


Picture Perfect

by AstronSouls



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013)
Genre: College AU, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 87,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is a junior in college, Anna is a freshman, and room together in a co-ed dorm, Kristoff lives across the hall. Beginning a new year, they begin with a small mix up and need the RA’s assistance, but when the RA comes to help, Elsa can’t seem to shake a weird feeling she has never felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

“I am not sharing a room with you!” a blond states rather loudly, she was almost having a panic attack, of course didn’t help the school fucked up the room arrangements.

Instead of rooming with her freshman sister, they have her rooming with a mountain of a man; and she wasn’t having that  
.  
“Well it’s not my fault that they put us together, I rather have the room your sister is getting!” the blond man states in a huff, he didn’t like it any more than she did.

“Guys, why not talk to the RA?” A girl looking similar to the blond woman, states with a concerned look, “Can’t the RA help switch Kristoff and me so it’s the right way?”

Elsa the blond smiles, “I totally forgot about the RA, I’ll go get them.” She brushes past the man and gives her sister a quick hug before heading down the hall.

She looks at the doors, looking for the sign that signified the RA was living in that room, finally after passing about eight doors she finds it and knocks.

“ONE MINUTE!” Elsa hears muffled from the other side of the door, soon the door opens to reveal a raven haired woman that is maybe an inch or two taller than the blond, with an athletic build. “Hi!”

Elsa blinks then regains her composure, “Hello, my sister and I seem to have a problem with rooms?”

The woman steps aside for a moment grabbing a packet, two cell phones and a set of keys “Lead the way, I’m sure we can resolve whatever it is, I’m Taralina by the way.”  
The blond looks at her, “Elsa, and forgive me but Taralina?”

“Thank my parents for the name, part of it means Star…if you want just call me Tara, most my friends do.” Tara replies with a shrug and a smile as they walk. “So what exactly is the problem?”

“Oh well instead of having me room with my sister, I’m rooming with a guy and my sis gets her own room?” Elsa explains/questions as she dodges a few people with boxes, but still gets knocked into and starts to fall.

“Whoa!” Tara reaches out and catches the blond, “I do wish people would pay more attention on move in day.”

The blond looks up at her savoir with a sheepish smile, “Thanks, it seems it gets worse every year.”

“Yeah, at least it’s the last year for me.” Tara states as she helps Elsa stand up, “What year are you?”

“Junior, will have another year after this.” Elsa replies as they stop at the open door, looking in she growls seeing Kristoff hitting on her sister.

“It will be fun, a lot of us are going so…” Kristoff trails off seeing Elsa back with the RA, “Hey Elsa…”

“What are you doing?” the blond asks making Kristoff step back.

“Asking Anna if she wanted to go to a movie with me and some friends?” He looks at the blond, wondering if he was gonna get turned into an ice statue or something.  
“Elsa, he was just being nice ease off would ya?” Anna states with a roll of her eyes.

“Fine, I brought the RA, everyone this is Tara, Tara this is my sister Anna…this big brute is Kristoff.” Elsa made introductions and Kristoff scowled at his title.

“Pleasure to meet you all, so what I gather is the school screwed up the room assignments, which is an easy fix.” Tara begins to look through the packet for the correct form.

“Good, I want to room with my sister, it’s gonna be so much fun!” the redhead said excitedly as she jumps up and down.

Laughing Tara walks to the table, “All you two need to do” points to the sisters but her gaze stops on Elsa for a few extra seconds, “Is print and sign here and here” she points at the paper as the sisters come over.

“And then you, Kristoff” motions him to join them, “Sign here and here” she hands them pens, “I’ll make sure the correct room numbers get put on and then you are all set.”

All three fill out the form, “So that’s it?” Elsa asks, remembering her first year here it wasn’t that easy.

“Yep, they kept it simple this year thankfully.” Tara smiles and one of her cell phone’s go off, “One sec I have to take this.” She walks to the side of the room picking up a rather boring looking phone and answers.

The other three smile at each other, “Well looks like I’ll be moving into the room across the hall then, if you need help moving anything let me know.” Kristoff offers as he waves and walks out to get his stuff.

“He’s nice…” Anna states a bit dreamily, but jumps when her sister hits her shoulder, “ELSA, what was that for!?”

“You need to do good this year in school, remember what mama and papa said.” Elsa states as she grabs a box and opens it.

“I know, but I can still have fun too!” Anna huffs as she moves to the desk she had already claimed, smaller of the two since her sister was going into animation design she needed a large desk.

“Yeah, but school first okay?” the blond asked putting pens, pencils and various other drawing tools on her desk.

“Sorry about that, someone thought they were in our dorm when they are two buildings over.” Tara states as she clicks the cell phone shut and tucks it back on its clip.

“I have to ask, why two cell phones.” Anna asks being always the curious one.

“One is for my RA job only and this one” She pulls out a red metallic Samsung Galaxy s4, with what looked like an etching of a few characters from Disney’s Frozen on the back, “is my personal phone”

She pulls out a couple cards, handing Anna one but before handing Elsa one she writes on the back, “My RA cell is on the card, and a lil something extra for you Elsa. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to call me at ANY time.” 

She emphasizes any to Elsa specifically and then smiles walking back down the hall.

Anna dashes over and grabs the card from her sister and looks at the back, “OHHHH! She gave you her personal cell!” she screams teasing her sister who now was blushing red from her sister’s outburst.

“Anna just…give it back” Elsa states holding out her hand, happy when her sister hands it over without much fuss.

The redhead dances around the room, “You going to call her, or text her?”

“I don’t know, we just met Anna, it’s not like love at first sight like in those fairy tales you like so much.” Elsa grunts picking up part of a shelf and moving it by her desk.

Her sister runs over to help, and they easily get the cabinet setup, “Yeah, but did you see her phone with the etching?” 

Elsa sighs, her sister was not going to let THAT slide “You mean the Frozen characters?”

“YES!!” Anna screams again making her sister cringe, “That’s your favorite movie, must be hers too!”

Inwardly Elsa was smiling, but her sister really needed to calm down “Anna just don’t try to set us up okay? Because if we do anything it will be us not you.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Anna begins to unpack her stuff aside her sister.

 

Down the Hall

 

Tara was pacing her room, she had books spewn everywhere from her starting many of her school projects already and after just a brief meeting, she couldn’t get blue eyes out of her head.

“No that’s not it Kelly, no it isn’t…” She replies to a blue-tooth in her ear “It is not a Disney movie!”

She kept looking through her drawings trying to find something she started when she was a sophomore, “No, remember that picture I started to draw of the chick in my dream….yes that one…I can’t find it!”

She flops onto the bed causing sketches to fall to the floor, “I think that the drawing is her but I wanted to make sure….no you are not coming down here….you come down here and I will kick that sporty ass of yours!”

Tara laughs and gets up, not really listening to her best friend throwing a bitch fit on the other side of the line, as she picks up papers she stops; right under the bed she finally found the picture “Kelly shut up”

She stares at the picture, minus smudges from charcoal or from being hidden for so long, it looked like Elsa, “Kelly I gotta go, yeah yeah tomorrow night I know we have the basketball tourney, bye”

Hanging up quickly she stands and sets the picture on her large drawing table, “I have to finish this soon.” Her thought process was disrupted by a student at her door with a problem.

 

~Later at the dining hall for dinner~

 

“Elsa, I can take care of myself you know, I wouldn’t mind going out with him” Anna states before taking a bite of her baked potato.

Elsa chews her piece of steak, “I’m just saying be careful you barely know him” she cuts another piece and pops it in her mouth at the disgust of her sister, “What?”  
“How can you eat meat?” the redhead asks, “It’s so bloody”

Snorting as she laughs the blond makes a point of taking another bite “Because I am a carnivore sis, I like my meat and I like it bloody, besides how can you eat nothing but veggies?”

Rolling her eyes, Anna spears some green beans, “It’s very healthy woman, plus keeps me in great condition”

Chuckling Elsa simply keeps eating as her sister keeps stating why she shouldn’t eat meat.

Across the dining hall, Tara was going through the line “Hey Mitch” she says to the man manning the grill.

“Hey Tara, medium rare as always?” He asks serving up exactly that, “of course a lil more undercooked since I know you like it like that.”

“Thanks, you coming to the game tomorrow night?”

“Yep, wouldn’t miss seeing my favorite girl playing.”

Tara rolls her as at him as she moves to get some vegetables then pay, after that she looks around for a seat aimlessly, “Man it’s full today.”  
“TARA!!!” 

The RA looks around, “Who is…” She smiles seeing Anna and Elsa, the redhead waving crazily at her; so she makes her way over, “Hello ladies, may I sit?”

“YES!” Anna almost screams before having the decency to blush at how loud she was, “sorry”

“Well nice to see you too Anna” She directs her attention to the blond ad notices a design peeking out from under the long sleeve shirt the woman wore, ‘nah I’ll wait to ask’ she thought “So you all moved in?”

“Yeah, except for my drawing table, that won’t arrive till’ next week.” Elsa states as she finishes her steak, and notices that Tara likes her meat bloody too and smirks.

“What majors are you taking?” Tara asks as she digs into her food.

“I’m actually undecided” Anna replies as she starts to eat some applesauce.

Elsa snerks, “You won’t have a major till’ junior year probably,” grinning as she teases her sister, “I’m a Animation Design major, but I love to draw a bit of everything.”

“Oh that’s cool, I’m in Graphics myself” Tara replies as she enjoys her steak, and wonders why Anna is looking at her all sickly, “Anna, are you okay?”

“Oh no…Anna don’t…” Elsa starts but it was too late.

“How can you people eat meat and like that no less?” She says a bit disgustedly, spooning some more applesauce.

“Let me guess, vegan nut?” Tara asks Elsa, who simply nods in reply “Well Anna, I see it this way, I eat what I want and you eat what you want, and leave it at that”  
“I just…” the redhead gets cut off by a piece of meat landing on her plate from Tara’s fork.

“I won’t comment on your eating habits, if you lay off mine”

By now Elsa had buried her face in her hands at what her sister was doing, but she was peeking through watching Tara and waited for her sister to lose it; what happened shocked her.

“I…” Anna looks at Tara and sees the woman is dead serious, “Alright.”

“That includes your sister.”

“But…”

“Lay off us meat eaters”

“Fine, I will then” the redhead sighs out, then she smiles seeing Kristoff wave at her, “Well was fun but I am going to go now, have a good dinner!”

She gets up and starts making her way over to the man.

“Wait…what?” Elsa asks as she looks behind her and groans, “What is it with her and boys?”

Chuckling Tara sets her fork down, “I take it she won’t be back for a while tonight, she hitting it off with Kristoff?”

“Seems that way, I was never this girl crazy at her age, as she is with boys.” Elsa states sipping her coke, her sleeve slipping down a bit showing off a snowflake tattoo on her inner left wrist.

“Neither was I but I was a total nerd then, well still am.” Tara’s eyes drift to the wrist, “Nice tattoo.”

Elsa stops drinking and looks at her wrist, “Thanks, one of many…” Now she looks at Tara, not sure if the woman may have tattoos or not but the woman was gorgeous with her black hair and silver eyes.

“How many do you have?” the woman asks as she finishes the last piece of her steak.

“I have six, and designing my seventh, do you have any?” the blond asks.

“I have ten, plus my half sleeve.” Tara replies as she starts on her veggies, “So why a snowflake there?”

Elsa purses her lips, “I’m uhh big fan of the movie Frozen…”

Tara bites back a laugh, the irony of a woman named Elsa a fan of a movie with one of the main characters with the same, not to mention she looks like the character a bit, “Not a bad thing, I’m a fan myself.”

“Yeah, any tattoos for it?” The blond asks getting more interested.

“My half sleeve on my right shoulder is Elsa in her ice castle with marshmallow and Olaf,” the older woman states with a smile.

“That’s cool, would love to see it sometime.” Elsa states before thinking, then blushing a bit.

Finishing her meal Tara pushes her plate away, “Would love to show you sometime, oh and I wanted to ask this earlier but things to do…but would you like to go out for coffee sometime?”

Elsa wasn’t sure but she did want to get to know Tara more, “Sure, we have the weekend before classes start, so anytime is good.”  
“Alright how about tomorrow one o’clock, I’ll come by your room and we go out?” Tara states as someone waves at her and motions for her to come on, she holds up a hand waving and that she would be over soon.

Elsa sees the person across the hall, “Who’s that?”

“That is Kelly, my insane best friend.” Tara states slowly standing, “We have basketball practice tonight at the McClaren Gym if you want to stop by.”  
“I might, have a good practice.” Elsa says standing with a smile.

“You too, see ya later.” Tara jogs, weaving around tables towards her friend, while Elsa heads the opposite direction.

 

TBC


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Tara go on their first date, how does it go?

Tara was finally getting dressed (she overslept), she had almost forgotten about her date with Elsa which would not have started well.

She had pulled on some men’s comfortable jeans that had a few small rips in them but she didn’t care they were ‘comfy’.

She grabs her wallet, keys and phones and quickly leaves her room; slowing down as she walks down the hall, only to have a student stop her for a minute to ask a question.

Meanwhile in Elsa’s room, the woman was going nuts, her sister (who came back very late) was trying to pick out a top for her to wear, “Anna just throw me a gaming shirt, I don’t think Tara is going to care.”

Anna glares at her sister, “You have to look good Elsa, I think she really likes you, especially after you went to watch her basketball team practice” the redhead was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

Elsa rolls her eyes, walking to the closet and grabbing a random shirt, “One moment!” she yells pulling the shirt on over her head; then making sure her hair was presentable.

She opens the door and smiles seeing Tara, “Hey Tara.”

“Hi, ready to go?” the woman asks with a smile and a raised eyebrow seeing a Halo gaming t-shirt.

“Yeah let me grab my wallet and keys” the blond replies, picking up what she needs, “I dunno when I’ll be back Anna, so do whatever.”

She shuts the door before Anna could tease her, “Shall we?”

Both walk in silence till they are out of their dorm, “So did you enjoy practice last night?” Tara asks as they turn to take the walkway to the left.

“I did actually, I was never much into sports but was interesting to see the dynamic” Elsa replies with a smile, “How many times a week do you practice?”

“Two right now, Tuesdays and Thursdays until the season gets into full swing.” The taller woman waves at a guy who was waving at her, “What exactly did you like about the practice?”

Elsa grins thinking ‘you in general’ but then she blushes “Oh just how you all worked together as a team, when is the game tonight?”  
“It’s at eight o…” 

They turn another corner, almost running into a jogger, “Hey watch it!” the jogger yells at them.

“Watch yourself Nathan you ass!” Tara yells back at the guy who stops and comes back, “Oh hey Tar, didn’t know that was you sorry.”  
Rolling her eyes, Tara makes sure Elsa is okay, “Yeah well keep your head up doofus”

“Right right…and who is this lovely lady?” Nathan asks, eyeing Elsa up and down, until Tara moves his face to look at her.

“That dear Nathan is my date, Elsa” She gives a feral smile and then sweetly looks at Elsa, “Elsa this is my cousin Nathan.”

The man smiles and nods taking a step back, “Pleasure to meet you Elsa, you are in good hands.”

Tara glares at him.

“I mean she won’t hurt you…” 

He gets another glare, “Okay I’m just gonna finish my run, Elsa…bye Cuz!” he quickly retreats before Tara could kill him.

Elsa couldn’t help but laugh, seeing Tara blush was cute and she wouldn’t mind seeing more of it, “Anyway, continue on?”

“Yeah…before I chase after him” Tara replies.

Soon they make it to Starbuck’s and go to the counter.

“Hey Tara, chocolate Mocha, or a cappuccino?” The barista asks with a warm smile.

Elsa turns to Tara, “Who don’t you know?”

“Oh well be here for four years, people start to remember you” Tara says with a nervous chuckle, “Mocha please, Sam”

“And for you miss?” Sam asks the blond.

“Oh can I get a white mocha please?” Elsa replies pulling out her wallet until a hand rested on both of hers and she looks up at Tara.

“My treat, after all I asked you out.” Tara states as she pays and they take their names for the drinks.

“Thank you” the blond says quietly with a shy smile now, before they moved to sit Sam had their drinks all done; taking them they find seats.

They sit by the small fireplace on the two overstuffed chairs sipping their drinks, and Elsa sees a few tattoos on Tara’s arms and a hint of the half sleeve under the shirt sleeves.

“So what do those tattoos mean, I noticed a few last night as well but couldn’t see them with all your running.” The blond asks setting her drink down.

Laughing Tara smirks, “Hard to see when I am always moving” she leans forward and shows her right forearm, “This is the Goddess symbol, with the name of the Celtic Goddess Nyx.”

She then lifts her sleeve up revealing the frozen partial sleeve, “and the tat I told you about yesterday, and yeah a few on my legs, one on my back and some elsewhere.” 

Elsa raises a brow at the last part of that statement, but decides to leave it alone and look at the shoulder more closely.

The tattoo looked like it was ice, the frozen characters spread out but the unique things was that the Snow Queen’s face was a reflection in the whole thing like the palace and the two others were making her face in a subtle way.

Elsa reaches out and begins tracing different areas without really realizing she was doing it.

Tara however didn’t mind though she had to keep herself from shivering, one thing about her, trace the tattoo and you better be ready cause for her it was a turn on.  
Leaning back Elsa smiles, “I like it very cool.”

Tara clears her throat, “Thank you, so you a gamer as well?” she points to the blonde’s shirt.

“Yeah, Anna thinks I’m too old for it but I love getting online and kicking the boy’s at what they call their games” Elsa states right before sipping her drink, “Do you play?”

Nodding the raven haired woman leans back, “I do, mostly Assassin’s Creed and Final Fantasy.”

“Assassin’s Creed, I love that game, what’s your handle we could team up sometime?” Elsa asks excitedly pulling out her phone.

Grinning Tara finishes her drink, “AssassinChick31 is my handle, what’s yours?”

Elsa types into her phone then freezes hearing it, “AssasinChick31?”

The taller woman looks at Elsa with a quirked brow, “Yeah why?”

Elsa looks up and tries to keep from laughing, “We’re friends already, I’m FrozenAssassin16!”

Tara outright laughs, “Well glad to see a beautiful face to the handle” instantly Tara is blushing at what she just said.

The blond smiles and ducks her head, “Thank you, I could say the same thing.”

Throughout this, the time flew by as Tara looks at her watch, “Oh crap, mind if we start heading back?”

Elsa nods “Not at all, need to be somewhere?”

“Yeah the game starts in three hours and I have to be there an hour early” Tara states as they walk out of the store and down the side walk, “Would you like to come to it?”

“Oh I would but I can’t afford the tickets” Elsa states sadly.

Frowning Tara thinks, “Well I do have the standard tickets for each game, each player gets two or three to give to whoever. I can have one waiting at the entrance in your name?”

Thinking a moment, Elsa nods “I would love that, so it’s at eight right?” She looks at her phone for the time.

“Yeah, it’s five now I have to go carb up…hey would you like to eat dinner with me in the dining hall?” Tara asks spur of the moment.

“Can we stop by the dorm first so I can get my card?” Elsa asks as they step up to their dorm.

“Of course”

They quickly go on in, Elsa grabbing what she needed and not seeing Anna they just headed to the dining hall.

They went through the line ordering, Elsa a salad and pork steak while Tara got a very large helping of spaghetti and they sit at a two person table off from the rest; that is until Anna found them.

They were quietly talking, laughing and just getting to know each other better when the redhead literally jumps to their table.

“HEY GUYS!” She says loudly and drags a chair over to sit with them, placing her tray between theirs.

Elsa shakes her head and scoots around the table to make more room; which also meant being closer to Tara.

Tara chuckles at the redhead’s antics, before trying to polish off her noodles.

“Whoa Tara, that’s a lot of noodles…is that healthy?” Anna asks as she eats her peas.

“It’s very healthy, I have a game tonight.” Tara responds before sipping on her water, “Gotta carb up”

“Oh ok…” Anna states still confused.

“Anna, Tara plays for the college women’s basketball team, she needs the carbs for energy.” Elsa smiles and steals a meatball from Tara’s plate.  
Tara winks at her and slurps up a noodle, “Stealing my balls are ya?”

At the question, Anna spits her sprite out causing Elsa, Tara and many others to laugh.

Tara hands the redhead a napkin, “That was way too easy.”

Elsa smirks as she chews the said ‘ball’ the woman had referred too and then swallows “and what if I am?”

Anna watches the banter back and forth, ‘all this from one date?’ she asks herself, but she had to smile that her sister was loosening up.

“Oh I’m just wondering if I need to make sure I have extra next time, so you can steal more of them.” Tara counters stabbing a meatball with her fork and offering it to Elsa.

The blond was enjoying this little game so she leans forward and takes the meatball off with her mouth slowly; until a person clearing their throat was heard; she pulls back chewing and looks at her sister expectantly.

“You two are so cute!” Anna exclaims, “Soooo are you going to the game tonight then sis?” She expected a no from her sister.

“Actually I am, Tara is giving me a ticket for the game” Elsa states as she eats, giggling at the shocked expression on Anna’s face “What, I find I have a sudden interest in basketball.”

Tara guffaws at that, “A sudden interest huh?” She leans over and spears the piece of pork Elsa just cut for herself and eats it.

Anna knew one thing, Elsa did not like people taking her food, even if she did take theirs, “Uhh Tara…”

Tara looks at Anna, “What?”

Before Anna could say anything she was kicked under the table, internally yelling at the blonde she smiles “Never-mind not important”

Shrugging Tara sits back and drinks her water, “Did you want to come to the game Anna, or you busy?”

“I have a date with Kristoff tonight, going to the indoor skating rink.” The redhead says smiling brightly.

“Well have fun, I suppose he isn’t so bad” Elsa drawls as she keeps eating.

Anna chuckles, “Well your one to talk sis, you haven’t left Tara’s side since she picked you up at our room.”

Blushing Elsa throws a brussle sprout at her sister, but she couldn’t help the smile she had on her lips; she looks over to Tara who also wore a big smile.

“Well ladies, I am afraid I have to get ready, I’ll see you later Elsa and Anna have fun but be safe” Tara says, rising she leans over and kisses Elsa’s cheek then whispers “I’ll be able to text if ya want too later.”

She picks up her tray, winks at the blond and walks away as Anna says bye.

“You really like her don’t you sis?” the redhead looks at the blond with a huge knowing smile.

Elsa didn’t hear her sister, she was watching Tara’s ass walk away; until something was thrown at her head, “What?”

“I asked if you really like Tara.” The redhead huffs crossing her arms with a smirk.

“I thought it was obvious?” the blond states, gathering her things and her tray, “I mean she’s smart, funny, we like a lot of the same stuff but also have so many things that are different.” 

Anna follows with her stuff, “Elsa, are you falling for her?” She dumps her trash and gets rid of the tray.

Elsa does the same and starts walking again, “I don’t know, maybe…but I’m just going to take it day by day we’ll see how it goes.”

“Good, I like Tara and I hope it works out for you two.” Anna smiles linking their arms as they walk back to their room.  
“Hey Anna…” Elsa looks at her sister.

Anna looks back, “Yeah?”

“Want to help pick out an outfit for the game?” Elsa asks, suddenly getting dragged to their dorm.

“YES! But we don’t have much time, only two hours!!” Anna yells as she pulls her sister with her.

 

~An Hour and a Half Later~

 

Elsa had arrived a bit early and was already in her seat which was directly behind the college women’s basketball team; but she was excited to see how this game would go.

Soon the announcer was announcing the team that was challenging them and there was a small roar from the crowd; but when her team was announced all hell broke loose with the cheering.

The substitutes came out first, then they formed a tunnel for the starters of the game, everyone had been called and the last person to be introduced was Tara; and the crowd got even louder.

She wore the jersey like everyone else but unlike her team who wore t-shirts underneath, she only had her sports bra on, displaying a lot more ink than her day to day clothing.

‘Apparently she is a big thing…’ Elsa thinks as she cheered as well, then sat down picking up her soda for a sip as she watches the players warm up.

After a few rounds of layups Tara moves to the bench to do a little stretching and looks up seeing Elsa sitting right behind where she will be sitting, “Hey Elsa!”  
“HI! Wow this is insane!” Elsa yells back over the noise of the crowd.

Nodding Tara moves to stretch her hamstrings, “It’ll get louder! You okay?”

Elsa smiles, “YEAH I AM!” she watches as Tara gets up and leans over on her chair motioning for her to lean towards her.

Leaning over she feels warm lips on her cheek, “Wanted to give ya a kiss, see if your good luck.” Tara whispers before jogging back onto the court.

Neither one knew that the large camera that was broadcasting onto the 4 large screens was on them, that is till’ Elsa saw the replay and began to blushing a bright red.

Sitting down she crabs her soda again and sips it, wondering who all that she knew saw that.

Tara had looked over her shoulder wondering why the blond was blushing and looked up, laughing as she realized they caught her giving the younger woman a kiss.  
Soon the game starts, Tara taking point and Elsa watching in fascination as the woman calls plays and see her and her friends working together.

Every time they scored Elsa was on her feet cheering, but especially when Tara made a shot; and Tara seemed to run by her and wink once in a while which made the blond blush all over again.

At halftime the score was visitors forty-six and home fifty, it was a close game but it seemed like everyone was having fun.

Elsa decided she needed a new drink so headed up to get more from the concession; noticing people give a smile or offering a high five wondering why.  
A person stopped her once she got to the top, “Hi are you the girl that Tara kissed?”

“Uhh yeah?” Elsa states confused, “Why?”

“Can I get your name for the college newspaper it’s going to be in the paper?” The woman asks excitedly.

“Oh um sure…Elsa Winters.” She wasn’t sure what was going on but went with the flow, “May I go get my drink now before the second half starts?”  
“Sorry yes, thank you so much Miss Winters.” The woman bounded off happily.

Shaking her head, Elsa goes to concession after ten minutes she is heading back down to her seat drink in hand.

As she arrives at her seat Tara was there waiting for her, “Hey enjoying the game so far?”

“Yes, though I am a bit distracted watching you run around.” Elsa admits as she sets her drink down, “So am I good luck?”

Tara looks at the score, “So far so good hun, now if I actually kissed you I bet we would be demolishing them” she laughs as she starts to straighten up to go back on the court.

Elsa looks around, ‘well wouldn’t hurt to see if it works’ she thought, before Tara could get far she grabs the woman’s jersey and pulls her back, their lips about half an inch apart.

“Well I hope this makes me better good luck” Elsa states before pressing her lips to the raven haired woman, instantly feeling the other woman kissing back; they kiss for a few seconds and then part.

Tara was panting like she had ran a marathon, “Wow now I know we’ll demolish them” she states as she smiles and walks back on the court.

Elsa simply sat down smiling, knowing that if she looks up she’ll see that kiss on the big screen too; instead she settles on just watching Tara on the court happily.

The game, Elsa noticed, was starting to get rougher as the visiting team start making fouls as the home team sped forward in points.

The next thing the blond sees is Tara go up for a layup and an elbow is shoved into her side hard, she falls screaming and landing on her shoulder badly but her hands clutch her right ribs.

The referees tell the visiting player to go take a seat, while Tara gets looked at by her teams medical people; Elsa was on her feet, hands on the chair that Tara would sit in with worry written all over her face.

Slowly Tara gets up with help, and she leans on another women who is part of the medical team as they walk her to her seat.

Elsa only steps back one step to allow room for them, she listens as they ask Tara a lot of questions; only then did they notice the crowd cheering that she had gotten to her feet at least.

Her team mates held the lead and actually made it bigger, as she was checked over and deemed she would only badly bruise; the blond heard Tara curse under her breath but then smile.

Slowly turning with a wince, Tara smiles “I’m fine, nothing a week of resting up won’t cure.” She states like it was the usual day to day thing.

The blond nods and sits down, she wasn’t sure why she was so worried, she was just getting to know the woman; but if her reactions gave any idea to this new relationship…was that she wanted it.

Five minutes later Tara was back in the game, but she played conservatively protecting her right side more; especially when the same player who gave her that injury came back in the game.

Elsa’s eyes were glued to Tara, watching every move and the ripples in how her muscles moved with her; the flow in game play was quite a show if you actually looked closely at it.

She was so captivated she didn’t realize the game was over till Tara ran over and picked her up, “WE WON!!!”

Elsa laughs and holds on so she doesn’t fall, after being set down she smiles up at the silver eyed woman, “Congrats on the win.”

“Thanks hun!” Tara replies, however without realizing they had clasped hands without knowing it. “But without you I doubt we would have pulled it off.” 

Tara states with a wink as players came over to congratulate Tara.

Elsa went to move away when she was halted and looked down, their fingers were entwined ‘when did we do that?’ she wondered but shrugged and stayed by Tara,  
Tara smiles down at the blond, having felt a tug and wondered herself when they started holding hands, but she liked it.

After about forty-five minutes everything was winding down, Elsa was waiting outside the player’s entrance; per Tara’s request.

Smiling when the woman jogged out, “Hey sorry a college reporter asked me a few questions so took a little longer.” 

“Its fine, this has been a fun and interesting night.” Elsa states as they walk, she moves closer and glides her hand into Tara’s.

Tara looks at their hands and smiles, “Yeah it has, and the day. Been a whole lot of fun, just now I have so much energy I won’t go to sleep for hours still.”

Elsa looks at her watch, “Wow its eleven thirty and you are that wired?” she noticed she was barely tired as well.

“I’ll probably stay up and finish a few projects early, I started all my drawing assignments already so I have more free time” Tara states as they keep walking.

“That’s cool, would it be okay if I hung out with you for a bit, I’m not that tired myself and I don’t want to wake my sister?” Elsa asks as they near their dorm.

“I don’t mind, gives me someone to talk too” Tara replies as they make their way to her room, stopping for a second as she gets her keys and unlocks the door, “Come on in”

Allowing Elsa to enter first, before she remembers the picture on her drawing table; she walks in quickly and puts papers on top of it.

Elsa who didn’t even notice, was looking at the woman’s room.

Black fabric was stapled to the walls, and red on the ceiling to make it darker than most of the rooms, but still felt warm, the drawing table was black and in one corner; a full size bed was located right under the large window.

Red and white Christmas lights were hung all around the room for some lighting at night.

“Wow your room is great” Elsa states setting her wallet and phone on a small side table.

“Thanks, I love it makes me feel more at home.” Tara moves her basketball bag to the closet and grabs out some sweats and a tank top, “I’m gonna change real quickly, be right back.”

“Alright” Elsa smiles and looks at the art on the walls, she saw cartoon style, anime, pencil sketches and paintings all with the initials TW.

“Like them?” the taller woman’s asks, moving to stand next to her.

“I do, did you do all these?” Elsa asks as she traces a wooden frame that looked hand carved.

Smiling Tara moves to the edge of her bed and sits down, “Yeah, the ones you are looking at are my projects for this year that are done. I have about fourteen more, and I am done with all my design and art projects, that includes finals.”

“Wow you really like to work ahead huh?” Elsa sits down next to her on a very soft red and black comforter.

“Well I stay here during the summers, they pay me to be security so I usually do all my homework for art and design so I have more time for other stuff.” Tara sighs and stretches her back before wincing.

Elsa frowns, “Ribs really took a beating on the court tonight” she wanted to ease the pain but didn’t know how.

“Yeah, part of the game though, I mean she did come to me after and apologize, I knew why she did it, she was told too.” Tara explains, chuckling at the look on Elsa’s face.

“She was told to do that by who?” the blond asks, getting irritated that people would say to do that to someone.

“Probably her coaches, I am a threat to anyone’s game if they are playing against me.” Tara shrugs her shoulders, “Comes with the territory when you are recruited out of high school and have the teams highest point average.”

Elsa had to admit she was very impressed, this woman was multi-talented but also didn’t let the sport take over her life, “That is pretty cool, just wish you didn’t get hurt I was very worried.”

Tara leans back keeping herself propped up on her elbows, “I’m used to it once the pain subsides after the initial hit, I’m pretty flexible but I won’t be practicing next week.”

“Why not?” Elsa asks as she looks at the lean body displayed before her.

“They want my ribs to heal and we don’t have a game next week so I am to rest, which means more time for other stuff or more time with someone I am hoping” the basketball star states with a grin.

Playing Along, Elsa lays down on her left side, propping her head up with her left hand, “And who would that be you want to spend time with?”

“Oh this beautiful blond with piercing blue eyes, she caught my attention yesterday and I found out tonight she is one hell of a kisser” Tara teases smiling at their banter.

“Should I be jealous?” Elsa asks raising an eyebrow and smirks before yawning.

“Nah don’t think so…so would you care to go out with me again soon?” Tara asks as she lays back on the bed, but still looking at the blond.

Elsa makes a face like she is thinking really hard, “I would love too, I have a very light load for this year so not much for me to do.”

Then she too laid on her back and turns her head to look into silver eyes again, “Tara I need to say something and I hope I don’t scare you off…”

Tara’s eyes soften as she scoots a bit closer, “What’s up?”

The blond takes a breath, “Earlier tonight I didn’t think I would be so worried about someone I just met, it’s just not me and it’s a bit scary but…”

Tara slides her hand over and entwines her fingers with Elsa’s encouraging her to continue.

“I really like you and I want to see where this goes.” Elsa finishes quickly and finally breathes slightly normal again.

Tara squeezes the woman’s hand “I would like that, a lot actually”

“Really?” Elsa asks wanting to make sure, “You don’t think this is too fast?”

Shaking her head the woman rolls onto her side and kisses Elsa’s cheek “I don’t think so at all, let me ask you something, it just feels right, am I right?”

Elsa nods, a smile forming on her lips “Exactly, I am so glad you understand that…well understand me that way anyway.”

Tara closes the distance between them and kisses Elsa softly on the lips, a slow kiss that was gentle and quite possibly loving.

Pulling back she smiles seeing blue eyes open slowly, “I’m starting to get tired, would you like to stay? I mean to sleep that is”

Elsa nods, “I don’t have anything to wear to bed…”

Tara smiles and gets up, “I have some stuff you can wear, that is if you don’t mind slightly bigger clothing?” She was rummaging through her dresser.

She pulls out some polar fleece PJ bottoms and an Assassin’s Creed gaming top, “Will these do?”

“Oh yeah perfect” Elsa states taking them and heading to Tara’s private bathroom, coming out minutes later in the taller woman’s clothes.

Tara couldn’t help but smile at how cute the woman looks in her clothing, shaking her head she turns down the bed, “Which side do you prefer?”

Elsa moves to the left side “Really doesn’t matter, may I take the left?”

“Yeah all yours” Tara states climbing on the right side and getting under the covers and turning to look at Elsa who was already in and looking at her.

“I hope you rest well Tara.” Elsa states stifling a yawn and smiles.

“You too Elsa, sweet dreams” Tara replies actually yawning then slowly closes her eyes drifting to sleep.

Elsa keeps her eyes open just a minute longer, watching Tara, smiling happy that she met someone so interesting and someone she could most likely fall in love with.

TBC

Well this I didn’t think would get written so quickly but here ya go! Hope you like it.


	3. Annoying Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is a bit upset she hasn't seen her sister for almost a day, while Tara and Elsa are just sleeping in and enjoying the company of each other.

Elsa woke to an annoying buzzing sound that came from the side bedside table, groaning she rolls over and grabs her cellphone looking at the screen; it blacked out so she double taps the screen lazily.

Quickly her eyes widen seeing about forty-two text messages from her sister, slowly she sits up and looks at the very last one.

Red: Sis where the hell are you, why can’t I reach?!

She shakes herself more awake, careful not to wake Tara up and clicks reply.

Elsa: I’m perfectly fine, I’m in Tara’s room stop worrying.

She presses send and puts the phone back on the table and slides back under the covers; she was still really tired, but her eyes being closed was short lived as her cell buzzes again.

Picking it back up it reads:

Anna: Wait you spent the night with her?

Elsa: Yes, all we did was sleep so don’t get any ideas!

Anna: Oooo still that sets you up for teasing, you never spend the night with anyone

Elsa: Anna I am very tired and I want to sleep, I’ll text you when I actually get up

Anna: Alright, sweet dreams sis :P

Elsa rolls her eyes and plops the phone on the table again, turning she slides back under the covers and is about to close her eyes when she hears a muffled voice.

“What is your sister doing texting at five am?” Tara was face first in her pillow and wasn’t moving it seemed.

The blond giggles, “She was just worried about me, and I think we may be in for some teasing later.” She moves a bit closer to Tara and runs a hand up and down the woman’s back.

“Mmmmm that feels good” she states into the pillow, then turns her head to the side, “She calm now?”

“Yeah she is, told her I would text her when I actually get up, I’m still tired.” Elsa says as she nuzzles the pillow she is using.

“Well it being Sunday, I won’t get up till noon.” Tara says with a smile, earning a smile in return from the blond.

“I don’t mind, I haven’t slept in for ages will be nice” leaning over Elsa pecks the woman’s lips before settling back down, “Night”

“Night” Tara watches this time as the blond falls asleep, and noticing that the woman’s hand was still on her back which she totally likes; she finally closes her eyes and falls back asleep.

At about eleven o’clock there was a pounding in the door that jars both women from their deep sleep.

“What the fuck?” Tara mutters as she tries to get up but seems to fail, looking down she smiles seeing the blond draped over her stretching.

“Tell them to go away it isn’t noon yet” Elsa drawls sleepily, then the pounding sounds again, “GO AWAY!”

Tara can’t help but laugh quietly, “Give me a minute!!” she yells at the door, trying to coax Elsa to at least roll off her.

“Okay I’ll move” the blond grumps as she rolls off.

Getting out of bed, Tara smooth’s out her hair as she walks to the door and opens it, “Ye..mmfff” The person at the door cuts her off and kisses her.

She throws the person off, “WHAT THE HELL?” she wipes her mouth on her tank top and realizes who it is.

Before she could shut the door Elsa was by her side, seeing her shove a woman off her and wipe her lips, “Uhh who’s that?”

The girl picks herself up off the floor in the hallway, her brown hair back in a tight pony tail smirking.

“That is my ex, Stephanie” Tara explains as she narrows her eyes on the brunette, “What on earth did you think that would accomplish?”

Elsa stayed right by Tara’s side, really not liking someone else’s lips on her.

“Didn’t think I would get shoved that’s for sure” Stephanie stands brushing herself off, “Who’s this lil thing?” she points to Elsa.

Elsa shifted on her feet, she knew she was shorter than Tara but she could go toe to toe with Stephanie easily.

“Let me introduce to you my girlfriend, Elsa” Tara states with a happy smile and drapes an arm over the blonde’s shoulders; smirking as the brunette frowns. “Now what do you want, I’m tired?”

“I bet you are…” Stephanie states before getting slapped across the face, bringing her hand to her cheek and rubbing it.

“Don’t say shit on stuff you don’t know anything about, bye Stephanie” Tara slams the door in her face and locks it, “Damn exes”

Elsa watches as the taller woman walks over to the bed and flops down rubbing her head, “Are you okay?”

Looking up at Elsa, Tara smiles “Yeah, I’m alright”

Elsa slides to sit next to her, “So you meant it what you told your ex?”

“What I said?” Tara asks yawning, and arching her back in a stretch, then rubbing her head again until Elsa takes her hand and entwines their fingers.

“You called me your girlfriend” Elsa smiles and squeezes the hand she was holding.

Grinning like a fool Tara nods, “Yeah I meant that, I hope you don’t mind, Stephanie just…” she was cut off by lips pressing on hers and her eyes quickly shut.

Elsa wasn’t sure why, but she needed to shut Tara up, smiling against the woman’s lips the blond hums happily before pulling back and biting her bottom lip, “It’s fifteen after eleven, still wanna nap a bit?”

Tara didn’t reply with words, all she did was scoot up on the bed and pull the blond onto the bed with her, drawing the blankets and pulling Elsa close she closes her eyes.

Elsa was more than willing to follow, resting her head on Tara’s shoulder closing her eyes; both falling back asleep.

 

~Lunch Time~

 

Anna was fidgeting at her seat, driving Kristoff crazy “Anna what is it?”

“I haven’t seen my sister since dinner yesterday” She complains as she picks at her plate.

“Gees it’s like you were never separated before” the man states as he eats, “She’s a big girl Anna…OW! What was that for?” he asks rubbing his shin from her kick.

“I want to see my sister, my classes start tomorrow and I have a heavy load.” She states sticking her tongue out at him.

“Ya know if you stick your tongue out at him enough, he may think you are offering” A voice behind the redhead says, causing Kristoff to laugh and Anna to blush.  
She turns around to see Tara standing behind her, “What if I was offering?” She states.

“Then I would be locking you in our room” Elsa replies as she walks up and bumps shoulders with Tara, smiling when Tara winks at her. “May we join you?”

Anna saw how the two were acting and just turned back to her plate, taking a small bite; she was happy her sister found someone to hang with but she wanted to hang with her sister too.

“Of course ya can” Kristoff says standing and moving his tray closer to Anna, and pulls an extra chair over for one of the two women.

They sit down and begin to eat, Elsa notices Anna wasn’t as bubbly as she usually is, “Anna are you okay?”

“I’m fine”

Elsa looks at Kristoff who shrugs and points to Anna like she should ask again, “You sure you are okay?”

Anna looks between her sister and Tara, “Will I be able to hang with my sister at all before classes start tomorrow?”

Kristoff almost chokes on his food at the cold tone Anna had directed at Tara.

Tara just stays calm and sets her knife down, “Anna, I’m not taking Elsa away from you. If you want to do something with her, tell her and talk to her.”

“Well I haven’t seen her since dinner yesterday so how could I ask her?” the redhead snaps back.

Elsa slaps a hand on the table, “Anna you can text, leave a message on my phone and I would have gotten back to you, but texting me between four am to five am when I am passed out doesn’t work.”

Tara decides to stay out of the rest of this debate, she pokes Kristoff and starts talking to him while she eats.

Meanwhile Anna was clicking her tongue, “I texted you like forty times!”

“Yeah and I was asleep!” Elsa pushes her plate over to Tara, she had lost her appetite, “If something would have happened to me, Tara would have come to you!”

Tara nods and slides Elsa’s plate closer and keeps eating as she and the blond man talk sports.

“You couldn’t tell me that you were going to shack up with Tara?” the redhead spat, which garnered a glare from her sister, Tara and Kristoff.

Elsa stands, “I haven’t shacked up with anyone as you so put it, I asked if I could stay with her so I don’t wake you by rummaging in the dark!” she grabs her empty tray and looks at Tara realizing she left her stuff in her room, “I need my stuff out of your room…”

Tara smiles and nods, “Alright, Kristoff next game you should come, I get three tickets a game.” She grabs the tray and follows Elsa quietly to the trash can and then out of the dining hall.

Anna sets her jaw as she sees her sister leave with Tara again, “I can’t believe her!” she looks at Kristoff, “What?”

“You really screwed up, call me after this whole” he makes a gesture all over Anna, “is all fixed.”

He rose and took his stuff to the trash and left, leaving a confused Anna sitting by herself fuming.

At the dorms Tara lets her girlfriend into the room, “Elsa, are you okay?” she was concerned the woman hadn’t spoken a word since they left the dining hall.

The young woman grabs her keys and wallet, “Yeah, just she thinks that because she is here now I am required to hang with her, for two years I asked her to come visit me and hang out, but no she was too busy, and then when I find this great amazing person, she starts to bitch at me?”

The basketball player listens, hiding her shock at the sudden vent “I wish I could say I know how you feel but I don’t, I don’t have any siblings.” 

The blond nods, “I’ll call you later, I need to go to my room and freshen up and hopefully Anna shows up soon, she and I need to talk.” She moves to the door where Tara hadn’t moved from.

“Yeah, let me know how it goes with your sister, hey…” Tara gently lifts Elsa’s chin up with a couple fingers, “It’s ok, do what you have to babe, I’ll be here when you need or want me.”

Finally smiling, Elsa leans up and kisses Tara, “Thank you hon, I’ll call you soon.”

“I look forward to it, now get your sexy ass to your room woman.” Tara states making the blond giggle as she leaves; she waits till Elsa is down the hall before she shuts the door, “I really hope they smooth things out…”

She moves to her drawing table and pulls out the picture she hadn’t worked on in three years and begins to put the finishing touches on the blond, blue-eyed girl.

 

~Down the hall~

 

Elsa settled down at her desk as she waits for her sister to come back, while she waited she began drawing aimlessly in her sketchpad; not realizing she was drawing Anna, Tara and herself.

Thirty minutes later the redhead trudged through the door, letting the door slide shut on its own as she drops her purse on her bed; jumping when she turns around and sees Elsa drawing vigorously in her sketchpad.

She quietly walks over and looks over her sister’s shoulder to see three faces smiling back at her.

She noticed Tara first, the look was of the woman laughing, the second face was Elsa’s with a half smirk but what took her by surprise was both these faces were looking at the center one; her own face.

She was somewhere halfway between laughing and smiling, ‘Is this what she sees” Anna thought, then slowly put a hand on her sister’s shoulder, “Elsa?”

Not knowing her sister was back, the blond yelps and her pencil flies across the room to land on Anna’s bed, “Anna, holy crap!”

“Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” Anna said as she side steps the blond who was getting out of her chair and snatches the drawing pad, “This is amazing sis.”

Elsa eyes her sister warily, “Thank you?”

“Is this how you see me?” Anna asks, displaying Elsa’s artwork for her to see as well, the intricate lines that made up each face.

The blond nods, “Yes, you are usually always smiling or laughing and well right now the two people who are important to me, and it seems one of those people has a problem that I have a girlfriend…”

Anna sets the pad down and looks at the floor shuffling her feet, “Yeah about that…I’m sorry, I was way out of line.”

Elsa leans against the closet door, “Anna, I will always have time for you, but something you need to understand…when a couple begins a new relationship they will want to spend every minute together, but if you want to hang out with both of us or just me, you just have to ask.”

“I will from now on and I understand, I won’t stand in the way. Just want a little sister time.” Anna replies with weak smile, “Maybe we could like watch a movie or something?”

“Sure, after you go apologize to Tara, you said some stuff that probably hurt her not just me.” Elsa states as she moves to their DVD collection, “and I get to pick the movie, now get to it.”

“Yeah I better…” Anna moves to the door then turns back, “Thanks sis.”

“You’re welcome, now please go apologize to my girlfriend so we can do some sister bonding.” Elsa states waving a DVD and giggling.

Anna rolls her eyes and quickly makes her way down the hall, stopping outside Tara’s door, taking a breath she knocks.

“One minute!” the voice yells behind the door, the doors opens quickly and Tara rears back, “Anna, hey…”

“Hi, can I come in for a minute please?” the redhead asks now getting nervous.

“Yeah sure” Tara steps aside to allow the young woman in, not sure what she wanted, “What ya need?”

Anna turns around, “I’m sorry for what I said earlier and how I acted.”

Realization dawns in Tara’s eyes and she smiles “It’s alright Anna, I am not sure about the sibling dynamic but please believe I am not going to steal her away.”

“I know, and she explained some things to me about new couples wanting to spend a lot of time together, so I’ll try to be more patient and ask.” Anna states than has an idea, “We are about to watch a movie, you want to join us?”

Tara looks at her, “Are you sure, thought you wanted alone time with her?”

“I’m sure, I want to get to know my sister’s new girlfriend” Anna states with a smile, “C’mon”

“Thank you Anna, now I can cuddle your sister right?” Tara asks with a teasing grin as the leave her room.

“Well…I’ll allow it this time.” Anna says laughing as she opens her room door, “I’m back sis”

Elsa turns and smiles then looks confused, “Hey Tara, what are you doing here?? Not that I mind…”

“I invited her, because I want to get to know her too.” Anna explains as she sits on the edge of her bed, which was closest to the TV.

“Thank you Anna” Elsa says, giving her sister a hug, then sliding onto the floor facing towards the screen; grinning when Tara sits next to her on the floor.

“One rule…no making out during the movie!” Anna proclaims with a grin, “What movie did you pick sis?”

“You’ll see” Elsa replies leaning into Tara, as the older woman wraps an arm around her and she presses play on the remote.

The screen flickers and then the title flashes ‘Never Been Kissed’ and both Anna and Tara groan at the same time making Elsa laugh.  
“Elsa really this movie?” Anna complains with a smile knowing her sister did like the movie.

Tara shakes her head, “Well I’ll watch it this once…” she pokes Elsa in the side playfully, “This once woman.” 

Elsa giggles at the poke, “Awe neither of ya like it, this could be good ammo.”

They all calmed down and began watching the movie, Anna on her bed, with her sister and girlfriend on the floor leaning against it, ‘I think I can get used to this’ Anna thought as she smiles.

 

TBC


	4. College Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled into classes, and just enjoying each other how will Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and Tara fair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentioning towards rape in this chapter, no details just mentions so please be prepared.

Over the next month, all three girls and Kristoff settle into their day to day routines with classes, making sure they were able to hang out and do homework.

Anna was having fun in most of her general studies classes, but her math teacher was a total bastard who liked to pick on her because she had a hard time with numbers.

While Elsa was trying to fend off the attentions of a TA in one of her arts classes who didn’t know how to take no for answer; but she hasn’t told Tara yet.

Tara on the other hand was having it the easiest, she had all but two projects done for all her classes and she only had four classes a week; which gave her a lot of free time to work on other things.

Today was a day that she would work on the picture of Elsa and then walk down to her girlfriend’s classroom door and wait for her to come out.

She was leaning against the far side of the hallway watching students walk by when the class doors finally open and students come pouring out.

Frowning when she didn’t see the blond come out, she moves to the door way and her eyes narrow as she listens to Elsa’s voice.

“Fuck off Ryan, I have a girlfriend!” Elsa states as she gathers her things, while Ryan tries to help her she pushes him off.

“C’mon I am so much better than miss perfect basketball star.” He states trying to get closer to the blond.

She finally picks up her shoulder back and quickly moves down the steps to the door, looking up Elsa breathes a sigh of relief seeing Tara, “Babe, hi!”

Grinning Tara pulls the blond into her arms, kissing her then looks at the guy, “There a problem?”

Ryan stops short, eyes going wide he never thought Tara would have the time to even come pick the blond up from class.

“Yeah there is babe, Ryan can’t take no for an answer when I state I am taken” Elsa states, leaning into the taller woman.

“Really?” Tara asks with a raised eyebrow, “When a woman says no even when she is single, you back the fuck off.”

She unwraps her arms from Elsa and moves to stand in front of the blond, “Or are you one that was raised that he always gets what he wants when he wants?”

Elsa wasn’t sure if Tara was going to hit him or what but she was starting to get scared for the poor guy.

Ryan smirks, “I always get what I want and who I want.”

The tall woman smirks right back before getting in his personal space, “Mess with my girl and you mess with me and a whole lot of other people, back off before you get sent to the hospital.”

She had to lean down to get nose to nose with him, he was rather short.

He tries to step back, however his heel catches on a step and he falls backwards on his butt clearly scared of the woman who had about three inches on him.

“Tara, come on babe I’m hungry and he’s not worth our time.” Elsa states taking the raven-haired woman’s arm and tugging her away and out of the class room.

Ryan sat there, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding after they left, “I may want to go after someone else…”

 

~In the Dining Hall~

 

Anna was animatedly telling her boyfriend Kristoff about her math class, “I can’t believe it, I am a bit dyslexic with numbers and he always picks on me, damn bastard”

The blond man stifled his chuckled, Anna got stuck with the professor that had the worst reputation in teaching, “Well at least it’s only one semester babe, I mean be glad you don’t get him all year.”

“True, how are your classes?” Anna asks eating her banana pie.  
“They are alright, my management classes are going to be heavy on the homework soon.” Kristoff states as he starts on his muffin.

“We won’t be able to see much of each other will we?” Anna asks with a frown.

“Not as much but we’ll still see each other babe” Kristoff gives a smile and then waves, “Your sister and girlfriend finally made it.”

The couple walks over and sits down at what was now the foursome’s usual table.

“Hey guys” Tara says with a smile as she opens her coke can, “How goes it?”

But blond instead of sitting in her own chair slides into Tara’s lap surprising everyone.

Elsa looks at the looks of her friends, “What, had a stressful class and I wanna sit in my woman’s lap.”

Anna smiles, she never thought her sister would ever open up to anyone else other than family, but she was happy she was.

“So you have a game soon Tara?” Kritsoff asks, they all had gone to a few of the woman’s games and enjoyed them a lot.

“I have one tonight, ya’ll coming?” Tara asks, moving an arm around her girlfriend to grab her coke.

“Have I ever missed one of your games baby?” Elsa asks as she takes a bite of her turkey sandwich.

“Never, you have to be there Elsa, you are my good luck charm!” the woman replies with a smirk, “You two gonna come tonight?”

Anna nods quickly, “I’m starting to really enjoy watching the games” she states blushing a bit thinking of a certain player in particular.

Kristoff completely misses what Anna meant but her sister doesn’t, the man finishes his drink “I want to come again, gets me out of studying for a few hours.”

Smiling Tara nods “Well I have the tickets permanently in all your names so you just have to get em.”

“Oh sis…” Anna says remembering something, when the blond looks at her she continues “We still having dinner next Monday night just you and me?”

Smiling Elsa nods, “Yes Anna, once a week, so every Monday just you and me.”

They had come to this arrangement after Anna almost had a meltdown thinking Tara was taking her sister away.

“That means I am seeing Kelly, she has been nagging me about stuff lately.” Tara states and picks up her burger, while keeping one arm wrapped around Elsa’s waist.  
“What am I going to do then on Monday?” Kristoff asks with a huff.

“Gaming like you always do.” Anna states and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

The man smiles sheepishly and nods.

Elsa wiggles in Tara’s lap, making the older woman groan quietly and rest her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Baby, do you have to do that right now?” Tara asks in whisper hoping Anna didn’t catch it.

Elsa leans back into her girlfriend and whispers in her ear, “Why not, thought you like me in your lap?”

Tara swallows her bite and tries to not groan as Elsa wiggles more, “I do but I don’t want to choke on my food.”

Elsa chuckles kissing Tara’s cheek before leaning up and stops her wiggling, giggling when she hears a feint ‘thank you’

Anna was watching the two but didn’t give away she was, “I’m going to head back to the room, I have a bit of homework from my morning class I want to get done before I head to my two o’clock class.”

She moves around the table and gives her sister a hug and Tara, “I’ll see you all later” She gives Kristoff a kiss and heads out of the dining hall.

The man smiles then looks back at his two friends, “Question for you both.”

They both look at him waiting.

“Is Anna bisexual?” He asks as he crumples his coke can.

“Is Anna bi…I have no idea why do you ask?” Elsa asks a bit confused.

“Well I noticed she has been looking at other chicks lately and commenting on how they look, thought it was a bit odd maybe it’s just me.” He states shrugging, “I better head back to my room, I have insane amounts of homework from my two classes myself this morning.”

Smiling, he rises wishing them both a good day and he’ll see them later at the game.

After he leave, Elsa looks at Tara, “You, I know don’t have much homework, and I finished mine in class today wanna do anything?”

Taking the last bite of her burger, Tara swallows “What do you have in mind?” she asks as she runs a hand up Elsa’s back.

“Well maybe go for a walk, hang out or something.” The blond replies as she slides off the woman’s lap and grabs her tray.

“I like the or something” Tara says with a laugh, receiving a playful slap on the arm, then she cringes a bit.

“Oh sorry, I forgot about that bruise…ya know who knew having a make out session that was so heavy would cause us to fall off your bed and you land on your shoulder, will it affect you tonight?” Elsa asks worried.

“No, I’ll be fine no one will even know I have it” Tara says standing, “now about this or something, I have something to show you in my room if ya wanna come over?”

Nodding the blond throws her trash away, “Oooo sounds interesting and when do I say no to going to your room?”

Both laughing, they head out of the dining hall not realizing that a certain brunette had been sitting behind them.

“So you have a bruise on your arm huh, I’m sure the visiting team will love to know that” Stephanie states to herself, but she rethought since she was already in hot water with the school in general that maybe she shouldn’t.

She shrugs and stands up, she would think about it and go from there.

 

~In the Dorm~

 

Elsa was sitting on the edge of Tara’s bed, wondering why the older woman was pacing back and forth, “Honey are you alright?”

Tara looks up with a small smile, “Yeah, I just don’t want to scare you is all with what I have to show you. I’ve been working on a drawing for about three years now and I finally finished it.”

She pulls out a large frame but held the picture side to herself, “I mean this picture I started my sophomore year, before I met you”

Elsa raises a brow, “I won’t be scared off, show me”

Tara takes a deep breath and turns the picture around, revealing Elsa herself from the shoulders up, the piercing blue eyes. 

The platinum blond hair that was spikey back and in a braid how she loved to wear it, and her reading classes sat on the tip of her nose.

Standing up, Elsa moves closer to the picture and traces it silently before looking at Tara, “You’ve been working on this for three years?”

All Tara can do is nod, hoping that her girlfriend would like it and not think it’s creepy.

The blond looks back at the drawing, it looks so realistic “I love it” she says softly as she gently takes the picture from Tara’s hands.

‘If she had been working on this before she met me, maybe we are meant to be after all’ Elsa thought to herself as she set the picture down carefully, and turns back to her girlfriend.

She pulls Tara to her, cupping one hand to the woman’s cheek, “It’s beautiful, like its creator” then tiptoes to place a soft kiss on the woman’s lips.

Tara wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist and picks her up as they kiss, happy that the woman didn’t think it was creepy.

Few minutes later she sets Elsa down, “I know this sounds corny but it’s my anniversary gift to you for one month of us being together.”

Elsa tears up, she never dated anyone so thoughtful, let alone think about something so corny that it touched her so deeply. “I didn’t get you any…” 

A finger stops her sentence, “I have what or who I want I should say, that’s present enough honey.” Tara states kissing the younger woman’s nose.

Scrunching her nose, Elsa smiles and pulls Tara towards the bed, laughing when she falls back and brings the older woman on top of her.

Tara laughs with her, then gets quiet feeling the woman’s body underneath her and threads a hand through those platinum locks, “Every day I am so thankful that you said yes that first day to go out with me”

“Mmmmm” Elsa always loved when Tara’s hands were in her hair, “I’m very happy I said yes myself, who knew I would fall for the women’s basketball team star player.”

Chuckling Tara leans her weight slowly onto the younger woman, “Well this basketball player has the hottest girlfriend on campus,” leaning down she nips the blonde’s earlobe, grinning as the woman moans softly.

Elsa’s hands move to run up and down Tara’s sides, she loved when Tara got like this but still wasn’t sure about what would come afterwards.

Tara knew Elsa was a bit hesitant at furthering their physical relationship, so she just rests against her and begins kissing up the woman’s jaw, stopping as she reaches those pale lips.

Inside Elsa was so happy that her girlfriend understood her so well already and yet it also terrified her as she rolls onto her side and in turn Tara rolls gently onto the bed and wraps an arm around the blond.

“Thank you” the blond whispers as she now peppers the older woman’s neck with kisses.

Tara wasn’t used to going slow, her previous relationships they fell into bed after just a few dates but Elsa was different, there was something stopping the blond and Tara didn’t want to push her too far too fast.

“No worries baby, I’ll wait as long as it takes” she purrs out the words, feeling a nip on her throat.

Elsa’s chest filled with love at the woman’s statement, she had never told the woman why she was so hesitant, she rests her head on the woman’s chest draping an arm over the woman’s waist.

Soon Tara looks down and Elsa was snoozing away, she chuckles and lays there closing her own eyes and drifting off.

 

~Flashback dream for Elsa~

 

Elsa was in her old dorm room working on an essay while her girlfriend, an Asian woman named Mulan; they were both working on a sketch for drawing class.

After a while Mulan was getting restless, the relationship they shared wasn’t very physical and when it was present she barely got off.

She moves and wraps her arms around the blonde’s shoulders beginning to pepper her neck with kisses.

Elsa leans back into the woman behind her smiling, “You’re affectionate today” she states closing her eyes and moving her head to the side to give the woman more access.

“Mmm I just miss you” Mulan states turning the chair around and straddling the blonde, giving a grin before she dips her head and captures Elsa’s lips with hers.

It had quickly escalated with both women ending up on the bed, Mulan being on top; but here Elsa begin to struggle, she didn’t want to do anything right at that moment but Mulan seemed not to take no for an answer.

Mulan had her pinned on the bed and even repeating the word no didn’t deter the woman from trying to take what she wants…

 

~End~

 

Elsa suddenly wakes up yelling, “NO!”

Which resulted in the woman beside her to wake up suddenly and fall off the bed with a small scream.

Looking around, the blonde remembers where she is and tries to calm herself down; knowing the woman who was with her would never do what Mulan did.

As quick as she fell off, Tara was on her feet, “What is it, what’s wrong?” She was kneeling in front of the blond worried.

Elsa takes a deep breath, “A bad memory is all it was baby” She looks over at the picture of herself that the woman in front of her drew, “I need to tell you something, why I tend to stop at making out.”

Tara takes the woman’s hands, “Sweetheart if you are not ready you don’t have to tell me.”

“Thanks but I’m ready now” Elsa says, “Are you going to stay right there?”

Tara nods, “I’m not moving, gonna listen”

“Alright, it was my freshman year, my girlfriend at the time and I were finishing sketch projects for Professor Mitchell, you know him,” Elsa takes a breath and closes her eyes.

She didn’t realize how long she took until Tara squeezes her hands gently, opening her eyes she continues.

“She was getting restless I guess, starting to show some affection, I didn’t think much of it at the time but we ended up on my bed.”

Tara had a feeling she knew where this was going but she didn’t show it on her face at all, just kept her features soft.

“It escalated quickly, now we had sex before, but was rare because I was just self-conscious about it and she had gotten fed up.”

Elsa closes her eyes as tears fall, “She pinned me down, I protested quite a bit but she didn’t listen…she took what she wanted with force.”

Wiping at her tears Elsa sniffles, then a tissue appeared in front of her; taking it she wipes her eyes.

“Thanks, anyway she forced herself on me a couple of times, when she was finally done she sat on the floor and started sketching again, like it was a normal thing.”

Elsa goes quiet, not wanting to open her eyes to see pity looking back at her but she had to look at Tara, so she slowly opens them.

But she doesn’t see pity in those silver eyes, she sees something else, she sees love that looks past the past and looks at her.

Tara lifts herself up on her knees, not saying anything as she draws the blond into a tight embrace, tucking Elsa’s head under her chin.

This simple gesture of acceptance tore down the last wall Elsa had up, as she breaks down completely in tears letting all the hurt out as this wonderful woman holds her.

Tara’s heart was crying right along with the blond as she held her tightly, how someone could to that to anyone pissed her off but right now all she wanted to do was show that she would never do that.

It takes Elsa about an hour to cry everything out, pulling back she smiles weakly, “Thank you” she wipes her eyes.

Tara nods and hands her some more tissues, “May I ask one thing?” She asks this very quietly that Elsa has to strain to hear,  
“Go ahead.” The blond states as she blows her nose.

“What was her name?”

Elsa looks at Tara, seeing the determination in those eyes and what that could mean “Mulan, her name is Mulan.”

Tara thinks a moment and then it clicks, ‘No it couldn’t be…’ she thought, “Lacrosse player?” she watches as Elsa nods in reply and her blood begins to boil.

She hangs out with Mulan, now the looks that Elsa had when she would walk up to the group made more sense, plus the looks Mulan gave her.

“I’m so sorry Elsa, I’m so sorry” Tara sits back in her knees and rests her head in Elsa’s lap as tears began to flow from her eyes, she felt so angry and many didn’t know that when she is angry she cries; the only person who knew was the blond.

Elsa runs fingers through Tara’s hair, this time her turn to comfort her girlfriend who she knew was utterly pissed off at the moment.

“It’s in the past baby, she can’t hurt me now” Elsa whispers into raven hair, then kissing the woman’s head.

“I know” Tara mumbles into Elsa’s lap, “Still makes me angry that anyone could do that”

Sitting up Tara wipes her eyes, “Eventful afternoon huh?”

Elsa chuckles, “Yeah it has been, and you are one unique woman Tara.” She smiles and leans over kissing this amazing woman on the lips.

Tara hums happily into the kiss, “You know I will never ever do that right, that when you say no or stop I will stop?”

Elsa nods, “Yeah I do baby…” she smiles as her phone rings.

Tara gets up and grabs the phone, handing it to the blond “I’ll be right back, need to hit the bathroom.”

Elsa nods and sees her sister calling, “Hey sis, what’s up?”

“Hey I felt a bit off, are you okay?”

Elsa chuckles, “I am now, Tara and I had the talk”

”Wait the talk as in the freshman talk?”

Anna was the only other person that actually knew, “Yeah sis, that talk and it was actually pretty great.”

“I’m glad, I wanted to let you know Kristoff and I are going to get an early dinner, meet you at the game?”

“Yeah sure, sounds good, oh Anna…” Elsa trails off as Tara sits behind her and wraps arms around her waist, “Thanks for being there for me.”

“That’s what sisters are for Elsa, I’ll always be here for you. Have a good afternoon, and make sure Tara carbs up!”

Elsa laughs, “I’ll tell her, love you sis bye”

“Love you too, bye”

They hang up and Elsa leans into the woman behind her, “She says don’t forget to carb up for tonight, who are you playing again?”

Tara laughs and rests her chin on Elsa’s shoulder, “We play Michigan State tonight, one of the topped ranked teams, but I am confident we can win.”

“Good, hey can I wear your away jersey for the game tonight?” Elsa asks as Tara traces the tattoo on her wrist.

“Sure, you like our colors?” Tara asks and nuzzles into blond hair.

“Hehe I love the yellow and purple, besides the away one is whiter.” Elsa points out turning her head to peck warm lips.

“True, before ya leave I’ll get it for ya.” Tara states not letting go of her girlfriend, mumbling something Elsa couldn’t make out.

“What was that baby?”

“Oh uhm…just saying I’m falling for you hard” Tara states blushing and burying her face in the woman’s hair.

Turning in the older woman’s arms, Elsa smiles “I’m falling hard for you too hon.”

“Good makes two of us then.” 

“Yes, quite…don’t you need to eat soon?” 

“I should yes” as if on cue Tara’s stomach growls, “You still meeting up with a few friends for dinner?”

“Yeah, you can join us ya know.” Elsa states as they untangle themselves from one another.

“Nah, it’s good to have a lil space once in a while…not that I want space that is” Tara states looking at the blond.

“I know what you mean, no worries” Elsa states grabbing her wallet, phone and keys, “So I will see you courtside then.”

Tara pulls out her white ‘away’ basketball jersey, “That is a definite yes, here ya go” she hands the jersey over, “May be a lil big”

“Don’t care, and thank you” Elsa steals one more kiss before she heads out a grin from one side of her face to the other.

While in the room, Tara can’t wipe the goofy grin off her face.

 

~Dinner with friends~

 

“C’mon Elsa, she has to be a good kisser if she kisses you at each and every game!” Belle exclaims teasing her friend.

“Gees yes Belle, she is an amazing kisser now drop it please…” Elsa was blushing from all the teasing her friends were giving her.

“Oh it’s all in fun” the thick Scottish accent of Merida drawls, “I assume you will be at the game tonight too?”

“Where else would I be?” the blond states as she sips her tea, “I mean there is nowhere else I rather be.”

The group was laughing and having a good time in the dining hall, it had been a while.

“I’m just glad Tara let you join us tonight, you seem to be joined at the hip!” A redhead named Ariel states as she eats her salad, “Hard to get time with you”

“I’m sorry guys, it’s just I want to be with her all the time!” Elsa exclaims, then they all turn suddenly hearing a crash and Elsa cringes seeing a woman land on the floor pretty hard.

“I wonder….wait Elsa isn’t that your girlfriend?” Belles asks seeing the basketball star tower over the woman on the floor.

“Oh shit” Elsa states, causing the three women to turn to her, they never heard her cuss before, “That’s Mulan on the floor.”

They all look again, “OH wow, star basketball player versus star lacrosse, and basketball is winning” Ariel states.

“I wonder what set her off though” Merida wonders out loud as Elsa ignored them her eyes glued on the scene.

Tara was so pissed off, she had let the past go until Mulan had mentioned she dated Elsa and had her first, “You had her first, sounds like you call her more your property, you bitch!” 

Mulan hadn’t expected the right hook that now had her on the floor, cowering before the tall woman, “What the hell Tara!?”

Leaning down to whisper in Mulan’s ear, Tara growls out “I know you forced yourself on my girlfriend a few years ago, if you ever look at a woman wrong or I hear you did it to others, your career here is through”

Mulan’s eyes widen at the statement and the tone in the woman’s voice left no room for arguments, she simply nods; sighing in relief as Tara and her basketball friends left her alone on the floor.

Back at Elsa’s table, the girls all turn back to their meals “Elsa that woman of yours is on tough cookie” Belle states.

“That she is, she’s just protective” Elsa states as she eats a few fries, “One of the many things I love about her”

The table gets deathly quiet as everyone looks at Elsa, never have they ever heard her say she loved something about someone.

“What?”

“You said that is one of the many things you love about Tara” Merida replies.

Elsa thinks a moment, “Well it’s true, and there are many things I love about her…” she trails off as it finally clicks in her head, she loves Tara.

“Ohhh I love when a friend figures it out!” Ariel states happily.

Elsa smiles, “I love her”

All the girls get giddy and ask her to tell them everything she loves about Tara, laughing she leans in to start.

 

~Right Before Game starts~

 

“ELSA!!” Anna yells as Elsa quickly makes her way to her usual seat, grinning seeing Kristoff and her sister.

“Hey guys, been here long?” She asks setting her drink down, turning she leans on the chair that Tara uses during came.

“Only about fifteen minutes” Anna states realizing Elsa was wearing a jersey, “You are wearing Tara’s jersey!!!”

Grinning Elsa does a turn showing of the jersey with the last name Westen on the back, “I sure am!” she leans back on the chair.

As they talk the blond feels a familiar weight against her and looks up smiling at Tara, “Hey beautiful”

Tara grins, “Hey sexy, ready for the game?”

Elsa nods, they always did this it was like a tradition for the whole school now; they would exchange a few words till they knew the camera was on them, then they kiss making the crowd cheer.

“You ready for it babe?” Elsa asks with a grin knowing the answer.

“Not just yet need a lil something first” the woman states as she descends on the blonde’s lips, almost immediately the stadium erupts into cheers, and they keep cheering till they pull apart.

Both panting, “Now I’m ready for the game baby” Tara states, winking and running back on the court.

As she slides back in line for warm-ups Tara notices Stephanie talking to an MSU player but shrugs it off as she is passed the ball.

Soon the game starts, both teams scoring and staying within two points never letting the other team get too far ahead.

Tara was getting tired, she also noticed that the visiting team players were aiming for her right shoulder which was the one bruised, and she had a feeling Stephanie was the reason for that but didn’t know why.

She didn’t show that she was hurt or tired but Elsa knew by half time that her girlfriend wanted to just sit and rest for a few minutes; which she did.

Elsa moves behind her and massages her shoulders, “Hey babe, you okay?”

Before Tara could answer a brunette walks up, “How ya doing so far, Tara?”

They both look to see Stephanie smiling brightly at them.

“Actually I’m doing great, got my woman giving me a massage that will re-energize me and I know we will win. Enjoying the game?” Tara confidently shoots back at the woman.

This made Stephanie frown, seeing her plan didn’t work “Eh, it’s alright” She walks away fuming that Tara didn’t seem to be phased by the rough treatment she was getting.

“You totally lied” Elsa states with a laugh as she continues to work on a few knots.

“Maybe but I deal you know me, you enjoying the game?”

The blond nods, “Yeah, though Anna keeps talking about your friend Kelly, I think she likes her a lot which confirms Kristoff’s suspicions”

“Oh wow, hope he doesn’t take it too hard, cause look.” Tara points down the courts.

Anna was animatedly talking to Kelly, and Kelly was just as animatedly talking back to the young girl.

“I hope my sister knows what she is doing, though whichever she ends up with I like them both” Elsa states kissing Tara’s neck as she finishes the massage, “Another kiss for luck?”

Tara turns grinning “You have to ask?” she pulls the blond down in a deep kiss, tracing her tongue over the blonde’s bottom lip.

Elsa moans as she parts her lips, feeling Tara’s tongue swiftly enter her mouth, all too soon the kiss ends and she opens her eyes.

“Mmm better and better each time baby” Tara states as she trots back out on the court.

Elsa just stares after the woman until a hand waves in front of her face, she turns to see Anna starting to laugh.

“You are so smitten sis!” Anna states as they sit down.

“No not smitten Anna, I’m in love” Elsa states, shocking the redhead, “How was your chat with Kelly?”

Anna and she leans over, “Got a date with her next week Wednesday”

Elsa raises a brow, “What about your boyfriend here?”

“He actually told me to go on it, to see how it goes.” Anna states, “Oh and his words ‘Would be so hot’”

They both roll their eyes as they begin to watch the game.

The game progressed however with only a minute left, both teams were tied up.

“Elsa, you think they are going to win?” Anna asks her sister as she watches the game nervously, then their team calls a time out.

As the teams huddle up, Tara’s Coach points to Elsa and the rest of the team chuckles as the tall woman walks over.

“Elsa?” Tara asks and motions for her to come closer.

The blond stands and walk over confused, “Wha…” She’s cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing her to hers, and sweaty arms pulsing her closer, she can’t help but moan into the kiss.

As soon as the kiss started, it ended and Elsa smirks at the raven haired woman, “Needed a lil more good luck babe?”

Tara nods, “Coaches orders even” She winks and trots back to the huddle.

Then the game was under way again, the home team had the ball, trying to waste time till they could make a last minute shot.

Tara kept calling plays and moving everyone smoothly and passed to a forward who had an opening but they got blocked; thankfully they got the rebound.

It was immediately passed to Tara at the three point line as she was open and as she releases the ball the timer goes off for the game.

The stadium is deathly quiet as the ball moves through the air, and it hits the rim and starts to spin around it, then it teeters looking like it was going to fall out of the basket, but then cheers erupted as the ball falls through the net.

The cheers became louder as the home team wins, Tara sighs in relief that the game was over and indeed they did win as team mates converged on her; but they all knew she just wanted one person.

Elsa found herself in a sea of Jerseys as she was walked/carried to Tara in the middle of the basketball court, smiling yet blushing that these women had gotten so into the relationship she had with the star player.

Tara turns and laughs seeing her team mates bring Elsa over, wrapping her arms around the blond and picking her up, “See everyone knows you are good luck!”

The blond throws her head back laughing, “Well I guess I have no choice but to come to every game then, I guess it’s a good thing I like you so much,” She states in Tara’s ear.

The basketball player shivers, the blonde’s words sounded different but she would ask later as the visiting team begins to line up to congratulate the home team.

“I gotta join the line baby, I’ll be right back.” Tara states, stealing a quick kiss before setting the blond down and quickly joining her team.

Elsa watches with a smile until she feels someone push her, she keeps her balance and turns around narrowing her eyes on Stephanie.

“Ya know, Tara isn’t good with long term relationships, she broke up with me after three months and that was with me sleeping with her.” The brunette sneers as she walk away.

Elsa growls under her breath but stops quickly as Anna and Kelly approach her, “Hey guys, where Kristoff is?”

Anna looks down, “He left, sis meet Kelly, Kelly my sister Elsa.”

Kelly and Elsa shakes hands, “Pleasure to finally meet the famous Elsa, Tara talks a lot about you.”

Blushing the blond shakes her head smiling, “Who doesn’t know who I am?”

“I would say the visiting team, but even they know who you are and most hate seeing you at games” Kelly states as she waves at someone in the crowd.

“So what are you two up too?” Elsa asks, seeing Anna was standing oddly close to the woman, “Oh and great game by the way.”

Kelly smiles her thanks, “I was wanting to ask if I could take Anna out for a late coffee?”

Elsa’s eyes widen, “Wait you are asking me if it’s okay?”

“Well yeah, you are her sister and I didn’t know if maybe you two had plans.” Kelly states as she runs hands through short spikey brown hair.

“I don’t mind at all, it’s Anna who has the ultimate decision.” Elsa says with a smile as she feels a hand slip into hers.

“What ya’ll talkin’ about?” Tara asks seeing her best friend and Anna, “Great game Kelly, you really did amazing tonight.”

Kelly shakes her head, “You are the amazing one, I’m like your supporting actress but wait till next year I will have your spot” she teases.

They all begin to laugh.

“Kelly is going to take me out for coffee, you two gonna do anything?” Anna asks as she shifts her feet.

Tara looks at Elsa, “we doing anything darlin’?”

Elsa nods, “We are but nothing as fancy as coffee” she grins at her sister, ‘something a lot more fun I hope’ she thought.

“Well looks like we are, have fun and Kelly keep her safe” Tara states sounding very sisterly about Anna that surprised the redhead and Elsa.

“I will, I will…c’mon Anna lets go so the adults can have their fun.” Kelly says sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

Tara and Elsa watch as the two walk off, then turn to each other “So what exactly are we adults doing?”

“I just want to be with you, so be it in the dorm, on a walk or just sitting in the middle of this court, I don’t care” Elsa states snaking a hand behind Tara’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss.

Tara kisses back and purrs until a finger taps her back and she turns to see a couple and their little girl standing there waiting patiently.

The parents look a bit put off but the little girl was trying not to jump out of her skin at her excitement.

“Hi there, can we help you?” Tara asks more so to the parents, she slides an arm around Elsa’s waist as she asks which makes the parents stiffen a bit.

“Our daughter was hoping you would sign her jersey, she is a huge fan of yours” the man states a bit gruffly.

Giving Elsa a squeeze, Tara let’s her go and kneels down looking at the jersey the girl wore, “Whoa you have my jersey, how cool is that!?” she says in an excited voice.

The girl’s eyes getting wider as her hero was actually talking to her, “OH MY GOD, you …you are so cool and talented and I wanna be like you!”

The girl now was jumping up and down not able to contain her glee anymore.

Grinning Tara looks at Elsa, “Have a sharpie hun? She watches as the blond digs through her purse and produces a black sharpie.

Chuckling Tara gets the girl’s attention, “What’s your name?”

“My name is Sarah!” The girl states as she calms down just a bit, “and you’re Elsa!!” she says looking at the blond.

Elsa smiles, “Yes I am”

“You and Tara are like best friends right? I mean you two kiss at every game, that’s like good luck?” Sarah asks as she tries to not shake as Tara signs her jersey.

Both young women look at her parents who were pleading to somehow have it make sense.

“Well Sarah, you know how sometimes best friends can become more like your mom and dad?” Elsa explains looking at the girl’s parents who give a small smile.

“Yeah, mommy says that her and daddy were best friends before boyfriend and girlfr…” the girl trails off as she realizes what Elsa means. “OH THAT’S SO COOL!”

She hugs Tara unexpectedly making the tall woman fall over on her butt laughing, “What is so cool Sarah?”

“You and Elsa are together like mommy and daddy?” The girl’s eyes were twinkling at that.

“Well we are dating right now, you never know what the future may hold” Tara states looking up at the blond, who seemed to have tears in her eyes.

“I think it’s cool, doesn’t matter who it is, you two look like you are in love” Sarah states as she hugs Tara again and goes to her parents, “THANK YOU!!!” 

The couple swiftly walk off with their rather smart daughter.

Tara simply sat there, the girl’s words ringing in her ears, a small smile starts to form on her lips before a hand comes into a view to help her up.

She grabs Elsa’s hand and hoists herself up, “Cute kid” 

Elsa nods, “Yeah” she had heard the kids words, but something else was echoing in her mind that Tara’s ex said ‘she broke up with me after three months even with sleeping with her’ shaking her head Elsa tries to ignore it.

“Come on let’s go back to the dorms” Elsa entwines their fingers and they begin to walk.

Shortly they arrive at the dorms and Elsa excused herself to her room to take a shower real quick, so Tara decided she would do the same; she just got out of the shower when there is a knock on the door.

“Who is it!?” She asks, since she was still just wrapped in a towel and her hair was dripping wet.

“Elsa!” was the reply.

She hurriedly moves to the door unlocking it and stepping aside opening it, “Come on in babe, just finished my shower.”

Elsa walks in with a smile turning around she gasps and quickly turns around again seeing that her girlfriend had indeed just got out. “Sorry I didn’t know you weren’t dressed.”

 

Tara laughs and kisses the blonde’s neck “No worries baby, want me to dry off and get dressed in the bathroom?”

Slowly Elsa nods then shakes her head, “No, no I’m okay…I’ll just be over here” she states not looking at Tara and making her way to the black drawing table.

The older woman frowns, ‘is she okay?’ she wonders as she gathers sweats, sports bra and a gaming shirt, and begins to dry off.

At the drawing table Elsa could see Tara out of her peripheral vision, the woman’s body was very fit and the muscle was lean; shaking her head Elsa tries not to get too turned on.

Looking at the drawings on the table, Elsa picks one up and notices it’s her sister with a jersey on and a basketball in her hands.

She knew that Anna was spending some time with Tara, now she wonders what they were doing, “This picture of Anna is pretty cool, but why is she in a jersey with a basketball?”

Tara looks up and sighs seeing the woman wasn’t looking at her, “She asked me to teach her how to play basketball, she wants to be able to BS around on the court with Kelly.” 

Finally clothed, the star takes a towel to her head rubbing vigorously.

Elsa sets the drawing down finally turning to her girlfriend, “Sorry for my reaction, I uhm wasn’t expecting you to be pretty much naked.”

Looking out from under her towel, Tara nods “You know that it just happened it wasn’t on purpose right?”

Nodding the younger woman sits in the swivel chair, “Yeah…”

Now Tara was worried, Elsa was usually pretty forth coming with words, “Okay, what’s wrong…cause’ something is the matter?”

“Well um I was told something tonight after the game by Stephanie…” Elsa states, stopping as she sees Tara’s eyes narrow at the mention of her ex.

Realizing what she did Tara shakes her head, “What did she say to you?” she tosses her towel in the hamper and walks over sitting on the bed near Elsa.

“She said that you broke up with her after three months and that was with her sleeping with you…”

‘Of course!’ Tara thinks, “Sweetheart do you think I am going to do that to you?”

“I don’t know, I want to think you won’t” the blond states quietly fiddling with her fingers.

Now Tara was cursing her past, she knew she wasn’t a big relationship gal but she hadn’t found that one woman she could actually have one with, that is until Elsa.

“Elsa, before I met you I didn’t have long relationships because well they weren’t the right fit” Tara states as the blond looks up at her, “it didn’t feel right, I mean yes there were perks but after a while I was like ‘why am I doing this’ type thing and broke it off.”

She scoots closer to the blond, “It’s different with you, totally different.”

“How is it different?”

Tara smiles, “That girl Sarah earlier, remember when she said we look in love?” she waits, not wanting to push the blond and Tara herself couldn’t believe what she was about to say.

“Yes” Elsa’s eyes lock onto Tara’s waiting for whatever it was the woman wanted to say, and hoping.

“Well she is right, at least about me, I am in love” Tara leans forward on her knees so she doesn’t fall, just a few inches from Elsa’s face “I’m in love with you, Elsa Winters.”

Without words, Elsa lunges those few inches forward and hungrily kisses Tara catching the older woman a bit off guard.

She quickly recovers and pulls the blond into her lap, only breaking away to get air in her lungs “Wow”

Elsa blushes and ducks her head, “Iloveyoutoo” she says quickly but very jumbled.

“What was that sweetheart?” Tara asks, lifting the woman’s chin so she could look into blue eyes.

“I love you too. Tara Westen” Elsa states more clearly as she watches silver eyes brighten more if that was possible.

The older woman nuzzles into blond hair, “I never thought I would ever say those words, but now…I want to say them all the time”

Elsa wraps her arms around Tara’s neck, “I won’t say it to anyone else, minus family” her statement earned her some more nuzzling from the raven haired woman.  
“So what do you want to do, Tar?” the blond asks still sitting in the woman’s lap.

“This is good right here” the woman replies with a small chuckle, “You wanna do anything?”

“I’m perfectly content right here baby” the blond says with a smile then couldn’t help herself, “I love you, Tara”

Humming happily Tara looks up, “I love you too, Elsa”

 

TBC

So did ya like it? Let me know, this chapter is huge compared to the first three lol. Till’ next time LATERS


	5. Ups & Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time, and life in general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Not safe for work, it has sex, be advised risk of getting turned on is high.

A few Months later…

Tara was trying to situate everything in her room, a bunch of girls from her team were coming over for sports and games, she had to make sure certain things wouldn’t be found or broken.

She was recounting in her head when Elsa unlocks the door and walks in; she had given the blond a key the night they said they loved each other.

“Hey baby….” Elsa looks around seeing the bed up against the wall and pretty well disguised and a huge half circle couch out, “Wow looks different”

“Yeah, I got Kelly, Amanda. Jessica, Sarah, Jessie, Kate and Jennifer.” Tara says smiling, “More like vegging out and catching up.”

Elsa smiles and moves to the desk in the room leaning against it, “We still on for afterwards?”

Sauntering over in her ripped jeans and tank top, Tara rests her hands on either side of Elsa on the desk “You better believe it” She leans in kissing the blond when there was a knock on the door.

Tara pulls away for a split second, “Its open!” then goes back to kissing her girlfriend.

Kelly walks in with the rest of the girls, and tells everyone to be quiet as they see the couple, moving quietly behind her she thinks she got the slip on her best friend.  
“Do it and I will kill you, I rather not bite my girlfriend’s bottom lip off.” Tara states as she slowly pulls away from Elsa.

“Damn it, you always know!” Kelly states as she moves to the couch, “How do you do that?”

Grinning Tara leans into the blond who her arms around her shoulders, “Because I have known you since we were three years old.”

Jessie who was sitting closest to Tara and Elsa look at them, “You two are just too cute.”

Both women blush, then Tara turns “So when do you meet your sister?”

“Actually if I leave now I won’t be late, don’t get too rowdy with these girls baby” Elsa states kissing the taller woman once more, then hops off the desk “Don’t get my woman in trouble ladies” 

She exits shutting the door behind her as she leaves, hearing Tara’s team mates immediately starting to tease her.

Inside Tara was grumbling and forces Kelly to move over a bit, “Ya’ll just jealous I got the hottest chick on this campus”

“Oh hey now Tara, I am all for supporting all ya lesbos, but I love my men thank you” Amanda jokes as she leans back against the couch.

“Yeah, yeah that why you stare at Jessie’s ass when she’s on the court during games?” Tara shot back, and Jessie’s eyes go wide.

“I…uhh…hey I can admire a nice ass!” Jessie states trying not to blush too badly.

Everyone laughs, and Kelly pulls out her cell “So the usual pizza for us and the wings for our dear Tara?”

Tara rolls her eyes, “Hey I don’t like pizza, sue me”

“That why Elsa got your piece at our little get-together the one time?” Amanda asks snickering.

“Yes, you know I hate it damn it” Tara huffs as she grabs her wallet, she always paid when they were in her room.

“Not this time Tara” Jessie states getting up and taking the woman’s wallet, “You always pay, we are paying this time”

“Because I am hostess guys, c’mon just let me pay!” Tara states trying to grab her wallet from Jessie.

“No, you always pay, just cause you are well off doesn’t mean you always have to pay” Jessie states, “We are paying end of discussion”

Tara chews her bottom lip and finally relents “Fine, but I pay for dinner when we go out in a few weeks”

Her team mate groan but agree as they call the pizza place and make their order.

 

~In the Dining Hall~

 

“So how are classes’ sis?” Anna asks as she eats her vegetable soup.

Elsa wipes her mouth, “They are fine, easier than I anticipated so that’s good, and how is your math class?”

“Oh my god, the professor is a pain in the ass!” Anna states, “He always picks on me for switching numbers around, I’m gonna transfer to another class.”

“That sucks, hopefully you get a better professor the second time around” Elsa states eating an apple and looking around.

Anna notices that Elsa was nervous, “Hey what’s up, you seem a bit out of it?”

The blond swallows, “Well I am seeing Tara later as you know, but I want to take our relationship to the next level.”

The redhead listens and then almost spits out soup, “Are we talking physical here?”

Elsa nods, chewing on her lip.

“Are you sure, I mean you know one hundred percent cause….” Anna trails off, she knew her sister hadn’t slept with anyone since Mulan.

“Yeah I’m sure, Tara is so patient and gentle even when we are just making out and…” Elsa sighs, “I just want her so damn bad!”

Anna giggles, “Well then, I hope you get what you want sis” 

Elsa rolls her eyes, “How are you and Kelly doing? Sorry about you and Kristoff.” She picks up her water to sip it.

“Kristoff and I are better off as friends, Kelly and I are great though, never thought I would be dating a junior though” The redhead states as she pushes the bowl away from herself, “I really do like her though.”

Anna had figured out real quick she was bisexual but preferred being with women more even though she did still have an attraction to men.

“We should go on a double date sometime, you and Kelly and Tara and myself” the blond says as she cleans up her mess.

“That would be fun” Anna follows her sisters lead, “So what do you want to do now?”

“How about head back to our room, and see if you can win against me in monopoly since you keep losing” Elsa says with a grin.  
Anna playfully growls, “You are so on sister!”

They quickly make their way out of the dining hall and to their dorm room.

Few hours later, Anna was huffing that Elsa was beating her ass in monopoly again.

“I swear you cheat but I watch you so closely!” Anna states as she rolls her di.

“Maybe you watching me is what the problem is, oh sis you end up in jail…again” Elsa laughs moving the piece to jail.

“Still I don’t know how you beat me every time” Anna huffs but looks determined to try none the less.

Chuckling Elsa begins her turn.

Down the hall, the girls were all joking as Kelly sets up a table and a few pads, “Alright arm wrestling, Tara and Jessie you are up!”

“What?? I won’t win against Tara!” Jessie complains as she sets up, taking Tara’s hand.

“Awe you can at least try” Tara teases, as Kelly holds the clamped hands for a moment.

“On three…one…two…three!” She lets go and both women exert strength to try and over power the other.

Sure enough Jessie was losing, and within a few seconds Tara slams her hand into the pad grinning.

“Alright Amanda, you are up” Kelly states as they begin all over again, Tara went through all the girls except Kelly.

“Kelly’s turn!!!!” Jessie yells as she moves the brunette across the table from Tara and they set up.

“Alright Westen you are going down” Kelly says with a smirk.

“We’ll see short stack” Tara threw back as the countdown began then pushes against Kelly’s hand.

Their team mates stood watching as their arms barely move from the middle of the table, both women pretty strong, then suddenly Kelly collapses and grabs her elbow in a scream.

“FUCK FUCK THAT HURTS!!” She falls to the floor and holds her arm close, “Shit I think I tore something!”

Jessie was immediately dialing 911, as the other girls try to help her onto the couch.

“Damn it!” Tara gruffs as she pries Kelly’s fingers away and winces, “Yeah you need to go to the ER Kelly, Jessie, Amanda take her down to the lobby as best you can.”

Tara moves grabs her keys, wallet and Kelly’s stuff and follows them out the door, stopping in front of Elsa and Anna’s door.

“Anna, Elsa!” She hears both women clampering for the door, and it swings open, “Anna get shoes you are coming with me”

Anna moves to get her shoes as Elsa asks, “What’s going on?”

“Kelly got hurt arm wrestling me and an ambulance is coming to take her to the ER, I know she’ll want Anna there.” Tara replies with an apologetic look.

“I’m coming too” Elsa states pulling on boots and grabbing a light sweater to put on over her tank top.

Soon the three were in Tara’s truck following the ambulance to the hospital, “I really hope she’ll be okay” Anna says quietly cuddling into her sisters side.

“She’ll be okay, elbow damage is usually something they can fix easy, I had it my sophomore year, Kelly is tough” Tara says looking in the rearview mirror at the   
sisters.

She pulls into a spot as the ambulance moves under an awning, they quickly get out and go into the ER, Tara moving to the nurse’s station to get forms and start filling them out.

Soon Kelly was being wheeled in and taken to an examining room.

Tara stands and looks at Elsa and Anna, “I will get you back there when I can, I’m her emergency contact I’ll see you in a bit.” She kisses Elsa then runs down and disappears into the room.

Even though Tara had told her that the elbow can be easily fixed, Anna was scared that her girlfriend wouldn’t have full function, “She sure she is going to be ok?”

Elsa pulls her sister close and strokes her back, “I’m sure with the right help the doctor will be able to make her better than new”

They stay huddled together, hoping that they can help Kelly as fast as possible.

In the room Tara was answering questions from the doctors and the forms, finally finishing and looking at her best friend, “I am so sorry Kelly.”

“Hey my fault too so stop worrying, I’ll be fine and able to play in the playoffs in the spring even, and you know it.” Kelly says with a pained smile, “Is Anna here?”

“Yeah she is with her sister in the lobby waiting, want me to get her?” Tara asks as she moves closer to the bed where they now had Kelly’s arm in a sling.

“Not yet, don’t want her freaking out until the swelling is somewhat down.” Kelly sits up and tries to get comfortable, “When everything is set you don’t have to stay ya know, I know you had plans with Elsa”

“I’m going to stay until you don’t need me” Tara says as she looks at the arm, “Hopefully if you did tear it’s not completely through.”

Just then a nurse walks in, “Hello ladies, I need to take Kelly for x-rays”

“Alright I’ll be in the lobby” Tara states smiling as Kelly is wheeled away, she walks back out and sits next to Elsa, “They are taking her for x-rays, we’ll know more after that.”

Elsa instinctively leans into the taller woman, still holding her sister close.

It took about an hour before they wheeled Kelly back, by then the rest of their group was there waiting as the doctor calls Tara back.

“Okay doc, what’s up?” Tara asks walking into the room, seeing Kelly in a hospital gown.

“Good news nothing is broken or torn, just dislocated and stretched, she’ll be fine in about four weeks” The doctor states, “But we want to keep her over night to observe her elbow.”

“Alright where will she be staying?” Tara asks, not wanting to leave her friend alone.

“Since her insurance is basic, we have a shared room…”

“No”

“But she only has basic” The doctor states annoyed.

“I don’t care she is getting a private room, and where she can have a guest stay with her.” Tara states daring the doctor to say no.

“and who is paying for all this?” the doctor asks, as Kelly looks on too shocked to say anything.

“I am” Tara states, “Whatever it costs I’ll pay it, I have it, but she gets a visitor that can stay with her ALL night”

“You are paying?” the doctor looks at the young woman, not sure if she was kidding or not.

“Yes, now please get the ball rolling” Tara states moving to her friend’s side, “I’ll write a check for the full amount, just tell me how much”

The doctor bewildered simply nods and leaves to start preparations, and finally Kelly was able to speak.

“TARA WHAT THE HELL!” Kelly yells at her friend who simply smiles at her, “WHAT WHY!?”

“Because there is someone out there really worried about you and she’s going to stay with you tonight” Tara explains as she sticks her head out, smiling at the sisters when they see her then ducks back in.

“But this is gonna cost a lot…”

“Doesn’t matter, I want to do this so shush” Tara states as a few nurses come in, she steps aside to let them get Kelly ready to be wheeled to her room, “I’ll get the room number from the doctor, we’ll meet you up there.” 

She smiles and waves as Kelly is wheeled out again, then walks back to Elsa and Anna “Good news, it was dislocated and just stretched she would be fine in about four weeks, but they are keeping her for observation.”

Both sisters exhale in relief, “Can we see her?” Anna asks.

“Yep, she is being moved to a private room, and one person can stay with her all night” Tara says smiling at Anna, waiting for the young woman to get the light bulb over her head.

“Oh…OH!” Anna states grinning widely, “Me?”

Tara nods and goes to the nurses station getting the room number, “Alright third floor room 305” 

They all start to head up there, as soon as they arrive Anna rushes to Kelly’s side and checking her over, “So how did this happen?” the redhead asks.

Tara stays behind Elsa and pulls her close wondering if Anna would kill her when she finds out she was partially at fault.

“I was arm wrestling Tara when it happened…” Kelly states, then sees Anna slowly turn towards Tara.

“You caused this?” Anna was about to start a tirade when she felt a hand on her arm, looking down she follows the arm which was connected to Kelly and quiets.

“It was my fault too, not just Tara’s.” the brunette states “We are both strong and well we were at a stale mate when I exerted a little too much and dislocated my elbow, I’ll be fine babe”

Anna nods and slides onto the bed, which Kelly happily wraps her good arm around the young woman.

Tara sighs relief and rests her head against the blonde’s till the doctor came in and handed Tara a piece of paper.

“This has what it will cost down to the penny miss” he states looking over Kelly once more.

Elsa looks at the paper and eyes bulge at the amount, “Who is paying for this?”

Tara clears her throat as she grabs her wallet, “I am love” she pulls out a blank check, and asks the doctor for a pen and begins to fill it out.

“Wait…what…how?” Elsa stumbles over her words as she sees her girlfriend write a check for the exact amount.

“Thank you miss, so who is staying tonight” the doctor asks so he could let the nurses know.

“I am” Anna states with a smile, “I’m staying with her tonight” 

“Alright I will let the nurses know, sadly I must ask you two to leave until the morning.” He states as he leaves to let them say there good nights.

“Well Kells you better rest up, I’ll call the coach in the morning” Tara states walking over and gently hugging her friend, “Take care of her Anna” she steps back to let Elsa come over.

“Yeah don’t get into too much trouble tonight you two” Elsa grins and hugs her sister, “We’ll be back in the morning”

“We’ll be fine” Anna states and snuggles closer to Kelly, “Now get!”

Everyone laughs and Elsa and Tara head out.

“You scared the shit out of me woman!” Anna states as soon as the two women were gone, “Don’t do that again please…”

Kelly smiles and kisses her girlfriends hair, “No promises but I will do my best not too”

They fell into comfortable silence, both tired from the emotional stress as the redhead lays her head on the brunette’s shoulder.  
They both soon dozed off.

 

~A bit later in the dorms~

 

Tara and Elsa were cuddled up on the bed as a movie flickered on screen, it was Bride Wars, but neither was really paying attention to the movie.

They decided to relax and watch the movie just happy that Kelly would be okay in a few weeks.

Tara had begun to absent mindedly start rubbing Elsa’s arms while they watched, which caused the blond to lean into her more.

“Love you” Elsa states softly as she turns her head and begins to kiss Tara’s neck.

“Love you too” Tara replies eyes closing and purring at the kisses she felt on her neck. 

Moving her head to the side to give her girlfriend better access to what she wanted; happy that she wore a spaghetti strap tank top to have the exposed skin.

A few seconds later and Elsa turns her whole body, moving her legs to the outside of Tara’s effectively straddling her legs, “Tara?”

Slowly Tara opens her eyes to see blue eyes that were uncertain but determined, “Yes hun?”

“I um want to do something but can I be in charge?” Elsa blushes and looks down, “I mean last time it was just…” she trails off.

Realization dawned inside Tara’s head and she dips her head down to catch Elsa’s eyes, “Hey you sure?”

Getting a nod in response, Tara smiles “We’ll go slowly, and you can be in charge…I won’t do anything unless you want me too okay?”

Looking up Elsa nods with a shy smile and moves a bit in Tara’s lap, “Since that day I haven’t uhm done anything with anyone...”

Tara places a quick kiss on the blonde’s lips, “Go slow, I promise I will love whatever we do even if it’s just a little.”

Elsa looks into those loving silver eyes, her worries seemed to wash away from the love that was being directed at her, she cups the older woman’s face gently and leans in capturing her lips in a slightly shaky kiss.

Tara responds only with her lips as her eyes flutter closed, she didn’t want to do anything to scare her girlfriend in the least.

But she couldn’t keep the quiet moan from escaping her lips when the blond began trailing kisses down her neck.

Smiling Elsa slowly kisses the warm skin beneath her lips, the moan she hears only spurring her on as her hands trail down the woman’s sides, she was nervous but that was slowly leaving her with each touch.

The blond notices that Tara was barely moving and looks up whispering into skin, “You can touch too babe” 

Smiling when she feels hands on her clothed thighs, Elsa resumes her trek with her lips over the woman’s chest.

Tara’s mind was almost blank, but she had to keep control of herself knowing that she wanted the blond more than anyone ever in her life.

Her hands rub and squeeze the blonde’s thighs before moving to the woman’s hips and resting there a moment, Tara was getting lost in pair of lips that were causing her skin to catch fire.

Elsa stops, sitting up with a small smile as her hands move to the hem of Tara’s tank top, slowly curling her fingers around the fabric and begins to pull upwards.

Without a word the older woman leans up moving her arms upward so the blond had no problems getting the tank top off and tosses it to the floor.

Sitting back on her heels, Elsa looks at Tara, actually looks at her, the toned and slightly broad shoulders and the toned abs before her eyes wandered over the chest clothed only in a sports bra.

She watches as Tara opens her eyes, and smiles seeing the love radiating from them, “Can I…can I change my mind on who’s in charge?” Elsa asks as her eyes move back over the woman’s body that she was straddling.

The raven haired woman’s eyes get a bit more concerned, “You sure you want that?” getting a nod in return Tara smiles, “Gonna go at a slow steady pace, if there is anything you do not like, tell me don’t ignore it.”

“I’m sure…if I’m honest I just I want you, but it scares me to death” the blond states as she moves to sit beside Tara looking away from her.

She feels warm hands gently grasp her arms but they don’t move her as a body moves to sit behind her, pulling her back against the taller woman.

Leaning back into Tara, the younger woman lets out a shaky breath, but she felt safe in the strong arms that came to wrap around her and gently rub her stomach through her t-shirt.

Tara knew just how much trust her girlfriend was giving her, and she wasn’t going to abuse it.

After Elsa was more settled in their embrace, Tara began to kiss the back of the woman’s neck, smiling against skin when the blond moves her head to the side.

While kissing her neck, the older woman slips a hand underneath Elsa’s top and gently drags her fingertips over her stomach, feeling the muscles twitch in response.

Seeing that Elsa was only enjoying her touches, Tara applies more pressure with her fingertips to the woman’s skin, nipping her neck and just barely runs her fingers over the waist band of the blonde’s sweats; silently asking permission.

Elsa’s eyes barely open as a nervous smile ghosts on her lips, she moves her head and with one arm pulls Tara into a kiss, as her other arm moves to where Tara’s hand was lightly tracing and pushing it under the waist for her sweatpants.

Both women moan into the kiss, Tara running her tongue along Elsa’s lips, then slipping her tongue past when they part for her.

All the while she moves her hand further into Elsa’s pants, cupping the woman’s mound through her panties, eliciting a low guttural moan from the blond.

Elsa rests her head on her girlfriends shoulder, closing her eyes and just getting lost in the woman’s touch, biting her lower lip hoping that she won’t get too loud.

Now Tara begins to rub Elsa through her panties, already feeling how wet her girlfriend is for her and whispers, “You are gorgeous”

She applies more pressure as she moves her hand against the blond, feeling the younger woman press herself into her hand.

“Mmmmph” Elsa grunts at the compliment, not trusting her voice at all, just wanting to Tara to apply more pressure as she squirms against the woman.

Taking her hand and slipping them under the thin, fingers gliding between wet folds causing the blonde’s hips to buck against her hand, as she continues whispering, “You deserve everything…”

The blond focused on two things, her girlfriend’s touch and voice, feeling the love and comfort in the spoken word but most of all feeling safe as the woman touches her in one of the most intimate ways she’s felt in her life.

“Tara…” Elsa whimpers, thrusting her hips down needing more friction than what the woman was giving her.

Hearing her name, Tara purrs into Elsa’s neck having her name moaned out by this woman was a huge turn on.

She dips a single finger between Elsa’s folds and runs the tip over her clit, being rewarded with a low moan into her neck where Elsa began to kiss her skin.

She moves the finger slowly over the hard nub in circles, teasing the blonde, her other arm now moving under the blonde’s shirt to trail up her stomach.

Elsa’s nerves were on fire, she was thankful Tara was going slowly but she at the same time wanted the woman to take her, she moans again into Tara’s neck almost wanting to bite the skin.

Tara moves to where her mouth is right by the blonde’s ear, “I’m going to push in okay, with one finger?”

All Elsa does is nod biting her lower lip, anticipating the feeling that was to come, arms going about Tara’s neck just to feel closer to her.

Taking a breath, Tara slides her finger to her girlfriends opening and slowly pushes the tip of her finger inside already feeling the woman’s muscles trying to draw her finger in even more.

Hearing Elsa groan, she pushes her finger in further until the last knuckle and then stills letting the blond get used to the intrusion.

Tara’s own heart was beating a hundred miles a second it felt like, being inside the woman she had and still was falling in love with.

Elsa herself was almost going over the edge, beside herself she hadn’t had anyone touch her like this since sophomore year; without realizing it she tightened her arms around Tara’s neck as her hips start to rock on their own against the finger inside her.

Taking the movement as her cue, Tara begins to move her finger and Elsa easily matches her pace, curling and uncurling her finger as she slowly thrusts in and out.

The moans from the blond just pushing Tara to keep going, and getting shivers up and down her spine with each one; since Elsa was moaning right into her ear.

She slowly speeds up the rhythm, loving how the blond responds and hips move faster; she knew the blond was not far off and wanted to give her release soon.

The young woman’s lips were parted as she tries to catch a breath between moans, feeling as though she was going to explode and couldn’t take any more and then her girlfriend would speed up a little more making her bury her head in the woman’s neck.

Purring in response, Tara flicks her thumb over the blonde’s hardened clit as she keeps thrusting her finger inside her, curling to find that on really sensitive spot.

As she does she keeps grazing over it with her finger with each thrust in and her thumb applies more pressure to the hard bundle of nerves.

The combination of intimate touches makes Elsa forget she was in a dorm room and moans loudly and bites Tara’s shoulder.

Tara grunts feeling teeth dig into her skin, and attacks the woman’s g-spot with fervor as her thumb rubs her clit with more intensity, she turns her head slightly pecking pale lips before whispering, “I love you”

The combination of a final thrust and those three little words carried Elsa over the edge moaning loudly, “TARRRRAAA…Fuck…mmmmphf!”

Elsa’s eyes squeeze shut as lights exploded behind her eyelids, her body going rigid and her back arching up and away from the older woman.

All the while Tara holds her with one arm, as she keeps moving her finger inside this amazing woman, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible, as well as kissing the woman’s neck.

After a few minutes Elsa slumps against the rave haired woman and takes a deep breath, as small tremors still worked through her body.

Slowly Tara starts to remove her finger but stops hearing a whimper and looks down into dark blue eyes with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t…not yet” Elsa asks wanting Tara to stay inside her just a bit longer.

Nodding with understanding Tara lets her finger slide completely back into her girlfriend and nuzzles the woman’s hair, “I love you, Elsa so much”

“I…love…you too” Elsa replies with a tired smile, but slowly starting to get energy back as she snuggles closer to the woman, “Thank you”

“My pleasure love” Tara smiles as her eyes start to water, she felt like the luckiest woman alive at that moment, that Elsa would trust her with everything.  
Slowly sitting up Elsa sees the tears, “Tara, you ok?” her voice still shaky.

Nodding the raven haired woman pulls Elsa into a kiss, “I am perfect”

Elsa grins and tries to stifle a yawn and fails.

“Tired baby?” Tara asks and receives a nod, she pulls Elsa to her and pulls the covers over them; resting her own head on her pillow, “Rest sweetheart.”

Elsa let’s herself be pulled under the blankets but looks at her, “What about you?”

Tara smiles lovingly, “To be honest I’m pretty satisfied at the moment, thank you for trusting me”

Elsa snuggles in, “You sure you are fine?” She felt bad that she got off and Tara didn’t.

“Yes love, pleasing you, gives me satisfaction” the older woman explains, wrapping arms tightly around the blond, “I promise I am good to go”

Finally Elsa nods and rests her head on Tara’s chest, using a breast as a pillow, a hand resting on the older woman’s stomach, “Thank you…night…”

Tara smiles and is about to answer when she hears a small snore, looking down she chuckles and kisses blond hair, “Goodnight baby”

She closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

 

~Next Morning Saturday~

 

Tara trudged out of the bathroom, in a towel, at about seven am after having called her coach and talking to him for thirty minutes.

She pulls out a pair of faded jeans, a bra and a tank top, looking over she giggles seeing Elsa still sound asleep hugging the pillow that Tara had used.

She moves to her side of the bed setting her clothes down and sitting on the edge; not realizing it woke the blond up.

She lets the towel slip and begins to dry her legs when arms wrap around her waist and pulls her closer, a chin rests on her shoulder as she felt her girlfriend’s clothed front press into her bare back.

“Hey you, why up so early?” Elsa asks, not missing that her girlfriend was naked, allowing her hands to drop to the older woman’s thighs and tracing; smiling when she feels the woman shiver.

“Called coach to let him know what happened, he is heading to the hospital to see Kelly and I wanted to freshen up a bit Tara replies leaning into the blond and kissing the woman’s cheek, “Sorry if I woke you.”

“Mmmm it’s fine, besides I get to see you with no clothes” Elsa states letting her eyes look down at the woman’s breasts, “Yes, very worth it.”

Tara laughs noticing how aggressive Elsa was starting to be and she didn’t mind, “Well babe you are the only one who gets to see me like this”

“Mmmhmmm” Elsa trails fingers up Tara’s stomach and to her breasts using both hands and tweaking both of the woman’s nipples.

The sudden assault on her breasts cause Tara to moan and arch her back, causing her breasts to go more into Elsa’s hands.

“You told me I was gorgeous last night, but you are simply breath taking” Elsa says as she lets one hand drop to massage a thigh, smiling when Tara’s legs part even more.

“You are still gorgeous” Tara responds in a whisper, her breathes getting shorter.

Elsa doesn’t respond by voice, she nips at the nape of Tara’s neck as she runs a few fingers between wet folds and flicking the woman’s clit.

Immediately Tara is grabbing for the blanket she is sitting on, realizing that she was still on edge from last night, groaning into wild blond hair.

The sound gave Elsa more courage to keep going, her fingers moving up and down getting slick, then gently rubbing Tara’s clit, making the woman buck her hips.

Tara moans in Elsa’s ear, “Baby I am already fucking close!” she gasps as she feels more pressure on her clit and stops the urge to close her legs.

Without warning Elsa slides two fingers inside Tara, making the woman grunt loudly and her hips roll pushing her fingers in deeper.

Licking her lips, the blond presses kisses to the woman’s throat, thrusting her fingers in and out, and palming her clit when she thrusts into her.

Tara could feel herself racing for the cliff when there was a knock on the door and Elsa stilled her fingers.

The blond was about to remove her fingers when a hand grabs her wrist, “Don’t fucking stop…”

Elsa swallows hearing the lust filled words of her lover and resumes what she was doing ignoring the second knock.

“G-GO AWAY!” Tara screams as her hips buck again, an arm moving around the blonde’s neck and pulling her closer whispering, “Just to the right….fuck right there!”

Elsa does as asked, her own body temperature going up again very quickly, her fingers moving fast now wanting to push the older woman over the edge and then gets an idea.

She thrusts in hard, her palm pressing into the woman’s clit and she bites into Tara’s skin at the nape of her neck.

Tara’s eyes shoot open at the bite then slam closed as she willingly falls over the edge screaming Elsa’s name as her body bows out, with waves of pleasure rolling through her.

The blond watches in complete awe at the beauty before her, and how her name fell so deliciously from the woman’s lips.

She eases her fingers out of her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Tara and holding her close as she calms down.

Tara lay in her lover’s arms panting, gasping for air and then turns planting a kiss on the blonde’s lips, “You are amazing”

“Me, no you, I mean that was fucking hot!” Elsa states with a big smile and licks her fingers, “Mmmm you taste good too”

Chuckling the older woman sits up, “I like aggressive you” she nuzzles into Elsa’s neck.

Elsa holds her close, both forgetting that someone had knocked on the door.

Just outside the door Stephanie was staring at the door with a shocked look on her face, she wanted to talk to Tara and perhaps try and steal her but what after she just heard the woman scream, not so much.

She deftly walks away from the door still in shock, and getting disturbing images in her head, almost making her stumble as she went down the stairs to leave.

 

TBC

So I hope you all liked this update, its uhhh steamy? Till’ next time…P.S. Love reviews!


	6. Pasts & Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Celebrations, a bit of bad drunkeness and of course sexy times! Someone's past will be revealed and another's 'other side' will be shown.

Tara was sitting in one of her drawing classes bored to death, the professor was going over the assignment she had already completed and handed in.

He had requested she at least stay for some classes even though her projects were excellent but it showed the student body that yes she was there to learn.

Sighing she stares in the general direction of the professor, that is until her phone buzzed; she quickly pulls it out and reads.

Icey: Hey baby, you bored yet?

Tara: Yeah, hate being a role model for the campus.

Icey: well just think after this you don’t have classes until next Thursday.

Tara: Don’t I know it, btw you are still going to the party with me tonight right?

Icey: Yes baby I am, but do I have to wear THAT specific costume?

Tara: Yes, no and’s if’s or but’s baby and I’ll make it worth your while.

Icey: Yeah well, let’s see how you fair in your.

Tara: At least I’m not wearing a dress.

Icey: Hey I look damn good in dresses!

Tara chuckles to herself and notices the professor is wrapping up and texts back, ‘about to finish will see you soon’

She tucks her phone away and begins to gather her empty notebook and gathers her pens, as the professor finishes and dismisses the class.

Tara starts to walk quickly down the stairs.

“Miss Westen, would you please stay a moment” the professor requests making her sigh.

“What’s up Professor?” She asks walking up to the desk.

He picks up her portfolio, “This are very remarkable, especially this one” he pulls out a smaller drawing.

She smiles seeing it was one she had drawn of Elsa lounging on their bed, a pencil behind the ear and using another pencil to sketch,

“This is so realistic, it’s like she pops off the page into real life” He states holding it up, “Is this someone you made up or an actual person.”

Tara blushes a bit, “It’s actually my girlfriend Professor.”

He smiles putting the piece back in the portfolio, “Well if she can bring this out of you, you have a great future in Art and design Tara.”

He places the portfolio back on his desk, “I know you don’t like being in class, mostly it’s for show so I will excuse you from the rest of classes, you do great work, keep it up.”

“Thank you” She starts heading towards the door.

“Tara, you will be at the gala tonight?” He asks quickly.

She turns back, “Yes, mind if I bring a date?”

“Bring your girlfriend, would love to meet your muse” He states and goes back to his work.

“I will do that” She walks out with a big smile on her face and heads for her room.

Tara was almost to her dorm when she sees her best friend waving at her.

“Hey Tar, how was class?” the brunette asks as she falls into step with her.

“Boring, but the professor likes my drawings” She replies, “How was your doctor appointment?”

“Went well, he’s letting me play again finally” Kelly states excitedly, “Coach says I’ll be your starting guard the next game!”

Tara grins, knowing the woman was dying to get back on the court after more than four weeks out, “Well I can’t wait to play with ya again…” 

Something caught her eyes, so she turns her, Kristoff and Stephanie were arm in arm, “What the hell?”

Kelly follows her line of sight, “Wait isn’t that your ex he’s kissing?”

They watched as the couple kiss and then laugh.

“Yeah…” Tara states her eyes narrow, wondering if Stephanie was up to something.

“I thought she was like completely gay?” the brunette states as they begin walking again.

“She is…er was?” Tara looks confused, “I dunno and I don’t care as long as she doesn’t go near me or Elsa or Anna for that matter”

“Wait Anna…what has Anna got to do with her?” Kelly states grabbing Tara’s arm and stopping her.

Sighing the older woman rubs her face, “Stephanie is like me a predator, if she wants something she will try every angle to get what she wants. You remember what I told you she did months back?”

Kelly nods, remembering how the woman had kissed her, then how the MSU team so happened to keep hitting Tara on her right shoulder during their game after she had spoken to them, “Okay, I see your point”

“Just keep your girl away from her, by the way how is Anna doing? Elsa and I haven’t seen much of her minus when Elsa sees her on their weekly date” Tara asks as they stop at a bench and sit down.

“Oh yeah…she’s fine, a firecracker” Kelly laughs, “But she’s something special, never thought I would date a freshman though”

Chuckling Tara grabs one of her other portfolios, pulling out a piece of paper and holds it out to Kelly, “Here, this is for you been working on it a while since you and Anna starting ‘playing’ basketball in the wee morning hours”

Kelly takes it and turns it around, a big grin forming on her lips “Wow, this is amazing!”

The picture was of both of them kind of sparring off on the basketball court, the way Tara drew them showed how the muscles moved, and the clothes with the realistic wrinkles in them.

“No wonder your works go for so much.” Kelly states, then sees Anna jogging toward them.

“Hey you two, cheating on me and my sis now?” the redhead teases as she drops into Kelly’s lap.

Both older women laugh.

“No baby, why would I wanna get with her, when I have spunky sexy you?” Kelly asks pecking the younger woman’s lips.

Anna hums happily, “Good cause’ Elsa is freaking out right now in our room.”

“Wait…why is she freaking out?” Tara asks standing and grabbing her shoulder bag.

“Something about a project, and how she has to pair up with this dude Ryan” the redhead replies and quickly moves her feet as Tara runs for the dorm doors, “What was that about?”

Kelly shakes her head, “I have no idea, OH! Here check this out” She holds up the drawing.

“Oh wow cool, did Tara draw this?” Anna asks looking at it closely.

“Yeah, she gave It to me” the older woman states gently putting it in her bag, “So what do you want to do?”

Anna thought for a moment, “Let’s go back to your room.”

Kelly looks at her girlfriend, seeing a twinkle in those green eyes, “Alright, onward we go then”

They get up and start walking to Kelly’s dorm.

Meanwhile Tara was taking stairs three at a time to get to her floor, weaving around students and coming to an abrupt halt in front of Elsa’s door.

She could hear Elsa on the other side, but instead of using her key the sisters had given her, she knocks and waits.

It takes Elsa a moment, but she cracks the door just a bit, then realizing who it was flings it open, “TARA!” She grabs Tara by her shirt and pulls her inside slamming the door shut.

The older woman tries to not fall over and straightens herself up, “Okay…so what was tha mmmph” 

The blonde’s lips were on hers and all thought process ended as she kisses back, wrapping arms around her girlfriend.

Pulling away Elsa didn’t let go of Tara’s neck, just rested her head on the woman’s shoulder, “They paired me with my TA in my drawing class for a project”

Tara kisses the top of her girlfriend’s head and hold shyer close, “And that has you upset yeah?”

Feeling the blond nod, she pulls the younger woman with her and sits on one of the beds, “There was no other person?”

Sitting up Elsa frowns, “No, it’s how the professor did it.”

Tara runs a hand through Elsa’s hair, surprised that she didn’t have it in the side braid already “Did you talk to the professor, maybe see if you can find an art student out of class? They allow that sometimes.”

“I didn’t have time, I can ask on Monday but who would I work with?” Elsa asks as she closes her eyes, loving the hand in her hair.

“Well maybe me?” 

Opening her eyes, Elsa smiles “That would be either a very good idea or a very bad idea love”

“Well either way you’ll get your project done and we can see more of each other, since it’s been less lately,” Tara states and kisses the blonde’s nose.

Elsa nods relaxing more, “I really didn’t want to work with him, he’s such a pain”

“I know, btw did you know Stephanie and Kristoff are now together?” the raven haired woman says twirling blond hair in her fingers.

“I did not know that, thought she was gay?” the blond states standing, and moving to her dresser grabbing a brush, comb and hair tie.

“Supposedly, but not sure now I always think she is working an angle, usually she is anyway.” Tara states as Elsa hands her the stuff she just picked up.

Sitting on the floor, Elsa smiles up at Tara, “Well at least she isn’t coming after you.”

“We’ll see, I don’t trust her” Tara replies as she begins to brush her lover’s hair.

 

~Later in Kelly’s Room~

 

Both women lay panting on the full size bed, their legs tangled together as they both try to catch their breath.

“Ya know, never would of thought a freshman would know how to do that” Kelly says between pants as she reaches up and caresses Anna’s face.

Anna leans into the touch, “What, I do have some tricks even so young” she teases and then turns her head and kisses her girlfriend’s palm.

“Anna, I know we talked about this but are you sure you want to do this?” Kelly asks sitting up and fiddling with her fingers.

She and the younger woman had spoken about how Anna didn’t want to date around.

“Kells, I’m serious I don’t want to date other people.” The redhead slides off the bed and grabs a t-shirt slipping it on, “Why are you so worried anyway?”

The brunette looks up and smiles weakly, “Because I’m looking for a relationship Anna, one that will go the distance. How many boyfriends have you had, cause’ I know I am the only chick you have been with?”

“On and off about five boyfriends, and so what…just because I dated guys doesn’t mean this can’t work.” The redhead put her hands on her hips.

This caused arousal to shoot through Kelly once more, the girl in just a shirt, “Well I’m just making sure…”

The rest of the sentence was lost as Anna lunges forward and crashes her lips against the brunette to shut her up.

Moaning into the kiss, Kelly wraps her arms around the slender waist of the redhead and falls back, causing her girlfriend to laugh.

“Kelly you dork!” She yells and laughs a bit more, before looking down at the older woman and simply smiling, “We good now babe?”

Kelly sighs and nods “Yeah baby, we’re good.”

“Good, because I really like you Kelly” Anna looks at how they are on the bed, “and that can turn into more, just gotta work on it”

Kelly stares up at this woman, shocked at how old the girl was if you didn’t consider her age.

They knew they wanted to see where this would go, but Kelly also knew that so many experiences were still available to Anna.

But if Anna wanted her, like she wanted Anna, she wasn’t going to stop the younger woman at all.

“So what parties you wanna hit tonight?” Kelly asks as she rolled them over so she was above the redhead.

Anna thinks a moment before starting to trace on Kelly’s bare chest, “What if we just stayed in, and celebrated Halloween in private?”

Kelly’s eyes darken and she licks her lips nodding slowly, “I think that can be arranged”

Leaning down she captures the redhead’s lips in a deep kiss, only pulling back when they both hear a phone go off.

Groaning Kelly rolls off Anna and grabs the phone, looking to see it was Tara “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Damn, snappy much?”

“Sorry was in the middle of someone…something, what ya need?” Kelly blushes as Anna laughs quietly in the background.

“If that someone is Anna, don’t tell her sister. Just wondering if you two are gonna come party?”

“No we are um staying in” the brunette looks at Anna, who was having a giggle fit at her expense.

“Alright, see you both tomorrow, Elsa will probably stay with me tonight. Have fun”

“Uhh yeah you too Tar, bye” Kelly hangs up and grins at the redhead, “Looks like we are free and clear till’ tomorrow morning, Tar and your sister are going out”

“Does Tar uhhhh you know…know?” Anna asks a bit nervous.

“Yeah, but she won’t say anything, that is up to you to tell Elsa we are sleeping together.” Kelly states crawling back on the bed, “But right now I don’t wanna talk about your sister, actually I don’t wanna talk at all.”

The redhead grins, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss, no they were not going to talk much at all.

 

~In Tara’s Room~

 

Tara was gruffing around trying to get her costume situated, she liked the idea but she in all this stuff was a bit constricting as she looks in the mirror.

The female version of Kristoff, which was Elsa’s idea thinking it would be hot, “Why couldn’t she have picked the outfit from the last scene of the movie damn it” 

She makes sure the blond wig was secure before placing the hat on, though she didn’t look bad in Kristoff’s mountain wear.

She was making sure everything was good when her door opens and the Snow Queen enters, the older woman had to do a double take seeing Elsa as well Elsa.

“Holy shit…”

Elsa smiles and shuts the door behind her, “It looks alright? I mean I couldn’t really cover my tattoos….”

Tara nods as she tries to gain her speech, but fails so instead she walks up to the blond and pulls her in for a kiss, “You look exactly like her, wow”

Elsa blushes and steps back, “The slit okay?” she looks down putting her leg out enough to show the slit stopping just above mid-thigh.

“Yeah baby, it’s sexy as hell….so uhh how do I look?” Tara asks, stepping back to show her girlfriend.

Elsa’s eyes rake over Tara as Kristoff, she notices that the neck was more feminine, showing off a bit of cleavage instead of high collar for warmth.

The pants as well were a bit snugger than what was in the movie, showing off a nice ass.

“You look great sweetie, I mean the sexiest mountain man I ever seen” Elsa laughs a bit and sits on the edge of the bed setting down a bag.

“What’s in the bag babe?” Tara asks sitting next to her.

“Stuff for overnight, I assume Kelly and my sister won’t be coming over to my room but still” Elsa states as she takes her glass heels off and rubs her feet.

Instantly Tara was kneeling and batting the blonde’s hands away giving a quick massage to both feet, “Heels already buggin huh?”

“A bit haven’t worn any for a few years” Elsa states as she sighs at the relief, “So where exactly are we going tonight?”

The older woman grins as she stands, “Well I didn’t wanna go to a frat party, but there is a party on campus I want to take you” 

Before Elsa could ask where Tara’s phone rings, she watches as the taller woman reds a text.

“Our rides here” Tara states offering her hand to her girlfriend.

Slipping the heels back on, Elsa takes her hand “I hope I don’t fall…”

“I’ll catch you baby” Tara says as they leave the room, locking it behind them.

They slowly made their way out of their dorm, as fellow students would complement them or simply gawk at the couple before they left the building.

Sitting right outside the dorm as an old Rolls Royce in black, the man standing by the car smiles and opens the door to the back, “Welcome ladies.”

Tara helps Elsa in first hen slides in next to her smiling as the driver gets in and pulls away from the dorm.

“Wow…Tara how much is this costing?” Elsa asks, she knew that money was a sore subject for Tara, but she was curious where it all came from.

“Not much to be honest, like three grand” Tara states, then realizes what she said and shuts her eyes as she hears a sharp intake of breath beside her.

“Three thousand dollars, baby how can you afford the stuff you do?” Elsa asks quietly as she rests a hand on the woman’s thigh hoping she would look at her.

Slowly turning a bit, Tara gives a tight smile “It’s a rather long story but the short version…parents kicked me out of the house at sixteen years old after I came out to them.” 

She takes a breath, “I had to get a job while in high school and some of what I earned I invested. The investments paid off in a very large way”

Elsa squeezes Tara’s thigh as she listens then asks, “How large?”

Sighing Tara calculates in her head, “Well with becoming better at it, I’m up to five million I can do what I want with and eight million invested”

Elsa sat there quietly, she understood why Tara never talked about it, that much money is a draw for any gold digger, ‘but she chose you’ she thinks.

She hadn’t noticed that they arrived at a faculty meeting building and Tara was chewing her bottom lip nervously.

“Tara, I get it, its okay” Elsa states smiling and taking her hand, “I wouldn’t want to talk about it much either if I were in your shoes.”

“Thanks Elsa, it’s not that I didn’t want to tell you, just didn’t want it to be a reason you stayed with me” Tara replies as her passenger door was opened.

Elsa watches as Tara gets out then helps her out of the car, “I stay with you, because I love you. You can be broke tomorrow and I don’t care”

This brought a bright smile to Tara’s face, “I love you too, and even without the investments, my drawings go for about two grand a piece this year so…”

Shaking her head, Elsa just takes her girlfriend’s arm “So what’s here?”

Tara looks at the building as she guides the blond to the door “An invite only costume party for shareholders and faculty of the school.”

“So you are a shareholder I assume?” Elsa asks as Tara hands two tickets to the man standing at the door, then walks as he allows them in.

“Yeah, small one but I am one” Tara smiles as the music begins to get louder, she pushes a door open to what looked like a winter wonderland.

“Whoa” Elsa states seeing mounds of fake snow, mountains and was that a little person as Olaf?

“Like it?” Tara asks as they walk more into the room and people notice the arrival of the Queen of Arendelle.

“This is a themed party!” Elsa states slapping Tara’s arm.

Laughing Tara points and shows someone as the princess who was dancing with a guy who looked like Hans, as well as many trolls and Sven.

Tara grins and bows before her girlfriend, “May I have the first dance, my Queen?”

Elsa smiles and curtsy's as she plays along, “I would be honored” 

They both go hand in hand to the dance floor and a slow song begins, pulling Elsa close.

Wrapping an arm around Elsa’s waist, and holding the other up as they begin to dance around the floor.

The people around them watch for a moment, then slowly begin dancing as well.

A few hours later, Elsa was laughing and talking to a few shareholders that were around Tara’s age while Tara was pulled away for a moment.

“So how is Tara, I mean she is hot!” A young man named Hansel states as he looks across the room at the Tara.

Noticing his lingering glare, Elsa narrows her eyes slightly, “She great, and very much taken”

Hansel smirks, “By whom?” 

‘Apparently this idiot is oblivious’ Elsa thought as she sees Tara coming back, smirking to herself with an idea.

As Tara approaches she notices a glint in Elsa’s eye, then she looks at the group she was talking to and had an idea what was about to happen.

So she strolls up and pulls Elsa into her, “My Queen” then places a soft kiss on the blonde’s pale lips.

Elsa smiles against the older woman’s lips, as they pull apart she looks at Hansel and her smile gets bigger at his frown.

Tara notices Hansel’s frown, “Hans dude, what’s wrong with you?” She kept her arm securely around the blonde as she waits for his reply.

“Nothing, just asking Elsa how you are” He states with a small uncertain smirk.

Rolling her eyes Tara looks at him, “How I am is Elsa’s business and no one else’s, remember that Hansel”

Both women smile and politely leave the group and move off to the side and sit on a small bench, “Sorry about Hansel, he’s an ass”

“It’s fine, I know who I am going home with” the blond replies leaning in and giving Tara a kiss.

Instantly Tara winds a hand to the back of the blonde’s neck and deepens the kiss, as a hand moves to the slit in Elsa’s dress.

The blond was too busy kissing the raven haired woman to care about the hand that was inching its way up her inner thigh.

Tara was smiling into the kiss and pulls Elsa closer and more into the shadows so they weren’t seen and begins kissing down the blonde’s neck.

Both women began to drown out the noise of the party, only thing that existed was them and nothing else as they move closer to one another.

Quickly Tara pulls away and moves to the other side, effectively shielding Elsa from anyone’s view, but also giving Tara a great angle to have a bit of fun.

Elsa finally opens her eyes, “Tar, what are you doing?” she whispers pulling the skirts of her dress down a bit.

“Baby, you are too fucking hot in this dress” Tara says just barely a whisper and begins to kiss the blonde’s neck again.

This time her hand making its journey under her girlfriend’s dress more quickly and cupping her through her panties.

Elsa can’t help but bite back a moan and close her eyes, she wasn’t one to have sex in public usually but she wasn’t one to deny Tara much of anything.

In response she parts her legs just a bit more and whispers in Tara’s ear “If we get caught your dead”

Grinning Tara nips the warm skin just under her lips as her hand begins to rub against the blond, causing the blonde to wrap her arms about Tara’s neck.

The blond couldn’t believe they were doing this, but she was so turned on that so many people were maybe ten feet away from them as she starts to grind her hips ever so slightly.

Feeling Elsa move against her hand Tara slides two fingers beneath the thin fabric and begins to rub the blonde’s clit.

Tara wasn’t going to take her time as she makes quick moves over Elsa’s hard nub, then sliding a finger deep inside her lover.

The younger woman was doing her best to be quiet as she gasps in the older woman’s ear and bites her bottom lip groaning.

Tara begins to finger fuck Elsa for all she’s worth, not wanting to prolong anything since they were not alone, within a few minutes Elsa had a death grip on Tara’s neck as her body tightens.

The blond moans into her ear, causing the older woman to groan.

She held onto Elsa tightly, if anyone looked, they would only think they were hugging and whispering to one another.

Elsa was panting as she heard her girlfriend whisper sweet words in her ear, then whimpers when the woman removes her finger.

Both Slump a bit and Tara licks her finger clean, “Mmmm yum”

“Oh you!” Elsa whispers and smacks Tara’s shoulder as they both laugh.

Tara smiles sitting next to her, “So my Queen, enjoy yourself?”

“Oh my dear ice harvester, I thoroughly enjoyed and will show you later how much” Elsa states as she gains balance back and stands.

“I’m going to hold you to that” Tara states walking beside her as they rejoin the party.

 

~College Dorms~

 

Kelly was chugging a Gatorade, she was having a blast ‘celebrating’ Halloween with her girlfriend, minus people banging on her door to go to parties.

She sat on the edge of the bed listening to the redhead hum in the bathroom as she freshens up; neither cared to get dressed anytime soon.

Kelly was taking another swig of her drink when a knock came to the door, and a gruff voice screaming through it.

“ANNA ARE YOU IN THERE!?”

Kelly looks at the door, “What the fuck….”

She grabs a robe and ties it shut, opening her door an inch keeping the chain on it seeing a drunk Kristoff, “What the fuck Kristoff?”

He steps back narrowing his eyes at Kelly, “You stole her from me!”

The brunette rolls her eyes and hears Anna coming out of the bathroom and closes the door just a bit, “She left you and then picked me you dolt. Go sober up”

She shuts the door and locks it, turning she sees Anna looking a bit scared, “Is that Kristoff?”

Kelly grabs her cell and nods as she dials a number quickly.

“Hello?”

“Hey bestie, we need your help”

“What’s the matter?”

Kelly wraps an arm around Anna, as Kristoff bangs on the door, “Kristoff is trying to get into my room to Anna. He’s drunk and I don’t trust him right now”

“Alright the party is winding down anyway, we’ll be right over”

Kelly hangs up and grabs sweats and t-shirts for them to put on, “We are staying away from the door and not answering.

Meanwhile

Tara moves back to Elsa with a worried expression, “We need to go to Kelly’s dorm.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” Elsa asks before Hans jumps in.

“I can take Elsa home after the party if you want” He says with a smirk.

Tara pushes him away, “I am in no mood for you to try and steal my girlfriend Hansel, back the fuck off before I break your hand so no more hockey!”

Elsa smirks at the boy and takes Tara’s hand, “Let’s go baby.”

Tara was surprised how fast Elsa was in heels, but she wasn’t complaining as the car was almost to the dorms.

As it arrives Tara jumps out and thanks the driver, giving him a tip then helping Elsa out.

“Elsa, I can handle Kristoff you want to go change and meet me there?” Tara asks, hoping she would go change.

“Alright, be careful and I will be there soon.” Elsa states running into their dorm.

Tara takes off towards Kelly’s dorm in a full out run, weaving through people, taking her about ten minutes.

She skips the elevator to take the stairs and hear Kristoff yelling, ‘why hasn’t the RA done anything?’ she thinks as she slows down and approaches her drunk friend.

“Kristoff?” Tara starts to say, not wanting to surprise him.

He whirls around and points at her, “Because of you, Anna is with that bitch!”

Silver eyes narrow on the man, “That bitch happens to be my best friend, watch it Kristoff!”

He sneers, “She stole her!” He steps towards Tara as if he was going to lunge.

The older woman shifts her weight in case he does try to go after her and puts up her hand in surrender, “Kristoff, you’re drunk”

Sure enough he clumsily lunges at her, and she side steps watching his head connect with the wall behind her.

“She stole her, I want her back” he groans as he slowly stands, “She’s mine!”

“She’s not property Kristoff, Anna is a person and she made her choice” Tara states softly, hearing Elsa calling her name from behind.

The man’s face got angrier seeing Anna’s sister, “Both of you are at fault for Anna leaving me” his fists started to ball up at his sides.

Tara motions for Elsa to stay back, she wasn’t sure what he was going to do, this wasn’t Kristoff.

Then Kelly’s door opens revealing Anna, who by the protests of her girlfriend steps out and shuts the door leaving Kelly on the other side.

“Kristoff?”

The man turns hearing his name and his features instantly soften, “Anna…” 

He steps towards her, but she holds up a hand and shakes her head “Don’t come near me”

He stops, eyes saddening “I want you back Anna”

“No you don’t, you want the idea of us back” Anna states coldly, she was pissed her time with her girlfriend was interrupted, “You want something that will never happen again.”

All the while Tara was hoping Anna wouldn’t piss him off, she feels hands wrap around one of her arms, and she looks down seeing Elsa now by her side.

They both stay silent as they watch the other two.

“That’s not true Stephanie said….” Kristoff began, but he gets cut off.

“Stephanie as in Tara’s ex?” Anna asks with a raised brow, making her look almost identical to her sister.

He nods as he tries to think a bit more, his brain was hazy “Yeah, she said, if I get you back she could get Tara back”

Anna looks past Kristoff to Tara and Elsa with the same raised brow then back at him, “Not happening for you or Stephanie, you are a good friend Kristoff but you are drunk and need to leave…please just go…”

 

The redhead’s voice was pleading with him to just go, “I’m okay and you will be too please just go”  
“No” Kristoff states and makes a grab for Anna, but suddenly felt two strong pair of arms stopping him.

“You are coming along with us Kristoff” Tara states between teeth, as Elsa held her own on the other side of him.

Both would be damned if he hurt Anna, they also knew he would never forgive himself.

“Anna go inside, enjoy your time with Kelly, we’ll take Kristoff home” Elsa states, as she smacks him in the back of the head to get his attention.

Anna nods, “Thanks sis, Tara…Kristoff you are not you, I hope when you sober up you are back to yourself.”

With that she disappears behind the door, locking it.

Both Tara and Elsa shockingly manage to get him out of the building and walking down the sidewalk.

Kristoff was muttering incoherently, but after trying to get out of the two women’s grips and failing, he simply gave up as they walk.

They manage to get him to his room quickly, fishing his keys out of his pocket, Tara unlocks his door and then helps Elsa bring him in and sit him on the bed.

“Kristoff you are an idiot” Tara states as she pulls the desk chair over and sits down in front of him, “Now what is this about Stephanie again?”

Elsa moves to stand behind the older woman not saying a word, but places hands on her shoulders.

The blond man looks up, “She and I got together to make Anna jealous, and you…then she said that if I could get Anna back, she would be able to get you”

“Were you at all sober for any of this?” Tara asks with concern, they didn’t realize Kristoff was still hung up on the redhead.

“Only for the last part” he mumbles and falls backward against his bed.

Tara looks at Elsa, “I hope he remembers everything, because he has ass kissing to do” 

They look back and hear the man snoring, deciding to leave him like that, Tara places the keys on the desk and they leave shutting the door.

“That is insane” Elsa states as they begin to walk towards Tara’s room, “I mean I didn’t know he could get like that, I was scared…so scared for Anna”

Elsa’s voice catches and Tara pulls her close, “I was too, and we got him out of there and in his room so Anna and Kelly are safe.”

The blond nods as they enter the dimly lit room, “Stephanie seems to be gunning for you though.”

Tara sighs and moves to the mini fridge pulling out some waters, “Right now I don’t want to think about that bitch, I just want to be happy everyone is safe and you are here with me.”

Elsa smiles and takes one of the waters and drinks half of it, “Sounds good to me”

“So…Elsa….about what you enjoyed earlier…” Tara begins with a grin.

 

~Kelly’s~

 

Kelly has her arms wrapped around a very scared redhead who was shaking uncontrollably, “Want me to text and see if he is safe in his room?”

Only reply is a curt not from the redhead.

Kelly stretches to reach her cell, and quickly sends a text:

Kells: Did you guys get home safe and Kristoff in his room?

Tar: Yeah, he’s sleeping and we are fine, enjoy your night.

Kelly smiles and tosses the phone somewhere on the floor and curls back up with Anna, “All three are fine baby”

Anna gives a weak smile, “That was really scary” she cuddles more into the brunette.

“I know baby” Kelly states and runs a hand through wild red hair, “But you were very brave, I’m proud of you”

Anna looks up and this time actually smiles, “I wasn’t gonna let him have me, but I couldn’t let him do anything to my sister or Tara either, you all mean way too much to me”

“Well just let’s not do that again okay, you did scare the shit outta me when you went out there” Kelly states and pecks the young woman’s lips.

Anna smiles and lays back on the bed, “Eventful Halloween” she begins to giggle.

“Very eventful, but I dare say we are so not done!” Kelly states laying on top of her, “I am not tired, what about you?”

Shaking her head, Anna pulls Kelly down into a kiss, “Not tired in the least.”

 

~Tara and Elsa’s room~

 

“Hey baby where is your shampoo?” Elsa yells from the private bathroom.

Tara chuckles and walks into the bathroom and looks under the sink, pulling out her shampoo and slides her hand behind the shower curtain to give it to the blond.

“Here ya go babe, are ya gonna leave me any hot water?” Tara asks.

They had both been drenched in sweat, among other things, from their love making and both needed showers.

“Why don’t you just join me then, save water and get done quicker” The blonde’s voice says as it floats to Tara’s ears.

Quickly Tara removes the large shirt she had put on and lowly steps into the shower.

She was able to roam Elsa’s body with her eyes, smiling at the large tattoo on Elsa’s back that had been displayed all evening.

An ice dragon that was wrapped around a beautiful ice castle took up the space from the very bottom of Elsa’s neck to her tail bone, with snowy hills ad falling snow around it.

“Goddess you are gorgeous, and your tats too” Tara says and grabs the lufa from Elsa’s hand and begins to wash the woman’s back.

The blond places a hand on the tile to stead herself as her lover cleans her back, then gasps a bit as the woman cleans her ass, “You and those hands baby, I just melt no matter what you are doing.”

Tara chuckles and kisses her neck, “I aim to please my Queen” 

The blond blushes, “I’m not in costume anymore love, you can stop calling me that”

The older woman steps closer, conforming her body to the back of Elsa’s and whispers in her ear, “Never, you are my Queen baby”

The blond shivers hearing those words, slowly turning around under the spray of water she wraps her arms around Tara’s strong shoulders, “I love you”

“I love you too” Tara replies then leans down pressing their lips together, only parting when the water was getting too much and they needed air.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up some things I want to ask you” Elsa states with a smile and turns Tara around to clean her back.

Smiling when she sees the back piece which was another ‘Frozen’ inspired piece, the large ice castle and mountain was the background and Marshmallow and Olaf were there as well as the Snow Queen.

Twenty minutes later both women were curled up in bed naked just enjoying the closeness.

“Tara, what exactly happened with your family?” Elsa asks as she traces on the woman’s taut stomach.

Tara takes a breath, her chest rising and falling “When I was sixteen I got my first girlfriend, I was ecstatic, and didn’t think anything of it”

She shifts a bit, “See, I grew up in a religious home and my parents look down on the entire LGBT community. My dad had dropped me off at my house, even walked me to the door and she gave me a good night kiss. Well dad saw and rushed out there, pushing her away and dragging me inside the house.”

Tara stops, thinking of how the girl has actually stayed with her after she was kicked out helped her.

“Anyway, he grilled me with questions, at the end he and mom threw me out. Told me I had three days to pack my shit and leave. So I called my date, she actually came back and helped me back everything and load it in her truck, took about six hours and she took me to her parent’s house.”

Elsa listens, moving up and wrapping Tara up in her arms.

“Her parents took me in thankfully, I couldn’t thank them enough, and I was practically family anyway, knew them since I was born.” Tara smiles, “I moved out six months later into my own place actually and it started to look up from there.”  
“What happened to that girl that helped?” Elsa asks as she runs a hand through Tara’s short hair.

“We dated a while, but we were better as friends” Tara grins, “You know her actually, I’ve known her since I was born really.”

Elsa thinks for a moment, “Kelly?”

The raven haired woman nods, “That would be Kelly”

“Baby?”

Tara looks into blue eyes, “Yeah love?”

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving and Christmas break?” Elsa asks with a warm smile.

“I usually stay in town and just watch TV, why?” Tara asks with a raised brow and nuzzles into Elsa’s chest.

“Come home with me?” the blond asks in a low whisper into the older woman’s hair.

Tara slowly looks up, “You want me to come home with you, as in meet the rest of your family?”

The younger woman nods, “Yes, please come home with me.”

Smiling Tara nods, “I would love too”

“Good, cause even if you didn’t, I was gonna drag you home “Elsa teases as both women lay down, pulling the cover over them.

Usually Elsa was the one to sleep on Tara’s chest, but tonight the older woman snuggled in with her head on Elsa’s chest.

“Good night my Queen” Tara says a bit sleepily, nuzzling a breast and closing her eyes.

Running a hand through dark hair and then down Tara’s back Elsa smiles “Good night my beautiful knight.”

TBC

So many have been anxiously waiting for an update, so here it is!!!! Please be patient with me, I am writing multiple things plus Real Life and Tumblr Life and so on, so I keep busy but I will update at least once a week if not twice. Love you all…LATERS!


	7. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couple is heading to the Winter's home for Thanksgiving, how will Tara fair with Mr. Winters?

Anna was running around the room throwing various items into her large suitcase, “Elsa why are you not packing we leave tomorrow!” 

The redhead keeps running around trying to find everything.

“Well sis, I packed last week, I don’t have to rush.” Elsa states from her drawing table, not even looking up at the redhead.

Anna stops, “You already packed, when you have time since you and Tara have that project, plus games, dates and double dates and…other classes?”

Laughing Elsa finally sets her pencils aside and turns in her chair, “You are rarely here at night and I do spend a few nights a week sleeping here, I did it then.”

The younger woman just huffs as she begins her rampage once more, “You are way too organized”

“Yes well, if you would stop shagging Kelly every night, you would have more time” Elsa states with a smirk, then ducking a pillow thrown at her.

“How did you…”

The blond stands as she moves to her desk, “Please, if you are anything like Tara and I are, then you are sleeping together.”

“Well yes, I didn’t know how to tell you…” Anna states blushing.

Elsa places a hand on her sisters shoulder, “Hey, it’s your life Anna, I am not going to tell you who to sleep with or not, as long as you care for her.”

Grinning the redhead nods, “Thanks sis.”

“No problem, now if you will excuse me I need to see Tara and finish this up” Elsa states picking up a portfolio and heading to the door, “Got my phone so call if you need anything.”

Shutting the door, Elsa moves to her left to start walking when someone bumps into her.

“Whoa sorry” a sad gruff voice states.

Looking up she sees Kristoff, “Hello Kristoff”

She watches as he looks everywhere but at him, they hadn’t spoken since the night he was an idiot.

“Hey, is it okay if I speak to Anna?”

“My sister is a big girl, ask her.” She starts walking then turns around, “But in the hallway”

“Right, thanks…” He watches as Elsa disappears in the hall and then turns knocking on the door.

A few seconds and Anna’s face pops out, then frowns “Hello Kristoff”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure, give me a second” 

He hears some rustling then Anna steps out of her room shutting it, “What do you want?”

Sighing the blond man’s shoulder’s sag “I’m sorry for last month, I was drunk and an idiot”

He hears her huff in annoyance.

“Gee you were?” Anna states between teeth, “You were a complete jackass”

He simply nods, “I just hope you can forgive me eventually, I am sorry”

“Kristoff, I don’t even want to be near you right now, still hurts you called my girlfriend a bitch, threatened both my sister and Tara”

He pales nodding that he remembered.

“Right now I don’t care where you are or who you are with, I don’t want to be around you” She sighs and frowns, “You screwed up and right now I’m not ready to forgive anything.

She quickly moves back inside her room and locks.

Kristoff stands there for a few seconds then turns going into his room, wondering if he lost the woman’s friendship forever.

 

~Down in Tara’s room~

 

“That’s it?” Elsa asks as she makes a few small changes to her portfolio with a pencil.

Tara chuckles, “Yes love, that’s it you did a great job on this project.”

“Cool, oh btw how did the appointment go for you?” Elsa asks tucking the art pieces into her folder and then into her backpack.

“Went well the tracing is done and coloring will happen after we come back from your parents’” Tara replies and lifts her pant leg showing the outline of dragon on her calf/shin area.

The blond kneels down, “Oh it looks great, and I wished I could have been there but I will be there for the coloring”

“Good because it hurt like a bitch and I have a game after I get it colored” The older woman laughs and pulls out her packed suitcase and places it by the door.

“Ahh you are packed too then, Anna is still packing” Elsa grins and sits on the edge of the bed, “I did mine last week.”

Chuckling Tara sits next to her, “I packed the day after you asked me to go home with you.”

“Gees anticipating not at all” Elsa teases and falls onto her back, “I can’t wait for mom and dad to meet you”

Tara lays on her side beside the blond “I’m a bit nervous, meeting them I mean.”

Elsa turns her head, “Why?”

“Well other than knowing Kelly’s parents, never met parents before as someone’s girlfriend”

A cool hand cups Tara’s cheek and she leans into it smiling.

“It won’t be like big ordeal, dad may be a bit stand offish because he doesn’t agree with my choices in partners but he won’t say anything.” Elsa says and kisses Tara’s nose.

“Still this is a first for me” Tara gives a small smile and lays on her back and looks ta the clock, “Ugh we have to be up in eight hours”

The clock read ten pm

“Then I guess we should get ready and go to bed, since you are driving” Elsa states pulling the woman up and then moving to the bathroom, “I don’t want you crashing as I give you directions” 

She smirks as Tara follows her shaking her head.

 

~6 AM~

 

Anna was already sitting in the back of the extended cab of the truck snoozing as her sister and Tara pack the bed of the truck.

“Gees how much did Anna pack?” Tara grunts lifting a second suitcase of the redhead’s into the truck bed.

Her suitcase and Elsa’s were already there.

Laughing Elsa pats the woman’s shoulder, “Not sure but that is all” the blond helps the older woman secure the hard top before they both climb into the cab.

Tara looks back and chuckles, “She can sleep anywhere huh?”

“Pretty much” Elsa states, watching as the taller woman yawns in her seat, “Are you sure you are okay to drive, I can for a bit?”

Tara smiles sleepily and nods, “Would you, I hate to ask since I said I would drive love, but I seem to be damn sleepy.”

Shaking her head, Elsa steps out of the truck and walks around opening the driver door, “Get your butt in the passenger seat, I won’t kill your truck”

Tara laughs as she climbs out and moves to the passenger seat, watching as Elsa adjusts the seat to suit her needs better, “Thank you love”

Elsa leans over, pressing her lips to her girlfriend’s for a few seconds, then leans back “Get some sleep, after lunch you will be driving”

“Alright, just stay between the lines” Tara teases as she steals a pillow from Anna who groans in her sleep.

Placing the pillow between her head and window, closing her eyes.

Elsa kept her eyes on the road, the weather had gotten slick when a sudden downpour of rain arrived; making it hard to see twenty yards in front of her.

She was going five under the limit because she didn’t trust anyone else on the road and well better safe than sorry.

Looking into the rearview-mirror, she notices her sister is finally starting to wake up, she glances at the clock on the black dash; it read ten thirty.

“You have a good nap sleepy head?” The blond teases as she blinks to go around a semi.

Anna groans as she blinks and looks out the window, wiping at the condensation her breath leaves “Yeah, was so tired…” 

She trails off noticing Elsa was driving, “Thought Tara was driving?”

“She would be if I didn’t insist on driving till’ lunch, she was too tired anyway” the blond looks over at the older woman, who was softly snoring.

The redhead leans up and giggles whispering, “She looks so cute when she sleeps!”

“Shhhhh!” Elsa tries to keep her sister quiet, “I don’t want to wake her until we eat and never call her cure to her face”

Anna places a hand over her mouth, “How do you think Dad is going to react to me?”

The blond looks in the review-mirror mirror again, “That you are bi?”

The young woman nods.

“I don’t know, he talks to me and stuff but still hates my lifestyle, you may be off the hook cause you like both genders” 

“That’s not fair to you though”

“May not be but that is how it is, plus I am bringing my girlfriend home to meet him and mom, imagine how that will go”

“Oh I do not envy Tara, would not want to be in that position.” Anna states and notices the older woman moving.

Tara groans and stretches arching her back as she does and looks over at Elsa and her sister, “What?”

Elsa shrugs and looks forward while Anna just grins.

“Again what?”

“Oh nothing, you’ll find out soon enough anyway” the redhead states leaning back into her seat.

Tara looks back at the blond with a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

“You get to meet dad” the blond states as she changes lanes.

“Oh right, the hard ass” the silver eyed woman states as she grabs a comb from the compartment in the side door and starts combs through her black and red strands.

Anna snerks in the back, “One way to put it”

Tara pulls down the visor mirror and starts to spike out the tips of her short hair, “I’ll deal, can’t be worse than my parents”

“Tar, you hungry at all?” Elsa asks seeing a truck stop up ahead.

“Yeah I could use something to eat, I can drive after too” 

“Alright we’ll stop at the truck stop, usually they have some restaurant.”

It took them about five minutes to get off the exit and into the parking lot.

As they all climbed out of the truck they heard a few whistles and cat-calls.

Tara rolls her eyes and helps Anna step down from the truck, “Fucking pigs”

Anna frowns as Tara moves to her right side and quickly moves her away from the sight of the truckers, “Tara they are not going to do anything.”

“I don’t trust them Red now let’s go” Tara states, seeing Elsa already at the entrance to the truck stop lobby.

They quickly make their way over, and Elsa slips her hand into Tara’s as they walk in.

“Restaurant is around the corner from what I can see” Elsa states as they head around the corner and see a steak house style place.

“Oooo steak” Tara grins.

“Yuck…but oh salad bar!” Anna says excitedly as they walk to the hostess stand.

“Welcome, how many?” a brunette asks.

The three look at each other like it was obvious.

“Three” Tara replies.

“This way please” 

They follow the woman to a booth, Anna sitting on one side while Elsa slides into the other side along with Tara.

“Stacie will be your server, she will be here shortly” the woman states handing them menus, then leaving.

Opening the menu Tara grins, “Babe look at that steak”

Elsa looks at her own menu and was about to say something when Anna got excited.

“Tara, Tara aren’t these your drawings?” She points do the drawings all over the place.

Blinking Tara looks at them closely and nods, “Wow, not just a few of them, looks like all of them are by me.”

Before they could say anything a thin blond approached, “I’m Stacie, what can I get you to drink?”

“I’ll have a coffee, black no sugar or cream” Tara states with a smile.

“I’ll have a coke” Anna says not even looking up.

“Water for me please” Elsa replies and leans into Tara.

“Excuse me, these drawings where did they come from?” Tara asks, getting an elbow in the side.

“I am not sure, just says T. Westen on all the drawings, but they have great talent. My dad buys some when he can, they are not cheap.” She states then walks off to get their drinks.

Grinning Tara leans back in the booth, “This is kinda cool, never thought I would see my works after they were bought.”

They all sit back looking at various drawings.

Walking up Stacie begins to set the drinks down, “So you sisters going home for the holidays?”

They look at each other, “Well my sister and I” 

Elsa motions to Anna.

“Are taking my girlfriend here to meet the family”

All three stay quiet, waiting for realization to dawn in Stacie’s eyes.

“Ohh I am so sorry, I just assume….I’m sorry” She clears her throat and tries to stop the blushing, “Figured out what you wanted yet?”

Tara looks at the menu, “I’ll have the ten ounce sirloin, medium to very rare with a loaded baked potato and the house salad please.” 

“I’ll have the same” Elsa states as they hand their menus over.

“And you miss?” Stacie asks the redhead.

“All you can eat salad bar please”

“Alright, steaks will be out shortly and you can just go up to the bar when you want” Smiling she leaves to get the orders in.

Anna quickly gets up and moves to the salad bar.

“After this I’ll drive, how far are we away?” Tara asks sipping her coffee.

“About five hours to go till’ we arrive at Arendelle Manor” Elsa states drinking some water.

“Nice name for a place” 

“It’s what it was named when it was built about a hundred years ago, it’s like an old plantation style place”

“Sounds interesting, might wanna draw it”

“We’ll see how you fair with dad first, though no matter what he says you are mine”

The blond states pecking the older woman’s lips.

“Mmmm I am all yours baby, as you are all mine” Tara practically growls out pulling the blond closer and kissing her with a bit more passion.

Elsa moans into the kiss before hearing a throat clearing and both reluctantly pull away and glare at her sister.

“I rather not throw up my greens thank you very much” Anna states before taking a bite.

“Isn’t Kelly coming up for Christmas?” Tara asks in a threatening tone, “Perhaps no PDA’s from either of you then either hmmm?

The redhead stops chewing getting wide eyes and quickly shakes her head.

“Then stop with us kissing, you’ve seen it before.”

Anna goes to say something when Stacie sets down the two sizzling steaks, and decides to just keep eating.

“Oooo yummy” Tara and Elsa both dig into their steaks.

Only took the trio about half an hour to eat and be ready to go and walking back to Tara’s truck.

Piling into the vehicle Tara is happy to be back on the road and behind the wheel.

“Off we go!” Tara exclaims with a laugh as they pull back on the interstate

 

~4 ½ hours later~

 

“Where is this place baby, we are like in the middle of nowhere!?” Tara states as she looks at fields of winter wheat.

Elsa sighs and looks on the GPS on her phone, “We have about another twenty minutes on this road, then we turn left on Weselton Road then five minutes on the right.”

Tara didn’t like this, she was a city girl through and through “What I do because I love you, you know I hate the country.”

The blond nods, she knew full well Tara hated the country life after taking her to a friend’s farm for a day; never again.

“At least we have internet and TV at the house, which should comfort you” Anna states from the back.

“Anna be nice!” Elsa growls, “Besides not like we live here all the time anymore, I’ve grown to like the city though I do miss riding.”

“I believe they still have snowflake” Anna states getting excited to be back home, “and snowball”

“Snowflake, snowball?” Tara asks as she slows to take turn left onto Weselton.

“Our horses, mine is snowflake and Anna’s is snowball.” Elsa explains smiling, “We both like riding.”

“I’ve never ridden actually” Tara states and turns right into a very long paved driveway, and stops at the gate.

“Oh punch in, 1…5…3…7” Elsa states and watches as Tara does so and the gates open.

“Fancy…” Tara mutters as she accelerates and passes through, following the drive up to the house.

Elsa chuckles and hops out as soon as Tara parks and is greeted by a woman with brown hair.

“Mom hi!” Elsa says with a wave but not actually going to the woman.

“Welcome Home Elsa, Anna” the woman states and gets tackled by her redheaded daughter.

“Missed you mom!” Anna states with a big smile then straightening them both out.

“We missed you both as well, and who is this lovely young lady” Their mother states looking to Tara.

Elsa moves over and takes her girlfriend’s hand and leads her over, “Mom this is my girlfriend Tara who I told you about, Tara this is my mom Joan Winters.”

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Winters” Tara states holding out her hand, and was shocked when she was pulled into a hug by the shorter woman.

“Hugs here dear, well minus Elsa, so get used to it.” Joan steps back and smiles as her daughter and Tara seem to gravitate back to one another and hold hands, “Why don’t you get your things and Gerda will show you to your rooms.”

They quickly grab their things and follow Joan into the house where a plump older woman greeted then and a man who took their bags.

“This way ladies” Gerda states with a big smile, “Miss Elsa, your mother instructed us to move your things into a larger room in the west hall, that way you and Miss Westen may be together without hassle.”

The two younger woman look at each other blushing, then stop as Gerda opens double doors to their shared room.

“Thank you Gerda, we can unpack our own things” Elsa states politely taking her bags.

“Yeah, what she said” Tara replies nervously taking her things, “Thank you”

Both girls rush into the room to put things away as Gerda and the other servant Kai take Anna to her normal room in the east hall.

“This room is huge!” the sports star says as she puts things in a dresser, “I mean vaulted ceilings, mahogany…though looks rather modern.”

“Dad kept the old style but mixed in newer styles as years progressed, I love this place” Elsa states as she tucks away her suitcase.

Tara moves and sits on the California King sized bed and falls back, “It was nice of your mom to give us a room, instead of separate us.”

“Mom is like that, wonder where dad is…” Elsa stops hearing a knock on the door, getting up she answers, “Hey…Dad!”

There by the door stood a tall man with auburn hair, “Hello Elsa, have a safe trip?”

“I did, want to come in?” She steps to the side to allow him to enter but keeps the door open, she almost giggles as Tara quickly stands away from the bed.

“You must be Tara, I have heard a lot about you, my name is Mr. Mitchel Winters” He extends his hand, and slightly smiles as the woman takes it in a firm grip and shaking.

“Nice to meet you sir.” She states then lets his hand go, trying not to fidget.

He watches her for a moment, then turns to Elsa “Mind if I take your girlfriend for a walk, Elsa?”

The raven haired woman’s eyes go wide as she looks to her girlfriend.

Elsa was surprised that her father wanted to be alone with Tara right away, “I uhhh guess so…”

“Good, dinner is in half an hour, I will make sure we are back in time” Mitchel states and waits at the door for Tara.

Before she moves to the door, Tara walks over to Elsa “I’m scared now…”

“Don’t be, he won’t hurt you, just go I’ll see you at dinner baby” Elsa whispers in reply and leans up placing a small kiss on the older woman’s lips.

Tara smiles into the kiss, then quickly straightens up, “See you later love”

Tara moves to the door and notices that Elsa dad had looked away, ‘guess he doesn’t like PDA, tough’ she thought as he led her down the hall.

Back in the room Elsa already began to pace, “Fuck, I really hope he doesn’t screw this up for me.”

She decides to go find her mother and sister, so she doesn’t go insane.

 

~A Dark Study, fifteen minutes later~

 

“Sir I am not after her money, I have plenty of my own.” Tara growls out between gritted teeth as soon as he closed the study doors he was at her.

“You have money, and how did you come about this money?” Mitchel asks in a condescending tone.

Tara rolls her eyes, “Investing mostly, but my art sells pretty damn well so I make due”

The man walks to the fireplace that was ablaze already and leans on the mantel, “So you’re smart, that’s good and well but how do I know you are not after what Elsa may inherit?”

The basketball player couldn’t believe this, “Sir I don’t care if Elsa is dirt poor, I love her!”

She didn’t mean to yell but it happened, but it changed how the man stood; he seemed to relax more.

“You love her, how can you know so soon?” He asks pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

“Because from the moment I met her, she had my heart and has it.” Tara runs her fingers through her short hair, “it’s like I can’t breathe without her.”

He takes a long puff then looks at her, “Tara what is your last name?”

“Westen”

His eyes lit up for a split second then he recovered, “Alright, I believe you are in love with my daughter, and don’t want her inheritance.”

Tara was dumbfounded, “Wait…what?”

He chuckles, “I see Anna is rubbing off on you as well, I believe you.”

She wasn’t sure why the turn around all of a sudden, “Then why did I get attacked?”

“One thing you must understand, I may not agree with Elsa’s lifestyle choices….” 

“It’s not a choice”

He stops and just looks at her for a moment before continuing, “She is my daughter, and I don’t want some gold digger after her.”

“That’s understandable, I wouldn’t want my kids, if I had them, to have those either.” Tara replies sighing.

“Tara, you mean everything to my daughter, and from what I see here and heard she is everything to you. But I had to make sure so I went at you head on.”

“Great first impression, get me irritated then say you believe me.”

“Yes, well I had to make sure, now you said your last name is Westen?” he asks putting his cigar down.

“Yes sir it is” Tara looks at him confused.

He turns on the room light and points above the fireplace, “Recognize the drawing?”

Her eyes go wide seeing one of her older Drawings in pencil up above the fireplace, “Wait…how…where?”

Mitchel chuckles, “This is Arendelle Manor, you drew this, may I ask how you drew it so precise when you have never been here?”

Tara thinks back and remembers reading a book that had smaller illustrations in it, she was reading it for some history class.

“I read a book on the history of places, this was in it and so I took the illustrations and my own imagination and drew it for my art class.”

“When I saw this in the gallery, I went in and they didn’t want to part with it, said they had to contact the artist because they wanted to keep it.”

“I remember, they said the person was willing to pay ten thousand for it, so I let them sell it. They took one grand and I got the rest, since then my work has sold almost as soon as it is hung in a window.”

Tara leans against a chair, “you are the reason my drawings make so much”

He walks over to her, “You have great talent, thank you for making that piece of art.”

He holds out his hand, and Tara takes it without thought then both let go.

“Well almost dinner, shall we join the ladies and see what is being served?” He asks as they both move towards the door.

“Sounds good to me Mr. Winters” Tara states as he begins to open the door.

Only to have Anna fall through the doorway, looking up she blushes and gives a shy wave “Hi”

Tara chuckles and shakes her head.

“Anna, you don’t need to eavesdrop on conversations, get up girl” Her father states not evening bending to help her up.

Tara moves closer and offers her hand to Anna, who happily takes it and pulls herself up. “Thanks Tar, sorry papa”

“Come on its dinner time” He states and walks down the hall.

“Your dad is weird, relaxed one minute and stoic the next” Tara states as they follow behind him.

“Yeah…he’s always been that way” Anna states, sadness in her voice as they all enter the dining room.

Anna moves quickly to her spot next to her mother, as Elsa was seating on the right side of where her father was taking his seat.

She moves to the left side to sit beside Elsa, assuming the place set there was for her.

After everyone is seated, the servers gave each one a small steak; minus Anna who got some fish.

They began to eat.

“So dear, was your talk with Tara good?” Joan asks her husband.

He swallows and uses his napkin, “Indeed, she is a confident woman and very successful as well.”

Elsa looks at Tara wondering what they talked about, Tara mouths ‘tell you later’ and they both continue to eat.

“Tara is an artist, she drew the piece that is hanging in my study” Mitchel states as he takes a drink of water.

“Oh well that is talent then” Joan states with a smile, “Tara, I am so glad you are finally here with us, Elsa’s letters and phone calls do not do you justice.”

Tara blushes and takes a drink of water, “T-thank you”

Elsa can’t help the smile that spreads across her face, dropping a hand she takes her girlfriend’s hand under the table and gives it a squeeze.

“How long are you girls here?” Mitchel asks as he sets his knife down.

“Five days!” Anna states excitedly.

“Good, that means you two can show Tara around and stay out of your mother’s hair for the thanksgiving dinner.”

“Well Tara will be watching the games that day” Anna states, “She likes sports.”

“What game is on that day?” It seemed Mitchel didn’t know about certain past times.

“American Football dad” Elsa states with an amused expression, “Though if there were basketball games she would be watching too.”

“So you just watch them?” He asks Tara, then wonders why his daughters are laughing.

“Dear, did you not read any of Elsa’s letters I gave you?” Joan asks with a smile.

“Not really, you usually told me what they said.”

“You may want to start, Tara is the star basketball player for the college women’s team”

“So smart, intelligent and a sports star…is there anything you cannot do Tara?” He asks with a small smile.

“Well I’m not that great at water skiing” She states with a grin.

“I like to do that once in a while, I rather hunt or go…”

“Or go antique shopping” Anna finishes for him and finishes her fish.

“Sounds…well honestly that shopping sounds boring.” Tara states, wincing when Elsa and Anna both cough.

Mitchel nods, “Not for everyone, sadly I must excuse myself I still have some business to attend to.”

He rises bidding everyone a good night, then disappears behind a door.

“OH MY GOD!” Anna exclaims looking at Tara, “How did you do that?”

“How did I do what?” Tara asks handing her plate to a server.

“She means, how did you tame our father?” Elsa asks as she scoots closer to the older woman.

Tara looks between them, “We talked that’s all, though Anna should be able to tell you of what, she was at the door”

Elsa and Joan look at Anna.

“Uhh yeah all I heard is when you talked about the drawing…”

“Well what was said between him and I is just between him and I…and Elsa later.” Tara smiles and leans over kissing the blonde’s cheek.

“Why not me or mom?” Anna asks with a pout.

“I am sure your dad will talk to her about it” She smiles at Joan, “but it doesn’t involve you Anna, so no”

Joan nods in understanding, “Anna dear, this is something you do not need to know, I am sure when you bring your girlfriend here during Christmas this situation will be enlightened to you.”

“Oh alright, I guess I can live with that.” Anna states and smiles, “I’m going to go watch some TV in my room, have a good night!”

Quickly Anna bounds out of the dining room.

Joan turns to her daughter, “I am retiring myself, you two can do what you like, and our home is yours Tara.”

Joan stands, as does Elsa as they give each other a tentative hug.

The brunette smiles at Tara then quietly leaves the room.

“Your mom is cool, your dad is confusing” Tara states as she gets up.

“What did you two talk about?” Elsa asks smiling as the taller woman wraps an arm around her waist as they walk.

“Well he accused me of being a gold digger at first, saying I just wanted your inheritance…” 

Tara holds up a hand since Elsa was about to interrupt, “Then you commended me for having my own money and loving you for you and not wanting your money.”

“Okay, that is a weird conversation.” The blond replies as they step outside into a garden.

“He’s just looking out for you, then we discussed art” Tara states and looks around, “Wow this place is gorgeous, so many different roses”

Smiling Elsa led her girlfriend to the center, “It’s a rainbow of roses actually, mom planned it that way when she planted, dad doesn’t know”

Both giggle as they take a seat on the bench.

“This place is really cool, I could see myself drawing it in different ways for hours,” the raven haired woman keeps looking at the house.

Elsa watches her girlfriend and smiles, “Maybe you can draw it a bit this week? It won’t get very cold and we can set you up”

“That would be great, would love to draw this house from actually seeing it” Tara smiles and pulls the blond closer, “Do you know how much I love you?”

Elsa looks up into silver eyes, “Mmmm how much?”

“This much…” Tara tilts Elsa’s chin upward and press her lips to the softest lips she’s ever kissed, smiling against them when the blond kisses back.

She glides her tongue over Elsa’s bottom lip and is immediately given entrance as she deepens the kiss.

They keep kissing until they hear a throat clear and slowly pull about and smile, before looking who had joined them.

Then Elsa paled seeing her father standing a few yards away from them. “Dad…hi”

“Hello Elsa, I just wanted to say goodnight” He gives them both a small smile, “Sorry I interrupted.”

“Oh no it’s okay really” Elsa replies, “Just I know how you…”

Mitchel holds up a hand to stop her, “You love each other, it’s alright.”

The blonde’s face contorts in confusion, “Why are you so…accepting now?”

Tara begins to rub Elsa’s back to calm her down a bit, and smiles when her girlfriend leans into her touch even with Mr. Winters there.

“Because Tara said something earlier and I have been thinking”

“What did she say?”

Tara now looks confused as she waits for an explanation.

“Well when I was explaining things from my point of view, I had stated I didn’t agree with your life choices,” He steps closer, “She pointed out that it’s not a choice”

“I did…” Tara says to no one in particular.

“I said that to you before, and you didn’t believe me, why believe it now?” Elsa asks a bit angrily.

Tara looks at Mitchel, “May I answer?”

He nods for her to continue.

Turning to Elsa, Tara smiles “It didn’t come from you love, it came from someone he just met who had to convince him that they were in love with his daughter”

“You shouldn’t have to convince anybody.”

“I know baby, but I did and he accepted me as your girlfriend” Tara cups Elsa’s face and kisses her nose.

Smiling Elsa looks to her dad, “You really accept us, me?”

“I may not agree with some things but yes I am accepting you as you are as my daughter and Tara as your girlfriend” 

Tara never saw Elsa move so fast, as she gave her dad a bear hug.

Mitchel himself was taken aback but quickly hugged back, “I love you Elsa, always have”

“I love you too Dad” She hugs him again then walks back to Tara and slides in her lap, “and thank you for accepting us, and me”

“Well I found it’s easier to just let you be you, then hope that you will change and as long as you are happy, I am” Mitchel states, “Good night Elsa, Tara”

He smiles and walks back into the house.

“Wow” Elsa states staring after him.

“He’s full of surprises huh?” Tara asks with a huge grin.

Elsa nods and leans into the taller woman, who in turns wraps her arms around her waist.

“So what do you want to do?”

“I want to go inside and cuddle my older girlfriend” Elsa says in a playful tone, standing she grabs Tara’s hands and pulls her into the house to cuddle and sleep.

 

~Two Days Later~

 

Tara was sitting in the garden drawing the house, she was completely relaxed as she made stroke son the pad in her lap with a pencil.

“Knew I would find you out here” Joan says walking over with a small tray that had lemonade and cookies on it.

“Hey Mrs. Winters” Tara smiles in greeting then goes back to her pad.

The brunette sets the tray down on Tara’s let side then moves to the right to sit, “My, that is amazing!”

She was looking at the terrace of the house etched on the paper, “mind if I watch a bit?”

“Not at all, just don’t bump me” Tara replies not even looking at the woman, she quickly stops her pencil and sips some lemonade, “Thank you for the snacks”

“You are welcome, oh and Elsa told me to tell you she and her sister went riding.” Joan states as she begins to watch, getting a nod from the artist in return.

“She likes to ride a lot huh?”

“Very much, it’s been a while so I’m sure she wants to stretch her skills a bit” 

Tara looks up, “I’ve actually never ridden a horse”

Smiling Joan looks out over a field, “It’s not hard once you get the basics, see” 

Points to her daughters on horseback in the field, “Just some training”

Following the woman’s gaze, Tara watches Elsa.

The blond had let her hair flow free, so it was trailing behind her in waves, “Gorgeous”

“Yes those beasts are quiet…” Joan trails off looking at Tara, then smirks “She is very much isn’t she?”

“Oh yeah, I can’t believe I got so lucky” Tara states not realizing Joan was getting her in an off moment.

“She gets her looks from her mother you know” Joan states trying not to laugh.

Tara blinks then looks at Joan, “Okay that was tricky!”

Joan laughs, “You made it too easy staring at Elsa”

Instantly a blush appeared on Tara’s neck, ears and cheeks at the woman’s words.

“Oh it’s fine sweetie, we know how much you love Elsa, it shows in everything you are, remember yesterday when you actually put yourself in danger to keep her safe?” 

Joan was referring to the walk the two love birds had taken into the woods, and a rather large wolf wanted to have one of them as a snack.

Tara had stepped directly in front of Elsa in the path of the wolf and drew a knife she had in her boot, glad that the wolf growled and left.

“I rather get hurt than her”

“That is very evident, she still mentions it” the brunette gets up seeing her daughters coming up from the stables behind them, “you two are meant for each other I think.”

Tara smiles then turns her head hearing laughter, “Well hello there strangers”

“Hey babe” Elsa says pecking the woman’s lips, “Hey mom”

“Hello Elsa, Anna” Joan says with a chuckle as both girls hug her.

“Hey mom, Tar what are you two doing?” Anna asks trying to steal the lemonade but Tara bats her hand away with a rap from her pencil.

“Mine Anna, and I’ve been drawing and talking to your mom” Tara takes a sip of her glass, then Elsa takes it sipping.

“Hey why does she get some?!” Anna complains.

“Because she is my girlfriend” Tara states and kisses the blonde’s cheek.

Elsa sets the glass down and grins, “I do love the perks”

“Oh ew, not in front of me or mom!” the redhead teases and Joan laughs.

Tara rolls her eyes, “Your mother tricked me few minutes ago, so I know where you get you’re teasing from, Anna”

“Ugh mom!” Anna states with a smile “Not supposed to give away my secrets!”

Joan laughs, “Oh dear you three are a hoot, c’mon Anna let’s get you some lemonade.”

Mother and daughter hand in hand go inside.

“So let’s see how far you’ve gotten love” Elsa states looking at the pad of paper, “Whoa you got far”

“This may be all I do, the rest is pissing me off.” The silver eyed woman nuzzles Elsa’s neck, “Saw you riding, I love when you keep your hair down so gorgeous”

Elsa blushes and leans into her girlfriend, “You make me feel so wanted, how do you do that?”

“I’m just me love” the taller woman begins to pack up her drawing gear.

“I love you for being you” Elsa says softly, “Come on we have stuff to do!”

Pulling Tara they move quickly into the house.

Soon Tara, Elsa and Anna were in the truck and headed to the nearest town.

The town was called Southern Isles, as Tara drove through she saw a lot of mom and pop shops.

“So what do we need here?”

“We need the best ice cream in the world!” Anna states as Elsa points to a parking spot.

Tara pulls in and turns off the engine, noticing her truck to be the only relatively new one around, and they were getting admiring looks for just the truck.

“Alright show me where this ice cream is” 

Elsa almost got pushed over as Anna jumps out of the back seat, “ANNA CHILL!”

“Sorry sis…” Anna states then takes off for the ice cream shop door in front of them.

Tara laughs and moves to Elsa’s side and entwines their fingers as they walk to the door, she noticed that many people were giving them rather disgusted looks.

‘Guess most are closed minded here’ she thought as they entered the shop.

They see Anna talking to someone behind the counter animatedly and smile as they approach.

“You still have the very berry caramel sundae?” The redhead asks excitedly as the boy at the register nods with a smile.

“Is that what you want sis?” Elsa asks as she looks over the menu.

“Yeah, a large one please.” Anna states and watches as the boy moves about to make it.

“Extra berries?” The boy asks and chuckles seeing Anna nod quickly.

Tara looks over the menu and isn’t sure what she wants, she leans forward to look at the longer list on the counter.

“How many flavors can ya have?”

“About one hundred and forty-two ma’am” the boy replies as he finishes the redhead’s sundae, “Are you alone miss?”

“No I’m with them” Anna points to Tara and Elsa.

The boy notices how the two women are holding hands and how the blond was leaning into the taller woman.

“What can I get you both?” he asks then recognizes the blond, “Elsa?”

Elsa looks up and smiles, “Hey Troy!”

He walks around the counter and gives the blond a hug, frowning when she only hugs him with her free hand, “How have you been girl?”

Elsa steps back and leans back into her girlfriend, “Great actually, college is going well and I’m seeing someone.”

Troy looks between them, “Who?”

Elsa shakes her head, “Troy meet my girlfriend Tara, Tara my friend from high school Troy.”

This time Tara didn’t extend a hand, she simply nods “Nice to meet you, Troy”

Her arm around Elsa tightened just a bit, showing her claim on the blond.

Troy smiles and then moves back to the other side of the counter, “What will you two have?”

“I want the Kitchen Sink in a bowl please” Elsa states as she moves forward, “What will you have baby?”

Tara looks then smiles seeing her favorite, “Sweet Cream with strawberries in a bowl please.”

Troy moves around as he begins to make their orders, glancing at them once in a while to see how the interacted.

The taller woman had pulled out her wallet to pay, and Elsa seemed to be teasing her so they were going back and forth.

The boy’s heart sank as he mumbles, “Guess it’s true she is only into women”

However he didn’t say it quiet enough and Tara heard him and she leans over the counter.

“Correction Troy, she is into one woman” She smirks at the bewildered look on his face as he finishes.

“Babe, who is into one woman?” the blond asks as she picks up her bowl.

As she pays, Tara turns, “You love” 

She accepts her change and grabs her ice cream and the trio walk out of the shop.

“Damn right I’m only into one woman, now let’s sit and eat our deliciousness, we have so many places to go to still!”

Anna was already sitting at a table bench, Tara groans as she sits down, “How many places are we going to?”

“About six different stores love.” Elsa replies licking her spoon.

Tara groans and starts to eat her ice cream, ‘please don’t let this take long’

 

TBC

Ok I know it’s been a while but large update for you!!! I hope you enjoy it and I do enjoy reading what you all think in reviews!!! So leave em for me and tell me what ya think! Have a good one and till’ next time…don’t let the frostbite bite!


	8. Thanksgiving

The alarm on Elsa’s side of the bed went off, rolling over she went to turn it off; that was until she felt two strong arms pull her away and pepper her neck with kisses.

“Mmmm baby I need to turn that damn thing off” Elsa purrs out.

The lips on her neck stop, “I’ll get it baby, I set it for me to get up anyway”

Tara smiles and slowly moves to hover over the blond and reaches over tapping the button on the alarm to turn it off.

The woman under her getting a very good view of the basketball star’s bare chest.

“Please tell me why you are getting up at seven am when we went to bed four hours ago?” 

“I want to make a quick sunrise sketch for thanksgiving, plus at nine am is the Macey’s Thanksgiving Day parade!”

Elsa chuckles and leans up pressing pale lips to pinker ones.

Smiling against lips, the older woman lays down on her girlfriend, both moaning at the skin to skin contact.

After kissing for a few moments Tara pulls her head back, “As much as I am enjoying this I need to get up, but you sleep love. Your mom said not to help till ten”

Slowly the woman gets out of bed, hearing the blond whimper at the loss of contact between them, turning Tara smiles leaning down and kissing the woman again.

“I’ll see you in about an hour maybe?”

Elsa nods yawning, “See you soon love”

Grinning Tara moves quietly about the room, pulling on her bra and a spaghetti strap black tank top and tan cargo shorts.

She stops at the desk and grabs her sketch pad and a few pencils before slipping on flip flops and heading out of their bedroom.

Turning down the hall to the kitchen, Tara smiles seeing Joan already starting some of the preparations.

“Good morning Mrs. Winters” she says happily as she moves to the fridge.

“Morning dear, and please call me Joan” the brunette states as she seasons the turkey.

Tara pours herself a glass of milk, “Already smells good with those spices.”

“Thank you Tara, my own recipe this year, we’ll see how it goes” Joan states as she rubs the bird down, “What are you doing up so early?”

“I’m going to sketch the final parts of the sun rising, then watch the parade” 

“Oh very nice, the main living room has a large TV, I think about fifty two inches, it’s your room for the day dear” Joan chuckles seeing the young woman’s eyes go wide. “Oh and the kitchen isn’t far from it”

Laughing Tara nods setting a now empty glass in the sink after rinsing it, “Thank you, Joan. I better get out there so I can draw”

“See you later dear” Joan calls after her.

Tara quickly makes her way out into the gardens, and sets up looking into the sunrise; happily she still had time to get the last bit of it.

Beginning to draw, she loses time for about an hour and a half when a hand is set on her shoulder.

Slowly she stops her sketch and looks up into blue eyes.

“Hey beautiful”

Elsa smiles and looks at the sketch, “That is gorgeous, and that is just black and white.”

“Thank you, what time is it?”

“Eight thirty” Elsa responds hugging Tara from behind.

“Ooo parade in half an hour, gonna join me for a bit of it? Your mom says I can have the main room with the fifty-two inch TV”

“Wow nice, hope dad won’t mind” Elsa states watching Tara pack her stuff up.

“Your dad?”

“Yeah, that’s where he watches everything when he does watch stuff that is.”

“Well Joan gave it to me and I intend to enjoy it” Tara states with a grin as they walk through the kitchen once more.

“You call my mother Joan now?” Elsa asks as they walk into the living room, and Tara places her things on a table.

“She told me too, otherwise I would be calling her Mrs. Winters still” Tara replies plopping down on the couch beside the blond.

Grabbing the remote and turning the TV and quickly to the correct channel.

“So this a tradition of yours love?” Elsa asks as they start to see the beginning of the parade.

“Something like that, I always watched it and don’t want to stop. More excited for the football games” Tara grins and sees the snoopy balloon.

“Maybe it can be our tradition?” The blond asks quietly a bit nervous.

Tara takes her girlfriend’s hand in her own and squeezes it, “I would love that”

Both women grin at each other and then go back to watching the parade.

 

~An Hour Later~

 

“Elsa would you come help me, while Tara gets ready for her game?” Joan asks from the doorway.

Elsa pecks her girlfriend on the lips as she stands, “Sure thing mom.”

Tara watches as the two walk out and then turns the channel for the pre-game show, then turns her head seeing Anna come into the room.

“Hey red” Tara states looking over the couch.

Anna jumps with a squeal then laughs, “Hey Tar, getting ready for the game?”

“Yeah, pre-game show right now will be about ten minutes before the game starts, sleep in?” Tara asks as she looks back at the TV and feels the couch move when Anna sits.

“Yeah got up twenty minutes ago, where is Elsa?”

“Helping your mom with the meal I assume” 

“Oh, mind if I watch with you?” Anna asks not looking at the TV.

“Yeah sure…” Tara looks at Anna and cocks her head to the side, “Anna something wrong?”

Anna was chewing her bottom lip and shrugs, “I wanted to talk to you about Kelly”

Tara turns to face the young girl and turns the volume down on the TV, “What’s the matter?”

“Well I uhh assume you know she and I are physical?” Anna asks.

“Yeah, I keep having to tell her to shut up about it.” 

The redhead chuckles, “Well I know I am only 18, just starting college and stuff but would it be insane if I said I am in love with her?”

The older woman smiles softly, “Anna, it doesn’t matter that you are just 18, love finds you at any age. Mine so happened to wait till I was older”

“Do you think she is in love with me too, it’s only been what two and a half months…”

“I’m sure she is in love with you, she talks to me about some things that I think I can tell you now.”

Tara stops to see if the redhead is paying attention.

“What things?”

“Kelly has been in love with you since the first time you went to one of our games, and you were dating Kristoff.”

“Really?”

“She told me that night when she came to my room, she was worried and came to me to talk. Anna she loves you more than anything, and she’s scared that you will get tired of her and move on because she wants a relationship with you.”

“She say that she is afraid that I am so young and that I have so many opportunities ahead of me?” the girl asks wringing her hands together.

“Yes, she just wants you to be happy. But I know she makes you happy” Tara says with a grin, “You just need to tell her exactly how you feel”

Little did the pair know that Anna’s father was at the doorway and had stopped not meaning to listen but couldn’t help it.

He set his jaw, finding out his other daughter is with a woman but he wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice no, he would accept both his daughters and their choices.

He clears his throat as he enters the room, and both women look up with a smile at him.

“Hey Dad, have a good morning?” Anna asks as she turns back to the TV.

“Yes I did thank you, watching the uhhh football game?” He looks to Tara.

The woman nods and turns back to it, “Yes, though seems we missed the kickoff.”

“Well I hate to bust this little bubble, but this is my room and I have a program to watch.” He moved to get the remote from Tara but she was too quick.

“Sir I mean no disrespect, but your wife told me I could use this room and…” points to the TV “and that TV, and that if anyone had a problem to go speak to her.”

Tara set her jaw, and when he went for the remote again she stood up to her full height, grinning when the man’s eyes widened at how tall she actually was.

“Mr. Winters, Joan gave me permission to take over this room and I have, please go speak to her.” 

He stood there a moment, his teeth grinding not used to someone standing up to him but this was the second time Tara was doing so.

Without a word he left to go find his wife.

“Wow”

Tara looks at Anna, “Wow?”

“I have never seen anyone stand up to him that was wicked!” Anna yells jumping and giving Tara a big hug.

“Okay…okay” Tara laughs as they fall onto the couch.

Elsa chooses that walk in and raises a brow, “Making a move on my girlfriend sis?”

Tara smirks and looks up seeing the blonde’s game face on and just stays quiet laughing inside to herself.

Anna immediately leaps up blushing, “NO NO NOT AT ALL!”

Elsa simply stands there and crosses her arms, right hip jutting out a bit.

“Really sis, Tara is all yours, I was…” The redhead trails off as she looks at the raven-haired woman on the couch bust out laughing.

Then her sister begins to giggle, as her shoulders shake.

Anna realizes she has been had, “OH YOU TWO!”

Her sister slides down into Tara’s lap, “You make it too easy sis”

Anna glares at her sister and shakes her head “Gees you two are gonna kill me before I tell Kelly I’m in love with her”

“About time you tell her, the way you keep talking about her” Elsa states and tucks her head under her girlfriend’s chin.

The redhead watches them for a moment, that is until Tara shouts and Elsa almost falls off as the older woman’s team makes a touchdown.

“TARA!” Elsa growls out at the same time that said woman catches her.

“Sorry baby, I really get into sports you know that” the tall woman cringes and makes sure the blond is okay.

“If Kelly and I have anything close to what you two have…we will be very lucky.” The redhead states sitting back down beside the couple.

All the while Tara whispers apologies and hugs Elsa tightly.

Back in the kitchen…

“Why did you tell her she could have that room?” Mitchel asks quite upset.

Joan looks up from cutting onions, “Honey, she watches sports, is our guest and that is the biggest TV in the house. Yes I told her she should have it for the day.”

“You know I watch my programs there” He states loudly.

“Keep your voice down, and why did you get that other large TV in your study…to let it collect dust, go watch it in there” Joan replies tersely.

Mitchel huffed, “No, that is my room and I want her out of there!”

Joan groans and turns to her husband not realizing she still held the knife, “Listen Mitchel, you old prudish boy! Grow up! That is Elsa’s Girlfriend, and probably a whole lot more after a while goes by.”

“What no that…”

“Yes, and you be well to get your head out of your ass! For god’s sake Mitch, what has you so uptight?” Joan asks setting the knife down.

“Anna…is seeing a woman” He states and sits on a stool, “How will he have grand kids?”

The brunette walks over and wraps her arms around him, “Sweetheart, they can have kids, or adopt and they will be our grandchildren, really hun you are being ridiculous.”

Before either could speak, Gerda walks in, “Excuse me but there is a young lady here to see Anna.”

“Name?” Joan asks.

“Kelly Ma’am.”

“Show her to where Anna is please.” Joan states and looks at her husband. “Anna’s girlfriend is here, let’s go welcome her.”

“Wait you knew?” Mitchel asks.

“Of course I did, I know better than to tell you, finding out for yourself is way easier than the fights we would have.”

“Am I really like that?”

“You must be kidding…sweetheart I love you but your traditions need be relaxed, our daughters are happy, be happy for them” 

Joan gives a weak smile and leaves her husband to welcome her daughter’s girlfriend.

Kelly was welcomed by a plump woman and a brunette identified as the woman of the house.

Soon she was being led to where Anna was, stopping in the doorway she watches as the two sisters and her best friend laugh at a joke while watching the game.

Then taking a breath she quietly walks in and quickly places hands over the redhead’s eyes and whispers, “Guess who”

The room gets quiet as Anna takes a deep breath, Elsa and Tara are grinning from ear to ear as they watch.

Reaching up the redhead feels the hands over her eyes then feels the ring that Kelly rarely took off and a grin broke out on her face.

She quickly turns and looks straight at Kelly and launches into the woman’s arms, “KELLY!”

The brunette catches the redhead in a big hug, peppering the young woman’s face with kisses, “Her baby”

Setting the redhead down, she receives hugs from her best friend and surprisingly Elsa, which was noticed from everyone.

Elsa looks at everyone, “What, she’s a friend I can hug her”

Tara chuckles and pulls Elsa back to the couch, while the other two walk out into the hallway.

Before Anna could say anything her dad walks up, she nudges Kelly to turn around.

She does and smiles seeing the man and offers her hand, “You must be Mr. Winters, I’m Kelly Saxton”

Mitchel hesitantly shakes the woman’s hand, “Nice to meet you Miss Saxton.”

“Dad I’m sorry this is going to be really short but I need to talk to Kelly” Anna states nervously and drags the older woman away.

He watches as his daughter disappears around the corner with the taller woman, he shakes his head and heads for his study.

He would learn eventually.

 

~Getting ready to eat & for the second game~

 

Elsa and her mother were setting things up buffet style in the dining room when they see Tara and Anna walk in.

“What smells so damn good?” Tara asks with a grin, completely ignoring the food and hugging Elsa from behind.

The blond laughs, “Well it’s not me baby, I smell of grease”

The silver-eyed woman laughs, “Nah baby you smell great to me, the food smells good too Joan”

She winks at her girlfriend’s mother.

“Thank you dear” She turns to tell Gerda something then turns back around, “As soon as you’re…”

Quite loudly Kelly and Anna walk in laughing but quickly quiet, “Food ready mom?”

“Yes dear, just waiting for Gerda to get your father then we will say thanks and we can grab food” Joan states as she moves around to hug her daughters and their girlfriend’s.

Everyone was chatting about the day as Mitchel walks into the room, then everyone got quiet quickly.

He looks at everyone and then smiles, “Shall we begin?”

Seeing nods he continues, “Everyone form a circle please”

Everyone moves to make a circle, Joan on her husband’s left with Elsa on the right, then Tara, then Kelly then Anna to complete it.

“Our tradition is we going around the circle, giving thanks and then we eat, Joan would you begin please” He takes her hand.

In turn everyone else takes a hand beside them.

“I am thankful for my family, and now the extended family we have” Joan states looking at Kelly and Tara smiling.

Grinning Anna states, “I am thankful to have such a wonderful family and an amazing girlfriend.”

Kelly looks around, “I’m thankful I have such an amazing girlfriend, best friends and a family that allowed me to surprise them”

Everyone chuckles a bit, then it was Tara’s turn.

She looks at everyone, “I am thankful that I have a wonderful girlfriend, and whose parents welcomed me into their home, as well as a best friend that is always there for me”

She looks at Elsa with a grin.

“I am thankful for my family, and how they have accepted my girlfriend, and me for who we are”

Everyone looks to Mitchel who was left, taking a breath he begins.

“I am thankful for a wonderful wife who bears with me, two wonderful daughters and thankful that they have people who make them happy.”

He smiles to himself but notices a few frowns as the circle is broken and everyone begins to make their plates.

His wife nudges his side and shakes her head as she watches the four young women silently gather what they want and leave the room.

She spins on her heels and glares at her husband, “People…you didn’t just say people in regards to our daughter’s girlfriends?”

“What they are people” He defends as he grabs a plate.

“Great way to insult your daughters without actually trying to look like you are, they are with two beautiful and great WOMEN” Joan emphasizes the last word.

Mitchel ignores the jab as he spears some turkey to put on his plate, “I’m sure they are fine with what I said.”

His wife shakes her head and huffs as she begins to make her plate, “I wouldn’t bet on it”

She swiftly walks by him to join her daughters and their girlfriend’s in the living room, sliding into the recliner off to the side she smiles.

All four were sitting on the couch, Anna and Elsa in the middle while Tara and Kelly where flanked on the ends of the couch.

They were all eating and watching the game, Tara however was grunting and then mumbling comments as she watches the game.

“Enjoying the food ladies?” Joan asks as she takes her first bite.

All four nodded, then Anna sets her fork down, “Mom?”

“Yes dear?”

“Why did dad say what he did, the way he did?” 

“Because he is still getting used to the idea of his daughters with two lovely women, and he’s stubborn as an ass” Joan states and sips her water.

Tara couldn’t help but chuckle at the last part of that comment, then growls at the TV as the team she didn’t want to succeed makes a touchdown.

Elsa looks at her and shakes her head going back to her plate, just happy that Tara is there with her.

Then everyone but Tara turns when they hear a throat being cleared behind them, Tara had seen his reflection in the TV the whole time that Anna and her mother were talking.

Her growl was more for him then the touchdown that happened a few minutes before.

“May I join you all?” He asks not stepping into the room yet.

Everyone nods their head except Tara, she rose from her seat with her plate and walks to where he is standing in the door.

He moves in and looks at Tara.

“Have my seat, I’m not coming back heading outside” Tara states with a bit of malice in her voice and walks out.

He moves in and sits next to Elsa, who had stopped eating and was just staring at the plate in her lap and doesn’t even look up at her dad.

Her mother watched as Tara disappeared from the doorway, clearly the woman was uncomfortable around her husband and a bit miffed at disrespecting Elsa and Anna.

“So who’s winning?” He asks as he glances at the TV like nothing was wrong.

Kelly swallows her bite, “Well the Lions are up by…”

Without excusing herself, Elsa stands and leaves quickly ignoring everyone.

“by seven and the New England Patriots are on the offensive so may be able to tie before halftime” Kelly finishes, choosing to just let Elsa go knowing the blond is probably upset like the rest of them.

“Thank you Kelly” Mitchel says with a smile as he leans back, and misses the uttered sarcastic ‘you’re welcome’ from the young woman.

Outside Tara had made it to a small gazebo, staring out over the field as she picks the meat off the turkey leg, throwing discarded pieces of bone and fat into the grass for the few dogs around.

Her mind was reeling, she couldn’t believe the blatancy of that man; how he could be so oblivious.

Sighing she leans on the banister and keeps eating, as footsteps begin to sound behind her, she chose to ignore them.

A plate was set next to hers, and blond hair hung forward before being tucked back behind an ear, Elsa didn’t say anything just stood beside her and ate what was on her plate.

The silence was comforting for both women, knowing that the other was upset and just being close helped calm both of their minds from the same thoughts.

Soon both plates were empty and Tara turns to lean back against the banister and rest her elbows on it, “When can we leave?”

Elsa was expecting something along that question and sighs, “Whenever you want baby, we came in your truck and that is our ride back”

“I can’t be around him much longer, or I am going to lose my shit”

“I know, he’s pushing everyone’s buttons, but you are used to standing up and let me guess trying to respect that this is his house and that you are a guest here?

Receiving a nod, the blond steps into her girlfriend’s personal space and cups the side of her face gently.

“We can leave first thing in the morning if you want, I can let Anna and Kelly know. I’m sure they would love to leave as well.”

“But you wanted to come home so bad, I don’t want to leave two days early” Tara frowns.

“It’s not worth you being upset and uncomfortable, you matter Tara.” 

This earns Elsa a confused look from the taller woman, “I love my family I do, but you are the most important person in my life over all of them.”

Tara wraps her arms around the blonde’s slender waist, “Elsa, I love you but I know how important your family is to you, I don’t want to be the reason you don’t get to enjoy time”

She is quickly silenced by a pale finger.

“Sweetheart, dad I pissing me right off with how he is acting, how he treated you the first day and his little jabs, I want to go home”

“Home?” Comes a voice from behind them.

Elsa turns as Tara looks up to see Anna and Kelly standing there waiting, Anna walks closer.

“What do you mean home? We are home Elsa”

“I’m not, it so happens my home is here with me, but this isn’t my home anymore” the blond replies carefully.

“I don’t understand…”

Before Elsa could reply, Kelly walks up and smiles “Anna baby, remember what you said earlier about wherever I am is home?”

The redhead nods and looks at her sister “So the same way I feel about Kelly, you feel about Tara…okay when do we leave?”

Elsa is shocked at the quick turn, “You want to leave, Anna?”

The redhead looks at her sister, Tara and then Kelly.

“Whenever I suppose, I know we are put off with how dad is acting and talking and Kelly just got here” 

“Then let’s head out in the morning, I’ll go talk to mom” Elsa states giving Tara a quick kiss then heading to the house smiling at her sister and Kelly.

Anna quickly trails after her sister as Kelly moves to stand by her team mate. “Interesting day huh?”

“A bit, think their dad will ever actually accept that they chose women to be with?” Tara asks as she checks her watch.

“I have no idea, by the way Anna told me she’s in love with me”

“I figured she would, she is you know”

“Oh I see it believe me, I just hope that whatever comes our way, we can make it through” 

Tara turns to her friend smiling, “Kel, you two will make it I am sure of it.”

Smiling Kelly nods then pushes herself off the railing, “We should go and pack.”

They both quickly make their way to the house.

 

~Few minutes earlier in the Kitchen~

 

“Are you sure you want to leave girls?” Joan asks, she knew exactly why but she still had to try, she had missed her girls since they both went off to college this year.

Elsa sets down the glass in her hand, “Yeah, I don’t like that Tara is uncomfortable, and she will call him on it eventually in a not so good way.”

Joan looks at Anna, “You feel the same, Anna?”

The redhead fiddles with her fingers and nods, “Kelly just got here today but she has noticed the small jabs, and I don’t want her hurt”

“Alright, I’ll let your father know you are leaving in the morning, are you sure you want to leave home early?”

Both sisters frown, then Elsa steps forward and hugs her mother.

“Mom we both love you and dad so much, but and this is for me, but this isn’t my home anymore…” She feels her mother stiffen a bit, “What I mean is that where Tara is that is my home, she is my home.”

The older woman steps back hearing the love and sincerity, “She’s your one isn’t she?”

Elsa nods biting her bottom lip, “She’s my everything”

“Then go home with her, but please consider coming back for Christmas, hopefully your father will be better by then” 

Joan smiles, then receives a hug from Anna, “and you my dear Anna, be good to each other and I do hope you are happy with Kelly.”

“Thanks mom, I am” Anna smiles and pulls back.

“We better go and at least pack so we are ready, sorry we are springing this on Thanksgiving” Elsa says as she heads to the door.

“It’s alright dear, go pack I am going to go talk to your father.” Joan smiles, and all there go into different directions down the halls.

 

~Elsa & Tara’s room~

 

Tara was already closing her suitcase when Elsa came in and wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

Straightening up Tara smiles and rests her hands on the blonde’s.

“How did it go with your mom?”

Elsa nuzzles into the woman’s back, “Fine she understands but hopes we may come back for Christmas, but I leave that choice up to you baby.”

The taller woman turns and tilts Elsa’s head with smiling, “We will decide love, not just me”

Leaning down pink lips captured pale ones in a simple loving kiss that quickly turned more passionate as arms linked around the taller woman’s neck.

The raven-haired woman’s arms move around the blonde’s waist pulling the woman closer as tongues danced together.

Elsa moan’s into the kiss then pulls back licking her lips, “Your kisses are dangerous baby.”

Silver eyes filled with merriment as Tara laughs, “I could say the same for you love.”

They were just gazing into each other’s eyes when a knock came on the door frame, but instead of jumping apart Tara pulls Elsa closer.

They look up to see Mitchel in the doorway looking confused, “Why are you packing?”

He looks at Elsa only when he asks this and both women notice.

“We are leaving in the morning, mom said she was going to talk to you” Elsa states leaning into her girlfriend.

“But you still have two days here I thought?” He steps into the room.

Tara’s arms tighten around the blond, the smaller woman squeezes back and then takes a step closer to her dad and leaving the warm embrace of her lover.

“Dad, we decided we need to leave in the morning, all four of us we…”

“Why?”

“We feel that we need to go, Tara and Kelly both do not feel comfortable and that makes us uncomfortable as well.”

The man’s face fell on Tara then back to Elsa, “Are you sure you and Anna can’t stay the two days planned, your friends…”

Elsa closes her eyes as she literally hears her girlfriend bristle at the statement, she takes a breath and moves out of Tara’s way knowing what is coming.

“Friends?”

Mitchel looks at Tara once more, “Well yes…”

“FRIENDS!?” Tara stalks over to Elsa’s side and stops, “Mr. Mitchel, I am your daughter’s GIRLFRIEND and Kelly is Anna’s GIRLFRIEND!”

Elsa’s eyes widen s Mitchel steps into her girlfriend’s personal space, “I can state however the damn well I please young lady!”

Tara scoffs and snarls, “You don’t accept either of your daughter’s with women, you just say that to our faces to save face, you are a hypocritical bastard”

The blond didn’t see the movement but Tara did as she blocks a hand from making contact with her face, and a growl emits from her chest that even shocks her.

“You dare raise a hand to me?” the basketball player growls out, and smirks at the shocked look on the man’s face. “What was this to accomplish, that your male ego was intact?”

Mitchel yanks his hand out of the younger woman’s hands and reaches for Elsa, but Tara stands in his way.

“I want to speak to my daughter” He grits out trying to reach for her again.

Elsa steps away and more behind the taller woman, she was for the first time scared of her father and didn’t want to be near him.

“I suggest you explain to your wife what she just witnessed or shall I?” Tara states calmly nodding to the brunette standing in the doorway completely shocked and horrified.

Mitchel turns around, “Honey I can explain…”

“Get out”

“w-what?” He asks now shocked himself.

“I said get out of this house” Joan’s voice didn’t give in the least.

“This is my house, I will not be ordered to leave!” He exclaims crossing his arms.

Joan steps into the room, and Kai appears beside her, as well as Tara stepping forward at Joan’s motion.

“No one gets hit in this house, no guests and especially not family!” the woman’s voice grew louder.

Kai moves to the man’s side, “Sir, you have to leave at least for now.”

He pushes against Kai’s hand that was beginning to grip his arm, but found a strong pair of hands around his free arm.

“Kai, Tara please escort my husband to his car, he can stay in town a few days.” Joan says voice heavy with sadness, giving Tara a small smile in thanks.

Elsa goes to stand by her mother and watches as Kai and her girlfriend pretty much man handle her father out of the room and down the hall.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, until the blond heard her mother crying and pulls her into a hug.

Elsa knew in her mind if Tara hadn’t stepped in front of her father, she would have been hurt on her arm, if maybe not worse.

“Mom…I never knew dad to hit anyone…”

“He used to a long time ago, but he had gotten help and it stopped…all these years and now...” Joan straightens up, “He tried to hit Tara and then tried to get to you…”

They move to sit on the edge of the bed both quieting for the moment.

 

~The Garage~

 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!” Mitchel yells, but fails to yank his arms free.

He thought getting out of the woman’s hands would be easy but he found that was far from the truth, as she made sure he didn’t get out of her grip; even when Kai went to get the car keys.

“You sir need a time out and your wife is giving it to you, you are lucky I am not pressing charges for attempted assault!” 

Kai opens the driver door and Tara shoves he man into the seat.

Kai tosses the keys to the man and opens the garage door, both of them stepping out of the way as the engine roared to life.

Watching as Mitchel reversed and then high tailed it down the drive way yelling through a window.

Shoving her hands into her back pockets with her thumbs sticking out, Tara sighs and starts heading back into the house when Kai stops her with a gentle hand to the arm.

“Miss Tara, thank you for the help. I know I wouldn’t have been able on my own.”

“Its fine Kai, no man should hit any lady no matter what reasons behind it and I didn’t want anyone else hurt.”

“I most agree, sadly this may effect Elsa and Anna very negatively if he doesn’t get over the fact that you stood up to him, and helped remove him from the house” 

“Would you tell me how?”

Kai nods as they slowly begin to walk back into the house, Kai explaining what may happen.

 

~Anna * Kelly’s Room~

 

“OH MY GOD!” Anna states as she ducks back into her room.

Kelly looks up from her still packed suitcase, only pulling out what she needed for the night “What is it babe?”

Anna’s eyes were still wide, “Kai and Tara just escorted a very angry dad down the hall, and I mean man handling him”

“Perhaps something happened, let’s go see your sister hun” Kelly states locking her suitcase and standing.

Taking the redhead’s hand, they walk down to the door to Elsa and Tara’s room and are shocked to see Joan crying.

Anna rushes in and kneels in front of her mom, “Mom…what’s wrong?”

Joan shook her head as Elsa gives her a tissue, “Something that should have never happened.”

Kelly moves closer and sees Elsa’s eyes were red from crying, “What happened….if I may ask?”

Elsa sighs, “Dad tried to slap Tara, but she caught his wrist, then he tried to grab me rather roughly but she stood in front of me to stop him.”

“Wait…what…dad would never!” Anna states getting angry, “He wouldn’t dare hurt you or Tara!”

“Anna please calm down, he did but failed and I told him he had to leave.” Joan states then blows her nose. “He won’t be here for a days.”

“Then we are staying to make sure you will be alright” Elsa states with a small smile to her mother.

Joan looks up with a weak smile, “But I don’t want Tara or…”

“We’ll be fine, he’s gone, and he was the one making us uncomfortable” Kelly states with a smile of her own.

“She’s right”

All four heads whip around to see Kai and Tara enter the room.

“We’ll stay to make sure you are alright, but we do have to leave in two days so we can attend classes before Christmas break”

Elsa smiles, thankful her girlfriend is so understanding.

“Alright enough of this crying, thank you, all of you” Joan states standing and moving to Kai, “I’m going for a walk, I’ll be back soon”

The four women all sit on the bed, a collective sigh is released.

“Did you really man handle him with Kai?” Kelly asks with a smirk.

Tara nods, “Yeah, that man needs help” 

They all fell silent hoping the next few days will be slightly less stressful and that they can help Joan with whatever she needs.

In Tara’s mind she was already making plans after speaking with Kai, ‘No matter what happens, these three will never not have what they need’ she thought as she just gets lost in what the others are talking about.

Soon after the group make their way into the dining room or a bit more to eat, then piling back into the living room.

Everyone settled on the couch, till’ Anna jumps up and puts something in the DVD player and switches the channel.

Elsa giggled, then Tara guffawed and Kelly laughs as the title came on screen.

“What, its tradition!” Anna exclaims excitedly and ignores the other three as ‘The Wizard of Oz begins’.

After the laughter and giggles died down, Elsa leans into Tara; smiling when a strong arm finds its way around her shoulders and holds her closer.

With Kelly almost mirroring Tara’s actions as she and Anna cuddle up on the couch as the movies moves forward.

Both couples forgetting, at least for an hour, what happened not too long ago and just enjoying each other.

Soon the movie ends and Elsa gets up excusing herself to the restroom, while Anna head’s to the dining room to start clean up.

“I’m going to go help Anna” Kelly states getting up and leaving.

Tara gets up putting the DVD away and shutting the TV off and starting to grab a few plates and glasses when a hand on her arm yanks her around.

She looked straight into Mitchel’s green eyes, she quickly steps back to get some distance between them.

“What the hell are you doing?” He seethes stepping closer to her.

Tara flips a knife in her hand just in case and puts the rest of the plates down, “I’m cleaning, your wife told you to leave…”

“I don’t care what she says, this is my house MINE!” He growls as she steps c loser again, “What have you done to my daughter, you and your friend…?”

“What have we done? Well let’s see sir, your daughter has been out since she was nineteen, and I asked her out and she said yes. As for Anna well she likes Kelly more than a guy so there ya go!”

She quickly moves so the couch is between him and her so that if he did try he would get tripped up by the furniture.

He wasn’t going to underestimate this young woman again, she was fit and knew how to handle herself; however she is the reason his family image was being destroyed.

“You are the reason my daughters are how they are!” He cracks his knuckles, “You are the reason!”

She holds up her hands in defense, but keeps the knife “I didn’t do anything, your daughter agreed to the date and we fell in love, if that’s wrong then you need your head taken out of your ass!”

He moves around the couch, and Tara does the same to keep it between them; twirling the knife in her hand and praying she wouldn’t have to use it.

“Mr. Winters, why can’t you accept your daughter’s? Is it because you have a certain image to uphold? Is that you are so set in your traditions that is angers you so much?”

Tara suddenly turns and sets the knife down and walks to the door frame. 

“I’m not going to fight you, I’m not going to let you bait me but if you try anything against Elsa, Anna or your wife I will protect them physically if needed.”

She quickly goes into the hallway and sees him follow, so she begins to sprint down th hall only to skid to a halt almost running into Elsa.

“Elsa go back into the room!” Tara whisper yells as she runs past, relieved when she looks back and Elsa does as she asks.

A few seconds later Mitchel runs by where Elsa was and he keeps on Tara’s heels; not knowing his daughter saw him.

Elsa ducks out and runs for the foyer and sees Kai, “Kai, dad is back and chasing Tara, I think she is trying to distract him…we need to help her” 

Kai quickly tosses Elsa a cell phone, “Call the police, I will see if I can catch up which way were they headed?”

“Toward the back stone garden” Elsa states as she dials the phone then begins to talk to a dispatcher, she watches Kai take off down the hall.

 

~Stone Garden~

 

“Stop running you family destroyer!” Mitchel yells as Tara skids to a halt on the pebble path, taking him off guard as she turns to face him and he almost runs into her.

“You need to stop throwing accusations!” She jabs a finger into his chest making him step back. 

“Your daughters are wonderful women that are happy, yet instead of being happy for them you are worried about your rep!”

“My reputation is everything!” Mitchel declares like his family meant nothing.

“So a loving wife who loves you for you, and two daughters who are finding their happiness is not enough?” Tara asks as she glances over his shoulder and see Kai, Joan, Anna and Elsa (with a phone to her ear) come running.

She waves a hand to make them stop, thankfully Mitchel was too angry to notice she did that, she side steps into a more rocky area but didn’t expect him to tackle her.

They both fall, Tara screaming in pain as her spine connects with a rock, with his weight on top of her.

Quickly Kai runs and pulls Mitchel off and slams him into the pebbled ground and pins him, while the others stop at Tara’s side.

Elsa hands the phone off to her mother and kneels “Baby are you ok?”

Sitting up very slowly, Tara nods then winces as pain shoots up her back “Sore but I’m alright” 

She reaches behind her and cringes as she feels a wet spot on her back, pulling her hand forward there was blood on her hands.  
Anna moves behind her and lifts the tank top she wore, “You have a nice gash” 

Without thinking Anna tears a part of her shirt off and presses it into the wound, “Tara you need a doctor to stitch this up”

“An ambulance is on the way” Joan states as she walks away and explains what is happening to the person on the phone.

“You will destroy this family Tara!!” Mitchel screams before Kai puts a hand on his mouth.

“He needs help” Tara grits out trying not to move too much as Anna held the cloth against her back, “Serious fucking help”

Elsa looks at her father and nods “What does he mean you will destroy the family?”

“He thinks that you being with me and Anna being with Kelly will destroy his family” She glares at the man, “Only one destroying your family is you!”

Anna grunts, “Stop moving Tar, damn it you’ll bleed everywhere!”

Suddenly Tara begins to laugh, even through the pain, “You worried the rocks will tint?”

The redhead rolls her eyes and looks up hearing sirens.

A few minutes later Joan was escorting a few cops and two EMT’s to the backyard, immediately Kai stands.

However Mitchel instead gets up and lunges for Tara but is tackled by two police officers before he got to her.

“Sit you are under arrest” One states as they muscle him back, he begins to scream in their faces as they force him against the house wall and cuff him.

The two EMT’s rush to Tara, Anna moves so they can look at her back as the cloth drops to the ground.

“Well Miss we will have to take you in, make sure nothing is too damaged and stitch ya up.” A tall ginger man states.

While the brunette man gives her a temporary patch and a shot for the pain.

“Do you think you can stand, we can get the stretcher?”

“No I’ll stand, with a bit of help” Tara states, and both men help her up and each put one of her arms on their shoulders.

“Elsa…”

“Yeah?”

“Come with please…” Tara asks looking at her than the two men holding her up.

“Only one can ride, the others would have to meet us at the hospital.” The brunette states.

“I’ll be riding” Elsa states, “Let me grab our stuff and meet you out front.”

She runs into the house to grab Tara’s wallet and cell as well as her bag and phone.

As Tara was loaded into the ambulance, the women watched as a now cursing Mitchel was put into the back of the police cruiser and driven away.

Joan had spoken with the police and there would be charges pressed.

Soon Tara and Elsa were in the ambulance and the rest were in a car following; heading to the hospital.

 

~Hours Later~

 

“Can I get a damn glass of water, and maybe this damn thing stitched up!” Tara yells into her hospital room in the ER.

“Baby, there was an emergency and they said they will come back when they can please calm down.” 

Elsa pleads with her head strong girlfriend, who apparently hated being a patient in a hospital more so than a normal person.

“I want out of here, in my own clothes and ugh damn it that hurts!” Tara groans as he stretches her back a little too much for comfort.

The doctors had stated that she should be fine, no nerves were damaged but she may have a sore back for a while, and required eight stitches; which have yet to be done.

“Well I see our patient is as chipper as ever” Joan teases as she, Anna and Kelly come back from the vending machines.

The raven-haired woman glares at the older woman but brightens up when a cup of coffee and some skittles were put in her hands.

As Tara enjoys her new found snack, the doctor finally walks in.

“Hello everyone, I am Dr. Torez and I will be stitching up the patient.” The woman smiles.

“Hi…bout time” Tara grumbles and then pops some skittles in her mouth.

Walking over Dr. Torez lifts the gown to look at the woman’s back, “Seems alright, the nurse will be in, about five minutes to setup. I will be back in twenty minutes.” 

“She’s kinda cute…OW!” Anna rubs the back of her head where Kelly smacked it, “She was!”

She ducks the next hit and laughs, “Babe, you are mine I’m not going after the doctor.”

“Better not, you are mine woman” Kelly states and smiles.

Tara laughs at the couple, then sees Elsa over by the wall.

“Elsa…why over there?”

Looking up the blond shrugs, “Just don’t’ want to make it worse”

“You won’t please come closer baby” Tara asks, smiling when the blond comes and sits on the edge of the bed.

Smiling Tara slowly leans over and kisses the blonde’s cheek, “I’m fine babe, just a few stitches and I’m good to go”

The nurse came in and began make the preparations, including a shot right into the wound to numb it; which had Tara gritting her teeth till the woman was done.

Soon the doctor came back and put glove son, “Alright Tara, I need you to lay on your stomach and relax.”

Tara slowly turns and lays down on her stomach, resting her head on her arms till she felt a hand in her hair.

She looks up smiling seeing Elsa right there with her.

“Alright I’ll let you know when I am done” Dr. Torez states as she starts.

Roughly ten minutes later the doctor gets up, “All set, keep the area dry till’ at least tomorrow morning, then you can shower or whatever.”

She writes on a piece of paper, “This will help with swelling and the pain, and get you back on your feet in time for the championships”

Everyone looks at her a bit shocked.

“Hey doctors follow sports too ya know, Tara you will be completely fine in about four to five weeks.” 

Dr. Tores Smiles and leaves the room.

Everyone was got excited as Tara gets dressed, they check her out and finally head back to the house.

 

TBC

So update yay! This one was a bit intense but in the coming chapters you will see why, if you notice I skip certain ‘scenes’ there is a reason so just keep reading to see all the pieces come together slowly!! Hope you enjoyed, till’ next time ~don’t let the frostbite bite ;) (PS I know we don’t know what has happened to Mitchel, we will soon though!)


	9. Living

The tapping of a pencil behind her made her cringe as she tucks her platinum blond hair behind her ear, Elsa was trying to focus on the professor but the tapping was getting annoying.

Turning around she narrows her eyes on the redheaded man.

“Would you please stop that tapping?”

The man stops and smirks.

She turns back around and listens as the professor drones on about textures and meshes in the animated world.

They only had a few weeks between thanksgiving and Christmas, and she was hoping this class would be easy.

As she writes notes, she suddenly felt something hit her arm, looking over she sees a wadded up piece of paper.

Picking it up she looks at it then notices writing, immediately she starts to quietly un-crumple it,   
reading it:

So you and Tara still banging?

Elsa groans internally and just tosses the paper into the trash nearby, beginning to take notes again.

Another piece of paper hit her, she didn’t even look this time just automatically in the trash.

After about another fifteen minutes of throwing paper away and listening to the lecture, the class was finally dismissed.

Quickly putting her things away, Elsa moves to the door and grins seeing her girlfriend on the bench across the hall with one of her team mates.

Smiling when both Tara and her team mate, Jessie, look up and wave with smiles on their faces.

She walks over with a grin and tilts Tara’s chin upwards, placing a kiss on her lover’s lips then smiling when she heard a soft purring come from the woman.

“Miss me love?” 

The basketball star grins, “Always baby.”

They kiss once more then groan when they hear a whistle and break apart, both glaring at Hansel.

“Don’t stop, it’s quite entertaining” he states walking over, he tries to put an arm around Elsa like she was one of his buddies.

However the blond steps to the side and then slides into Tara’s lap, “So baby what you want to do for lunch?”

“I was thinking we go out?” Tara states in question as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

“How about that new café downtown?” Jessie suggests as she uses her phone to text, “Amanda is heading there and says it’s good”

“Sounds good I’ll bring some of the guys…” Hansel starts to stay but is cut off.

“You are not invited Hansel, go away” Tara states as the women begin to walk.

The past week he was making both her and Elsa’s life miserable, popping up when they were getting hot, or just trying to horn his way into their little group.

“C’mon we used to hang all the time Tara!” He states following them.

Tara turns on her heel to say something but Elsa beats her to it.

“Listen up ginger”

Elsa growls out stabbing him in the chest with a finger making him step backwards and wince.

“We do not care about you, we do not care that you want to hang with us, I know for a fact you two never hung out ever and you need to get a new hobby!” 

She stabs her finger in his chest with every point.

He rubs his chest, “Wow feisty, I like feisty” He grins.

Elsa rolls her eyes and turns to rejoin Tara and Amanda, until she felt a slap on her butt, turning back around she slaps Hansel hard making him turn.

“You will regret that” She growls, moving to stand beside Tara.

“You do not touch anyone that way, asshole” Tara states as the three walk away.

As they walk, Elsa couldn’t help but remember a day about a week and a half back right after Thanksgiving.

~Flashback~

“Mom, dad called again he wants to come back” Anna states as she sits next to Kelly.

All five women were in a small living room, talking about what had happened the day before.

“He won’t be coming back for a few days, I can’t have him around, the police have pressed charges yes?” Joan looks to Tara.

Tara nods, “Yes, Elsa took me by this morning to sign the papers.”

Elsa leant into her girlfriend, sad and angry about what was going on with her father.

“Alright, I do hope maybe after a few days he will be alright, I just don’t understand it” the brunette woman states as she picks up her mug and takes a sip of tea.

“Mom, will you be okay when we leave?” Elsa asks worried that her father may harm her.

Joan sets the mug down nodding, “I will be fine dear, I can handle your father, and he just needs to cool off.”

“Well hopefully he learns, that man has anger issues.” Tara states slowly getting up.

Elsa helps her stand, “Where are you going?”

The tall woman looks at the blond, she was already annoyed that every time she moves everyone was wondering where she was headed.

“It’s called needing to pee.”

“I’ll help…”

“No, I can pee on my own thanks.” Tara walks slowly out of the room and down the hall.

“Elsa dear, perhaps you should back off a bit?” Joan suggests.

The blond looks at her mother, “Back off?”

“Yeah sis, she’s not a cripple, just sore mostly” Anna states though more obvious and bluntly.

This gains her a warning look from her mother.

“Tara is very independent from what you both told me last night of her life, I bet she rather do things on her own than you do everything for her” 

Joan explains as she leans back in her chair….

~End Flashback~

Elsa looks at Tara, who was now walking just fine and actually wants to start practicing soon; but the doctor is insisting she take the few more weeks off.

Tara looks down at the blond, “What?”

Elsa smiles, “Just thinking how lucky I am to have you”

The basketball star cocks her head, “Not as lucky as me, so let’s head to the café ladies.”

All three loop arms and head out of the Art building and towards Tara’s truck; but they stop when they get closer looking at the truck.

“What the fuck!?!”

Tara runs to her truck and sees how badly the paint had been scratched on all sides of the vehicle.

Jessie and Elsa walk up and Jessie actually growls.

“Who would do anything like this to your truck?” 

The guard asks as her hands trace a specific design then realizes there were words under the wild scratching.

“Tara, this wasn’t an accident”

“What?”

Jessie holds up a hand as she makes out the words underneath, just as her girlfriend trots up.

“Whoa what happened?”

“Hey Amanda, dunno Jessie is figuring something out though” Tara replies watching her team mate.

This whole time Elsa was looking around and saw a head of red hair ducking behind a tree, she narrows her eyes knowing who did this.

“It reads…get the hell out of campus you fag…” Jessie shakes her head.

“You would think with the strong LGBTQ community here people would be smart” Amanda states.

“Hansel isn’t very smart…” Elsa growls out and runs over to a tree.

She smirks as she grabs his ear and yanks him out from behind the tree and drags him back as he yells in pain.

She may be small but she can handle herself.

“Hansel” Tara narrows her eyes, “You backwards, hypocritical hick!”

“Hey let go!”

“Why did you key my damn truck?” Tara got right into his face.

“I didn’t key your stupid truck” He spat back but failed to hide his keys.

She snatches them and fins think black metallic shavings on his keys, she holds them in front of his face.

“Didn’t huh?”

She pulls out her phone and dials a number.

“Call campus police they won’t do shit!” He sneers with a smile.

“Oh no Hansel, not campus police…” She speaks on the phone a few seconds and hangs up.

“The Sheriff will be here in five minutes, don’t try to run Hansel because I’ll find you”

Elsa lets go of his ear and he straightens up, dusting off a bit; all the while glaring at the women.

He looks at Elsa and steps back, no wonder people called her the ‘Ice Queen’ the glare he was getting, he was shocked he wasn’t frozen solid yet.

Soon a cop car pulls up, and a tall man exits the vehicle.

“Miss Westen?” He asks looking at the ladies.

Tara steps forward, “That would be me” 

The two walk a few feet away to talk, while the rest of the group watches Hansel to make sure he stays put.

A few minutes later and the officer and Tara return, “Is this the man?”

“Yes Hansel Isles.” Tara replied trying to keep her tone even.

“Hansel Isle, I am placing you under arrest” The cop begins to move the man’s hands behind him.

“Wait…what no this is fucked up! Do you know who I am!?” Hansel yells outs as he is getting cuffed, having to listen to the whole thing the cop was saying.

“You are being charged with destruction of private property and harassment.” 

The officer finishes what he was saying and shoves Hansel into the back seat.

“Ladies I apologies for the problems he has caused, and for the truck.” 

He then moves to get in and drives off with an angry Hansel in the back.

Tara sighs and runs her hand over her truck, “My poor truck…”

She feels strong arms wrap around her waist and a head lean against her back, “We’ll get it redone love, and it’ll be good as new.”

Leaning into the embrace, Tara smiles “I know but still money I wasn’t accounting for”

Elsa snerks, “Please you have an emergency fund for your truck, and one for my beat up car”

Tara smiles bashfully, “Yeah fine alright” 

She laughs.

“Let’s go enjoy lunch, screw classes the rest of the day we are all grade A students”

Everyone cheers and climbs into the truck to head to the café.

~In Elsa & Anna’s Room~

“KELLY STOP!!” 

Anna screams in a fit of giggles as her girlfriend tickles her sides, after her snarky basketball comment.

“Oh no, you take that back!” Kelly was grinning from ear to ear as she tickles the redhead.

“OK OK!!!! I take it back!” Anna laughs then finally takes a deep breath as Kelly’s fingers finally stop.

“I mean if you wanted to get your hands on me there are better ways!” She states and jumps away from Kelly just in case.

“Oh you cheeky bugger” Kelly says smiling and raising a brow, “You don’t want these hands…”

She wiggles her fingers at Anna.

“To do those wonderful things to you, that you love?”

Anna’s cheeks go red and she bites her bottom lip and looks around.

“Not here….don’t know when Elsa will be back…”

Though Kelly did pick up on the way Anna didn’t say no.

“Well then how about…” Kelly’s sentence was cut off with a knock at the door.

Anna moves to the, opening it.

“Anna hey!” Kristoff says with a big smile, until she opened the door completely to show Kelly behind her, “…and Kelly”

Kelly leans against the door, a hand possessively on Anna’s back.

“What’s up Kristoff?” Anna says as she bites back a moan, her girlfriend was swirling her fingers on her lower back, under her shirt.

“Oh I just wanted to see if you wanted to hangout sometime…” He rubs the back of his neck.

Anna shifts on her feet, “I dunno Kristoff, you threatened my sister and her girl, you threatened Kelly, and I don’t want there to be a problem that I am with Kelly” 

She quickly adds, as Kristoff was about to say something.

“That won’t change, can you accept Kelly and me together, cause’ if you can’t don’t bother”

He looks at her nodding, “That will take time, guess I’ll come back, see ya around Anna.”

Both women watch as he walks back into his room.

“I don’t mean to sound like a bitch, but I do not like that he lives across the hall from you” 

Kelly pulls Anna against her and shuts the door, nuzzling into Anna’s neck.

“Mmmmm babe, nothing I can’t do about” Anna says breathily, leaning more into the woman.

“Well why not move into my dorm room, I am supposed to have a roommate” Kelly states and kisses the redhead’s neck.

Anna turns around and looks into Kelly’s amber eyes, “You want me to move in with you?”

Kelly nods, “We are always having to sneak around here, and I rather not sneak.”

Anna thinks for a moment, “What about Elsa…?”

Kelly chuckles, “Honey how often does she actually stay the night here?”

“Okay you have a point, she is rarely here and I do see her…”

“C’mon baby, it’ll make things easier and I’m sure Elsa won’t mind”

“Alright, yes but only after I talk to my sister.” 

Kelly steps closer, once more pulling Anna to her, “Fine by me”

They move in to kiss when the door rattles and flies open, making them jump as they see Elsa, Tara, Jessie and Amanda.

“HOLY SHIT!” Kelly exclaims trying to slow down her heart.

Tara smirks and raises a brow, “Every time I see you, your lips are connected or almost connected” 

“Well if you would stop coming in at the wrong time, they would be.” Kelly states with a playful pout, which earns her a slap on the shoulder from Anna.

“Thought you all had classes still?” Anna asks as she moves to sit on her bed.

“Tara decided we should ditch, since we all are acing those classes anyway” Elsa states leaning against her drawing board.

“Hey we are de-stressing from all the bullshit today, but I need to go to my room and at least finish something I started a few days ago.” 

Tara smiles and gives Elsa a kiss, “I’ll see you at the game, even though I’m not playing?”

“Of course, and we’ll still do the kiss, oh and don’t forget the appointment tomorrow!” Elsa yells after Tara as she walks out of the room.

“Appointment?” Jessie asks.

“Tattoo appointment.”

“Oh…well Amanda and I better go, got to freshen up for the game tonight, laters”

She and Amanda quickly leave shutting the door behind them.

Elsa looks at Kelly then at Anna, “Why do you two look nervous?”

Kelly was wringing her hands, and Anna was bobbing on her heels.

“Well see…Kelly asked me something and I wanted to talk to you about it to make sure you would be okay with it…and besides you are barely here anyway…NOT that I am complaining but you are not here most of the time and well she asked me to move in.”

Kelly wasn’t sure how Anna could say all that so quickly in one breath, it made her out of breath just hearing it.

The blond blinks, “So you want to move into Kelly’s dorm room with her?”

She was amazed she was able to keep up with her sisters rambling.

“Yes, I would. You are mostly at Tara’s anyway…and we’ll still see each other, and ya know practice your newfound thing….”

Elsa nods quickly, “Quite right, I am fine with it, you are an adult after all.”

She didn’t want her newfound thing to become know yet.

“I’m gonna go see Tara for a bit, I’ll see you both later” She kisses Anna, “Love ya doll, see ya at the game”

Kelly quickly exits but eyes Elsa for a split second before disappearing.

As soon as the door shuts, Elsa was cornering her sister, “WHAT THE HELL!?”

“I’m sorry it slipped I didn’t mean to do it” Anna shrank into the corner and felt the room temperature drop.

“Anna, the only people I want knowing are you, Tara and the Professor that saw it! And I haven’t told Tara yet!”

Elsa steps back and reigns in her anger, the room temperature coming back up to normal.

“I know, I’m really sorry…it’s hard to keep things from Kelly.” 

The blond nods, “Sorry I reacted that way, just I wish I could figure out where I got all this from, I mean c’mon it’s in Fairytales like…like Frozen! This doesn’t happen in real life!”

She slumps against her desk.

Anna moves closer and hugs her sister, “Things happen for a reason, I don’t know why but you are very special, but we knew that already so you have a few powers now, doesn’t mean a lot of things have to change”

“When did you get so…insightful?”

“Oh it comes and goes” 

Both women laugh.

“So really moving in with Kelly?”

“Yeah, that way we don’t have to worry about you coming through the door, I love her sis and want to be with her.”

“Well let me know when, I’ll help you move in” 

Elsa grins at the hug she receives and returns it, “Hmmm wonder if I could move in with Tara then…she has the space and well ninety percent of my stuff is already there.”

Anna giggles, “I’m sure she would be thrilled but you need to tell her of well your new powers.”

“Yeah, I know…tonight after the game…” Elsa states as they both get ready to chill for a bit and then have dinner together.

~Tara’s Room~

“I’m telling you Elsa is hiding something from you!” Kelly states sitting in the desk chair as Tara works on her drawing board.

“And what if she is, she’ll tell me eventually, I’m not going to get upset over her not telling me something right away.”

Tara was working on a sketch for Elsa and Anna’s mother Joan, she had requested it as a surprise for her daughters.

“Wow you have changed” Kelly states with a smile.

Tara looks up, “Why do you sound do shocked?”

“Well let’s see you said last year…and I quote, ‘I will never settle down I am a player plain and simple’ and yet look at you, not bitching about secrets like you used too or looking at another woman.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Hell yeah it is!” Kelly exclaims and jumps up.

Setting her charcoals down, Tara wipes her hands off as she turns around.

“And you are telling me all this because?”

“Because…she makes you better. You used to fly off the handle if someone kept something from you and now you are more chilled out”

Kelly grins at her best friend, “Plus with Anna moving in with me…maybe Elsa will move in with you.”  
“Wait what?”

“Okay, you need to stop spending so much time around Anna, she’s rubbing off on you” Kelly states and ducks the pencil that is thrown at her.

“Anna is moving into your room?”

“Yep, gives you an excuse to ask Elsa to move in, you’ve been talking about it since you got back from our trip.”

Sitting on her bed Tara nods, “I know but it’s been four months…well almost five”

“It’s been two months for Anna and I and we are doing it”

“I know that, well we’ll see how things go and maybe I’ll ask her in the very near future though at the end of the year I am moving into my own place.”

Getting up Tara grabs her gym bag, “C’mon we need to carb up then head to the stadium.”  
“Yep on the way will get my stuff.”

~Later After the Game~

“Fuck that team was really physical tonight!” Tara exclaims walking out of the stadium and smiling seeing both Elsa and Anna waiting for her and Kelly.

“Tell me about it, and you didn’t even play!” Kelly was rubbing her side where a few girls landed fouls that were not called.

“The ref’s sucked too, couch is having a meeting with the school on the ref’s they hire cause’ that was fucked up.”

Tara replies then pulls Elsa into a hug from behind, “Hey babe”

“Hey you, ready to go?”

Elsa looks up into silver eyes with a grin.

“Always, see you both tomorrow?” Anna asks as Kelly entwines their fingers together.

“Got it sis, be safe and see you later” Elsa says with a smile and the younger couple walk off.

Tara moves to Elsa’s side and takes her hand as they begin to walk in the opposite direction.

“Tara there is something I have to tell you”

The raven haired woman swallows and nods, “Alright”

They walk to a bench and sit down close to one another. Elsa starts.

“Yeah everyone has too”

“Well I’m doing great in the class but one day I had to stay later needed the professors help…”

~Flash Back~

“Elsa you are doing marvelous in this class, are you sure you want to stay an Art major?” the professor asks.

Smiling Elsa could only nod, “Professor I need help with something however…these mods here with the unidentified elements…could one of them actually be water?”

The professor looks at the samples, “One could be, now mind you these were found in a crater and no one knows the exact structure, but the unknown element may have H2o within it to make it what it is.”

They both examine the different parts of the liquid contained in various small square containers.

“Elsa what if we put a few together, sort of like an experiment?”

“That’s rather dangerous isn’t it?”

”Well I was assured these elements are completely safe so I think it will be fine.”

Elsa wasn’t so sure, unknown elements that were safe seemed a bit farfetched but she was curious.

“Alright how about the one we believe is water with this one that has metal properties.”

The professor grabs both containers and then another, she begins to slowly pour the two together but stops when the elements begin to smoke.

“How interesting, like fog”

They both lean in and suddenly there was a small burst sending the professor back and onto her butt.

However Elsa never moved, she stood frozen to her spot as she felt something to thousands of small icicles melting into her skin.

The feeling spread inside her then suddenly stopped.

“Okay that was cold…” Elsa states looking back at the professor who was wide eyed, “Professor?”

“Elsa dear, you glowed for a moment, like an icy blue.”

The blond looks at her hands and noticed particles that disappeared into her skin.

Then with her being so nervous, snow started falling inside the room and then she shot out a icicle from her hand into the station she was standing at.

“Whoa…”

“Elsa, we need to get this under control, and well if I am right you rather not be a lab money?”

Nodding Elsa isn’t sure what to do, “I’m scared”

“It’s alright Elsa, we just have to figure out how to control them” 

The professor tries to calm her and it works, taking about anything but what happened.

They both notice that as Elsa calms things go back to normal.

“Just stay calm as much as you can, you can control this….and I will tell the school that we will no longer look into these elements and don’t worry I will not tell them what happened to you. Just come here a few times a week and we’ll figure this out.”

~End Flashback~

“And now I can do this…” 

Elsa holds her hand between them and makes a snowflake appear.

Tara sits there stunned, ‘a freak accident happened to my girlfriend and she has powers like…wait like omg!’

A huge grin forms on Tara’s lips, “So you are THE Elsa now”

It took Elsa a moment to figure out what Tara meant, but then she slaps the back of Tara’s head.

“I am not a Disney character!” but she couldn’t help but smile seeing how Tara was accepting what happened to her.

“Well you look like her, and now you have powers” the taller woman takes Elsa’s hands, “If I can help, please let me know and thank you for telling me.”

“You, my sister and the professor know that’s it right now. I’m sure I will have to allow Anna to Kelly eventually but right now no”

“Alright, I won’t tell her…kinda cool my girlfriend has powers” 

Tara couldn’t help but grin like a goof.

“Yeah I just wish it never happened, I just have to stay calm mostly and I’ll be fine” 

They get up hand in hand once more and walk towards their dorm.

“Elsa?”

“Yes?”

“I have a question”

“That would be?”

“Well I was thinking, I heard Anna is moving in with Kelly?”

Elsa looks up at Tara, “Yeah she is”

“Well…would you like to move in with me?”

Tara didn’t look at Elsa she just looked ahead, she was way too nervous.

It was Elsa’s turn to grin big, “I would love too”

“Really?” Tara’s eyes brightened again.

“Yes, really…seems pointless not too when I am there most of the time anyway, even Anna pointed that out”

“Awesome!” Tara laughs and picks Elsa up and turns in a circle.

Elsa was giggling and trying to get her feet back on the ground, “You are a massive dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m your dork” 

Elsa stops at that, “Mine?”

Tara nods, “Yeah, ever since we met I have belonged to you”

A pale hand traces up Tara’s arm, “You are not a possession love”

Smiling the silver eyed women shakes her head, “Not what I mean baby, my heart is yours…in turn all of me”

Locking eyes with Tara, Elsa realizes just what that means, and that she in turn had already given Tara her heart.

“You have mine as well, and all of me” 

She leans up on her toes and presses her lips to Tara’s, almost immediately the kiss deepens then they pull away.

“H-how about we go home…”

Tara was having a hard time forming sentences in her head from that kiss and declaration let alone talking them.

Elsa simply nods taking the woman’s hand that has captured her heart so completely.  
“Home”

TBC


	10. The Holidays Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls start their Christmas Vacation!

Finally Chapter 10, enjoy!! Sorry for taking so long, life has been insane

Chapter 10: The Holidays Part 1

 

Elsa’s head bobbed as the truck drove down the highway, her pillow the only thing keeping her face from getting smashed against the passenger window when the truck hit a bump.

They had been driving for eight hours so far and still had five hours to go.

The driver looks over at her girlfriend and couldn’t help but chuckles at the awkward position the blond was in. 

Instead of putting the back down to lay, the small woman opted to just lean against the window on her pillow snoozing away. 

Tara grabs her coffee and takes a sip as she slows down, seeing traffic ahead was backed up.

“Now what do I have to drive through?” 

She asks herself as she sets her travel mug down, sighing she turns the radio up just a bit more to have something to keep her mind busy.

As she pulls to a stop behind a small Prius, she sees a truck whiz by in the left lane that was closed ahead.

Shaking her head, because that is why traffic is backed up in the first place.

“Fucking idiots, can’t be considerate of others.” 

Shrugging it off she remembers why she was going in this direction, towards Chicago.

 

~flashback~

 

“So dad has moved back into the house” Elsa states as she finishes off her midterm assignment while lounging on their bed, in now their shared room.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm, seems mom is going to give him one more chance” the blond sits up and closes her portfolio, “She wants to know if we are coming for Christmas.”

The tall woman turns from her drawing table, setting down the paints she had in her hands, and closing one tube that seemed to fill the room with paint fumes.

“Honestly, I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him, and I can handle your dad pretty well.”

She notices the sadness in Elsa’s eyes, “Els, what do you want to do?”

Elsa’s eyes widen, she still wasn’t used to someone wanting to do what she wanted instead of the other way around.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, maybe we could go there for New Year’s that way I get to see my mom for a few days and it won’t be that bad?”

Nodding Tara gets up and moves to sit next to her girlfriend, “Sounds good to me, I was wondering…want to go to Chicago for Christmas, I can show you where I grew up and all the fun stuff there that happens around the holiday?”

“Oh Tar, that would be great, I would love to go to Chicago with you, but won’t that be a huge drive to my parent’s for New Years?”

“Nah, it’ll be fine and I can drive the whole way.”

 

~end flashback~

 

Tara smiles, as she begins to move again with traffic, unknowing to her that Elsa had woken up and was watching her.

“When you remember things, you have a really adorable face love” 

The raven haired woman jumps a bit then laughs, “Do I now?”

“Oh yes, you scrunch your nose when you study, you grin when you are trying to surprise me but you get this thoughtful look when you are remembering, what were you thinking about?”

Elsa sat up and threw her pillow behind her, pulling the visor down she begins t situate her hair.

“Oh just how we decided to spend the holidays is all, have a good nine hour nap?”

“I slept that long, how much farther do we have to go?”

“Four hours”

“Oh that’s not bad, where are we staying in Chicago?” Elsa puts the visor up and leans over entwining her fingers with Tara’s free hand.  
“At my favorite Hotel, the Trump Hotel”

Tara waited for the gasp, or the ‘that is too expensive’ line from her lover, but shockingly it never came.

“Oh well, our friends will be jealous, never stayed in a fancy hotel before.”

Tara glances over at Elsa, “Baby are you feeling well?”

“I’m fine why?” 

The blond smirks internally knowing Tara is freaking out because she wasn’t freaking out.

“Uhm nothing…I guess”

Tara scratches her neck then moves into the right lane as they start to see Chicago in the distance.

“Almost there love”

 

~About an hour later~

 

They pull up to the entrance of the Trump Hotel and step out, many people giving them disgusted looks as they see the truck.

Tara rolls her eyes and hands the key to the Valet as another grabs their luggage. 

“Make sure to park it close to the entrance, I have someone picking it up to get the paint job fixed later today.”

“Yes Ma’am.” The boy quickly gets in the truck and parks it three spots from the entrance.

Tara had decided to wait till she got back to Chicago to get the paint redone by the person that did it before.

“Love, why do people have to judge?” Elsa asks looking at a few people that had been looking at the truck.

Tara smirks and replies loud enough for anyone to hear.

“Because they have their own problems and don’t want to dwell on them, so they are petty and look down on others who are obviously much better off than they are.”

She looks around and sees a few eyes widen and others quickly looking away in shame trying to hide it.

“C’mon sexy let’s check into our room.” 

They walk hand in hand to the front counter, smiling as the receptionist smile.

“Good afternoon Ladies, my name Jan, how can I help you today?”

“We have reservations under Westen”

Tara states as she pulls out a check book and ID.

Jan quickly types in the computer, “Taralina Westen?”

“Yes, is our room ready?”

The woman looks at the status then grabs a few key cards, “It is, let me get these key cards ready”

She scans three cards, then places them in a small information packet and hands it to Tara.

“Cash, check or credit?”

“Check, and I will need a tab for the bar and room service so will provide my card for that.”

Tara hands over the items and Jan smiles verifying the check then putting in her drawer then scanning the card and putting it in a safe.

“You are all set ladies, you have one of the Deluxe Grand Suites on the top floor, I hope you enjoy your stay and if you need anything   
please don’t hesitate to call to the front desk.”

“Thank you, we will” 

Tara smiles and picks up her ID, then takes Elsa’s hand as they are shown the way by a bell-boy.

They quickly reach the room, and Tara gives the boy a tip then shuts the door.

She walks into the main room, and spots Elsa staring out of the large wall of windows out onto the city.

Walking up, she puts her arms around the blonde’s shoulders and kiss her cheek.

“What do you think baby?”

Elsa instinctively leans back, and smells the cologne that Tara wears relaxing her even more.

“Its gorgeous love, didn’t know a city with skyscrapers could be this beautiful.”

Tara smiles and pulls the blond tightly against her, nuzzling her hair. “You haven’t seen anything yet, wait till night falls.”

“Mmmm well usually the site I see at night has no competition to anything the world can give me” 

Elsa smiles as she turns in her lover’s arms and kisses the taller woman.

Moaning into the kiss, Tara slides a hand into the back of the blonde’s hair, but both jump when the hotel phone rings.

Tara let’s Elsa go and walks to the desk picking the phone up.

“Yes?”

“Hello Ms. Weston, there is a man named Dean here wising to see you, shall we send him up?”

“Yes, he’s here to pick up my truck, send him up.”

“Very well Ms. Westen, he’s on his way.”

“Thank you.”

Tara hangs up and looks over at her girlfriend, “Dean is here to pick up the truck, he’s on his way up.”

Nodding Elsa grabs her suitcase, “I’m going to unpack our stuff real quick, let me know when he is here?”

“Of course babe” Tara smiles and watches as the blond leaves looking for the master bedroom.

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door, Tara quickly makes her way over yelling to Elsa, “HE’S HERE!!”

She opens the door and smiles, “Hey there stranger!”

They hug and she welcomes him inside.

“Dang Tara, how do you always get the swanky places?” the man asks looking around the living room/kitchen area.

“Just lucky I guess.”

He laughs and then stops as Elsa walks out form down the hall.

“Awww Tara you brought me a Christmas gift!”

Elsa’s eyes widen as the man steps towards her, and the room temperature drops. 

Feeling the change Tara quickly steps in front of her friend, “Touch my girlfriend, and even though I have known you for ears, you will regret it”

Stepping back, Dean realized he over stepped “Sorry Tar, was only joking”

During this Elsa was able to calm down, then step up beside Tara and lean into her.

“Dean meet Elsa, love this is my old friend Dean who will be repainting my truck”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Elsa, sorry about before was only joking,” Dean offers his hand.

Elsa steps slightly forward and shakes it, “Nice to meet you too, and it’s alright just not used to it I guess”

“Alright so, I need the keys to your truck woman.” Dean states looking at Tara expectantly.

“Alright, gees it’s like ya wanna get it done or something…” She teases as she pulls the keys out of her pocket and hands them over.

“It will be done by the time I have to leave right?”

“It’ll be done in two days, so you will have it before Christmas by a day, I want Christmas off so gonna do it all and don’t worry it will be my best work as always.”

He smiles as Tara punches his arm.

“Alright, just making sure, heading to Elsa’s parents for new Years, so gotta have my truck.”

Dean looks at Elsa, “It was very nice to meet you Elsa, again sorry about before.”

“No harm done, and be safe please, don’t need you dying cause’ of Tara’s truck.” 

“Oh I like her Tara, you better hold on to her” He states at the door, “Have a Merry Christmas, and I’ll drop the truck off and give the front desk the key when it’s done. Bye”

“Bye” Both w omen reply as he leaves.

Tara turns to the blond, “Are you okay? I felt the temp drop”

Elsa nods, “I’m fine baby, just not used to that type teasing.”

“Yeah, he is a bit brash, hey want to go get an early dinner, know this amazing quiet place we can go too”

She adds in her mind, ‘Hope I am still welcomed there’

“Sure, let’s go, I am starving.”

They both pull on their winter coats, hat and gloves and head outside to hail a Taxi.

“Gees Chicago gets really cold...” Elsa states rubbing her gloved hands together.

“Yeah, gets pretty cold, glad we got our winter clothes now?”

“Most definitely”

Finally a Taxi stop and they climb in”

“Where too ladies?” A man asks with a heavy Lebanese accent.

“To the Weston Diner and Café please” Tara replies and settles back in her seat.

Elsa looks at her, “Westen Diner and Café?”

Swallowing Tara nods, “Parents place, has awesome food, but not sure how this will go. Can try right?”

Elsa pulls the tall woman closer and runs a hand through the short black/red punk hair “Cn always try, this will be an adventure and if it doesn’t work out I’m sure you know other places.”

“Oh yes many” Tara says and closes her eyes, enjoying her lover’s simple touch.

 

~Forty-Five Minutes later~

 

“That’ll be twenty-six fifty please.”

Tara hands over her black credit card, and the guys swipes it, then she gives him his cash tip of ten bucks.

“Thank you ladies have a merry Christmas.”

“You too, bye”

They climb out, and look at the front of the restaurant, Tara can’t help but smile.

“Well all lit up lets go in and see how this goes.”

Elsa moves forward but notices Tara doesn’t, so she takes her hand and finally the woman begins to walk.  
“Nervous?”

“Yeah, been seven years since I saw my parents.”

They walk in and instantly their noses are assaulted with home cooking and aromas of baking pies.

“Oh wow that smells really good!” Tara exclaims as the hostess comes up, and it was her mother.

She swallows and simple smiles squeezing Elsa’s hand to let her know who it was exactly.

“Greetings ladies, two?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Elsa replies and they follow the woman to a booth.

“Will this be alright?”

“Oh yes thank you very much.” The blond sits and scoots in then Tara sits beside her, as they are handed menus.

“Well Lynet will be your server and she will be here shortly, can I get you anything to drink?”

“Water for me please” Elsa says with a smile.

“For me as well” Tara states, finally saying something.

“Alright, will be right back with those.”

Her mom leaves and Tara slumps back, “She didn’t even recognize me, but it has been a while.”

Elsa takes her love’s hand and rubs it with her thumb, “It’ll be alright no matter what.”

Her mom comes back, “Here are your waters, and may I ask something, I hope not to seem rude.”

Elsa looks at Tara who was looking indifferent and then nods, “Sure”

“Are you two a couple?”

Tara bristled but stayed quiet, just took Elsa’s hand in her own.

“Yes Ma’am we are.” The blond says a bit quietly not sure what the woman was doing.

“Oh well, you two make a cute couple.” The woman smiles, “I had a daughter once, but sadly we did not treat her well after she came out.”

There was sadness and pain in her voice, it took everything for Tara not to burst out in anger.

“Well, and I hope I don’t over step Ma’am, but have you tried to speak to her?” Elsa asks, then sips on her water.

“No I haven’t to be honest, doubt she would be happy to hear from me anyway. I hear she is doing pretty well for herself. Well I hope you enjoy your dinner and Merry Christmas.” 

She began to walk away, when Tara stood up.

“Mom?”

The woman froze, then slowly began to turn around; it seemed like the whole place was silent as the woman began to realize who stood in front of her.

Elsa was still in the booth, biting and nibbling her lower lip hoping this would go well; she really wanted Tara to have her family back.

“Taralina?” The woman takes a step closer then stops as if it’s a dream.

Nodding Tara steps closer, “Yeah mom, it’s me….”

Mrs. Weston’s eyes began to water, “You came back…”

Tara nods and closes the distance between them, being taller than her mother she pulls her into a hug.  
“I missed you mom”

“I missed you too, I’m so sorry Taralina” the smaller woman hugs tight, “I’m going to sit with you and your girl, let me do one thing real fast…”

Mrs. Westen moves to the front and talks to a girl then comes back, “Now introduce me to this lovely woman.”

Tara smiles and they walk back to the booth, “Elsa, meet my mom Mrs. Taralina Weston, mom this is Elsa Winters my girlfriend.”

Elsa smiles, “A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weston”

“Pleasure to meet you as well Elsa, may I join the both of you?”

“Of course” Elsa scoots back to her spot as Tara rejoins her, and sips her water.

“How have you been mom?” Tara asks as she looks over the menu.

“Oh been alright, since your father left I have been doing rather well ironically.” Mrs. Weston states as Lynet brings a water for her.

“May I take your orders?”

Elsa looks up, “I would like the homemade pot roast meal with corn if possible.”

Lynet nods writing it down, “and you miss?”

Tara looks over the menu then grins, “The Taralina Special please, I have a feeling that is my favorite.”

Lynet writes it down looking a bit confused, thinking it was named after the owner.

Laughing Mrs. Weston puts her water down, “Lynet, that meal is named after my daughter. Please meet her Lynet this is my Daughter Taralina and her girlfriend Elsa.”

“OH!” Lynet smiles, “Nice to meet you, but excuse me as I go put the order in.”

As she leaves Tara’s mom yells after her, “Don’t charge them it’s on the house!”

“Mom you don’t have to…”

“Yes, I do.” She leans forward and takes Tara’s free hand, “I haven’t seen you in seven years, let me treat you and your girlfriend.”

“Thanks mom” Tara says smiling, then leans back wrapping an arm around Elsa’s shoulders.

Looking between the two women, Taralina smiles “So how did you two meet?”

“I’ll let Elsa tell you that story, I need to go wash my hands.”

Tara excuses herself quickly and goes to wash her hands, seeing the kitchen as she passed; noticing a couple familiar faces but they wouldn’t know her not anymore.

She takes her time washing her hands and slowly makes her way back, then she hears laughter as she approaches.

“Yeah she was smooth, phone number on the back of a business card, but I don’t ever regret saying yes to her.” Elsa says as Tara rejoins them.

“Elsa says you are doing very well in college, and in life Taralina.” Her mother states, face shining with pride.

“Uhh yeah, and uhm mom would you mind calling me Tara, so much easier.”

Taralina nods, “Of course, it does seem easier, Tara it is then”

They made small talk catching up a bit, then food came.

Tara realized something that her mother said earlier, “Mom…what happened with dad?”

Taralina goes quiet for a moment as the two continue to eat.

“After you left and moved in with Kelly’s family, it was rough at home.” She takes a sip of water to calm her nerves.

“Your father as you know is very religious, but the pompous ass couldn’t see past the same sex thing to see the daughter he had. I wouldn’t let me see you or try to contact you, and by the time I had had enough, I didn’t know where you were.

But I didn’t agree with kicking you out at all, it didn’t matter to me if you like the same sex, but to him it was like Armageddon came hailing down. He and I divorced three years ago, he was never the same and I couldn’t be with him anymore.

Now though, I am happy, have the restaurant and now you again so he can go rot in hell for all I care.”

Tara had stopped eating, fearing she may spit food everywhere, “You stood up to him for me?”

“Yes”

“If I had known….I’m sorry mom, I just assumed you both didn’t want to see me ever again.” She takes a drink then licks her lips.

“Well doesn’t matter now dear, you are here and with your beautiful girlfriend, so let’s not relive the past ok?”

“Alright” Tara says smiling at her mom and girlfriend.

“Mrs. Weston, are you doing anything for Christmas?” Elsa asks suddenly.

“Only watching the games and a small dinner for me, why dear?” Taralina waves Lynet over to clear the table.

“Would you like to join us?”

“I don’t want to intrude…”

“No, you won’t be intruding, we have this huge hotel room, big ass TV for the parade and all that…please mom…you can use the chef style kitchen….” 

Tara knew if she tossed in the kitchen her mom was hooked.

“Well….alright I’ll join you both, but I have nothing for you.” 

“You there is the best gift Mrs. Weston”

Smiling Taralina nods, “Thank you, thank you both, I’ll need the address and room number.”

“Oh easy Trump Hotel suite 2001.” Tara rattles off and laughs as her mom’s eyes bug out.

“Trump Hotel?”

“Yes mom, uhh when they say pretty well, I’m doing damn well.” Tara says with a smile.

The older woman looks between the two, “So you are telling me you are well off…how well off?”

Tara gulps and fiddles with the straw in her water and quietly replies in a whisper, “Millions off…”

“Oh my…I am so proud of you!” Taralina exclaims with a bright smile, “Oh dera looks like the dinner rush is starting, Tara I am very very proud of you, and Elsa you are also an amazing woman. Sadly I have to get back to work, here is my card has my cell on it, call me later?”

Taralina stands.

“Yeah mom, I will. See you soon,” They both watch as her mother smiles walking off.

“That went very well” Elsa states as she finishes her water.

Tara nods, “Very well, sad about dad though, oh well I guess.”

They both get up and put on their winter clothes, waving at Tara’s mom as they leave, and then huddle together as Tara flags down a Taxi.

As they hop in they hear a familiar voice.

“Well hello again ladies, good dinner?”

Tara and Elsa laugh at getting the same driver, “Yeah very good, back to Trump Hotel please.”

“Alright, on our way.”

As they pull into the street it starts to snow.

“Elsa, look!” Tara points out the window at the large snowflakes, “Maybe we can have some fun in the snow later”

Elsa smiles looking out the window, but knew full well that Tara didn’t just want to play in snow, it was an excuse for her to let loose as well; with no one knowing.

“Yeah would be fun” Elsa says leaning back against her lover and closing her eyes.

It took a bit longer to get back because the snow got heavy, but one hour and ten minutes later they were back in their room nice and cozy watching Disney movies.

“What movie next, and don’t say Mulan…not a fan at the moment.” Tara states and looks at the DVD collection.

“How about Frozen? It is our favorite movie and we have yet to watch it together.” Elsa suggests as she comes back with more buttery popcorn and sits down on the couch.

“Frozen it is, it’s weird we haven’t watched it yet.” The basketball star gets it all set and rejoins her girlfriend.

They snuggle together as the beginning starts, both humming along as they enjoy popcorn.

As the movie moves forward, both women sang each song word for word and laughing together.

When the movie ends, Tara stretches and gets up to put it away as Elsa puts the now empty bowl in the kitchen.

“Elsa, wanna go to the roof? It looks like the snow is really coming down and it would hide it well”

“Sure, put our snow pants on and such?” Elsa asks as they both make their way into their bedroom.

“Yep, though take your time changing” Tara says sticking out her tongue and pulling her pants off, then her shirt to put warmer clothes on.

“Woman you keep doing that and we won’t get outside, and then you can explain to management why our bedroom is flooded after other types of fun.”

Elsa states with a low husky voice as she strips and pulls on snow pants, then the boots before putting her top and jacket on.

“Yeah yeah” Tara states as she slips on her clothing and buttons up.

“Are we allowed on the roof?” the blond asks as they make their way up to the top.

“Yes, I made sure to clear it when we got back, plus we rented their most expensive room, and well their bar-tab is gonna be high so they can’t bitch.”

They open a door and get a gust of wind in their face, they push the door open and grab the large block that the receptionist said was there to keep the door open.

Tara brought her phone just in case though.

“Alright baby let loose” 

Elsa takes a deep breath and takes her gloves off, at first they were cold, but then it seemed normal to her.

She starts to let emotions through and gusts of snow come out wherever she waves her hand.

“Gonna try something, stand still love!” Elsa yells over the wind.

Tara stills and nods, “Alright.”

Elsa smirks and begins to concentrate, a large snowball forming over Tara’s head.

Tara was confuse for a moment till she saw a shadow around her and looked up, “OH HELL NO WOMAN!!!”

She tries to dodge, but was too late as the snowball buried her.

The blond laughs, but quickly stops when she doesn’t see Tara trying to come out of the powdery snow.

“Baby?” She runs over and begins to dig, feeling a coat she pulls up and hears Tara splutter and take a breath.

“What the hell Elsa, trying to kill me…that snow was really dense in the center.” Tara coughs and leans against a generator wall, wiping what looked like slushy off her face.

“I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t mean to do that, I thought it was all fluffy snow.” Elsa helped clean Tara’s face and then kissed her nose.  
“I would never try to hurt you, you know that.”

“Yeah I do baby, sorry just kinda panicked.” Tara smiles and hugs the shorter woman, “Was cool you could do that though.”

“Thanks, the professor and I have been training me real hard, at least I can control it mostly, especially when we make love.”

Tara laughs, “Oh yeah, I remember having to explain to the board why our floor was flooded, and have it sound plausible since the source was my room, that was fun.”

Elsa blushes remembering when Tara said her sink and toilet flooded to cover what actually happened.

“Yes well at least that doesn’t happen anymore…”

“Awe love I’m only teasing” Tara says and kisses the blond.

“Mmmm I know baby, so wanna see if I can build anything?” Elsa asks as she makes a small snowman.

“Oh looky there, and who is this love?” Tara says playing with the snowman’s arms.

“That is Olaf, and he likes warm hugs.” 

Tara smirks and gives the snowman a hug, “Yep sure is an Olaf if I ever saw one.”

Both laugh and the wind picks up but it wasn’t Elsa, “Okay, time to go in now…”

Tara grabs Elsa’s hand and they go back to the door and open it moving the block and entering, letting the door slam shut behind them.  
“That was fun minus the slushy” Tara says with a chuckle as they make their way back to the room.

Peeling off the clothing, Elsa was done first so went to make some drink to warm them further, as she was finishing up Tara was coming out brushing her hair.

“Oooo hot totties?” She asks as she takes one and sips, “Mmmmm love hot totties”

Grinning Elsa drinks some of hers feeling the warmth spread through her chest, “I may have icey powers, but I do like to be warm.”

Tara looks up, “Nah you like to be hot and sweaty” She laughs and ducks the napkins thrown at her. “Can’t deny it though!”

“Yes I know baby, still I can throw things at you!” Elsa runs to the living room and grabs a pillow and throws it square in the middle of Tara’s face.

As it fell Tara had her face scrunched as she uses the same pillow to hit Elsa.

“Oh!” Elsa grabs another pillow and both women start a pillow dual, laughing and striking to get the best hit.

“Hey not the hair just fixed it!” Tara yells and goes for Elsa’s head.

Elsa ducks and jumps over the couch, landing in a crouch “Oh yeah, that short spikey do is never messed up, unlike my hair!” 

Tara grins and leaps over the couch and is able to snag Elsa pillow to where she is pillow-less, “Ha got it!”

She lifted the extra pillow in the air in triumph, until Elsa tackled her to the floor and straddled her hips.

She noticed the spaghetti-strap tank the blond was wear was almost see through.

“Well hello there”

Elsa rolls her eyes, knowing what has her lover so distracted “Well you gonna unwrap me or what?”

Tara’s eyes brighten, “Oh unwrap, definitely unwrap….”

Elsa laughs as Tara begins to do just that.

 

~Earlier that day~

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Anna?” Kelly asks as she drives her brand new mustang GT convertible her best friend got her for Christmas. 

“Mom says it’ll be fine, and I trust mom don’t you?” the redhead counters as she watches the snow covered fields pass.

“Oh I do, it’s him I don’t trust but I did take a self-defense class refresher between when we got back to school.”

Anna looks at Kelly, “Well let’s hope you don’t need it, it’ll be fine” 

She leans over and kisses Kelly’s cheek.

The brunette smiles and turns down the road that went to Anna’s house, “So should I know about any traditions?”

“Not really, I mean we exchange gifts Christmas Eve mostly, and one Christmas Day, we sleep in, watch the parade.”

Anna rattles off a few things that were pretty normal.

“Okay, just making sure don’t wanna tread on toes, so Tara said they are coming here for New Year’s right?” Kelly asks as she punches in the number to the gate.

“Yep, they went to her hometown for Christmas though”

“My hometown too love” the brunette states as she pulls up to the front of the house and parking.

Anna hops out and smiles waving to her mom coming out the front door, as she helps Kelly get the bags.

Kelly however was looking at the windows and sure enough she spotted the Man of the house, looking down at them from a third story window.

She shrugged to herself and took the bag from Anna, “Go hug your mother, I’ll carry the bags.”

Anna smiles and bounces over to hug her mom, “Hi mom!”

“Off! Hello dear” Joan says happily and then gives Kelly a side hug, “Both got here no problems right?”

“No problems Mrs. Winters” Kelly says with a smile and follows the two into the house.

Joan led them to the second floor to a large room, “Your room ladies, I’ll let you get settled, I’ll be in the kitchen when you are done.”

Anna and Kelly quickly put their clothes away and make their way downstairs, until Kelly ran into a human wall on the stairs.

“Sorry excuse me...” She looks up to see Mr. Winters standing there.

“Dad! That was rude!” Anna states taking Kelly’s hand and dragging her away from the man who was trying to be intimidating.

To Kelly it was amusing to say the least.

“If he is trying to scare me ain’t working, pathetic.” Kelly states as they walk into the kitchen.

“Who is scaring who?” Joan asks turning with a bowl of batter in her hands.

“Oh daddy was trying to intimidate Kelly” Anna replies hopping on a stool.

Smiling and snuggling back into Kelly, when her girlfriend walks up behind her and warps arms about her waist.

The brunette rests her chin on the redhead’s shoulder, “He tried and failed”

The older woman shakes her head, “He’ll have to deal, and this is my house now he has no say in the matter.”

She begins dipping fish as well as eggplant into the batter and putting it in a fryer.

“So fried fish for us and fried eggplant for you Anna dear” Joan says with a smile.

“Thanks mom” Anna smiles, smelling the aromas.

“So what do you plan on doing tomorrow?” Joan asks as she keeps frying food.

Anna grins, “I want to take Kelly riding in the snow”

“Oh no, no horses…” Kelly says shaking her head, “I do not like horses, I’ll watch you”

“You agreed babe, c’mon one ride and if you don’t like it never again?” Anna pleads with her girlfriend, “I’ll give you some incentive to ride with me…”

“Alright, I did not need to know that” Joan groans shaking her head, “Out of my kitchen, Anna why don’t you introduce her to Snowflake?”  
Both women laughing, Anna nods.

“Ok, let’s go baby, meet Snowball and prove she is not a human killer”

Kelly groans as she is dragged out the side door and towards the horse stables, she had to admit having incentive to ride was a big perk.  
They walk up to a large stall with a white horse that had a single black diamond on it’s forehead.

“Kelly Meet Snowball, Snowball this is my girl Kelly.” Anna introduced them.

“Uhh Anna what do I do?” the older woman asks as the horse steps up and sniffs her.

“Hold out your hand palm flat, let her get to know your smell.” 

Anna guided Kelly’s hand as she spoke, and soon Kelly was petting Snowball’s forehead.

“Heh…snowball isn’t so bad…so far”

Anna chuckles and opens the door to the stall, and laughs when Kelly jumps back.

“Baby I am not…oh hi” Kelly looks at the horse who gently nudges her shoulder for more petting, “Uhh she likes me?”

“He does yes, Snowball is a male.” Anna states as she pats his back, “Elsa’s horse Snowflake is the female, but she is all white.”

Kelly smiles, “Alright I will ride Snowball with you tomorrow love, but I still want my incentive.”

“Hehe alright sexy you got it” Anna replies as she gently pushes her horse back into the stall and locks the door, “Good boy”

She feeds him a carrot then they walk out of the barn.

“So should we tell your mom, you moved in with me?” Kelly asks as they hold hands and swing them walking back to the house.

Anna grins, “She already knows, from the last letter she got from me.”

“Oh well then never mind” Kelly chuckles and pulls Anna to her as snow starts to fall, “I love you.”

Anna looks up into dark brown eyes, “I love you too”

Both lean forward, pressing soft lips together as snow falls around and on the; unbeknownst to them they had an audience of one from an upstairs window.

As they part, they look up at the sky watching as the snow falls; then begin to laugh as snowflakes tickle their nose.

“I love snow.” Kelly says as she steps back and opens her arms for snow to fall on her jacket, “Something about it is so pure….”

The redhead watches her girlfriend, still in awe at how lucky she is to have this woman in front of her.

“Maybe because it’s untouched till we play in it?” She asks as she walks up and kisses Kelly’s neck.

“Mmmm maybe, c’mon let’s get inside, we can play in it later I’m getting hungry.”

They quickly make their way to the house for dinner.

 

~Next Day in Chicago~

 

“Wow this is very cool Tar!” Elsa states, as they walk through the German market in downtown Chicago, “I would n ever have guessed this was here.”

Tara smiles as she follows the blond closely as they look at vendors, “Most don’t, it’s like Chicago’s Christmas Secret, I love it. The different foods, and the decorations.”

The smaller woman nods, picking up a small wooden ornament, “This is so pretty”

She looked at eth price and set it back down, slowly walking away, but didn’t notice Tara buying it and tucking it out of sight.

“Hungry love?” Tara asks as they move towards a Bratwurst stand.

“Yeah a bit, so they serve different Brats?” She starts to look over the menu.

Tara smiles, “Yeah” she turns to the vendor, “Can I get three mustard Brats please, and whatever she wants.”

She smiles and points to the blond and the man nods and gets Tara’s ready.

“Uhm I’ll try two wiesswurst and one mustard Brat please” Elsa states as she grabs napkins.

“Oh wiesswurst is my favorite, a white sausage.” Tara explains as the guy hands her, her three.

Elsa smiles and thanks the ma as Tara pays and she gets hers, “Well I hope I like it then”

They move to a small table where you stand to eat and begin to dig in.

“Oh these are good” Elsa says between bites, while all Tara can do is nod.

As they finish, they decide to walk back to the hotel, they had spent most of their day at the market and now just wanted to be warm.

As the hotel comes into view, a man runs by and grabs Elsa’s purse running off.

“Oh hell no” Tara takes off after him, easily catching up and tackling the guy to the ground, “Idiot” She knees him in the middle of the back and takes the purse back.

Holding up above her head, Elsa takes it and puts it over her shoulder again, “Love you really need to not do that.”

“Eh, easy enough. Go home dude, its Christmas don’t be stealing.” She shoves his face into snow and knees him once more.

“Alright shit, just get off me!” The man no boy-sounding figure growled out.

Tara stands and quickly takes Elsa’s elbow and they walk away, luckily they were close to the hotel and went into the warm lobby.

“Welcome back ladies” the doorman greeted as they walked by.

“Thank you”

Taking the elevator to their floor, they walk out and almost run into someone.

“Oh excuse us we….what the hell are you doing here?” Tara demands shoving the person into the nearest wall.

Stephanie cough and smirks, “Gees this is a free country” 

She tried to loosen Tara’s grip but it was no use.

“Stephanie, why are you here, you are not from Chicago?” Elsa asks, her eyes narrow and stare filled with ice.

The woman shrugs, “Just wanted to be here…”

“No you want to cause problems…not happening” Tara turns her head, “Love my cell is in my back right pocket, call the front desk.”

Elsa retrieves and calls the desk, “Yes is there a Stephanie Burk staying here?...No?...How interesting, well someone who has been harassing us my partner has restrained against the wall, could you come up here and escort her out please….yes thank you.”

The blond hangs up, “You aren’t even supposed to be here.”

A few minutes pass with Stephanie trying to get free, when the elevator dings and two security guys walk out.

“Please take this trash out” Tara spat, shoving Stephanie into the arms of the security officers.

“Yes Ma’am, very sorry she disturbed you” They quickly escort her to the elevator,

“Ok no more shit today, cause’ I am now wound so damn tight I may explode, seriously” Tara states shoving the keycard into the room, and then letting Elsa enter first.

“Well I can help with that baby” Elsa states shedding her coat, hat and gloves.

Tara doing the same, then moving to the kitchen for a drink, “Oh yea I like the sound of that”

Before she could open a beer, it was pulled from her hands and she was pushed up against the fridge doors.

“I have something better for you to drink than beer baby” Elsa’s sultry voice states, staring into steel blue eyes that were darkening with each passing second.

“Y-yeah?” Tara licks her lips and winds her arms around the shorter woman and pulling her hard against her front.

“Oh yes and it’s all you can drink too” The blond purrs in Tara ears then walks down the hall to their bedroom.

Tara takes a deep breath, “Oh shit yes” She quickly follows Elsa and found the blond completely naked on the bed when she walks in.

“Damn I will never get tired of that view” States the basketball star as she strips quickly and moves to the edge of the bed.

“I sure hope not, I mean I am all yours.”

Elsa lay son her back, as Tara crawls on the bed and over her; their bodies barely touching as the dark haired woman holds herself up by her strong arms.

“You darling, are always a site to behold, and no one else gets to see just how beautiful you are.”

Leaning down, Tara captures the blonde’s pale lips with her pink ones, eliciting a moan from the blond when she gently lays on top of her.

It was like electricity shot through both of them, as if the circuit was not complete as their bodies molded together.

“God how you kiss woman!” Elsa states as she takes a breath of air.

Tara could only grin, then moan when she felt a knee between her legs, “Mmmm keep doing that…feels good”

Smirking the blond keeps moving her leg, “Mean like that?”

“Mmmhmmm…”

 

TBC

Hope you all enjoyed and be ready for another update soon, leave a review if ya want love hearing from you!!!


	11. Chapter 11" The Holidays Part 2

Chapter 11: The Holidays Part 2

Ring, Ring

“Mmmm tell them to go away”

Ring, Ring

“Go away”

Ring, Ring

A tanned hand shoots out from under some blankets and snatches the phone, “WHAT!?”

“Excuse me Ms. Weston, you have a visitor at the front desk.”

Quickly Tara sits up rubbing her eyes, eliciting an annoyed groan from Elsa when the blankets were pulled away.

“Oh, uhm who is it this early on Christmas Eve day?”

“A Mrs. Weston”

“Oh…OH!!! Yes uhm give me ten minutes than send her up please.” 

“Yes Miss, will do. Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas” She hangs up and slowly gets out of bed, making sure to cover Elsa back up and kiss her head.

She runs into the bathroom and takes a quick five minute shower then throws on sweats and a tank top.

As she walks down the hall brushing her still wet hair, there was a knock at the door.  
Smiling she goes to it and opens it, “Hey mom”

“Morning dear, I hope I didn’t wake you” she states walking in.

Tara shuts the door and locks it, “Kinda but it’s ok, we just have to be quiet, Elsa is still sleeping, we got to bed late.

“To bed late or to bed early?” Taralina asks as she moves into the kitchen and looks into the fridge.

“Both?” Tara asks then grins, “What are you doing in my fridge?”

A muffled voice replies, “Going to make you and Elsa breakfast.”

She pulls out of the fridge with eggs, bacon, raw steak and the makings for hash browns.

“You both like steak?”

“Yeah, and as bloody as possible for both of us please.” Tara smiles and grabs the orange juice and pours herself a glass.

As Taralina starts to cook she wonders, “You are not going to go wake her?”

Grinning Tara shakes her head, “No, for one if I do you will not like what happens after that, at least hearing it. And two let the smells wake her up will be a surprise for her.”

“Alright, and I didn’t need to know the first part” Taralina says teasingly as she starts the grill to put the bacon on.

“So Tara tell me what you have been up too, Elsa says you are an accomplished selling artist and the women’s basketball star at your college?”

“Yeah, when I moved out of Kelly’s, I started playing basketball, practiced really hard after work and before school, got a scholarship to collage for basketball, and decided to be an artist. One piece goes for about two grand sometimes more.”

The woman wasn’t used to speaking about herself, made her feel like she was too proud.

“You alright dear?”

“Yeah, just I sound way too prideful”

“But that is where you know you have control of it, when you think you sound too prideful when you don’t”

“I guess so” Tara sips her orange juice and then sniffs the air as the steaks are put on the grill, “Mmmm if that doesn’t wake her up I dunno what will.”

“Tara, how long have you two been together?” Taralina asks as she puts the eggs in a pan.

“About five to five and a half months, she was there for one of the early move in days. But yeah been together a bit.”

“You two seem to click almost perfectly if not perfectly”

“We have our moments where we don’t, but we work through it”

Getting up Tara moves to the cupboard and grabs some plates and a two more glasses, placing them on the counter for breakfast.

Then she hears rummaging and Elsa appearing in the hall wearing shorts and a tank top.

The tall woman couldn’t help but chuckles as the blond tiredly walks down the hall yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning beautiful” Tara says as Elsa enters the kitchen, placing a kiss on the small woman’s cheek.

“Mmm morning, that smell delicious” Elsa went to sniff over the stove when she saw someone’s back, “Uhhh morning?”

Taralina turns, spatula in hand “Well morning sleepy head, get enough exercise last night?”

Tara’s jaw drops as Elsa’s eyes widen at the meaning of the words.

“MOM!”

The older woman began to laugh as she turns around to make sure the steaks were how they like them, “I can’t have a little fun?”

Elsa moves over and sits on a stool, “First Dean, now your mother…who’s next love the milkman?”

Tara’s mother raises an eyebrow as she looks at her daughter.

“Yesterday a friend came by to pick up my car to fix the paint job, and he joked with Elsa that way sorta too…”

“Oh well its fun to tease to a point, come on dig in”

Taralina serves up the steaks and over medium eggs for the two younger women and begins on the hash browns.

The blond nudges Tara, “She knows how I like my steak?”

“I told her” Tara says then starts to eat.

“Thank you Mrs. Weston for making breakfast, pleasant surprise.”

“You are very welcome dear, and here are the hash browns.” Taralina serves them up, then sits across from the couple.

She notices how both women seem to gravitate towards each other without knowing it, and that they are always touching, be it legs, arms or hands.

Both Elsa and Tara notice the older woman staring at them with a goofy smile.

“Mom, you ok?”

Blinking Taralina nods, “Yes, why?”

“You’ve been staring at us for like ten minutes.”

“Oh sorry dears, I was just noticing how you two are around each other” She smiles and gets herself a glass of water.

“Tara, have you taken Elsa to the market yet?”

“I have, we were there yesterday for most of the day, was pretty fun seeing it again.”

Elsa smiles, “I wouldn’t mind going back though, trying some more of that food too.”

“Well why don’t you two get dressed, and we go together?” Taralina asks as she begins to take the now dirty dishes off the counter.

“Sure, we’ll be back in a few.” Tara gets up and jogs down the hall to the master bedroom.

“Mrs. Weston, thank you again for breakfast.” Elsa gets up and follows her girlfriend.

 

~In A Snowy Field~

 

“Please slow down!” Kelly gripes into Anna’s left ear as she holds onto the redhead’s waist.

“Oh gees, Snowball is dying to go into a full gallop, this isn’t even fast!”

“Please love…”

Sighing Anna pulls back on the reigns and Snowball slows down falling into a slow trot as they move across the field.

“Are you alright Kelly?”

“Yes, I am now” Kelly opens her eyes and blinks, even with sunglasses the snow seemed to blind her with the suns reflection.

“Are you sure, I mean we were having fun then suddenly you wanted to slow down.”

“Sorry love, but horses still terrify me, even if this one is gentle.” 

“It’s alright, we’ll walk for a bit” the redhead uses her heels to give her horse a command and Snowball slows even more till he is walking.

“This property is gorgeous, like a huge blanket of snow on it.” Kelly muses as she looks around.

Smiling Anna turns her head, “I love it here, but not sure if I would live here on a permanent basis though.”

“Why is that baby?” Kelly asks as she rests her chin on the young girls shoulder.

Instinctively Anna leans her head against the brunette’s, “Well I am a country girl, not a city girl but would you want to live in the country, say four years down the road?”

Kelly thought for a moment, sure she knew city life pretty much all her life, but she did tend to like the quiet more than the noise; plus she knew this wasn’t just a simple question.

“I could get used to it, I do like the quiet more than I do noise.”

“You mean that?” Anna asks, her voice sounding hopeful.

Smiling Kelly kisses Anna’s cheek, “Yes love I do, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves alright?”

“Alright, so you up for a trying again?” 

The redhead holds up the reigns and looks at the brunette.

“I am so going to regret this…go for it baby”

Anna grins and immediately commands Snowball into a full gallop.

“ANNA!!!!” Kelly screams as she tightens her arms around the smaller woman and holds on for dear life.

All the while the redhead is laughing as they dart across the field.

In the house Joan was sitting in their large living room, doing some knitting when her husband walks in.

“Hello Mitch, having a good morning?”

“It could be better.” He states taking a seat and looking out a window to see his daughter with her girlfriend, riding in from the field.

He snorts a bit then looks back at his wife who had a raised eyebrow.

“Something the matter dear?” She asks.

“If I say it, you’ll just get angry,” He pulls his pipe out of his pocket.

“That will get me just as angry not answering.”

“That Kelly girl, she seems…”

“Nice, respectful, kind…?” Joan says interrupting, “She has many traits others I know have lost completely for some reason.”

He scoffs and packs the tobacco into the bowl of the pipe, “I am nice, kind and respectful”

“That’s not what your police record says, by the way when is the court date?”

“January third” he mumbles.

Joan sets her knitting down, “Sorry when?”

“The third of January.” He growls a bit louder than lights his pipe.

“Yes Tara will be here for it, your daughter and her girlfriend” she puts emphasis on girlfriend, “will be here for New Year’s Eve, day and a couple days after that.”

“You mean we will have two in my ho…your house?”

“Mitch, you have been given a chance here, don’t fuck it up.” Joan states as she gets up and leaves the room.

He may have been allowed back into the house, but she wasn’t going to let him slander their daughters or their partners.

In the barn, Anna was brushing Snowball down while Kelly was feeding him a couple small carrots.

“You are going to be the death of me Anna” Kelly states as she pats the horses head.

The redhead peaked out from the side of the horse, “Doesn’t look that way to me hun”

“This is different” Kelly huffs, “We are not moving and I am on the ground.”

Anna giggles as she finishes the brushing and pats the horses back, “So the moving part scares you?”

“Pretty much, I feel like I will fall off at any moment.” Kelly says as she steps back to let Anna lead her horse into his stall.

“That’s because you can, I can teach you to ride to where you won’t feel like that if you want?” 

Anna asks as she locks the door and turns around smiling, grabbing Kelly’s hand they begin to walk back to the house.

“We’ll see, still afraid of horses you know” 

They quickly enter the house, and shed the few layers of protecting clothing to keep the cold away.

“So since the ‘run in’ I haven’t seen your dad anywhere.” 

“It’s kinda weird, oh well let’s go watch some TV.”

Anna drags Kelly towards the large living, but skids to a halt when she sees the back of her dad’s head.

“Uhhh we may wanna go to another room” She whispers.

Her whisper wasn’t quiet enough, as her father gets up.

“Anna, not going to say hello to your father?” He asks turning thinking Kelly wasn’t with her.

Frowning when he sees Kelly by her side.

“Hi dad…we’re just gonna go watch TV somewhere else…”

She tries to pull Kelly with her, but the brunette wasn’t budging.

Anna looks between her father and her girlfriend, seeing a stare down and Kelly was not wavering.

“Would you two please stop?” the redhead huffs at the two, “STOP IT!!!”

Kelly blinks and looks at Anna, then blushes “Sorry love”

The last word Mitchel grumped, “Love? How can you love each other?”

Hearing the words Kelly was about to go at him, but Anna shook her head; making Kelly stay quiet.

“Ya know what dad, you are rude, mean and I am surprised I or Elsa are your daughters.”

She takes her girlfriend’s hand and they walk out and down the hall.

“Don’t you talk to me that way or walk away young lady! Don’t forget who is paying your college tuition!” 

He walks behind them yelling.

It’s taking everything for Kelly not to attack back verbally, but she trusted Anna and she noticed they were about to enter the garden of roses.

In the garden Joan was tending to the roses as she cools her temper, that is until she heard yelling as her daughter and Kelly walked up.

Her husband behind threatening to cut off any money to Anna or Elsa.

“What is going on!?” She asks, standing up with shears in hand.

“Mom, dad is attacking us verbally, now threatening to cut off money for college.” 

Anna states, her face grim and it looked like she was gonna steam like a tea pot soon, if no one shut that man up.

“No one is cutting funding for you or your sisters education.” Jan replies.

“The hell I won’t!” Mitchel yells as he comes closer, “She is living with a woman, did you know that?”

Standing beside her daughter Joan groans, “Of course I know that, I told you that was in her letter. Mitchel you need to go cool off.”

He glares at his wife, “I will not cool off!”

All three women brace themselves for whatever happened next…

 

~Back in Chicago~

 

“Elsa, why do you keep putting things down and looking sad?” Taralina asks as they move from yet another vendor.

The blond gives a half smile, “The only money I have is what dad gives me for an allowance, I have to be careful.”

The older woman looks at Tara, and her daughter nods; but she noticed Tara would buy what Elsa put back.

She smiles to herself ‘I taught my daughter well the few years I did have her’

“Well I need a hot drink, and there is this stuff called Glu-wein, let’s go have some” She takes Elsa’s elbow gently and they move to a small hut.

All the while Tara has been trying to find places to hide the small items she did purchase, then she pats her wallet that had the extra black credit card in it.

“Well now or never really…” She moves to where her mother and girlfriend are huddled around a small fire with cups of German hot wine.

“Is it good?” She asks as she pays for her own, then moves to stand as close to Elsa as possible.

Elsa sips and nods, “Very good”

The raven haired woman smiles and sips her own drink, relishing the warmth that now spread through her body from the drink.

“Elsa, there is something I want to give you.” Tara hands her cup to her mom with thanks and pulls out her wallet, “Now before I give it to you let me explain.”

She pulls out a card but doesn’t show it yet.

“Remember when you filled out that application a few weeks back after we got home?”  
Elsa nods and sips her drink.

“Well it was for this.” Tara hands Elsa her very own black credit card.

The blonde’s eyes widen and she tries to give it back, “I can’t accept this Tara, there is no way I can have this.”

“Nope you took it it’s yours, and it you cut it up I will just reissue a new one” Tara counters dodging Elsa’s attempts to give it back.

Taralina watches in confusion, “What is going on?”

“Your daughter has a black credit card, ya know ones without a limit…and she had one issued in my name on her account” Elsa says, still trying to give it back, which in turn is causing Tara to look like she is dancing funny.

“Oh wow that is a precious gift to get I would say.” Taralina states sincerely and sips her drink.

The blond stops, “Wait…what?”

Tara laughs, “We need to stop hanging around your sister”

Elsa ignores the small tease and looks at Taralina, “What do you mean a precious gift exactly?”

“Well Tara trusts you enough to give you a card on her account, only someone that loves and completely trusts someone would do that.”

The older woman drinks the rest of her drink, then walks up to Elsa, “She is giving you her trust completely, and showing that you will never want for anything ever again…am I right Tara?”

Blushing Tara nods and scratches her neck; something she always did when she was nervous.

“This isn’t the only gift you have for me do you?” Elsa asks holding the card up and reading her name in silver.

“No it’s not the other comes later tonight after the big gift exchange.” Tara replies and hopes Elsa will just keep the card.

“Well I guess I have some shopping to do then” Elsa says with a raised brow.

Tara splutters, “You mean it, you’ll keep it?”

“Yes love, I will keep the card, I’ll even use it here at the market.”

“Oh about that, might not want to do that.”

“Why?”

“Cause I already bought the stuff?”

“TARA!!!” Elsa runs at her girlfriend, but instead of tackling her, she hugs the taller woman tightly, “You are too good to me.”

Tara hugs back, then tilts Elsa head up and places a soft kiss on pale lips, “No such thing as too good, for you baby.”

A few feet away, Taralina was wiping tears from her eyes knowing what the other gift was; when Tara told her quietly while they were all looking at vendors.

She had worries since they had only been together a short time if it would be too soon, but seeing this showed her it was too long to wait.

“Mom are you ok?” Tara asks with concern in her voice.

Elsa turns to see the older woman crying, and she starts to worry.

“Oh no no I’m fine sweetie just fine. Just its beautiful how in love you two are” Taralina replies, “Oh here is your drink back Elsa”

“Okay, how about we eat in the large tent, get warmed up. I know I could enjoy a beer and more brats.” Tara states with a grin.

“Warmth sounds very nice.” Elsa says cuddling into Tara’s side as they begin to walk with Taralina to the tent.

Inside they gave their orders than sat down at a table, all three getting a beer to enjoy.  
“You coming back with us to the hotel after this mom?”

“If you will have me yes, I have today and tomorrow off from work.” The older woman replies.

The food was soon brought over and everyone began to eat.

“Hey mom, why don’t you stay over tonight, that way no traffic or taxi hassle in the morning?” Tara asks then bites into a brat.

“You two wouldn’t mind?” Talalina asks between bites.

Elsa shakes her head, “Not at all, we can take a taxi from here to your place so you can get what you need, then go back to the hotel. We have two other bedrooms in that suite, might as well make use of at least one.”

“Then I would love too, as long as I am not in the way.”

“Not in the way mom, would love to have you there.” Tara smiles.

They quickly finish their meals and go back out into the cold, Tara easily hails a cab, and they climb in and head to Taralina’s house.

At the house, the older woman welcomed the two women in as she went to her room to gather what she needed.

Tara looks around, her mom won out and was able to keep the house she grew up in, well sort of.

“Wow, this place hasn’t changed much…” she says to no one in particular, she trails a hand over the mantle above the fireplace seeing pictures of when she was little.

“You mean not much huh?” Elsa asks, looking around.

“Yeah, I mean so much is the same, minus dad’s stuff missing, she didn’t change much.”

Tara moves to the hallway and sees the pictures.

“You are right I didn’t change much, except get rid of all your dad’s stuff, your room is still here too.” Taralina says walking down the hallway with a small carryon bag.

“Can I see it?” Tara asks, and smiles when she feels a hand in hers, looking down into deep blue eyes.

“Show Elsa your old room hun, while I grab things from the bathroom.”

“Alright, it’s right down here…” She takes Elsa to a door that had Anime posters plastered on the outside.

“Blue Exorcist, Bleach, Inuyasha…you by chance an Anime fan love?” Elsa teases knowing full well Tara was and still is.

Chuckling, Tara pushes the door open and it was exactly how she left it when she moved out, a few stuffed animals, the dark colored bedspread, and the cloth covering the walls similar to that of her dorm.

The posters and various figurines she had collected and left behind.

“This looks like a younger version of our dorm room, minus my stuff” the blond says as she walks around the small room.

Smiling Tara picks up a final fantasy figurine, “Yeah, I can’t believe this is all still here. I thought dad would have thrown it out.”

“He almost did.”

Tara turns to see her mother in the doorway.

“I stopped him, kept hope alive that you would maybe one day come back, and here you are.”

She smiles but doesn’t leave the doorway.

“I’m gonna have to come get the collectibles when I move into my own place back home, if that is ok mom?”

Tara still had the figurine in her hand from her all-time favorite game.

“Of course it’s your stuff after all, I’m glad I saved it all, though this would make a nice sewing room.”

Everyone laughed, then filed out of the room.

“Ready to go back to the hotel?” Elsa asks as they walk out the front door and back to the taxi.

“Definitely, time to relax with family”

 

~Anna & Kelly’s Room~

 

Kelly was laying on her stomach as Anna gave her a back massage, the ride took its toll on her since she wasn’t used to it.

“Feeling better?” The redhead asks, then kisses the back of the woman’s neck.  
“Mmhmm” was all the reply Anna got.

Smirking the younger woman started moving her hands down the lean muscled back of her girlfriend.

She had asked Kelly to strip, because she wanted to use a warming oil as she massaged; knowing Kelly would strip in record time.

Her fingers kneading the sore muscles, causing Kelly to relax even more into the bed moaning softly.

Small slender fingers moved to the lower back, and then back up to make sure she got every knot she could find.

“Mmm you know, you could do this professionally, really good at it.” Came a muffled voice from the pillow.

“Maybe I can major in it with a minor in business or something” Anna replies as she leans down and peppers her girlfriend’s shoulders with kisses.

“That would work well together if you started a business as a Masseuse. Could make money getting handsy with clients…OW!”

Kelly rolls onto her side as her back stings from a slap.

“Only person I will be ‘handsy’ with is you woman” Anna states with a smirk.

Kelly puts a hand up in defeat, “Just don’t slap so hard, especially with that oil on me”  
“Awe do I need to kiss it better?” the redhead teases as she dances her fingers over the brunette’s side.

Kelly rolled back to her stomach, “I wouldn’t protest.”

Anna can’t help but laugh as she begins to tickle her lover, “You are a nut!”

Before the fun could move further, and Kelly trying to get away; there is a knock at the door.

“One moment!”

Anna calls, but the door swings open and hits the wall; with Kelly scrambling under the sheets to stay decent.

“What the fuck?” the brunette exclaims as she pokes her head out.  
At the door was the man of the house.

“Dad get out of our room!” Anna quickly shielded Kelly from his view with her body, “I said one moment, not come in!”

“I can come and go in any room I please in this house, that includes all bedrooms, why is she naked?” 

Mitchel tries to take a step into the room but his daughter steps closer.

“None of your business, and you are not coming in here.” Anna though usually laid back and still a bit naïve was getting sick of her father.

All the while Kelly had grabbed shorts, a bra and a tank top.

Rising from the bed she moves to stand beside her girlfriend, “Have you always acted like this or is it your jealous that your daughter is happy with a woman?”

Suddenly Kelly was on the floor holding her jaw and making sure it wasn’t broken, before pulling out her cellphone and calling 911.

Anna was kneeling beside her worried, and kept moving away from her father as she talked to the dispatcher.

“No one talks to me like that in my house, especially not someone like you!” Mitchel proclaims proudly, until he realized what Kelly was doing.

“Dad, you are not my family, you are not my dad…” Anna states quietly as she helps Kelly to stand, surprised when Kelly surges forward and gets nose to nose with her dad.  
“Too bad you didn’t break my jaw, just a black eye for a few weeks you cowardly bastard!” 

Her eyes were raging and she was fighting back the urge to hit him where he stood; knowing that the cops were on their way, she just had to wait a few minutes.

“Mr. Winters, you can rot in hell, stay away from me, stay away from Anna, and stay away from your wife. You’ll be surprised how well Tara and I can handle ourselves.”

The coldness in her voice made Mitchel pale, as sirens were heard coming down the drive to the front of the house.

Mitchel decides to try and get away, moving swiftly down the hall and to the main stairs; but as he got there two officers were there to block him.

The two young women come out of their rooms to see the officers reading him his rights, then escorting him downstairs as another man comes up.

The brunette was rubbing her jaw as the man approached.

“Evening ladies, my name is Sergeant Troy, were you the ones that called?” He asks as he pulls out a small notepad.

“Yes, I did…” Kelly replies.

“Baby, I’ll be right back, you need an ice pack” Anna states, then excuses herself for the moment.

The Sergeant looks a bit confused, “Did she just call you…?

Kelly sighs, “She is my girlfriend, so yes she called me baby. What do you need Sergeant?” She takes a seat on a hallway bench.

“I take it he hit you, your jaw?” The man asks, fidgeting on his seat.

“Yes, he did…over thanksgiving he attacked my best friend physically as well…all because of who his daughter’s choice in partners.” She sighs and moves her jaw a little more.

“So this has happened before?”

Kelly looks at him like he was an idiot, “You realize it does hurt to talk, so if you can listen the first time, will be most helpful”

At that moment Anna and her mother come up, the redhead handing her an ice pack.

“Thank you love” Kelly takes the pack and puts it to her face.

Joan looks at the Sergeant, “So Brian, you made Sergeant.”

“Yes, Mrs. Winters, uhm Miss…” He looks at Kelly.

“Pearl, Kelly Pearl.”

Anna sat down next to her quietly looking at the officer.

“Alright so he doesn’t approve of what exactly to get him to hit you?”

“Get him to…ow….” Kelly leans back and keeps the ice pack on.

“She didn’t make him do anything Brian.” Anna states as she rubs Kelly’s arm up and down, “He has a problem, all she did was stand up to him and he hit her.”

“So you were there?”

“No Sherlock I was in the bathroom, of course I was there.” Now Anna was getting irritated.

“Sergeant, my husband has been very temperamental lately, first hurting my daughter Elsa’s girlfriend, and now hurting Anna’s girlfriend. Kelly do you want to press charges?” Joan asks.

Kelly nods then keeps her head back.

Brian looks between the women, “I will have the papers made up at the station, would you be able to come fill them out after the holidays are over?”

“Yeah I can…” Kelly replies, feeling the muscle around her eye starting to sting.

“Officer, Kelly I think needs to go rest, thank you for coming so quickly.” Anna says politely as she helps her girlfriend up and back into their room.

“Brian, I don’t know what you said to Kelly, but she never gets defensive if she doesn’t have too. My daughter does not need to explain herself or her choices, this is simply the fact that Mitchel assaulted her. I do hope he stays in jail till his court date now, safer for everyone.”

Joan explains as they walk down the stairs, stopping at the main door.

“Thank you Mrs. Winters, I didn’t mean to sound, I don’t know un-understanding? I need to work on my wording, when I ask questions.” Brian states as he opens the door.  
Joan walks outside and sees her husband in the back of the police car, “Well work on it, be more tactful, it helps. I hope you have a Merry Christmas Brian.”

“M-Merry Christmas Mrs. Winters”

Joan walks back into the house and closes the door, “Well this has been eventful.”

“Yes it has, sorry mom that it happened,” Anna says walking down the stairs.

“Not your fault or Kelly’s’, how is Kelly?” Joan asks as they move out of the entrance.  
“She’s sleeping now, she’s amazing and insane all at the same time”

“Good, want to help me make a soup for this Christmas Eve, and when she wakes we can open gifts and call your sister” Jon says smiling.

“Lead the way”

Anna smiles in return and follows her mother.

 

~Chicago~

 

“My that was a lot of presents and even some for me!” Taralina exclaimed as she looks at the German leather bound journal her daughter gifted her.

Tara smiles, “I wanted to get you something, and I saw you admiring that.”

“Well thank you both, I really do love it, plus I got the best gift of all. I got my daughter back.” 

The older woman comments with a warm smile.

“Well I have never received so many gifts in my life” Elsa states looking at all the trinkets and things she had gotten, “Our tree will be well decorated when we have our own.”

Smiling Tara gets up, “I am glad you like them, excuse me a moment I left something in the bedroom.”

As she walked by her mother, she winked making Taralina smile more.

“Hmmm what is your daughter up too Mrs. Weston?” the blond asks before picking up her drink.

Grinning from ear to ear, Taralina shakes her head “You’ll find out soon enough dear.”

Soon Tara came back with one gift left, it looked to be about an 8x10 frame, “This is a special gift for you from me, I really hope you like it”

Handing it to the blond, Tara sits down next to the woman extremely nervous.

Elsa takes the gift and looks at it, then carefully unwraps it to come face to face with the back of the frame.

Both Joan and Tara waited in anticipation as Elsa turns the picture over.

Gasping as she sees the picture, it was herself and Tara, but the pose could not be denied.

Pictured was Elsa standing, and Tara kneeling with a ring box open in her hand, the title of the picture ‘Will You Marry Me?”

She looks up at the woman who stole her heart not that long ago, the woman that protected her, stood up for her, who would do anything for her.

Tara looks at her, “Will you make me the happiest woman on earth?”

She removes a small dark red velvet box, and pops it open to show a gorgeous diamond engagement ring with a round cute diamond.

Elsa’s eyes widened at the site of the ring, and tears began to run down her cheeks, she finally realizes she has yet to answer.

“YES! YES! Of course I will baby!” 

Elsa lunges forward, crashing her lips against her now fiancé, and hugging her tightly.

The taller woman had to balance on her knees to keep them from both falling over as she kissed back, smiling against the blonde’s lips.

“Oh this has become my favorite Christmas, not only do I gain one daughter, but I get a second” Taralina states smiling through her tears of joy.

Before any more celebration could occur, Elsa’s phone went of and she scrambles to get it.

“Hello?”

“Hey sis! Merry Christmas!!!”

“Oh Anna hi, Merry Christmas!”

“How is your Christmas Eve going?”

“Very very good actually, I have some news…”

“Like what did Tara finally propose?”

“Wait...how did you know!?!”

“Tara asked mom and myself if she could have your hand, we were just waiting for her to ask.”

Elsa could hear giggling on the other end of the line as she looked at Tara, “You asked them if you could marry me?”

Tara nods, “I wanted to do it right”

The blond leans over and kisses her fiancé, “Thank you love for doing that.”

“Ok stop smooching already! Can have celebration sex later, Kelly wants to talk to Tara and then mom wants to talk to both of you, one sec”

“Oh gees she had to say celebration sex…” Elsa stops and blushes as she realized she had spoken her thoughts out loud and the two women with her were laughing hysterically.

“Elsa oh how I love you” Tara states through laughter.

“Yeah yeah, here Kelly is getting on the line then mom wants to speak to both of us.” Elsa says trying to get rid of her blush.

“Thanks baby” Tara takes the phone, “Hello?”

“Hey Bestie, you finally popped the question I hear, congrats!”

“Thanks Kelly, how are you guys doing?”

“Well aside from Mr. Winters giving me a black eye, getting arrested and me pressing charges, it’s going great!”

“WHAT!?!?!” Tara yells, making Elsa and her mother jump, “Sorry”

“Yeah, he’s a real piece of work, I highly doubt he will be welcomed back in the house, and he threatened to cut off all funding for both Anna and Elsa’s tuition.”

“I’m not worried about that I have a plan set in case that happens.” Tara states quietly into the phone, “You are alright though?”

“Oh I’m fine stop worrying, so I take it good Christmas then?”

“Of course it’s been a great Christmas”

“Oh looks like Joan is getting antsy, I better put her on, see ya soon bestie!”

“See ya soon, laters”

Tara moves closer to Elsa and puts the phone on speaker, “Your mom is getting on the line now.”

“Hello?”

“Hey Mom!”

“Hi Joan!”

“Hello you two, Merry Christmas and congratulations!!!”

“Thanks mom, I am soooo happy! Merry Christmas to you too, been a good time so far?”  
“Yes, minus your father being an ass but that was expected, Tara can fill you in I think Kelly told her about it.”

“Alright, so what’s up?”

“Well I wanted to know how she proposed!”

Tara laughs, “This is all you baby, I need a refill on my eggnog” she gets up and moves to the kitchen as Elsa explains how the proposal went.

Soon they ended the call and Taralina excused herself to her bedroom for the night; leaving Elsa and Tara cuddled up in front of the fire that was going.

“This has been the perfect Christmas so far” Elsa says nuzzling her fiancé’s chest, and cuddling as close as possible.

Biting her lip Tara wraps her arms tighter around the blond, “It most definitely has been, I love you baby”

“Mmmm I love you too.” Elsa replies closing her eyes.

 

TBC  
Well part 2 is done there is one more part of this holiday insanity, stay tuned!!! Oh and I love reviews, I eat em up ;)


	12. Chapter 12: The Holidays Part 3

Special thanks to a message from MarshMelloh, to show me I forgot a chapter before this one!

I know it’s been forever, but life likes to take you away and keep you for a while. Here is the finish of the holidays then on with the rest of the story of course. Thanks for hanging in there!

Chapter 12: The Holidays Part 3

Taralina waves as her two girls drive off in her daughters newly painted truck, the past few days had been a great blessing for the woman and she couldn’t wait to visit both girls at the university,

In the truck, Tara was tearing up as she watched her mother get smaller and smaller in her rear-view mirror.

“Hey, you okay?” Elsa asks, resting a gentle hand on the woman’s forearm.

Nodding Tara looks at the road, “I’m fine, just didn’t think it would be this hard leaving.”

“You two just reconnected, I can imagine how hard it is, but she is coming up for your graduation” Elsa states with a smile as they head down the road.

Reaching over, Tara rests her hand on her fiancé’s thigh, “Thanks baby, now you go to sleep, I know you are tired and I will let you know when we make our first pit stop.”

As soon as the words left Tara’s mouth, the blond yawns.

“Alright, wake me up if you need a nap though baby.” Elsa states reaching back and grabbing her pillow; however this time she leaned the seat back.

Elsa quickly falls asleep, as it was only five thirty in the morning.

The basketball star continued for the next five hours down the road, turning where she needed too until her bladder demanded she make a stop somewhere to relieve the pressure.

Seeing a sign for an exit with a truck stop, Tara sighs in relief then nudges the blond.

“Sweetheart wake up, time for something to eat and a pee break.”

She smirks as the smaller woman groans, then Tara herself groans internally as the blond stretches in her seat’ exposing a small sliver of skin where her shirt rides up.

“Where are we?”

“Stopping at a truck stop, bladder demands relief and I am a bit hungry. Nice nap?”

Elsa nods and sits up rubbing her eyes, “Yeah had a nice dream too.”

She looks over and smirks at the curious look Tara is giving her from the corner of her eyes; as the woman pulls into the parking lot.

As soon as the truck engine is off, Tara is out like a shot as she runs to the restrooms across the parking lot.

Leaving Elsa to lock the truck and meander to the doors to the truck store.

As she enters, smells assault her nose from the restaurant and her mouth begins to water, “We’ll definitely eat there.” 

She states to no one in particular, as she begins to browse the store waiting on Tara to finish.

In the bathroom Tara was sighing as she finishes up and washes her hands, happy that her bladder was happy and now her stomach was protesting.

Walking out, Tara looks around and sees a blond head trying on sunglasses near a counter.

She quickly walks up, “Those look pretty sweet babe.”

With Elsa not expecting the woman to come up behind her, the blond yelps and turns around to find Tara holding her sides trying not to laugh.

“TARA!” the smaller woman huffs, putting the sunglasses back on the rack securely, “don’t do that woman!”

The raven haired holds up her hands in defense, “Easy baby, all I did was complement you on how they looked on you.”

Elsa glares at the woman, but soon it turns into a smile, “I cannot stay mad at you its unfair!”

“What can I say, I am always impressed by how you look so good all the time” Tara replies in a sultry voice.

Elsa side steps the woman and almost runs into a large muscular man, “Oh sorry!”

The man turns and smiles, “No problem pretty lady, is this woman bothering you?”

He gestures to Tara.

“Oh no no not at all, sometimes she does, but that is what fiancé’s do anyway.” The blond states with a grin as Tara moves directly behind her.

The taller woman wraps her arms around Elsa’s waist and smiles at the man.

“Oh apologies, I didn’t realize” He starts but Elsa stops him.

“It’s alright, not many do realize it, at least you didn’t make a dumb comment about us.” She states and leans into the woman behind her.

“Thank you, well I hope you ladies have a good day.” He smiles once more and walks away.

“He was nice” Tara states pulling back and taking Elsa’s hand.

They begin to walk toward the restaurant.

The blond nods, then turns her attention to the host at the podium of the restaurant.

 

~Anna & Kelly’s Room~

 

“Ow!” Kelly huffs and sits up rubbing her jaw gently, she didn’t think her face would still be so sensitive a couple days later.

“Honey, keep rubbing and it won’t get better.” Anna states, walking into the room with an ice pack, “He hit you pretty hard, surprised it isn’t broken.”

The woman in the bed growls and winces, smiling a little as she takes the ice pack.

The redhead looks at her girlfriend’s jaw, “Well no more swelling, which is a plus.”

Nodding Kelly puts the pack on her jaw, “Oh much better…”

Anna grins, “Glad I can help.” She slides onto the bed and lays on her side, “Still sorry it happened.”

Sitting up, Kelly pulls the redhead closer “It’s ok, he can’t do anything anymore and I would do it all over again.” 

She nuzzles the girl’s neck then kisses it.

“Besides, we have each other and your mom, oh and Tar and Elsa will be here soon too so we are good.”

“You sure?”

The older woman locks eyes with Anna, seeing the insecurity in the younger woman’s eyes.

“I am very sure.”

“Ok, good cause’ I have something for you, a late Christmas gift…” Anna states pulling out a long thin boxed wrapped in red paper and a green bow.

Kelly looks up confused, “Babe?”

“Oh just open it woman” Anna says huffing and throwing her hands in the air.

Chuckling Kelly slips the bow off and decides to just rip the paper, revealing a black velvet box.

She looks at the redhead, then back down to the box; slowly opening it.

As the lid was lifted, the light caught a few gems and glittered.

It was a sports tennis bracelet with two charms on it, an ‘A’ and a ‘K’ in calligraphy’ accented with a few rubies.

“Sweetheart this is…wow” Kelly gently picks the bracelet up and looks at it closely.

Anna all the while, chewing her bottom grins but it falters, “Now baby, it’s not as expensive as you think.”

She knew the brunette was thinking she spent too much.

“I actually had a few pieces put together and just had to get the charms, I saved up for them”

Listening, Kelly nods then looks up with tears in her eyes “Thank you baby, I love it”

Without thinking, Anna pulls Kelly to her and their lips crash together.

Moaning as she kisses back, Kelly makes sure not to drop the bracelet, while wrapping her arms around the slender woman in front of her.

Anna smiles against her girlfriend’s lips and scoots closer’ in turn forcing Kelly to lay back on the bed.

Quickly, Kelly tucks the bracelet under the pillow next to her so it wouldn’t get lost as she pulls the redhead flush on top of her.

“Mmmm I like when you get like this” Anna says with a grin and leans down kissing Kelly’s neck, in turn the redhead was rewarded with a soft moan from the brunette.

“Then you are really gonna like what I do next” Kelly replies huskily, she tilts the redhead’s chin and kisses her deeply.

She was about to flip them when the doors busted open.

“HELLO LADIES!!!”

“HOLY SHIT!” Anna screams as she rolls off the bed and hits the floor with a thump.

Kelly quickly moves to the edge, “Anna! Are you okay?”

At the open door, stood Elsa and Tara with shit eating grins on their faces.

“Tar so help me, you better start running!” Kelly growls jumping from the bed, chasing a now retreating Tara.

Elsa watches the two best friends disappear down the hall, but soon was yanked into her sisters room and the door slammed shut.

“You and your fiancé have really fucking bad timing!” Anna half growls and half yells, her eyes fiery.

Grunting when she is slammed against the back of the door, “Anna, chill out, I’m sorry we interrupted!”

The blond pushes her sister off and straightens up, watching as the younger sister falls to the floor.

But Anna instantly pops back up, “Kelly and I have had a hard few days, just about to be together again when you two idiots bust in the room!”

She flails her arms and sits hard on the edge of her bed, glaring at the blond.

Walking over, Elsa sits beside her “I’m sorry, we didn’t know. We were both just excited to surprise you that we got here early. Tara honestly sped a bit too much to get here, she wanted to see you and Kelly and so did I.”

It was quiet between the two for a few seconds, then Anna throws her arms around her sister.

“Apology accepted, but seriously I need to get laid and soon!”

“Oh ew! I didn’t need to know that!” Elsa replies chuckling, hugging her sister back.  
“Though Kelly may Kill Tara…”

“I sure hope not, I haven’t married her yet!”

Both women bust out laughing.

 

~Outside in the Snow~

 

“Taralina Westen, you are going to regret what you just did!” Kelly pants as both women circle a fountain.

She had forgotten she was in shorts and a tank top inside, and now outside in fifteen degree weather with snow on the ground.

“I didn’t know what you two were doing, put a damn sock on the door!” Tara teases back but only half-heartedly.

She knew the looks she was getting, and if she wasn’t careful she could get seriously hurt.

“Ever heard of knocking?” the brunette skips going around the fountain and slides over the hard water on top.

This took Tara off guard and Kelly tackles her to the ground and into a large pile of snow.

“OOF!” Tara grunts and tries not to fall on the middle of her back which was still somewhat recovering from the ordeal at thanksgiving.

She shuts her eyes, as a sharp pain shoots up her spine and she gasps, causing Kelly to quickly get up and off her.

“Tara are you okay!?” 

The tall woman stays still for a moment, then slowly gets up and grabs Kelly angrily and tosses the woman into another pile of snow like a ragdoll.

“Kelly, it was a fucking accident! Calm the fuck down!” 

Before Kelly could get up, Tara limps to the side door of the house and slams it shut behind her.

Kelly watches her best friend leave, “Shit”

She gets up and makes her way back into the house, looking into whatever rooms came up for her best friend.

Didn’t take her long as she hears a hiss from one of the guest bathrooms.

Walking up, she opens it a crack and looks in, seeing Tara sitting on the side of the bath tub with a first aid kit.

She averts her eyes for a moment when Tara takes her top off, then as she looks again her eyes widen at the scar on the back on her spine and then all the small scars that riddled her back.

“OH MY GOD TARA!” Kelly yells bursting through eth door, causing the woman to fall into the tub with a yelp.

“KELLY!!!!!” 

Kelly was quick on her feet and caught her best friends hands before the woman’s back connected with the porcelain, “SORRY!”

They readjust and Kelly takes the first aid kit, “Tara what are all these lil marks?”

By now Tara was facing away from Kelly, so the woman couldn’t see the blush on her face.

“Uhh they are from uhm Elsa…”

“Why is Elsa marking you…up?” 

It takes Kelly a few seconds and then it becomes very clear.

“OH…OHHHHHHH! I did not need to know that.” 

She shakes her head and treats Tara’s back quickly, then moving to allow Tara to put her shirt back on.

“Look Kelly, I’m sorry we busted in on you. I busted my ass to get here cause’ I wanted to see you and Anna again.”

Tara stands and straightens herself out.

“I get that and I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to…well you know how I get when I get interrupted when I am about to get some.”

The tall woman tried to suppress the laugh in her throat, but fails and busts out laughing as she nods her head in agreement with her best friend.

Kelly rolls her eyes, “Come on let’s go see our women, damn woman”

She drags Tara out of the bathroom and back where they had originally started this fiasco.

Both women stop in the doorway as they watch the two women sitting on the edge of the bed.

“So she gave you this card, holy wow!” Anna states holding up the black credit card, “Have you bought anything with it yet?”

Elsa bites her bottom lip, “Actually yes, but Tara doesn’t know about it yet.”

“Oh a surprise?”

“Yeah for New Year’s.”

At this moment Kelly decides to make their presence known, “Hey girls”

Tara elbows her best friend and gives an annoyed look but then smiles as she follows the brunette in.

“Oh hey baby, you two are still alive, and hopefully unharmed?” Anna asks with a raise brow.

“We’re fine Anna” Tara replies with a smile and sits behind Elsa, then pulls the blond up against her front holding her.

“Good, if Kelly hurts ya I would have to do something, and I rather not for Anna’s sake”  
Elsa states with a sly grin.

“What are you two talking about?” Tara asks, nuzzling the blonde’s neck.

“Mmmm just about New Year’s Eve.”

Elsa closes her eyes and smiles, leaning back into her lover.

“And what are we…” Tara trails off as her cell goes off.

She looks down to see a text that reads.

Tara, 

you need to get on YouTube to the basketball channel to see what the coach did!

~Beth

The basketball star looks confused, “Okay I need to get my laptop.”

She gets up and heads to her room, with everyone following, grabbing her laptop and setting it up.

Once it boots up she logs into YouTube and finds her couches video, the title? ‘ALS Ice Bucket Challenge’

‘Oh no please don’t have…’ Her thought was cut off as she watches her coach get soaked.

Then he rattles off two names, “I nominate Tara Westen, and our University President Jackson Saul.”

Tara groans and shuts the laptop lid, “Why me?”

Her best friend snickers, “At least it’s for a great cause, I mean ALS is very serious and think if you post a video on the channel, so many other students would donate too.”

Elsa kisses her fiancé’s head “I’ll do it with you if you like love”

“No, he nominated me…I’ll do it, but expect me to have a huge headache afterwards.” 

She smiles and gets up, “Do I need to change?”

Anna goes to say something but Kelly slaps a hand over her mouth as she notices a twinkle in Elsa’s eyes.

“Oh no dear you are just fine the way you are…” Elsa watches Tara move towards the door in jeans and a white t-shirt, “Just fine indeed”

They all follow and enter the kitchen, where Anna raids the freezer for all the ice cube trays.

Joan walks in and looks confused, “Dears what are you doing with all that ice?”

Elsa had gotten a large bucket, and Anna was pouring the ice in.

“Hey mom, Tara was challenged to the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, so we are getting ready for her.” 

Elsa states as she carries the bucket to the large sink, and starts filling it up.

“Oh I need to get the video camera so you can have a good quality video” Joan states excitedly and runs out of the kitchen as Tara groans again.

As they take the buckets down the hall, Anna makes for a door that leads outside.

“Anna where are you going?”

“Outside”

Tara’s eyes widen, “Hell no its thirty five degrees outside!!!”

“Tara is right sis, we’ll do it in our bathroom” They turn back down the hall as Joan catches up.

A few minutes later Tara is standing in their Jacuzzi tub with Elsa standing to the side with the bucket of ice water.

Joan starts recording.

“Hey everyone its Tara Westen, Captain of the Women’s Basketball team”

She looks at Elsa and gets nervous, then looks back at the camera.

“Our couch nominated me for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, and I accept the challenge and will also donate.”

She looks at Elsa again with a nod.

The blond lifts the Bucket and dumps the water on Tara.

The tall woman did her best not to shriek as her whole body tensed and her nerves screamed from the ice cold water; not to mentioning soaking right through her white shirt.

She huffs out, “Fuck that’s cold as hell….”

She runs her fingers through her hair, “Okay, I nominate Shelly Anderson, Brian Conners and Belle Rivers.”

The video turns off and Tara grabs for a robe, “Son of a bitch I am cold as fuck!”

Elsa rubs the woman’s arms trying to warm her up a bit, while Anna took the bucket back to the kitchen; Kelly brought a heater into the bathroom and turned it on.

“Oh and don’t think I didn’t realize I had a white shirt on” Tara set through her teeth as she slowly warms up.

“So Tara, how much are you donating?” Joan asks as she hands Kelly the Camera so the video could be uploaded.

Tara looks at Elsa, “How much should I donate love?”

“Whatever you want baby” Elsa replies grabbing a comb and taming the rat nest of short hair on Tara’s head.

Tara smiles, “Alright I need to change, ladies if you would please exit the room so I can get dry and dressed please?”

All four women began to file out of the bathroom and room, but Tara catches Elsa’s arm.

“Not you sexy, you stay”

“Ohhh someone is getting something” Anna sing songs then quickly shuts the bedroom door leaving the two alone.

Elsa turns and looks at Tara, “Need help getting out of your clothes?”

“I do but I need an expert to help me, one of my favorite shirts ya know”

Tara grins as the blond moves closer.

“Well I happen to be an expert at taking your clothes off lover”

Elsa’s sultry tone gave the taller woman shivers, and she bites her lip.

“Well then I guess I don’t….” Tara takes a deep breath as she feels slender fingers move under the sides of her shirt and trace her damp skin.

Elsa leans in and smiles at the scent of simply Tara, “You know you smell so good.”

In her mind the blond thought Tara smelled of spring and lilacs.

“Good thing I wasn’t sweating…” Tara states her voice cracking as fingertips move up her sides.

This whole time, Elsa was working the wet shirt up, and then suddenly pulls it up and off; revealing Tara’s black bra underneath completely.

“Damn you work fast” the raven haired woman breathes out, as she is pushed to sit in a chair that was behind her.

Kneeling Elsa removes the woman’s shoes, “I’ve had a bit of practice.”

All Tara can do is nod at the woman before her, expertly strips her wet jeans off, leaving her in socks and a bra.

Her skin still glistening with a sheen of wetness from the water.

Elsa stands up and pulls the taller woman out of the tub, “Let’s get you semi dried off, though that may be pointless…then again both of us will be pretty wet soon enough.”

Chuckling Tara pulls her fiancé in for a kiss.

 

~Downstairs living room~

 

Three women were huddled around Joan’s computer as they watch the video, laughing when Tara get soaked with ice water.

“So how do you upload this thing?” Joan asks confused.

Anna giggles, “Let Kelly do it mom, last time I tried I erased my whole hard drive on accident, and she knows how to do it.”

Kelly slides the computer over and loads up the YouTube website, going directly to the school channel.

Quickly entering a password and ID the upload menu pops up.

“Everyone on the teams get the passwords for the sports channel, so we can easily upload videos. At least pertaining to the school and Teams.”

Within fifteen minutes the video was up and was quickly climbing in hits.

“Wow that was quick, five thousand views and counting?” Joan asks as she watches the number go up.

“We have a great school” Anna replies with a big grin.

“That we do” Tara’s rather low voice sounds from behind them, “Hopefully that video helps raise more awareness.”

Anna turns and frowns, “Where is my sister?”

Smirking Tara walks further into the room, a towel around her neck “She’s…cleaning herself up.”

“OH EWWW!” Anna shrieks stepping backwards and falling over the couch, her feet following as she flips over screaming.

Joan holds a hand over her mouth as she chuckles, Kelly is howling with laughter as Tara simply smirks.

“What is with all the screaming?” Elsa asks walking in, then giggling seeing her sister on the floor, evidently having tripped yet again.

Scowling, the redhead picks herself up, “Still didn’t need to know that.”

Elsa raises a brow at her little sister, “Do I want to know?”

“NO!” 

The blond jumps back at Anna, her mother and Kelly yelling at the same time.

This time Tara falls back against the wall laughing, “No worries baby…just something…I said earlier” she states between laughs.

Blue eyes roll, and blond hairs bounces as Elsa shakes her head, “Come on you dorks, let’s go for a ride”

“Oh goody finally get to meet Snowflake” Tara states excitedly and follows her lover out of the room.

Anna however turns to Kelly, “Uhm you want to ride Snowball with me again…I know the first time was a bit iffy?”

Rubbing her neck, the brunette shrugs “I can…”

“Kells if you don’t want too, I won’t make you.” Anna replies softly, walking closer.

In the corner, Joan watches for a moment, then silently leaves to give the girls some privacy.

“A, you love to ride and I love you so yeah I can.” Brown eyes look into green, “I mean it”

Smiling Anna closes the distance and leans up, pressing her lips to the brunette’s; then pulls back.

“How am I lucky to have you?”

“As lucky as I am to have you, come on before they come looking for us again” Kelly says, quickly giving the redhead another kiss before they grab their jackets and head outside.

Anna laughs as they make their way to the barn, then stops as she sees Tara ride out on Snowflake like she was a pro.

“Whoa…” Kelly states as she watches her best friend ride up.

“Hey bestie, Elsa’s letting me ride her horse, she’s riding her mom’s.” Tara grins and looks behind her as the blond rides out on a black horse.

“Oh she has Diego, yeah mom loves him.” Anna says and pulls Kelly into the barn, “I won’t make you ride alone love.”

Outside the barn, Tara was warming Snowflake up with various trots and short gallops.  
“She’s great to handle.” The raven haired woman states as she watches Elsa do the same with Diego.

“Yeah, she has been trained well” Elsa trots up next to Tara, “So fields or forest?”

“Fields, less chances of wolves” the older woman replies then smiles seeing Kelly and Anna on Snowball, “Fields sound good you two?”

“Yeah sounds good” Anna says, “Tho let’s go slow to start.”

At that moment Kelly cringes at seeing the sly grin on her best friend’s face, “Tara please don’t…”

Nodding Tara smiles “No worries Kelly, won’t tease ya today, I mean it is the last day of the year after all.”

Soon all three horses were galloping through the fields, throwing up snow behind them.

 

~Back at the house~

 

Joan was in the kitchen, busy preparing dinner and the snacks for the family New Year’s Eve party the five women would be having.

She sets up glasses, four for champagne and one for sparkling cider especially for Anna.

Stepping back she sighs, wishing that her husband could join them; but knowing that it wouldn’t be for the best.

She begins to hum as she makes dinner, making sure to keep the meat away from her youngest daughter’s food.

She was so grateful and happy that her two children both found people that cared for them, she knew that they would never not be loved.

Joan was lost in thought when her cell phones rings, “Hello?”

“Joan?”

“Mitchell?”

“Hi hun”

“What do you want?” Joan was in a good mood and wanted to keep it that way.

“Just wanted to talk to you, how are you doing?”  
“Quite well actually.”  
“That’s good, and how are our two beautiful daughters?”  
“They are fine “  
“That’s it, they are fine?”  
“Yes Mitch, that’s it, really none of your business considering where you are sitting right now. I need to go, cooking dinner, Bye Mitch.”  
“Joan Wait!”  
Without hesitating, she hangs up the cell phone and puts the number on the block list, tossing the cell on the counter she goes back to cooking.  
About an hour later, everything was in the oven’s baking.  
Joan leans against the counter smiling, she made all the girl’s favorites and even a few that Tara and Kelly liked.  
Wiping her brow with her hand towel she begins the cleanup of the dishes and utensils she had used to make everything, hoping the girls were having a blast outside.

~Out near the barn~

Tara hops off Snowflake and pats her nose, “Thank you for the ride Snowflake, ready to get that thing off ya?” She pats the saddle and laughs when the horse nods.  
She leads the horse into the barn, and straight into the stables: quickly getting the saddle and blanket off.  
As she reaches for a brush, a neigh is heard: looking up she sees Diablo and Snowflake are being led into the barn.  
“Bout time y’all caught up.” Tara teases, chuckling when Elsa rolls her eyes, then laughing when Kelly growls at her.  
“I don’t like going fast Tar” Kelly spits out as she follows Anna to Snowflake’s stall.  
The brunette was a bit shaken up, even if she enjoyed herself for the most part.  
“Don’t listen to Tara, she’s just ribbing you anyways.” Anna states smiling as she slides the saddle and blanket off.  
Kelly moves to the side to allow her girlfriend through, at the same time grabbing a brush “I know hun, just annoying at times”  
Anna giggles and tossing a brush to her girlfriend, “You two tease each other so much, I’m surprised you are even phased, come on let’s brush her down. Sis and Tar are already done.”  
Kelly looks over her shoulder, seeing the couple walking out hand in hand from the barn, “Alright let’s hurry it up then.” They begin to brush the horse down.  
Outside Tara was trying to get to the house quickly as the wind had picked up.  
“Why are you in such a rush?” Elsa asks, forcing Tara to slow down with a pull of the woman’s hand.  
“C-cold” Tara states, “I want to get warm.”  
Elsa nods, “Alright let’s go, but you owe me some playtime in the snow soon!” She loops her arm in the taller woman’s as they make their way inside.  
In the living room, Joan was relaxing with a hot cup of tea as she hears her daughter and Tara walk in, “Hello ladies, have a good ride?”  
Tara slides onto the couch smiling, “Yeah, just got extremely cold, need to warm up.” She pulls Elsa into her lap.  
“TARA!” the blond shrieks in high pitch before laughing, “Not in front of my mother”  
Tara chuckles seeing the smirk on Joan’s face, “But love, she knows what we do, plus she sees us cuddle all the time.”  
To emphasize, the raven haired woman nuzzles Elsa’s neck, making the blond bite her lip and hold back a soft moan.  
“Baaaaabe” Elsa whispers, happy when the woman under her stops, “So mom, what are you up too?”  
Sitting up the brunette sets her tea down, “Well just finished off everything for dinner tonight, so thought I would enjoy a cup of tea…oh and your father called.”  
“Wait what?” came a voice from the doorway.  
“Yes Anna, your father called” Joan restates not even turning around, “He wanted help and I refused, was a very short phone call.”  
Anna plops down next to her mother, “Are you okay?”  
Joan nods, smiling when she sees Kelly, “Don’t worry, any of you, I’m fine.” Sighing she stands up, “Why don’t you all go wash up, dinner is ready and waiting to be ate!”  
She shoos them all out of the living room, “Hurry up, I heard my timer go off” laughing as the girls scramble to their rooms to get ready.  
Soon everyone was sitting around the table, “Alright my dears, dig in!” Joan exclaims as she pulls a bowl of mashed potatoes towards her.  
Tara piled on the green beans alongside her steak and baked potatoe, while Elsa was keen on the fish her mother had made and the coleslaw.  
Anna stuck with a large salad and what looked like fried eggplant; her girlfriend enjoying the ribs that were on the table.  
Everyone was enjoying their food, happy to be together; until the doorbell goes off.  
“Mom, you expecting someone?” Anna asks mid chew.  
Joan smiles as she rises from her seat, “I am, keep eating, I will be right back.”  
They all watch her leave, all having confused expressions.  
As Joan nears the door, she straightens herself up and then opens the door with a smile “Hello Mrs. Westen, welcome.”  
She steps aside to allow the woman in, “Safe trip?”  
“Oh yes thank you Mrs. Winters and please call me Taralina.”  
“Then please call me Joan, the girls are in the dining room, hungry?” Joan asks taking the woman’s coat.  
“No ate before I arrived, does she know I am here?” Taralina asks as she sets her purse down on an oak table.  
Joan grins, “Not at all, let’s hope she doesn’t choke, though didn’t she see you not long ago?”  
“Yes, but we have just now reconnected, I just hope I am not over stepping.”  
“Come let’s surprise her.”  
They walk towards the dining room, then Joan enters first, “Everyone enjoying?”  
Tara swallows, “Oh yeah, almost done eating” she grins and sips some water.  
“She ate part of mine…” Elsa states a bit agitated but still smiling as she ate the last of her fish.  
“That’s good, though I have never seen any women but you Tara eat the way you do…well Kelly is a close second.” Joan teases as she sits down.  
Kelly coughs at the comment and takes a drink, “Thanks…I think” resulting in everyone laughing.  
Suddenly Tara stops laughing and her fork falls to the table, as she looks at the doorway, “Mom?” her eyes widen as it is her mom, “MOM!”  
Quickly the basketball star gets up and runs over, picking her mother up in a hug.  
“Oh!” Taralina laughs, “Hello hun, you can put me down now”  
“Sorry” Tara says with a smile and sets her mom down, “So happy to see you, want a drink…or food?” she asks as they walk to the table.  
Taralina is met with a hug from Elsa and then unexpectedly from Anna followed by Kelly.  
“Great to see you dear and you Elsa and Kelly it’s been a while.” She sits down at the empty spot at the table as everyone sits back down.  
“Likewise Mrs. W, water?” Kelly pushes the jug of ice water closer to the older woman.  
“Thank you” Taralina takes the jug and pours a glass for herself, “How has your New Year’s Eve day been so far?”  
Soon everyone was talking and catching up.

~Time Shift, 5 minutes to Midnight~

Anna and Kelly were snuggled up in the overstuffed recliner, while Taralina and Joan sat on the couch talking as they watched the TV.  
The only two missing were Tara and Elsa, they had grabbed their coats and stepped out onto the porch: tar having a timer going as a countdown for them.  
“Brrrr it’s cold out here but gorgeous” Tara states as she nuzzles her fiancé’s neck, tightening her hold around the blond from behind.  
Elsa leans back into the embrace and hums happily, “Perhaps for you, I feel fine and you are right it is gorgeous.”  
The front lawn, drive and fields were covered in snow that was untouched with more snow still falling.  
At that moment that moment Tara’s phone indicated it was 15 seconds till midnight.  
Elsa smiles and turns around in her lover’s arms and wraps her arms around Tara’s neck, “Do you know how much I love you?”  
5 seconds  
“As much as I love you, and it grows everyday” Tara responds, then leans down pressing her lips to the blonde’s as the alarm on her phone goes off.  
The two standing together and just enjoying the moment.  
Inside, Kelly and Anna just shared a quick kiss while Joan and Taralina hugged each other.  
“Happy New Year!” they all yell and start laughing.  
Soon the four retired to their rooms, Anna sticking her head out on the porch, “Good night you two, don’t catch cold!”  
She laughs and shuts the door as a snowball hits the door and she makes her way upstairs.

Back outside Elsa and Tara were fighting for dominance in their current kiss, hands tangled in hair, bodies pressed up against one another and breathe mingling.

However Tara wins out and Elsa just gives in as she savors the taste of the woman who had captured her heart.

Tara purrs then pulls back with a mischievous grin, “Ya know perfect weather.”

Elsa slowly opens her eyes, “Perfect weather for what?”

The taller woman just raised an eyebrow and scooped up some snow.

“For...oh…OH!” Elsa smiles “It is perfect weather, let’s step off the porch love.”

“I’m following you darlin’” Tara drawls with an accent.

Taking Tara’s hand, Elsa leads her into the middle of the yard, “I do love the snow” she drops her hand and then motions with them.

Soon there was a snowman between them, “What shall we name our new little friend?”

Making it look like she was thinking hard, Tara smiles “Olaf, and he likes warm hugs”

The blond giggles, “Perfect, hello Olaf” she greets the snowman and they both start laughing.

Soon Elsa is just doing various things, creating more snow, making specific patterns and getting lost in her own abilities.

Tara sat down next to Olaf and watched, eventually leaning back on her hands and closing her eyes, what she didn’t realize was that Elsa was starting to lose control of what she was doing.

Elsa was feeling so in the zone she hadn’t noticed the ice sparks flying from her fingertips, until she opened her eyes and saw an ice shard shoot from her fingertips and straight for Tara’s chest.

Her eyes widen in horror as she turns to run after the shard trying to make it disappear with her powers, “TARA!!!!”

The older woman’s eyes snap open to see a shard of ice nail her in the chest then melt into her heart, a hand moved to her chest and she coughed, “Elsa?”

“Baby I am so so sorry are you ok?” Elsa drops to her knees and examines Tara closely.

“I feel very very cold, but other than that I am ok.” She replies and shivers, “Maybe we should go…in…side…” She drifts off and collapses on the snow.

“Tara….Tara…TARA!!!!!” Elsa screams trying to wake the woman up, “Oh god….what have I done…”

 

TBC


	13. The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Tara blacked out?
> 
> Song: Waiting Here For You - Richard Marx (idea from RedThorn)

Chapter 13: The Unknown

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep

The machine kept up with the Tara’s heart rate as she lay in the ICU of the local hospital, nurses coming in and out; as well as doctors.

Elsa was sitting close to the bed, holding her fiancé’s hand, hoping that the woman would open her eyes; prove to everyone she was ok.

Kelly and Anna were cuddled on the couch, both tired from the day of watching and waiting to see if there would be any change.

Outside the room, Joan and Taralina were listening to one doctor.

“She is in a coma, she seems fine except the chest area feels like ice. Her heart shouldn’t even be beating, I don’t know what happened to her or how to fix it sadly.”

He clicks a pen and jots down some notes, “We can only monitor her and see what happens.”

“Thank you doctor, I wish I could make this easier on you Taralina, and Elsa…” Joan trails off as the doctor leaves.

“Tara is a strong woman, she’ll fight her way back.” Taralina states with a sad smile, “They say only one can stay with her, and I want it to be Elsa, may I stay with you?”

Joan nods and gives the woman a hug, “Of course hun.”

They walk back into the room and Joan clears her throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Tara is in a coma, and from what the doctor says, she shouldn’t even be alive. He says her chest is freezing cold like ice I would guess but her heart is still beating.”

At the news, Elsa squeezes Tara’s hand and leans her head on the bed as a few fresh tears start to fall.

Taralina walks over and rubs Elsa’s back, “The doctor says only one can stay with her…"

“You should stay with her,” came the muffled words spoken by the blond.

“No, you should stay with her, Elsa.” Taralina smiles at Elsa when she picks up her head.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Then yeah, I want to stay.” She looks at Tara laying in the bed, her chest rising and falling, “Don’t think I would do so well away from her right now.”

“I know sweetie, your mom and I are going to head out, and I’ll see you both in the morning.” She leans over and kisses Tara’s forehead, then Elsa’s.

Joan doing the same, then both women disappearing.

Kelly and Anna stand walking over, “I’ve rented a hotel room a couple blocks away, if you need anything give us a call ok?”

Kelly offers with a sad smile.

“I will.” Elsa hugs them both and then takes her seat again beside Tara.

As this all passes one person in the room heard everything, but for some reason she couldn’t respond.

‘Why can’t I move, why can’t I talk? No mom don’t go!!!! KELLY! ANNA!!’

The last thing Tara remembers is when she was watching Elsa have fun in the snow, when there was a blast of cold and then nothing; it was like she passed out and woke up in darkness, with no way to get out.

‘I gotta wake up…I can hear them, I gotta wake up!’

In the room, all that could be heard was the beep of the machine as Elsa rests her head on the side of the hospital bed.

“I’m so sorry love, I’m so sorry…” She knew it was her fault, but she had no idea how to fix it.

At one point Elsa had left the room and made a phone call, to the only other person that knew of her ‘powers’; Professor Haven.

Who had told her to stay calm and he would look into what may have caused the injury and how to fix it.

The blond runs her hand up and down Tara’s arm gently, “You will have to wake up, I have to bug you about wedding planning, color schemes, flowers and what you want in the ceremony.”

A nurse comes in and clears her throat, “I’m sorry to interrupt but I have to check her vitals.”

Elsa nods and moves to the side so the nurse can check heart rate and how her girlfriend was breathing.

After a few minutes the nurse offers a sad smile, “Hearts strong, blood pressure is normal, looks like she’s tough, I’m sure she’ll wake up.”

“Thanks, I know…she’s a fighter,” Elsa says quietly smiling down at Tara, running a hand through her short hair.

“If you need anything just hit the blue button above her, red button if anything changes in her condition.” Nurse replies then walks out.

Elsa pulls the chair back and sits down, entwining her fingers with the still warm ones on the bed, “I’m sorry I did this….”

Cell phone goes off.

“Hello?”

“Elsa?”

“Yeah, hey professor.”

“I had to ask, what is her condition described as?”

“They said her chest is freezing cold, and they are surprised her heart is beating.”

“Hmmm I wonder if the powers know she is your fiancé or something, because she should be dead.”

Elsa bites her bottom lip, “I know, do you think her body is just adjusting to the cold?”

“It may be, if she is breathing normal, then perhaps the body is adjusting and then she will wake up.”

She could hear him flipping pages, “Professor what are you looking at?”

“Frozen legends, there was a woman in Alaska who has something similar happen years ago and she just woke up one day, doctors didn’t know why.”

Elsa’s heart lifted in her chest at that news, “How long was she out?”

“They say she was out for about a month, but she woke up stronger and had a strong connection to a woman, but they don’t say anything about the woman. I can only assume it’s the one that hit her with ice.”

“That’s not really a bad thing though, I mean Tara and I are engaged.” Elsa states and squeezes her lover’s hand.

“Very true and you said she had been nurturing you using your powers more?”

“Yea she was, she loved watching me do stuff in snow.” She smiles at the few memories of them in the snow.

“Well don’t beat yourself up over it, I’m sure she’ll be fine. I will keep doing research and see what else I find. I hope you can rest tonight.”

“Thanks professor, night.”

She hangs up smiling, “Tara, I hope you can hear me, I have some good news. There was a woman in Alaska some years ago who had this happen and she woke up after a month, I hope you wake up sooner, but we have hope.”

Leaning down she kisses Tara’s lips softly, then sat back in her chair, slowly drifting to sleep.

 

8am in the hospital lobby

 

“Hello my name is Joan Winters, my daughter stayed with Tara Westen, how are they?” Joan asks the desk, and smiles as Taralina catches up to her.

The nurse smiles, “Both are doing alright.”

“Thank you.” Joan turns to the other woman, “Shall we go say good morning?”

“Definitely.” Both women hurry down the hall to the private room and stop just before the door as they heard singing.

“Ocean's apart day after day, and I slowly go insane, I hear your voice on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain.”

Taralina whispers, “Is she singing?”

Joan nods and they stay quiet, in the room Elsa smiles as tears fall down her cheeks.

“If I see you nest to never, how can we say forever.”

She takes a breath.

“Wherever you go, whatever you do. I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks. I will be right here waiting for you.”

She moves to sit on the bed, taking Tara’s hand in both of hers.

“I took for granted, all of the times, that I thought would last somehow, I hear the laughter, I taste the tears, but I can’t get near you now.”  
Kisses Tara’s hand.

“Oh, can’t you see baby, you’ve got me going crazy. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you, whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you.

I wonder how we can survive, this romance, but in the end if I’m with you, I’ll take that chance. Oh, can’t you see it baby, you’ve got me going crazy.

Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you, whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you…”

Elsa stops and leans over kissing the woman that she loves so much; not realizing both mothers were in the doorway crying.

They both slowly walk in, so they don’t disturb the moment.

Blue eyes look up with salty tears and smiles, “Hey…”

“Hi hunny, how are you doing?” Joan asks her daughter, as Taralina moves to the opposite side of the bed and caresses her daughters face.

“I know she’ll wake up, just hope soon.” Elsa states hugging her mother and thanking her for a tissue that is being handed to her.

“Your voice is beautiful Elsa, I didn’t know you could sing.” Taralina states with a smile.

“Well only a few know, Tara said once that she loves my voice, so I thought I would tell her that I am not going anywhere.”

The blond blows her nose, then tosses the tissue in the trash.

 

A few minutes before when Elsa was singing in Tara’s mind

 

‘She’s singing, oh baby I love your voice! Fuck I need to get back to you…oh why can’t I wake up?’ Tara thought.

She focus’ on Elsa’s voice, smiling internally as it fills her with love and determination, “Ugh damn it I want to get back to her, we wanna get married, whoever is holding me back let me go!!!!”

She whimpers, and then hears Joan’s voice and then her mothers.

“MOM!!!! FUCK MOM!!!!”

Tara screams at the top of her lungs, or so she thought but no one was able to hear her; she curls up in herself.

“I wanna go home, let me go home…”

 

Outside of her Mind

 

“I feel like Tara is trying, and I’m not going to give up.” Elsa states to no one in particular.

“We won’t either” Taralina states, “I’m going to go get some food, want anything Elsa?”

“Soup?”

“Alright hun.” Taralina leaves the room, and Joan dashes after her deciding to go too.

“Wake up soon my love, we all miss you.”

TBC


	14. Waiting & Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tara come out of her Coma, will the rest of her family and friends lose hope?

Chapter 14: Waiting & Fighting

Tara was walking around in the darkness, she wasn’t sure how long she had been out because all she saw was darkness.

“How do I get out of here?” She asks out loud, she knew no one would answer but she had to talk even if to herself.

Replaying the moment the ice hit her over and over again, she heard Elsa say something about another woman going through this.

Was it because of Elsa’s new-found powers? Would she ever wake up?

Shaking her head of all the negative questions, “No, I will get back, I have to get back…who’s gonna help her plan a wedding, who’s gonna keep Kelly in line when Anna isn’t around?”

She screams into the darkness, only to be answered with silence; sighing she sits down and takes a deep breath.

Closing her eyes, she completely relaxes and begins to paint in her mind.

Starting with long strokes to form the head, then using small strokes to begin adding eyes, a nose and other features.

A smile forms on her lips as she continues, grabbing a different pencil and beginning with the hair; drawing the hair falling down over a pair of shoulders.

The hair takes her a while, but it turns out perfect; now she focus’ on the face with color.

Blending the perfect ivory skin, with slightly rosy cheeks to give depth; as well as making the lips a bit darker and pinker.

Tara stops to look at her drawing in her head, then picks up a variety of blue pencils, a white one and a single black.

Beginning to color the eyes, switching quickly between blues to get just the right texture in the eyes, then finishing off with the black and white pencil; creating small accents.

She begins to contour the face a bit more, then starts on the shoulders and top.

This takes her about an hour, then she stops; the smile on her face getting bigger as she looks at her fiancée, Elsa.

“Even when I don’t see you, I see you baby.” She says and finally opens her eyes.

Sighing Tara gets up and starts to walk around again, “I hope I wake up soon…”

 

~In the Hospital Room~

 

Elsa was trying to ignore the beeping sound of the heart monitor as she sat next to her love on the bed.

Her mother’s (one soon to be) were sitting on one couch, while Kelly and Anna were on the other; everyone was quiet except the occasionally sniffle or sneeze.

“Okay, this is driving me crazy!” the blond states getting up and grabbing her wallet and walking up to her mother.

“Take this…” She hands her mother her black card, “Take everyone out for lunch, and some shopping please. I’m sorry but everyone sitting here is driving me nuts.”

Her mother gets up to protest but sees the ferocity in her daughter’s eyes, “Alright”

Joan looks to everyone, “You heard my daughter, let’s go!”

She makes sure everyone leaves before her, “Elsa, call us if anything changes please.”

“I will mom, just scoot, take like five hours or something.” Elsa makes a shooing motion with her hands.

Sitting down in a chair, she looks at Tara, “I know you’re fighting, your eyes are moving behind your eyelids. It’s been two weeks, hurry the hell up woman!” 

She huffs and blows hair out of her face, the nurses had allowed her to use the showers they usually use, since the one in Tara’s room was having problems; but she still was a bit of a mess, just smelled well.

A nurse walks in, “Hello Elsa, how is out stubborn patient today?”

“Sleeping, but I noticed more movement with her eyes though.” Elsa replies as she watches the nurse.

“That’s good, means she’s fighting,” The nurse states, checking vitals, “Her heart beat is even stronger now, and if I am correct.” 

The nurse lifts the blanket to look at Tara’s stomach, “She’s toning in her sleep?”

Elsa comes over and looks to see more definition to the woman’s stomach, “Weird.”

Setting the blanket down, the nurse makes a few notes “Well sometimes it happens, just very rare, means the entire body is in the fight.”

“Oh ok, well I’m glad she is stubborn, sometimes not so much but right now I am happy she is.” The blond states, sitting back down and rubbing her forehead.

“Don’t worry hun, from what you told me Tara won’t go down without a fight, and a violent one at that, I’m sure she’ll wake up soon.”

The nurse smiles and heads back to her station.

“She better, or I will kick her ass later.” Elsa mutters and closes her eyes, she was feeling extremely tired.

 

~At an Outdoor Shopping Center~

 

“Now we are not going nuts, this is both Tara and Elsa’s money understood?” Joan states, fiddling with the black card, “and that lunch wasn’t cheap.”

“But soooo good!” Kelly states rubbing her stomach, making everyone laugh.

Anna bumps her shoulder into her girlfriend’s, “Let’s go walk off that food and see what we can find.”

“Hehe, yeah let’s go everyone!”

The small group hits a few clothing stores, then a few stores with numerous gadgets.

“Think Tara would like this?” Kelly asks sitting in a chair and turning on a massage mat, then quickly jumps up, “O wow…no nope not with the electro shock.”

This causes Anna to laugh, “Read the signs you doofus.”

The basketball player blushes a bit, “Ok let’s move on…” grabbing Anna’s hand and dragging her to another spot in the store.

A few hours later they were all making it back to the truck; everyone had at least three bags.

“Pile in we are heading back!” Kelly says and gets in the driver’s seat.

 

~Back with Tara~

 

“I am not that stubborn!” she yells at her fiancée but knows the woman won’t hear, “May be a little difficult but I ain’t stubborn.”

She sighs, but then feels something and grabs her chest “What the fuck?”

It was like something was pushing its way in, it didn’t hurt but sure felt uncomfortable.

“Uhm this can stop anytime now, like seriously p lease stop…” She furrows her brows.

It kept pushing till’ it reaches her heart and she blacks out.

 

~Outside in the room~

 

The heart monitor starts to go super-fast trying to keep up with Tara’s heart beat; which seemed to take off like a nuclear rocket.

Elsa pushes the red button, and nurses and doctors rush in; forcing Elsa to step back away from the bed.

“Pulse is really fast.” A nurse states.

“Heartbeat, I can’t keep count!” Another nurse says.

“Ok we need to slow it down!” A doctor states, as he orders a shot to calm the woman’s body down.

Behind them Elsa is chewing on her bottom lip, “Come Tara, what the hell is going on with you?”

“Inject into her chest!”

A Nurse nods and jabs the needle into the chest but it breaks, “What the hell?”

She feels Tara’s chest, felt like normal skin but when she pushes it felt like stone, “No needle is getting into her doctor.”

He double checks, then sighs “I have no idea what to do…”

By now the other women were back, all standing in the doorway watching with confusion but staying silent.

“Wait a minute!” A nurse states, “Her pulse is going down…”

“Heart rate is slowing…”

They wait a few minutes.

“Oh no it keeps slowing down!”

The doctor sighs, “Give a shot of adrenaline in the IV!” 

The nurse gets a normal dose ready and injects it, but it doesn’t nothing as Tara’s heart slows to a complete stop.

Elsa pushes her way through, grabbing Tara’s hand “Listen here woman, you are not allowed to die, you hear me! You have to come back, we have to get married and annoy the crap out of each other and have kids!”

Tears are streaming down Elsa’s face, the Doctor and Nurses standing there waiting for something to happen.

Long moments go by, then the heart monitor barely makes a ‘beep’ sound; everyone looks at it intently.

Beep……….beep……….beep……….beep……beep…beep…beep

Her heart started erratic then normalized, everyone let out a deep breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“Monitor her every fifteen minutes check her pulse, and heart rate.” The doctor states, then turns to Elsa, “She really keeps us on her toes.”

“You and me, both doctor” Elsa states with a sigh, she watches everyone walk away except her family and friends, “You and me both…”

TBC


	15. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some relief, someone wakes up...

Chapter 15: Waking up

It was the middle of the night, of the third week that Tara woke up, but she didn’t wake up gasping for air or anything; more so just slowly waking from anesthesia.

Her eyes open, blinking as her vision starts to clear and looks around the room; only person she found was Elsa.

Smiling, she slowly moves a hand and covers, then blonde’s hand; startling the woman awake.

Elsa sits up quickly, like a ghost touched her; looking around frantic.

“Hey…” Tara rasps out quietly, and smiles.

“TARA!!” Elsa says and hugs the woman, then reaches to hit the green button above their heads, but is stopped.

She looks down to see the short haired woman shake her head, and motion for her to lean close.

As she does, Tara pulls her into a kiss.

Both women keep it simple, just a reconnecting of two people.

Soon they pull away, “Baby I need to alert the nurses.”

“I know, just wanted to kiss you.” Tara says with a smile and lays her head back against the pillow, and watches as Elsa pushes the button above her head.

Soon there were nurses and doctors filling the room, but Tara wouldn’t let go of her fiancée’s hand, insisting she needed her close as she was prodded.

“Hey!” Tara rasps out, as a nurse feels her side, “I’m fine ya know!” 

The nurse apologizes, explaining she was only doing what the doctor told her to do.

Sighing, the sports star grits her teeth and bears it, she had asked that no one be notified as soon as they all entered the room; which they honored.

Elsa stood by the head of the bed, trying not to be in the way, as she was not able to leave “You scared us half to death, love.”

“Sorry, I scared myself too…”

Soon everyone was gone but Elsa, and Tara sighs in relief.

“I hate hospitals, been in them too much lately…how long was I out?” She asks, sitting up.

“About three weeks, no one knew when you would wake up.” Elsa’s eyes tear up, and Tara pulls her closer, hating the IV in her hand.

“Hey, I’m here, I’m awake…what happened?”

“I accidentally struck you with my uhh…” She trails off and then smiles when Tara nods in understanding, she rests a hand on Tara’s chest; feeling a slight coolness.

“It seems that you won’t have a high body temperature anymore, I talked to my professor a couple of times, and…”

“I know, I heard you talking and I heard you singing.” Tara says interrupting, “It helped hearing you.”

“You heard everything?” the blond asks, eyes going wide.

“Yeah, even the stuff about the woman in Alaska.”

“Well good thing I don’t have to explain it then, and you are stuck here it seems another couple of weeks. I think they want to do tests on you.” 

“Ugh they won’t find anything, our best bet is your professor honestly.” 

Tara looks at the clock, “Aren’t you tired love, it’s five am?”

“A little, I’m just happy you are awake…we lost you for like a few seconds a week ago.”

Tara scoots over on the bed, “Join me babe, there’s room.” She pats the now empty spot beside her.

“You sure, I mean supposed to be just one person in the bed?”

“Get your sexy ass in the damn bed, woman.”

Giggling, the blond slides onto the bed and cuddle up to the woman, “If you insist…”

This causes Tara to laugh, “I always do when it comes to you, a bed and me. Now get some rest, everyone will be showing up in a few hours.”

They cuddle up, and quickly fall to sleep finally back in each other’s arms.

 

~A Few Hours Later~

 

The rest of their family and friends arrive together, then stop dead in the doorway seeing Elsa cuddle up to Tara, and the older woman’s arms around the blond.

“Hey what is goin on?” Kelly asks in a whisper.

“Look at Tara, her arms are around Elsa, no one in a coma does that.” Taralina states as she walks quietly to the bed, “She’s awake…well asleep now but not in a coma.”

Everyone else follows and looks at the two, “They are cute together.” Anna states with a soft giggle.

“What did I tell you about the c-word?” came a raspy voice.

“Wait what?” Anna asks, as everyone looks around.

“I said, what did I say about the c-word and regarding to me?” Tara states a bit louder and sits up, careful not to disturb Elsa.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Anna yells and Kelly clamps a hand over her girlfriend’s mouth.

Tara cringes at the loud noise and checks to make sure Elsa was still sleeping, “Yes, I’m awake…and before ya ask, I told them not to tell ya. I woke up at like two am, they did a lot pf prodding and we were both tired. I figured it would be a nice surprise when you arrived, but please let Elsa sleep.”

Everyone nods, and Taralina leans over kissing Tara’s head “Glad to have you back sweetie, don’t scare us like that again.”

Chuckling the basketball star nods, “Try not to.”

“How are you all doing, I mean Kelly, Anna your classes?”

“See told you she would be more worried about us then herself.” Kelly states as Anna grumbles and hands over $5.

“Yeah yeah, and we got our homework and all that, sending it electronically. We were not leaving.” The redhead states as she steps closer, “Don’t think I could have dragged Kelly too far away.”

Smirking Tara looks at her best friend, “You being that stubborn huh?”

Kelly nods, “You are my best friend, I ain’t goin far.”

“None of us were” Joan states with a smile.

“Joan, hey…oh I missed the court date didn’t I?”

“Don’t worry, he’s going to be in jail for a while. They didn’t need your statement when there were so many witnesses.”

“Well, the doctors want to keep me for two more weeks, then hopefully I am free to go. I want out of here.”

“Hmmmph” Elsa grumps and nuzzles into Tara’s neck.

“She seems worn out.” Joan looks at her daughter.

“Yeah with the doctors and nurses earlier, both of us are…was a busy night.” Just then, her stomach growls, “and apparently I am very hungry.”

Laughter fills the room, as a nurse walks in, “Ahhh awake and…” Tara’s stomach growls again, “…and hungry apparently. How are you feeling Miss Westen?”

“I’m fine, but hungry.” She replies with a smile and looks down as she feels Elsa moving, then settling back down.

“Alright, I will get you something from the cafeteria, and here” she sets a cup on Tara’s table, “for pain if you have any.”

The nurse smiles and walks out of the room, as a doctor walks in, “Hello ladies.”

“Doctor Miles, hello.” Joan says with a smile and steps to the side to give him room by the bed.

“Hello Miss Westen, I heard you woke up. How are you feeling?” Doctor Miles asks.

“Hungry, other than that good.” She replies with a smile.

“That’s good, no pain?”

“None, I feel perfectly fine.”

“Interesting, you gave us…”

“Quite a scare? Yeah I know…” Tara states with a dull tone.

He chuckles, “Apparently people are saying that a lot, well we want to do some blood tests, just to make sure and watch you for a bit, say a week or so…”

“How about a week, I have a life to get back too doctor.” Tara states, her tone changing to have an edge to it.

“Well we really would like to make sure…”

“A week doctor, that’s what you have. I will not be someone’s guinea pig.”

He sighs and nods, “A week then.” He writes some notes, “I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you.”

As soon as the doctor leaves, Tara jumps from a pinch to her arm.

“Don’t be a mean ass to the doctor.” Elsa states yawning and sitting up, she looks around smiling, “Hey everyone.”

“Well good morning sunshine.” Tara states with a grin.

“Shut up”

“Well she has a point, your hair is sticking out like the sun.” Joan states, smirking at her daughter and causing everyone else to laugh.

“Ugh I really don’t care right now, I’m tired.” Elsa grumps wiping her eyes.

“Awe babe, you are still beautiful to me.” Tara says and kisses blond hair.

“Definitely love, when my sister looks like a witch and all you see is beauty.” Anna snerks with a laugh.

“I could say the same for you baby.” Kelly states and ruffles her girlfriend’s hair.

“Hey now!” Anna shrieks and almost bumps into the nurse, carrying a tray of food, “Sorry!”

The nurse barely dodges, “If your friend complains about no food, it’s on you dear.” The nurse responds and sets the tray down.

“Oh god what is that smell?” Tara asks as the cover is lifted, “Are those eggs? Those can’t be eggs…”

“It’s what the cafeteria has.”

“Well the cafeteria is shit.” Tara states and pushes the tray away, “I want actual food.”

The nurse shrugs and retreats from the room. 

“Want me to get you something babe?” Elsa asks, as she runs her fingers through her hair.

“No, I want you here…kind of missed you.” Tara states and pulls the woman close.

“We can go…” Kelly offers, “Get food for everyone, there is a café down the street and they serve breakfast.”

“Sounds good, still have my card?” Elsa asks, leaning into Tara’s side out of instinct.

“I do,” Joan states, handing the card to Kelly.

The brunette takes it, “Thanks.”

“Don’t spend all our money.” Tara teases, as Kelly and Anna walk out of the room.

Another nurse comes in, “The doctor wants to take X-rays of your chest in about thirty minutes.”

“Alright.” Tara replies as the nurse takes her pulse, “When are you drawing the blood?”

“That is easier said than done I’m afraid, needles didn’t pierce your skin when we tried to give you a shot in the chest, only way it worked was through the IV already in your hand.”

The nurse writes down a few notes.

“Wait he wants to draw blood, but he can’t?”

“Yes”

“Tell the good doctor, that I want to speak with him…now.”

The nurse quickly leaves without a word.

As soon as the nurse was gone, Tara sits up “Where are my clothes?”

“Tara…” Taralina starts as Elsa looks confused.

“No mom, they want to try shit on me they don’t even know will work, I am not their lab rat.” Tara states, fire in her eyes.

“Let them try to help you.”

“What’s there to help, a freak accident, I went into a coma and I woke up, that’s it.” Tara was getting set on edge more and more.

Elsa realizes what was happening and grabs a bag off the side table by her, “Your clothes.”

Tara takes them, “Thank you.” She looks at her hand, just as the doctor walks in.

“You wanted to speak to me?” He asks sounding a bit irritated.

“Can you draw my blood?”

“Well we may have difficulty…”

“Yes or no doctor”

“At the moment, our needles won’t pierce your skin.” He states clenching his jaw.

In one motion, Tara pulls out the IV, and takes off the patches that monitored her heart; tossing them to the side.

The machines give a long beep, until Taralina unplugs it.

“Miss Westen, what are you doing?” Doctor Miles asks.

“I’m being discharged, because apparently all you want to do is keep me around and ‘see’ what you can do when I am fine.”

Tara gets up and Elsa keeps her steady, since her legs were weak from being in bed for three weeks.

“You can’t even walk by yourself Miss Westen.”

“Don’t have too, but I’ll get the strength back, but I will not stay here, while you try things to on me.” They disappear into the bathroom and the door shuts.

“Mrs. Westen….”

“Doctor, I am the easier going of my daughter and myself, however I am her mother and I support her decision, and I suggest you do not piss me off either.” Taralina states.

“Or me…” Joan states moving to the woman’s side.

“Ladies, she is not well…”

“How do you know, her blood pressure is fine, heart rate, everything is fine but that…”

“Or is it because some new thing to explore, a woman that is different for the scientific community?” 

Tara spits out as Elsa helps her out of the bathroom.

“I admit I would like to study you, and see if I can help…” He gets cut off again, but this time not by Tara.

“No, you will not study my fiancée, god she’s different so what?” Elsa asks, “Just because someone is different, doesn’t mean they have to be studied.”

The doctor clears his throat, getting a bit nervous.

“Discharge me, because I am not staying.” Tara states calmly as Kelly and Anna return.

“Whoa…whats goin on?” Kelly asks setting food down on the couch.

“We are leaving, since they can’t help me and the only wrong with me is that I am a bit weak.”

“Awe well bro no worries, you get your strength back in like two day I bet.” Kelly states and grabs the food again, “Where too?”

They all look at Doctor Miles, “Yes well, I will get the papers…” he quickly leaves to go to the nurse’s station.

Kelly hands Tara a bagel, and laughs as the woman eats it in record time, “Another?” she asks holding one out.

It was gone just as fast as the first, “I did say I was hungry, and the sooner we are away from…”

She trails off as the doctor comes back with a large stack of papers, more than just discharge papers.

“These are the discharge papers.” He states putting them on the table.

“And?” Tara asks as they move closer and she begins quickly skimming through the papers; then she laughs.

This laugh sounded maniacal.

“How precious, you are afraid of being sued. I am leaving on my decision doctor don’t worry about me suing.” She states tossing the legal papers on the floor, she finds the three pages of discharge papers and signs them. “And I am not signing those release forms, for my records to be sent to the state, if they end up there, well then there will be problems.”

She thrusts the signed papers into his hands, and they all file out slowly.

“Let’s get the hell outta here and get home…” Tara states as they enter the elevator.

TBC


	16. Oddness & Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school, powers and past loves

Chapter 16: Oddness & Moving Forward

It had been a few months since Tara left the hospital, everyone was relieved and the girls were back at the university.

All attending classes, Kelly and Tara going to games and practice and all seemed completely fine.

What many didn’t know was that Tara, Elsa and the professor were working almost every night to find out what had happened to both women.

“Well Tara, you are definitely stronger than you were two days ago, and more muscle tone as well.” He states; as she strips to a sports bra and shorts.

“Well, I am taking it is because of the crystal in my chest?” the raven haired woman asks, and flexes certain parts of her body when asked.

Elsa was sitting at a table with a sample of both their blood, and comparing, looking up she smiles “Might be, I mean at least we know you have a crystal in your chest that won’t melt, seems it’s making you stronger, for what we don’t know.”

The blond never knew she would be doing chemistry like this when she was a digital art major.

“John, do you think that I’m to be stronger to protect Elsa?” Tara asks as she takes a drink of hot coffee.

“Could be.” The professor replies, “The texts states that the woman protected her lover, from what we have no idea.”

Elsa sighs rubbing her temples, “The only anomaly in our blood is that it seems to have crystallized blood cells, nothing else special about them.”

She starts to pack up everything, and puts the leftover blood vials in the locked fridge.

“I can’t complain though, I can shoot three’s from the half court line now.” Tara states with a grin, making both laugh.

“I do enjoy watching you play, and of course you’re little good luck charm here” John states smiling at Elsa.

“I love watching her myself,” Elsa says with a smirk, which was John’s cue to call it a night.

“On that note, let’s take the rest of the week off of researching and just relax alright?” He looks at both women who nod in response.

He quickly gathers his things and heads to the door, “Oh and don’t make a mess like last time ladies,” he states then ducks out of the lab.

The two women hadn’t heard a word after he said ‘relaxing’.

Instantly lips connected, and bodies collide as the gravitational force between both women made them collide heatedly.

Hands moved over hips, and back as they begin to remove layers of clothing; one thing about these two, they never really got cold anymore, no matter where they were.

There was a clear table in the back, so Tara picks the blond up and easily carries her over; at the same time, Elsa wraps her legs around her waist.

As they reach the table, Tara lays her fiancée down but gets pulled on top immediately.

“Whoa!” Tara laughs as they settle on the table.

“What?” the blond asks, as she peppers kisses on the older woman’s neck.

Eyes starting to close, Tara shakes her head, “Absolutely nothing…”

 

~The Next Day~

 

Kelly yawns and stretches like a cat as she wakes up, allowing the blanket to fall off.

“OW!” a voice is heard from the spot next to her.

“Oh sorry sweetie!!” Kelly states pulling the blanket off Anna’s face; while stretching she nailed her girlfriend’s face.

The redhead rubs her nose, “I should be used to it by now…” she sits up and huffs.

Frowning, the brunette kisses the tender nose carefully, “Sorry baby.”

Smiling Anna shrugs, “it’s okay, we are still getting used to living together.”

The brunette frowns but nods as she slowly moves off the bed, “So you hear of the late nights your sister and Tara have been spending in the science labs?”

The redhead looks up, “No, is it any of our business?” 

She in fact did know, but wasn’t ready to Kelly yet what was really going on.

“I guess not, but Tara hates science, she was so happy when she had finished with it.”

The sports star moves to the mini fridge and pulls out to Orange Juice boxes; tossing one to Anna.

“Thanks.” Anna states as she catches the box, “and if they want to tell us, they will. I say we stay out of it.”

Sitting back down, Kelly smiles and takes a sip from the straw “What classes do you have today?”

“Just math and management class” Anna replies as she drinks her juice, “What about you, don’t you have a free day today?”

“Yes thankfully!” the taller woman falls back on her back with a smile.

Anna laughs and leans over, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, “You should talk to Tara about wedding plans.”

“Oh I dunno about that, I mean she is not one to talk about that type stuff that is your sister.” Kelly states nervously, “besides I am not that great at it either.”

“Oh come on, you are gonna be her best-woman….can at least hint at stuff.” Anna suggests as she sits up on the bed.

“Maybe, I mean how soon do they want to get married?”

“No clue, but I doubt they’ll wait too long.” Anna bites her bottom lip as she thinks, “Elsa already talked to me a couple times about it, but she isn’t sure how to bring it up to Tara, since she is working hard for the championships.”

“Yeah, the entire team has been busting ass to get ready for a few schools we know will be tough.” Kelly replies and sits up, wrapping an arm around the younger woman.

Anna leans into the embrace and sighs, “I just want them both happy…” 

Her thoughts moved to the doctor at the hospital that may be a threat to her sister and soon to be sister-in-law, and that really had her worried.

“Hey, babe…” Kelly snaps fingers in front of the redhead’s face. “You okay?”

“Oh sorry, yeah I’m fine just thinking.” She smiles and leans against Kelly.

“How about some breakfast?”

Anna nods and they both get up to get dressed and head to the cafeteria.

 

~In Tara/Elsa’s room~

 

Tara gasps trying to catch her breath, as a talented tongue played her like a master of an instrument.

Her head whips to the left and she sees the sun rays through the blinds, ‘when did morning come, and how did we get back here?’

She only remembers that Elsa was using her magick in very unique sexual ways, and she was loving every minute of it.

“FUCK ELSA!!” Tara yells out as she felt a cool tongue against her center and hips buck, “W-we need to slow down!” 

She yelps again as said muscle seemed to get colder.

“Please, you have a free day and I have one class today at four pm” the blond states before diving back in and causing the taller woman to moan louder than usual.

Strong hands grip the sheets under them, ignoring the rips as she pulls and screams the blonde’s name as she becomes unhinged.

A smile forms on cool lips as Elsa looks up to watch her Fiancée completely give in to her; she always loved watching this woman come undone.

“Mmmmm, yummy.” Elsa gives one last lick as Tara comes down from cloud 9 and sits up between the woman’s legs, “You were saying?”

Tara picks up her head and shakes it “You are insufferable”

“Maybe I am but you are the one wanting to marry me.” The blond shoots back with a smirk and lays down next to her. 

Immediately Tara pulls the blond t her and cuddles, “I love you, Elsa”

“I love you too, Tara” Elsa replies with a huge smile, “so what are you gonna do with your free day?”

“No idea, relax…maybe hang with Kelly for a bit.”

“That’s cool, oh don’t forget we have tattoo appointments tonight at nine.” Elsa states, giving her lover a chaste kiss; then getting up.

“Yeah, I remember….hey where are you going?” Tara exclaims frowning.

“I am hungry, you are a lovely main course but not very filling and I believe it’s breakfast time…” Elsa looks out the window and squints.

“Uhh yeah, we kinda went all night” Tara states chuckling and moving to the dresser to grab shorts, bra and a t-shirt.

“I like when we do all nighters” Elsa states and snags the shirt from Tara’s hand, “I am wearing this today.”

“Hey!” Tara exclaims, watching as the blond puts on her favorite Assassin’s Creed shirt, “and what am I going to wear then?”

“This…” Elsa digs through a drawer and tosses the woman a black t-shirt.”

Tara looks at it then laughs as she puts it on, the front reading “Happily engaged” and it had a Minecraft character on it with a ball and chain.

“Now get your pants on and shoes, I am hungry for actual food, and if you don’t put something on from the waist down I will be eating dessert again.”

Elsa says it with a growly voice as she slips some capris on.

“Okay” Tara says laughing and pulls on cargo shorts, and tennis shoes, “Let’s go eat actual food.”

They quickly head out the door and towards the cafeteria, almost running into Anna’s ex; who was still avoiding all of them.

As they enter, both smile seeing Kelly and Anna at their table; they wave to them and move into line.

“Hey Tara” a food servicewoman says with a smile, handing over a plate of scrambled eggs, ham and bacon.

“Hi, thank you” Tara replies, and smiles as Elsa gets the same; they quickly get their drinks and pay before moving to the table.

”Morning ladies” Tara says to the two at the table, then sits down.

“Morning, good night?” Kelly asks eating her cereal.

“It better have been” Elsa states sitting down and winking at the brunette and her sister.

“Ugh I did not need to know that!” Anna exclaims putting down her fork.

“What sis?” The blond asks as she takes a bite of bacon.

“Don’t need to know when you two are…intimate” the redhead picks up her fork and spears some pineapple.

“But we get to know when you and Kelly do it, so all is fair.” Elsa says with a smirk.

“Tara, you are corrupting my sister.”

“How am I doing that?” Tara asks as she eats some of her eggs.

“She never used to be so…open…about things.”

“Well I think it’s a good thing, so bite me.”

“No, that’s my job baby.” Elsa says and couldn’t help but laugh at her sister’s sick expression.

“Okay you two, leave my girlfriend alone.” Kelly says smiling and shaking her head.

“Oh alright, but it’s fun” Tara says as she digs more into her breakfast.

“Yeah, yeah..you two like to torture me” Anna smiles, knowing it was all in good fun and happy they all got along so well.

“Kelly, up for some one on one on the court today?” Tara asks, sipping her milk.

“Sure we haven’t done that since these two ladies entered our lives.” Kelly says and drapes an arm over Anna’s shoulders.

“Oh, we keep you from best friend time?” Elsa asks, not really realizing they had done that.

“It’s ok love, we don’t mind but since you two have classes, and Kelly and I have a free day at the same time, thought it would be nice.”

“I hope you two have fun, but no hurting each other…understood.” Anna states in a more serious tone.

“Yes ma’am” Kelly says and salutes the woman, causing everyone to laugh.

After they all finish, everyone gets up.

“Meet you in half an hour on the outside courts Kel?” Tara asks as they take their trash to the bins.

“Yeah sounds good, gives me time to walk Anna to her class too.” Kelly smiles, placing her tray on the stack already made.

“You are so sweet baby” Anna says and gives the woman a kiss.

“I try” Kelly says and winks at Tara as they walk off.

“Mind if I watch you two for a few minutes before my class love?” Elsa asks, as she takes Tara’s hand and they begin to head back to their room.

“I don’t mind at all baby.” The tall woman squeezes the hand in her own, “and really it’s okay that Kelly and I haven’t had best friend time.”

“You sure, I mean we don’t want to take that away from you.” Elsa says softly.

Tara was about to reply when someone runs into their backs full force and she has to keep Elsa from hitting the ground.

“What the fuck?” Tara turns around after making sure the blond was alright and growls at who was standing there.

“Hey Tara” the low tone of Stephanie sent chills down the couple’s spine.

Tara moves to stand beside Elsa, and protectively draws the blond closer, “What the hell do you want bitch?”

“Oh just to see if your reflexes are as good as they used to be, and they are sadly.” Stephanie looks at Elsa like the blond was prey and she was the huntress.  
“Stephanie, I warn you…”

“Warn me to what? Stay away…you know that won’t happen…but have to know is the ugly rumor true that you two are engaged?”

Tara grins, “Very much true.”

Stephanie’s eyes bulge and look to Elsa’s hand; sure enough there was a diamond ring resting on the ring finger, “No…”

“Yes” The blond states, finally breaking her silence, she had had enough of this woman, “We are getting married, we are happy and if you know what is healthy for you…”

Elsa steps out of Tara’s arm and right into Stephanie’s space and face.

“You will leave us the hell along, before you push me past the limit and find out how bad I can make you hurt.”

The air around them started to cool a bit and it made the other woman shiver.

Tara notices but stays back, hoping Elsa could keep control.

“You blondie need to watch yourself…”

“No, you need to watch yourself!” Elsa growls loudly, “Tara is mine, and I am hers…nothing is ever going to change that. It’s impossible to break the bond we have, but if you try you will feel something you never felt before…back off!!!!”

At this point Elsa’s eyes were brighter and Stephanie was actually getting scared of the smaller woman, but tries not to show it.

“Please, you can’t do shit to me, and I bet I can get between you two.” She sneers and looks at Tara, winking then walking off.

‘That bitch can’t take a hint’ Elsa thought.

“No she can’t take a hint love.” Tara says.

“Wait...how did you know what I was thinking?” Elsa asks curiously.

“I thought you said it out loud…” Tara says walking up.

Elsa shakes her head, “Ok next meeting we have to tell the professor about this…new development.”

“Yeah…yeah we will baby, come on let’s go relax.” Tara says taking the blonde’s hand and starts to walk again…

TBC

Sorry it’s been so long, work is kicking my ass and free time is cleaning, shores and sleeping a ton. Thanks for being patient!!!


	17. Abilities & Wedding Planning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Tara are still figuring things out, and have yet to start planning their wedding...Kelly and Anna are getting used to living together. FLUFF chapter!
> 
> Sorry it took so long, Life likes to throw a ton of curveballs

"So you two can speak to each other in your minds?" the professor asks, as he thumbs through an old tome he had acquired.

"Yes, we found out earlier today." Elsa states, trying to keep the large snowflake in the middle of the room from crashing onto the floor.

Tara herself was looking through another tome as her girlfriend honed her skills.

"Very interesting, should make communication easier when you don't want other’s ease dropping." the man smiles and looks up, "Oh very good Elsa!"

The blond jumps a little at the exclamation but keeps the snowflake steady, "It's been easier since...well since the accident."

Nodding the professor finds a paragraph in the tome, "Ah here, it mentions that the two could read each other’s minds, the connection got so strong they were connected in every way possible."

“Every possible way?” Tara asks a bit concerned.

The professor looks up with a nod, “Yes, meaning no secrets were held from each other.”

The tall woman looks between her fiancée and the professor before leaving without a word.

“Tara?” Elsa yells after the woman and looks confused, “What the hell?” 

She makes the snowflake disappear and then runs after the woman, not even looking at her professor as she slams the door.

“TARA!” She yells again seeing the woman ahead of her a bit and getting annoyed when Tara doesn’t slow down, she brings her hands up and shoots ice at the woman’s feet stopping her in her tracks.

“What the hell, Elsa!?” Tara growls trying to move her feet, but they were frozen to the ground.

“Tell me why you left, after he said they had no secrets….now!” the blond demands, anger flashing in her eyes.

“No secrets, everyone has secrets even if they are extremely small….it scares me OK!” Tara growls out and leans on a tree with a thud.

“We don’t have secrets…” Elsa says looking at the taller woman.  
“Can you honestly say, you have told me every single thing?” Tara asks, picking at her nails. “That you have told me all secrets, big and small?”

The blond was about to defend herself, but Tara was right there were a few secrets left “Ok so you have a point…I guess we both have to be prepared for when we do link like that we won’t be too shocked?”

The sports star nods, “So we prepare and no matter what we find out, we know it’s in the past right?”

“Yes, I think that is what we need to remember, all past mistakes or what not and should be treated that way,” Elsa replies and leans on the tree next to Tara.

“Good, because you know I have done some shit in my time but yeah…” Tara laughs nervously, but quiets down when a hand gently rests on her forearm.

“It’ll be alright, whatever happens we’ll be fine…plus we need to plan our wedding.” 

Elsa laughs as her fiancée groans at the talk of wedding plans. 

“I hate planning things…” the raven-haired woman states, sliding down the tree to sit.

“Well you know, I can always make it worth your while, plus aren’t we also supposed to be apartment hunting before you graduate officially?”

“Yes, there are a few potential places near campus we can look at this weekend if you would like too that is.” 

“Of course, the sooner the better love, now how about we go relax and get something to eat?” Elsa stands up and then helps pull the other woman on her feet.

“Sounds good, stay in or go out?” the blond asks, as they begin to walk hand in hand towards their dorm.

“Let’s stay in and order out…I rather just cuddle with you and relax.” Tara replies and loops her arm around the Elsa’s shoulders.

“Good, I would have smacked you if you said go out,” smiling Elsa pushes the door open to the door and they head inside.

“Ugh this thing itches more than the rest!” Tara complains as she rubs her right bicep.

Elsa moves her hand, “It won’t get better rubbing it, tat needs to heal though I like what we have.” Elsa looks at her own bicep seeing an ice statue of Tara.

“Yeah I do like it, grinning at least we have each other all the time now” Tara laughs and they head to their room.

~At a local Park~

“Break!” Anna gasps as she inhales deeply, sweat dripping from her brow as she tosses the basketball to her girlfriend and going for her water bottle.

“You are getting really good, babe!” Kelly says jogging over and grabbing her own water bottle and taking a swig.

The redhead smiles, “Thanks hun, still not conditioned like you though.” 

Both sit down, “You could give some of our team mates a run for their money Anna, I’m being serious.”  
“You think so?” Anna takes another sip of water, “You and Tara have really gotten me into shape and I like basketball apparently.”

They both laugh, and start to pick up all their stuff, throwing it into a duffle bag.

“What do you want for dinner tonight, cafeteria or go out?” Kelly asks as they begin walking to their dorm to take much needed showers.

“Hmmm, I think maybe go out, haven’t done that in a while.” The redhead says as they enter the large dormitory. 

“Sound great, get to show off my girlfriend for once!” Kelly says walking into their room and throwing the duffle bag on the floor, “I call shower first!”

“HEY!!!!” Anna yells but then laughs as she heads to the private bathroom to join her girlfriend.

~Back in Tara & Elsa’s room~

“Yes, right to the dorm, thank you!” Tara states then hangs up the phone, “Food will be here in half an hour.” She walks to the bed and flops onto it making the blond bounce a bit.

Her fiancée was skimming over apartment ads and specs to see which they should start with as the weekend draws near; without knowing she starts to scratch her tattoo on her bicep.

Tara swats the blonde’s hand, “Stop scratching!”

“Sorry!” Elsa responds and sighs, leaning over to grab the ointment to put it on; causing her tank top to ride up just slightly to reveal a sliver of skin.

The basketball star grins as she watches the woman stretch, then sighs as she sits up “So…we have a day before we go apartment hunting, I have one final left…what do you have tomorrow?”

Elsa sits up and applies the cream “We need to start planning a little event called our wedding…”

“Oh come on, a full day of it?” the woman asks, fear in her eyes.

“Sweetheart, we need to start or we will never actually pick a date.”

“I know I am just not good with this type stuff, you should know this, remember your sister’s birthday?” Tara states.

The blond laughs, “Oh yes I remember, that was botched because it was supposed to be a surprise, however no surprises here, except our personally written vows.”

“Okay, fine fine, we should figure out a date.” The taller woman states, hearing a knock she moves to the door opening it “Oh hey Kristoff what’s this?”

“Delivery of food for you two, I was coming in so paid and brought it up.” He states handing over a few bags with cartons in them.

“That was kind of you, how much was it?” Tara asks walking to one of their desks to deposit the food and get her wallet.

“Eh, don’t worry about it, least I can do, have a good night ladies.” The man smiles and closes the door as he walks away.

“He seems to have turned things around…” Elsa states, walking up with a couple paper plates and plastic utensils.

Tara grabs one set, and opens up the cartons, “Seems so, I am still wary though. He still hangs out with Stephanie here and there.”

They both serve themselves and then sit on the bed, each with their personal calendar’s open.

“Well we are pretty busy till at least my graduation…championships right before that and then mom is coming for the ceremony.” Tara states and slurps up some noodles.

“Hmm…” Elsa takes a bite of chicken and looks at her calendar, “I have finals up till your graduation but after that clear, at least I can travel to see the Championship games though.”

“After graduation then, maybe around June?” Tara asks setting down her fork and eying the third weekend in June.

Elsa looks at June, “The whole month is clear minus the first weekend of the month we planned to go see my mother.”

“How about the third weekend of June, should be nice, and we ca plan it for outside or indoors, whichever and it gives us a few months…I mean it is only January…so maybe June17th?”

“That sounds perfect…babe, we set a date!” Elsa exclaims and hugs her fiancée but careful not to throw the food over.

Tara laughs as she hugs back “Yes, we did love.”

Sitting back the blond grins, “Now all we have to do is figure out food, décor, colors, who to invite…” 

She keeps talking but Tara tones her out as she groans ‘I’ve created a monster’ she thinks but can’t help but smile.

 

TBC

Hope ya enjoyed!! I love constructive criticism so comment away, but I will not respond to dumb shit fyi lol


	18. Apartment/House Shopping and Secret Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara and Elsa shop for an apartment or house, while Anna tries to figure out a major...and someone else is about to creep up.

Three apartments, they walked through three today alone, not including the four from the night before and Elsa was getting really annoyed.

“How many more do we have?” the blond asks leaning against the doorframe to the master bedroom of this particular place.

However the bedroom was rather small for the two women, being only a full size bed would fit, when Tara has a California King.

“Just one more babe, then we can go back to our room and relax, and this place is a hell no.” Tara states as she walks past the blonde and down the stairs to talk to the realtor.

Elsa follows, as she turns a corner she sees Tara ripping into the agent.

“What do you call these apartments and houses? They are crap, we have a huge budget and all you can do is show us shit?” the tall woman asks angrily, “Why the hell do we have you as our agent, I mean I can do better than you!”

“I thought these may suit you better…” The woman states nervously, now rethinking things; she thought she knew her clients and obviously she was dead wrong.

“Suit us better? We decide what suits us, not you!” Tara growls out, then quiets down as Elsa wraps an arm around her waist.

“Perhaps we move on to the last one?” Elsa suggests, trying to cam her lover down “We are just a bit exhausted.”

The realtor nods and leads them out, soon they are following in Tara’s new Aston Martin to a rather ritzy neighborhood that was still near campus.

“I know this place, I have to come to a lot of parties around here for stock holders a lot.” Tara states as they pull into a modest looking house, compared to the mansions surrounding it.

They park and get out of the car, Elsa suddenly runs over the grass to the front door and squeals loudly as the realtor let her in; she disappears into the house.

Tara chuckles and walks in, stopping as she sees the staircase to the second floor in old Goth Victorian spirals, the floors are a deep wood and extend into all the rooms downstairs and up the stairs. “Whoa…”

The walls were a pale color, but that could be rectified to their liking eventually but then Tara walks into the kitchen and has to catch herself on the counter…the marble counter top.

“Holy shit!” she looks around to see dark Mahogany cabinets, a black marble counter top which is also on the large island; stainless steel appliances, with the stove being a chef’s gas stove with eight burners.

“I take it you like it?” the realtor asks nervously.

“Like it? I love the kitchen, but I have to see…” Tara gets cut off as Elsa comes flying into the kitchen and slamming into her.

“THIS IS THE PLACE!!!” Elsa yells and hugs her fiancée tightly, jumping up and down excitedly.

“Okay…baby okay…” Tara smiles and laughs as she tries to disengage from the blond, “How is the upstairs?”

“Go look!” Elsa states and pushes her out of the kitchen, “GO!”

Laughing more Tara heads upstairs, seeing three guest bedrooms, three full baths, what looks like a large studio; but then she comes up on a set of double doors.

She slowly opens them and her jaw drops, the house may be small but it was still huge compared to the smaller places they saw.

The wood floors extend into the bedroom until you get to the bathroom , which looks like a marbled tile where a set of his and hers (hers and hers) sinks were to one side, a large glass walk in shower with a waterfall shower head and a huge tub that looks like it could seat four people, were nestled together.

“Wow now this is a bedroom with a master bath.” Tara knew Elsa would want this house, or at least rent, so she moves her way back downstairs.

She finds them looking out over the backyard, the very large fenced in back yard that included a complete deck and a hot tub, “Hey, so baby what do you think of the house?”

Elsa turns to look at her with a huge smile, “I think this is the perfect starter house for us.”

Tara leans on the deck railing thinking for a minute, “are you positive this is the one love?” she knew it was, she just wanted to tease the woman a bit.

“How can it not, and we could get a dog!” Elsa states excitedly.

The taller woman watches Elsa getting excited, licking her lips when she sees that sliver of skin when the blonde’s shirt rides up, “Alright then, what’s the price?” she asks she turns to the agent.

“Oh it’s…” the woman looks through her paperwork, “it’s only two hundred seventy-five and forty eight cents right now, I’m sure you could negotiate…”

“Give them the asking price, I wanna move sooner rather than later.” The basketball star states, then catches Elsa as she lunges at her, “Happy babe?”

Elsa hugs Tara tight around her neck and kisses all over her face, “Not at all love.” 

They both laugh, and finally just stand next to each other holding hands.

“I will get the paperwork in and the offer made and call you in a few days.” The realtor states as they walk around the house and back to their cars.  
“Sounds good, hope to hear from you soon.” Elsa states getting into the car, “OW!” the blond rubs her head from hitting the car door frame.

“Sweetheart, you really are excited aren’t you?” Tara asks with a chuckle, as she slides into eth driver’s seat.

“Yes, yes I am. Are you excited about it?” Elsa asks, buckling her seat belt.

“I am, just I don’t show it outwardly that much.”

“We’re buying a house…” Elsa states, sounding amazed and in awe, then looks at Tara “WE’RE BUYING A HOUSE!”

Laughing Tara nods as she begins to drive, “Yes love we are.” She smiles as her fiancée laces their fingers together on the shifter. 

‘She said we, I am so happy she isn’t saying everything is mine anymore’ the woman thinks as she shifts gears as she speeds up, to merge with highway high-way traffic.

“This was an exhausting day.” Elsa states, grabbing out two power bars and giving one to Tara, “Snack till’ we eat.”

“Thanks babe.” Tara takes it happily, “What do you want for dinner, we could go out. Pretty sure we’ll get the house.”

“Anywhere is fine, or we could get new tats…I mean we have those designs…?” the blond counters with a big grin; both have been dying for new tattoos.

“Or that” the raven haired woman laughs, “Oh I need to call an inspector before we sign off on that house, make sure nothing is wrong with it.”

Tara dials her phone then sets it down in the car as the ringing comes through the speakers. 

“House Inspectors, John speaking.”

“Hello John, this is Tara Winters, we spoke a few weeks ago.”

“Oh yes, hello again Ms. Winters. How are you and your fiancée?”

“Very well actually.” Tara smiles at Elsa who is blushing, “We need you or one of your people to inspect a house for us, before we actually buy it.”

“Not a problem, just email the address and the realtors name and we will get right on it.”

“Thank you John, hope to hear from you soon. Will shoot the email over tonight.”

“Alright, have a great day!”

You too, bye.” Tara hangs up and grins, “That’s settled…now about these tattoos you want babe…”

 

~Kelly & Anna’s Dorm Room~

 

Anna was trying to figure out finally what her major would be, Kelly had left hours ago to hang out with some of her team mates; so to stay out of the redhead’s hair.

“Oh for gods sake!” Anna slams the book closed, she wasn’t sure what to do; her sister is in art, Kelly is a business major but she just didn’t know what she wanted to do.

She decides to take a break and turn on her PS4, popping in Assassin’s Creed and getting on the online server; she grins seeing her guild all on so gets them together for a little Guild vs Guild action.

A few hours later Anna is yelling commands as they sweep up the fifteenth guild in capture the flag, “Harry to the left two hundred feet!” She had her hands full with the enemy guild leader.

“Come on you son of a bitch!” She slashes with her saber and then shoots his side with her pistol, “YES!!!” she runs to the flag snagging it and then taking off to her territory.

“Red!! Heavy hitter on your right, just a few feet behind!” 

“Got it thanks!!” She quickly jerks to the left into an alley and scales the walls till she is on the rooftop, then jumping from building to building; she grins one more jump and she gets to their flag and they win.

“Gees I can hear you down the hall.” Kelly states walking through the door.

Resulting in Anna losing concentration and now has to fight through this person to get where she need to be. “GAH DAMN IT!”

Kelly looks up and notices she is on with her guild, “Sorry babe, winning?” She moves to sit on their small loveseat, while watching Anna on her feet moving around.

“Yep.” The redhead’s face was full concentration as she battles a pirate, but eventually she is able to kill them and run into the flag zone; their guild winning again. “Great job all, gotta go. See ya later!”

Anna quickly disconnects and turns around, “Hi” she sits down beside the brunette and kisses her cheek before snuggling into the taller woman’s side.

Smiling Kelly wraps an arm around the younger woman ‘It was fun, I see you were having fun, needed to de-stress?” She places a kiss on her girlfriend’s head.

“Yeah, though I may have an idea for a major and a minor.” Anna states snuggling more into the brunette’s side.

“Oh, and they are?” Kelly starts to rub her hand up and down Anna’s arm and shoulder.

“Gaming design with a minor in digital art.” 

“Sounds right up your alley, I mean when not with me or studying or your sister. You are gaming.” The brunette says with a smile, “Going to register them tomorrow?”

Anna nods and sits up, “What are our plans for tonight?” she asks as she begins to play with the end of Kelly’s hair.

“Mmmm no idea, no homework and Tara and Elsa are out shopping for a place so just us.” Kelly bites back a moan as Anna tugs on her hair a bit before twirling it in her fingers.

“Maybe we can go out, there’s this new Japanese place I would love to go to.” Anna states, knowing full well what she was doing to her girlfriend.

“Ooookay…” Kelly suddenly jumps up and away from her girlfriend, “If you want to go out, you have to stop messing with me.”

“Awe thought you were enjoying baby.” Anna counters as she stands and saunters to their closet.

“I was, t hats the problem!” the basketball player states shaking her head “You do it on purpose to get me worked up!”

“Of course I do, what you think I only want you at certain times?” the young woman asks, head in the closet.

“Well no but damn it!” Kelly growls out, walking over she smacks Anna’s ass before moving to the dresser.

“HEY!!” Anna jumps and looks at the other woman, “What was that for?”

“For teasing me that’s what! Now get ready or we won’t be leaving our room for the rest of the night.” Kelly doesn’t look up as she pulls out a red lacy bra and thong set, “and I am so wearing these.”

She dashes into the bathroom with some other articles of clothing and locks the door.

Anna tries to catch her, but instead meets the door of their bathroom, “Now who’s the tease!” she grumbles and grabs her skinny jeans and top, then grins “Two can play that game though.”

Twenty minutes later they are walking towards downtown, hand in hand as they chit chat; as well as stealing kisses and playfully bumping into one another.

As they walk up to the door, Kelly chuckles.

“What?” Anna asks looking at her.

Kelly points to the couple walking up sporting wrappings on their right forearms, “Your sister and my best friend.”

“Oh…HEY SIS!” Anna yells, and smiles when the couple heads towards them.

“What’s up Anna, Kelly?” Elsa asks, leaning into Tara and then jumping back as she hears her hiss, “Sorry babe!”

“No worries, just tender just like you are.” Tara says with a smile, “Hey bestie, Anna. Going Japanese?” she gently rubs her left arm.

“Yeah, and let’s see the new pieces to your sleeve Tara.” Kelly states getting a closer look, “HOLY SHIT!”

Tara’s forearm has a Japanese style tattoo with a red dragon emblazoned on it, as Kelly looks at Tara’s it had similarities but was a black/grey dragon.

“Wow they look great.” Anna says as she too looks at the, then her stomach growls and in turn Elsa’s.

“I think we need to feed our women, Kelly.” Tara says jokingly, and they all file into the Japanese restaurant to enjoy an evening with friends and each other respectfully.

 

~An Unknown Location~

 

“Sir we believe they are like the women of legend…the ones that brought down your army before.” A soft spoken voice states.

A man in a large wooden chair frowns, “If this is true, that doctor really came through for us, I do not need my army annihilated again. Take all necessary steps and let’s keep an eye on these two…the first two women defeated us behind the scenes, I don’t want defeat like that or in the open.”

“Yes Sir!” 

The man in the chair sighs, “I hope they haven’t figured out what’s going on.” He gets up and moves out of his study and into his living room; smiling seeing his wife and daughter playing on the carpet.

“How are my two favorite girls?” he asks as he sits on the couch.

“Good daddy, we are playing cars!” the little girl excitedly yells and rans a truck into a semi on the rug causing both parents to chuckle.  
“I am well dear, good business call?” the woman asks pulling herself onto the couch.

“It was eventful.” He states and hugs her.

“Well anything from that student of yours in your math class? I know you said you were going to call her.” The woman leans her head on his shoulder.

“I didn’t call, she is doing better with the student that is outside of class so I won’t worry about.” He replies, “Unless something happens that is.”

They fall into comfortable silence as his mind wanders, ‘Wonder if the women go to my college, now that would be interesting.’

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's tattoo: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/313352086545904099/
> 
> Tara's tattoo: https://www.flickr.com/photos/shinobi32768/2872247958


	19. Moving In & New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient....enjoy!!
> 
> What are Elsa & Tara up too, will Anna & Kelly be able to help. 
> 
> Who is this unknown person tracking them?

“I think that is the last one.” Kelly huffs out, as she tries to catch her breath and puts a large box in what would be the living room.

Tara follows and sets a large basket down, “Thanks bestie, I think we are officially boxed into this house…” she looks around at everything in boxes, towering over her, “I didn’t realize how much…wait.”

Tara moves to a set of boxes, written on them ‘Elsa’; then she moves around reading on ninety percent of the boxes ‘Elsa’.

“Where is my stuff?” the basketball star asks loudly.

“In the garage.” Came the reply from the two sliding doors that lead to the backyard.

Turning Tara sees Anna, “Why is my shit in the garage?”

“Elsa told me to put it there.” Anna states, getting nervous.

“Excuse me.” Tara states through gritted teeth and heads to the master bedroom, where Elsa was unpacking.

“Oh we need to leave.” Kelly states, grabbing Anna’s hand “or we will be on the chopping block next.”

Anna nods and allows her girlfriend to drag her out of the house.

Meanwhile upstairs Elsa is humming to herself and unpacking clothing when Tara bursts through the doors, “AHHH Tara what is going on?”

“Why is all my shit in the Garage?” the basketball player asks, jaw clenched.

The blond freezes in mid stride to the closet, “Because…I was planning something.” Neither notices the slight flurry of snowflakes that start to fall.

Tara leans against the bathroom door frame, raising a brow “please do clue me in love, since we are moving into OUR house, and all my shit is not in the house.”

“Tara baby, I was going to bring it all on after I…” Elsa gets cut off.

“What when your stuff is all unpacked and in just the right spot?” Tara steps closer, “I don’t mind that we share a space...we had a dorm we made ours, both of our styles. But this…is not how WE are starting off in this house.” 

Tara moves to the door and then stops turning around, “Let me know when this can be OUR home, Elsa. Till’ then I’ll be on the basketball court.”

“Tara!” Elsa yells after her and follows, “Tara come on!”

Tara briskly bounds down the stairs, out the front door to her car; hops in a drives off.

“TARA!!!” Elsa now screams from the front door; she wipes a tear from her cheek that freezes half way down.

“Uhm excuse me ma’am?” a man from the moving company asks.

“Yes?”

“Do you wish this box marked Tara, to also go into the garage?” He lifts up a large box.

“No, put it in the master bedroom, and please move the rest of the boxes into the house as well.” Elsa replies and then walks into the house and up the stairs; pulling out her cellphone and texting her sister.

Down the street, Anna pulls her cellphone out of her back pocket, “Oh boy, Tara just stormed out. Elsa says she is headed to the basketball court?” She looks at her girlfriend.

“She wants me to talk to Tara, you go see your sis, I’ll find Tara.” Kelly states, leaning over she kisses Anna quickly and jogs off towards campus.

The redhead jogs back to the house, noticing the movers bringing all of Tara’s things inside; she wonders what exactly is going on.

Heading upstairs, she finds her sister sitting on the edge of the bed crying; she moves to sit next to her “Hey sis, what’s going on?”

Elsa looks up with puffy eyes, “Tara is upset all her stuff was outside, and that I was just putting my things away.”

Anna looks around and sees that only Elsa’s boxes were actually open; some are completely empty “Maybe because that was what you were doing…”

“Hey, it’s not like I wasn’t going to bring her stuff in…just figure tackle one thing at a time.” Elsa defends herself and wipes her eyes.

Anna wraps an arm around her sister, “Elsa, if you wanted to do that, you do both of your clothing, not just one or the other. She probably felt like you were giving yourself priority and putting all your stuff away, she may not have any room to put her things.”

The redhead had to admit, her sister had a ton of clothing; especially after she had the stuff sent from their childhood home.

The blond looks around, “Tara told me to have it brought here.”

“Yes, but ever think of unpacking together, or talking about where everything will go? I mean you just bought a house together, and planning a wedding…maybe the communication has slipped a bit?” Anna asks, she didn’t want to upset her sister, but this was not fair to Tara.

“I…no I didn’t think about any of that. Fuck….” Elsa runs her hand through her now loose hair, she knew they could resolve this, “she’s right, this ir our home and I didn’t treat it that way.”

“You should call her, maybe not just yet though…she if we know Tara at all is very angry. How about I help you unpack both your clothing and we go from there?”

Elsa nods, “Yeah let’s do that.”

They begin to work.

 

~Thirty Minutes into the Past~

 

Tara had quickly changed into her practice uniform and was pounding the wood floor of the basketball court; shooting layups, free throws and three’s in whatever order.

She didn’t hear her best friend come in, or notice that she had changed into her uniform as well; that was not until Kelly stole the ball and dribbled away. “Hey!”

“One on one bestie, and start talking.” Kelly states passing the ball to Tara to begin the little match.

Tara caught the ball and begins to dribble, using fancier footwork than she would on a full court of players “Elsa put all my shit in the garage, clothing everything…no second thought to maybe I want them in the house to ya know unpack.” 

She charges Kelly and at the last second pivots to the left and passes the brunette; making an easy left handed layup.

Kelly goes to collect the ball and dribbles to half court to start up again, “Okay, so that isn’t cool of her, but maybe you should have just talked to her about it instead of being so accusing?” 

Kelly dribbles and as Tara tries to steal she passes the ball behind her back and regains control; making a jump shot from just inside the three-point line.

“Nice shot…and no I didn’t think about it, you know how I am but I should have.” Tara replies and once again they are back at half court; she fakes to the left and goes right, shooting a three pointer.

The ball rims the basket before falling in, with Kelly underneath to catch it “Instead you probably went off the handle a bit and then stormed off because you didn’t want to say anything you would regret right?”

The brunette just turns to look at her best friend, Tara looked defeated and just nodded. “Then why not go back in a bit, not right away I am sure Elsa is pretty upset too but cool off and then go back and just talk?”

The taller woman sighs and walk sot the bench to sit down “Your right bestie, just I can’t believe she put all my shit in the garage, it was like she wanted it to be just her house, ya know?”

Kelly nods, sitting next to her “I know you have fought before, this isn’t much different, just talk it out.” She pulls out two water bottles, handing one to Tara.

“Thanks” the taller woman gulps down some water, “and thanks for coming to talk to me.”

“That’s what friends are for dude.” Kelly states matter of factly and grins, “besides if you two are fighting, Anna and I always end up in the middle.”

“Yeah, sorry about that…hard when you are my best friend.” Tara states, “I tell you almost everything, kind of hard not to vent to you.”

“I understand hun.” Kelly looks at the time, “maybe you should head back?”

Tara was about to respond when her phone goes off, she quickly answers it “Hello?”

“Hey baby, would you please come home?”

Tara smiles, relieved to hear Elsa’s voice, “Yeah, let me shower and change and I’ll be home.”

“Okay, see you soon…hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, see you soon.” Tara hangs up and looks up to see Kelly grinning like the Cheshire cat. “What?”

“Oh nothing, go get your girl.” Kelly states, getting up and grabbing the bottles and the ball, “I’ll take care of this stuff…get your ass out of here.”

“Yes ma’am!” Tara salutes and runs to the showers.

“Those two, I swear are gonna drive me and Anna nuts.” Kelly states, then laughs as she puts the stuff away.

 

~Back at the House~

 

Anna and Elsa had unpacked all of their clothing, as the redhead adds the last jersey into the closet she steps back, “Damn you have like five times more clothes than Tara.”

Elsa nods, “I may need to downsize a bit, there is a lot I don’t wear or like anymore.” She looks over the shirts and pulls four out and tosses them onto the bed, “yeah…this’ll be fun.”

“Well at least you know what you don’t wear…” Anna trails off then smiles, “I better get going sis, I’ll see you later.” 

Elsa feels Anna hug her from behind and then quietly leave, “well that was odd.” She states to no one as she throws a few more items on the bed.

The redhead giggles internally nodding to Tara who was standing quietly in the doorway; the basketball star s miles in return and moves so Anna could leave.

“Oh I don’t know, I think she wanted to give us some privacy.” Tara says softly, walking more into the room and notices all her clothing boxes were empty.

“Tara…” Elsa gasps, whirling around to see the spikey haired woman now standing by the bed, “when did you get back?”

“Just now…” Tara responds and picks up a shirt, “keep this one? I like it.” She holds up a simple blue tank top, “it brings out your eyes.”

Elsa takes it from her, “T-thank you hun.” She smiles and puts it back in the closet, “Look…”

Tara steps up, turns Elsa around cutting her off as she presses her lips to the shorter woman; wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulling her closer.

Elsa melts into her fiancée’s arms, all thoughts almost fly out of her mind as she kisses back and winds her arms around the woman’s neck.

After a few more seconds, Tara pulls away and rests her forehead on the blonde’s “I’m sorry.”

“So am I.” Elsa replies and closes her eyes, “I should have spoken to you first at how I was going to do it, and see if we should have just done it together.”

“I shouldn’t have been so…well me and just asked you what you were actually doing.” Tara states with a sighs, hugging Elsa tightly.

Leaning her head on Tara’s chest, Elsa sighs and relaxes “I hate fighting.”

“I do too,” Tara gently lifts Elsa’s chin with a finger and pecks her lips, “I love you, and I am sorry I stormed out, but I knew I would have said something I would have regretted later on.”

Elsa smiles sadly, “I forgive you, I hope you can forgive me too for not discussing things with you. This is our home, and I should have included you.”

Tara smiles, “I do forgive you, love.”

Elsa leans up and gives Tara a kiss, then walks back to the closet “I need to downsize a bit I think.” She looks at Tara, and then motions with her head for the tall woman to come over.

Taking a few steps, Tara moves to the closet “Wow, you have a lot of clothes…” she looks at what was hers and laughs “wow compared to me, I have very little.”

“Yeah, and I have way too much” Elsa states grabbing some ragged tops and tossing them on the bed, “but all our clothes are put away.”

“Thank you love, what else needs to be done?” Tara asks looking around the room, and noticing other boxes.

“Well we can work on the box we named knick knacks.” The blond laughs as they move to it and Tara tries to pick it up, “Heavy huh?”

Tara nods, “Just a bit, I think I will leave it here.”

Both laugh and start to open it, when Tara notices the wood floor was a bit wet “why is the floor wet?”

“Oh, uhh slight flurry when we fought...” Elsa says, “didn’t realize it till I got back up here after you left. Just haven’t cleaned it up yet.”

“Ahh ok, well let’s get to it.” Tara states, as she scoots the box to the side.

 

~An undisclosed location~

 

“Sir, it is confirmed they have bought a house, no longer living on campus.” A man in a grey uniform states to a computer screen.

“Well, that will make it slightly more difficult but still manageable.” The on the screen states, “make sure you keep an eye on them, if what we think happened is true, I want to utilize it soon and that blond is the key.”

“Yes sir, we will keep monitoring and tracking.” The man states, “anything else, Sir?”

“Not at this time, just make sure they do not realize they are being watched understood?”

“Yes Sir!” the man states and the screen goes blank, he slumps and rubs his lower back “Larry, make sure we have people on this round the clock.”

“Yes Sir Major,” Larry salutes and walks off.

The Major nods and sits down rubbing his head, “I don’t know what is so special about a college student, but it sure is annoying to watch her.”

He moves a hand to swipe in the air and a screen shows up, he picks a folder marked ‘Snow’ and it brings up pictures of Elsa and Tara; he swipes to the left and a map pops up, showing their normal routes around the college campus.

He begins to add the parts and routes to the new house, and all the different paths they could take at any time; he thought this was pointless but he was getting paid so he couldn’t complain too much, right?

TBC


	20. Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara is at the National Tournament, Elsa is back at school doing Finals...Kelly is being driven nuts by mopy Tara and is also missing Anna, and something they discussed will come to light and maybe turn into more?

The tournament seemed to go on forever for a certain star basketball player as they move down the court, they are still undefeated but it was a very close game and everyone wished Elsa was there to cheer them on. 

Tara was calling the plays and the team was doing well but without their good luck charm, everyone was slightly disheartened; plus, they all noticed how their captain mopes around after and before games, only turning up the energy on the court.

A timeout is called and they huddle up, “okay girls, you are doing great but let’s pick it up alright?” the couch states and everyone nods as they break the huddle and move back on the court.

An hour later they win by two points, celebrating on the court but as always as soon as Tara is off the court her face falls behind a stoic mask and she heads to the locker room to shower and then disappears for a bit before dinner with the team.

She pulls her cellphone out and hits her fast dial and waits as it rings 1…2…3…4 times…

“Hey baby!” comes the voice on the other line and instantly the raven haired woman’s face lights up.

“Hey love, how are things back home.”

“Good, miss you though…the downstairs is all painted thanks to the soccer team. How was your game I wasn’t able to watch it tonight?”

“We won…by two points, we miss our good luck charm.” Her voice was happy but tinged with sadness, Tara missed her fiancée’s arms and her kisses…among other things.

“I miss my team but I had finals I had to get through.”

“I know baby, that’s why we say we miss you and leave it there. Any plans tonight?”

“Just talking to the star of this great women’s college basketball team on Skype later, you?”

“Same, though I do have to meet the team for dinner soon-ish.”

“Well go enjoy time with your team mates, I’ll be here when you get back love.”

“Alright I will, love you babe.”

“I love you too”

“Laters”

“Laters love.”

The phone is hung up and Tara sighs and looks in the mirror, running hands through her spikey hair and straightening the tank top and shorts she was wearing with her black converse; she turns when there is a knock on her door.

“Come in!” She yells and makes sure her appearance is alright, turning she gives a small smile seeing Kelly, “hey bestie.”

“Talk to your woman?” Kelly asks as she sits on the single queen size bed in the room and leans on her hands.

Nodding Tara walks closer, “Yes, ready for dinner?” she sits down and flops on her back and sighs.

Kelly slaps her thigh, “come on, I know our games are close but we are winning…semi-finals and then we whoop ass in the finals!”

“I know, just wish she was here, fuck I forgot to ask how her finals went!” Tara sits up a bit upset.

“Chill out, you can ask when you skype later, no biggie.” The brunette gets up, “I miss Anna ya know, but think of our reunions with our girl’s when we get back…now come on!” 

She grabs Tara’s hands, pulling her off the bed and towards the door, “Time for food!!”

Finally Tara let’s out a genuine laugh as they head down to meet up with the rest of the team and decide where to go this time.

 

~At the House~

 

Elsa set up her laptop but didn’t sign in as she left their bedroom and headed downstairs where her sister was baking cookies, “Sis you done yet?”

She walks around the corner and stops dead in her tracks seeing all the flour everywhere in her kitchen, “ANNA!!”

The redhead peeks out from behind a cupboard door and smiles, “Hey Elsa!” her smile falls instantly as she sees the anger in the blonde’s eyes and audibly gulps, “Now sis…I’ll clean it all up and it’ll be like it never happened…”

“It shouldn’t be this messy to begin with! What did you do have a war!?” the blond asks, irritated that her pristine kitchen was such a mess.  
“I slipped on an egg with the flour in my hands…” Anna starts but shrinks back as she gets cut off.

“Slipped on an EGG! HOW…. never mind, clean this up! I’m taking a bath!

She stalks back upstairs and into eth master bath, “Sometimes I just…ugh!” turning the handle to the faucet quickly and letting the water get hot, she slowly adjusts the temperature.

After that is done, she grabs her towel, a bottle of water and her book; setting them down on the broad lip of the tub before striping.  
Testing the water with her fingers, Elsa smiles and then slowly lowers herself into the water and closes her eyes as her muscles start to relax; letting go of all the past week’s stress.

“Mmmmm” She hums happily to herself and leans up drying her hands and then grabbing her book and flips it open to where she left off.

A few hours later, Elsa is in a towel in front of her laptop waiting for Tara to call her and drying her hair, “Come on baby, where are you?”

She checks the clock and leans back on a few pillows propped behind her and sets her Skype to automatically answer Tara’s call when she does; then lays her head back and groans as her spine pops.

Twisting from side to side and feeling a few more joints pop, Elsa doesn’t hear the call or it connecting until she raises her hands above her head and stretches; causing her towel to fall down to her waist and she hears a low whistle.

Instantly she looks down and blushes from chest to ears as she looks at her fiancee's silver eyes and then getting over the sudden embarrassment, quirks an eyebrow at her “enjoying the view love?”

On the screen Tara smiles, “Very much just too bad I’m not there to warm you up” she states and points.

Looking down Elsa can’t help but laugh at the two very hardened nipples, “yes well that happens when a nice cozy, warm towel drops when your fiancée doesn’t make herself known and just whistles.”

The basketball star chuckles, “I can’t complain love, the view is amazing…oh how did your finals go?” 

“They went well I think, no more tests till the fall now for my Senior year.” Elsa states and leans back and gets more comfortable, cringing when she hears banging downstairs.

“Babe what was that noise?”

“That was Anna hopefully cleaning my kitchen.” The blond states between gritted teeth, “she was baking cookies and covered the kitchen in flour…I do not want to see it right now.”

“Oh shit, well hopefully it gets cleaned up fast, so shower or bath this time?” She watches Tara lean back and notice the woman was completely naked and sipping some kind of beer.

“Bath, relaxed, read and washed up” Elsa eye’s roam over the body on the screen, “god I wish you were here or that I was there!”

“I know baby, just a few more days and the tournament is over, I’m not having that much fun to be honest.” Tara’s eyes sadden, and she sighs.

Elsa leans forward, smirking when the woman’s eyes watch her breast swing slightly, “Why is that love, you should be ecstatic that your team is doing so well?”

“Oh I am sort of…I just miss you like all hell and we only win with last second shots. Even the team is missing you here with us.” The older woman runs a hand through her hair and leans back on the pillows, “not the same without you here.”

Elsa’s eyes sadden and she is tempted to tell her something she has planned but she knows she can’t, “Soon you’ll be back home, and you can mow the lawn…I did it twice! This grass grows too fast!”

Tara looks at the blond, “really…though I have other lawns I wanna ‘mow’” she states with quotations marks in the air and grins as Elsa blushes.

“Well if that’s what you want to do, who is to stop you right now?” the younger woman shoots back and takes the towel completely of, revealing she had freshly shaved as well.

“Fuck me…” Tara states licking her lips, eyes roaming all over her fiancée’s body hungrily.

“Well?” Elsa raises a brow and lets her hands wander over her body, “what are you gonna do about it?”

“Oh hell woman…” Tara grins…and they get ready for a night of fun.

 

~Kelly’s Room with a Team mate~

 

“These game are really way to close in how we win” Lisa states and flops on her bed, “it’s getting rather irritating.”

Kelly sighs and leans against the wall, “I know what you mean but with…” her cellphone rings, “one sec…hello?”

“What didn’t recognize me on Caller ID?” Anna asks on the other side of the line.

“BABE! No sorry I didn’t look, what’s up?” 

“Not much just finished cleaning Elsa’s kitchen, made a mess earlier…oh and we have our tickets and flights so no worries there. We leave at six am tomorrow…so…seven hours from now.”

“You better get some rest then, early morning babe” Kelly can’t help the smile on her face and sits on the edge of her bed while Lisa grabs the TV remote.

“I will, doubt Elsa will though from what I just heard leaving the house, I think that skype session just got really hot!” Anna laughs.

“Oh I did not need to know that, Tara is in the next room!” Kelly gripes but laughs too knowing those two are having a hard time, “when do you two arrive again?”

“Around 3pm, a few hours before your next game, who is picking us up?” 

“Myself and Lisa will be, we got one of the vans from coach and he’s taking Tara to some meeting so she won’t have a clue.” Kelly smiles as Lisa gives her a wink, “oh Anna, you remember that thing we talked about a while back…”

Anna thinks for a moment, “the Poly-thing?”

“Yes…”

“I remember, we both decided that is what we are and that we prefer women, why?” Ann’s tone was wary but curious.

“Well you remember Lisa right, from the team? The blond right guard…and I quote you ‘those killer blue eyes’” Kelly states and looks at the blond who was now blushing.

“Well yeah she is fucking hot! Wait…you like her don’t you!” Anna exclaims, “whoa GAH!” she trips over a crack in the sidewalk and lands in the grass, “damn I tripped again.”

Laughing Kelly lays back on the bed, “you are such a klutz and yes I do, don’t you…you were the one that brought it up remember?”

Huffing Anna sits up, “Yes I remember, she’s a sophomore right?”

“She is.”

“Coolness, and if you are asking if we can ask her out, I say yes…and if you go out there you better send me pictures!” Anna states, she felt no jealousy whatsoever…actually she was pretty damn excited, “and when I get there we go out!”

Kelly can’t help the smile that spreads across her face, “I can ask now if you like?”

“YES!”

“Okay one sec baby, Lisa…” Kelly sits up and looks at her team mate.

“Yes?” the blond looks up at her.

“Would you go out on a date with Anna and I?” Kelly hears Anna getting giddy on the end of the line but is waiting not getting her hopes up.

“As in date both of you?” the woman asks curiously and sets down the remote.

“that’s the idea, we are both poly so….”

“Sure, sounds like fun” Lisa states and watches as Kelly lets out a relieved breath.

“She said yes babe” instantly Kelly holds the phone away from her ear and even Lisa can hear Anna shrieking on the other end.

“Wow…she’s a bit excited?” Lisa states, running a hand through her long blond hair, “can I talk to her?”

“Yeah here…just let her know it’s you.” Kelly hands over the phone.

Lisa takes it, “Anna?”

“Hi…who is this?”

“It’s Lisa...ya know the one you wanna date?” She laughs as it sounds Anna takes a sharp intake of breath.

“Hi…thanks for saying yes.” 

“Hey, I kind of like you both too ya know…” she grins at Kelly as Anna giggles, “she’s adorable on the phone.”

“Yeah she is” Kelly states watching the blond with a smile.

“So do you mind if Kelly and I go out for a bit on a sort of date before you get here?” Lisa asks, she didn’t want to step on what they already had.

“That’s cool, just take pictures!” Anna states, “and after I get there we’ll go out…you and me and then maybe the three of us?”

“Sounds like a plan, here is Kelly again and see you soon.” Lisa smiles and gives the phone back.

“Well babe looks like I have to go…”

“I know have fun, and pics!”

“Right pics” Kelly winks at Lisa, “we’ll take pics for ya, I love you babe.”

“I love you too, now go have fun but not too much!”

“Alright, see you tomorrow, bye” Kelly hangs up and looks at Lisa, “like us too huh?”

“Well yeah, but I didn’t want to intrude…ya know.” Lisa grabs her shoes and puts them on, “quick date for ice cream?”

Kelly nods and grabs her flip flops, “sounds good to me, there’s a place next door we can go to, though we can’t be too late.”

“Let’s go!” Lisa states and Kelly opens the door for her and they leave the room; making it to the elevator, both step inside.

“How long?” Lisa asks, leaning against the back wall as they slowly descend.

“How long what?” Kelly asks as the elevator dings and they walk out to the lobby.

“How long have you two liked me?” Lisa asks and opens the door to the outside.

“Oh a few months at least” the brunette replies and they fall into step as they make their way to the Baskin Rabin’s.

“Wow….” Lisa smiles as Kelly opens the door and they walk in, “what should we get?”

Kelly looks up and grins, “I dunno about you but I want chocolate chip cookie dough in a waffle bowl.” She grins as the girl behind the counter starts to make it.

“Ooo, I think I will go for mint chocolate chip in a large waffle cone.” 

They both wait patiently just talking about their past game, “Your ice cream ladies, and that’ll be eighty fifty-six.”

Lisa pulls out her wallet, along with Kelly but she puts a hand on the brunette’s “My treat, I asked you out remember? Just remind me to do the same with Anna.” She pays and they go to sit down, both digging in.

“Thanks Lisa” Kelly states as she spoons some ice cream into her mouth, “mmm yum my favorite ice cream.”

“and this is mine, love the mint” Lisa states licking her cone to catch a drip, “so Kelly, what ya think everyone else will say about this…if it works out?”

“Who gives a damn what other’s think?” the brunette states, breaking off a piece of her bowl to eat, “it’s our lives and no one else’s, who we love or are with is our business.”

“I like how you think girl, and Anna will she care?” Lisa grabs a napkin to wipe her chin, then takes a bite out of the cone.

“Doubtful, but she has me well for no and if things work out she’ll have both of us…shouldn’t be too much a worry.” Kelly states and takes another bite, “what about you…I mean it’s not common to be dating two chicks who are in a relationship, are you sure you are okay with this?”

Lisa nods and licks her cone, “I am, I never came out as anything…people just assume I’m straight but I have never been straight.”

Laughing Kelly nods, “sorry I guess I was one of the ones that assumed, and just took a chance today. But I know what you mean about people assuming.”

“Yeah it sucks, cause then the hot chicks don’t ask you out…or they just wait a while before they do.” Lisa laughs as Kelly coughs on a bite, “you ok there hun?” she lightly pats Kelly’s back.

“F-fine…” the brunette wipes her mouth and leans back, “just didn’t expect you to say that, or at least not with a mouth full of ice cream.” 

“Oh you got some…” Lisa grabs a napkin and wipes the woman’s cheek, “got it…so both of us are picking them up then?”

“Yep, Anna will be staying with us if that’s okay? I didn’t realize ask you when they made this plan.” Kelly finishes the ice cream and starts tearing the bowl apart.

“I don’t mind at all, as long as you two don’t turn me on at night that is.” Lisa states and watches as her team mate turns almost as red as a tomato, “you are a bit red there.”

“Uhh yeah, there is a side to you no one has seen huh?” Kelly tries to get her face back to normal, “damn it’s hot in this ice cream place.”

Lisa chuckles, “come on let’s go outside you dork.” They throw away their trash and step outside into a breeze, “better?”

“Mmmm yes very much…so uhm about what you said, we weren’t planning on having sex…just cuddling and stuff.” Kelly states and they start back to the hotel.

“No worries, I was just teasing anyway…plus we all know how active you and Anna are. I remember coming to your room to get some notes and deciding nope not happening.” Lisa states and Kelly trips over a rock and she catches her, “damn easy there co-captain. When you get so klutzy?”

“Ever since I started dating Anna I think, thanks.” Kelly uses Lisa’s arms to pull herself upright and they turn to walk but Lisa keeps a hand on her back, “this will definitely get interesting…”

Lisa looks at her, “what was that?”

“Oh this was a nice short date, just hanging and talking.” Kelly states covering up what she had said previously.

“It was, I enjoyed it…now come on we need to be up in like six or seven hours and we need sleep” Lisa states, Kelly smiles as they walk into the hotel.

Yep, definitely going to be interesting.

TBC


End file.
